Code Geass: Valiant
by Sir Nikolas Xi Imperia
Summary: Neo Von Waldstein, a twin child of Bismarck Waldstein and Knight of Five Isabella Valiant. He seeks to end the evil of the empire by rebellion once he's takes the title from his father, but finding love in a red-headed terrorist accelerates plans. Now Neo must takes the mantle of X and brings together his secret allies from around the world. Features many new knightmare OCs.
1. Chapter 1 - The Day the Two Awaken

AN: When words look like "_THIS_" Then it is thought or the Mental Link. This Fan Faction features a ton of OC's and knightmare designs from around the net. the story takes place from 2017-2036.

Beware the story has my personal likes and dislike of the code geass story and people i dislike will die early or be jerks and the ones i like wont die. btw i hate Clovis and Rolo out of all geass characters.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - The day the two awaken<p>

Father and son ran though the halls of their house as bullets fly though the walls and windows from the outside.

"Run son, run!" yelled the father back at his son

"Dad what's happening!" yelled the son as they ran around a corner and an explosion wrecked the hall they just left.

"Someone is attacking me" said his father as he ducked down and turned to his son "Neo, take this and go into your sisters room" he reached into his coat and pulled out his side arm, holding it out to his son "Keep her safe until I return, theirs a shelter behind her bookshelf. Get in and you will be safe"

Neo grabbed the gun as it was not his first time holding one. He and his father trained with many weapons, his father was training him to be a knight of the round just as he was.

Neo pulled out the clip, checking the ammo. He pushed it back and cocked the gun before looking up to his father who for the first time looked scared. His father was Sir Bismarck Waldstein, the Knight of One and mightiest knight in the Britannian Empire. who for the first time in his life he was scared. Not for his life but for the lives his family, his wife Isabella, his 8 year old twins. Neo his son and Elizabeth his daughter . He was scared that failure meant the death of his loved ones.

"Dad" he got his father attention "Where are you going?" he knew not to cry, knights don't cry. But his father pulled him into a tight hug.

"Neo" he said, it was barely a whisper "I need to find your mother" he let go of his son and looked into his son's scared eyes "Protect your sister for me. Okay?" he stood as Neo nodded his head and he then ran down the hall.

Neo stood and tried to relax before he ran into his sisters room. He opened the door and looked around for her but couldn't see her.

"Elly!" he called to her but got no answer "Elly its me Neo!" he heard a thud from under the bed and turned to see her crawl out holding a dagger in her small hands and tears on her face.

"Neo, your okay!" she smiled and ran to her brother wrapping him into a hug "I heard the shots coming from the training area and thought they got you and dad" she started crying into his shoulder.

"Dad wants us to get to the shelter and wait while he gets mom" he told her as he stepped in front of the bookshelf "He said this is the entrance" The bookshelf was large, way to large to move.

Elly walked over and began pushing her bed "Neo help me. I cant get it alone"

Neo turned to her "Elly the door is over here why are you trying to move the bed?" she didn't answer so he walked over to her and helped her push and they moved the bed a few feet to the side.

"Okay what's so important?" Neo asked.

"I saw this when I was hiding" there were two handles on the floor with odd shaped holes under them "I couldn't do anything with it and it looked important"

Neo kneed down next to his sister and looked at the holes "These look like the crests we got from Aunt Marianne" the holes were shaped like a blue bird, flying in a painting, only upside down. (The are the geass sigil the you see in Jeremiah's eye for canceling geass)

Neo and Elly wore necklaces made of gold chain. The ends attached to the points of the blue crest. Neo's was long and hung down his chest, while Elly's was almost a choker. Empress Marianne had given them the crests as a 6th birthday present and had told them to protect them. So both kids had worn them always.

Elly looked at him and said in an playful voice "Lets try to put them there and see what happens"

The took off their necklaces and placed the crests into the holes and heard a click. The then grabbed the handles and turned them, making a loud thud come from the wall behind the bookshelf and the shelf split down the middle, revealing an elevator.

"Well that worked well" said Elly as she picked up her crest and put it back on.

Neo did the same but put it into his pocket and picked up his gun and tucked it in the back of his pants and turned to the bedroom door "Elly hurry, I hear footsteps"

Just then the doors blow open and two men stand there pointing their guns at the children. One smiled at them "Ah trying to escape huh?" he said with a laugh.

Neo held his left arm out and pushed Elly behind him. She saw the gun and grabbed it and placed the dagger in his right hand that he had at his side.

The men cocked their guns and took aim "This is for the country your father stole from us!" At that they fired.

Neo jumped to the left and threw the dagger at the gunman on the left, getting his shoulder while Elly jumped to the right and shot the remaining man in the heart killing him instantly.

"I missed" Neo walked over and kicked the mans side arm out of his hand "Elly finish him for me will ya?"

Elly stepped into the elevator with her hands shaking "I killed him" she said in near shock.

Neo turned to her and saw her crying, he was scared too but he had seen his father perform many executions, and had even killed a man before in training.

His father had taken him to a prison fighting ring last month to watch the fights and study the acts of desperate men trying to survive. The nobles watch the prisoners fight to the death, unconsciousness or surrender and the winner gets time off their sentence or even set free in some death matches. Bismarck and Neo sat in a private booth and while Bismarck gave pointers about the various attacks of desperate men, Neo made the comment that he could beat anyone there. The warden, who was sitting next to them had laughed and thought the boy overconfident. Bismarck who believed in doing what you said had asked the warden to see the best fighter, so the warden had the man come into the pit. He was an average looking man but his body wasn't covered in bruises and scars like the rest of the men. Bismarck pushed his son into the pit and caused many nobles to bet on the man, Neo knew his father was cruel in training but this was a new level. Neo was losing the fight fast, He was only an 8 year old boy fighting a full grown man. He was beaten bloody and knew he couldn't win, The warden started to call the match but Bismarck ordered him to treat it as a normal match. Neo was not the surrendering kind and stood taking a beating again. He took off his shirt and used it to wrap around the mans arm and flip him over onto his back, he then got on the man and began punching his face. The man pulled Neo off after the 20th or so hit, when he was pulled of Neo lost his necklace and backed to the wall holding his shirt in his hands, when next the man came Neo could see it, but not in real time, he was seeing it before it happened. He had slid around the man and jumped onto his back and wrapped the shirt around his neck and the man was soon dead, His father later told him that he had bet his savings on him and it was his to have when he was older.

Neo was brought back from the memory by the sound of his sisters scream. He turned to the man on the floor who held the dagger in his hand and threw it at Neo.

Neo saw red as the world slowed and he saw the dagger coming like he did the man in the pit. He grabbed the dagger and immediately threw it back at the man hitting him right in the forehead and he fell back like his friend.

Neo walked over and grabbed the other handgun and walked over to the elevator with his sister. He pressed the button and the shelf closed and the elevator began dropping.

"Neo how did you catch that dagger like that?" Asked Elizabeth who finally regained her senses.

Neo fell to a sitting position breathing heavy and trying his best not to cry and be strong for his sister. He looked at her to answer "I don't know but lately when my life is in danger I see things before they happen. And then I know what to do"

Elly screamed again as the elevators doors opened and there was a man there holding a sword. Both kids fired their guns at the figure.

\The siblings walked out and saw it was only a mannequin for their mothers pilots suit. They then saw the Ganymede kneeling in the corner.

"Elly this must be moms hanger" Neo said as he marveled at the large machine.

Elly looked around and saw another room to the side and said "And dads armory" the room was filled with guns and blades of all sizes.

"Elly get over here" Said Neo as he climbed up the Ganymede.

Elly climbed to the cockpit and looked at him with angry eyes "Neo what are you doing, your too small"

Neo grabbed her arm and pulled her in "I know that. So your going to control the feet"

Elly gave her brother a confused look but said nothing as she got down and put her feet on the pedals. Neo who knew how to activate it, did. The knightmare's gears creaked and it stood.

Neo looked down at his twin "Okay sis I think you just use the pedals to control the speed while I control the direction and arms"

Elly looked uncertain "Bro how about we just wait for mom and dad"

Neo looked down at his sister "Sis" he said as his hands shook "We have to so something, these people are trying to kill our family"

Elly smiled at him and nodded, she then stepped on the pedals jerking the knightmare forward off of the platform.

Both kids had used a simulator made for them as training for future combat, the machine was a small cockpit of the Ganymede, but the real thing was much larger.

"Elly take it easy!" Yelled Neo as he raised the arms to block the open cockpit, when they blew though the doors.

The Ganymede rolled out of the underground shelter, stopping in the courtyard of the Waldstein estate.

"Okay let take these guys out" Said Neo as he looked around for the invaders, He spotted a group in a window to there right "Elly move us" he turned the Ganymede while Elly pushed down the pedals, the knightmare sped into the wall do to her being unable to see.

Neo pushed them off the wall and looked down at Elly "Well at least we got them, I need to go backwards"

Elly moved them back, but was to much and hit another "Neo this isn't working" she then tapped it forward getting them off the wall "We need to use this thing to escape"

Neo gritted the teeth, he closed his eyes to think of a solution to their control problem, and he saw everything around them. He opened his eyes but he could still see it, every terrorist, every gun, every room.

"Elly I think im psychic" Said Neo uncertain of what to call what he was doing.

Elly looked up at him and saw that his left eye was glowing red and had the symbol from their crest it the center, only it was upside-down and red.

"Neo your eye!" She gasped at the scary glow.

Neo looked down puzzled "What's wrong with my eye?" he asked

Elly pulled out her mirror and pointed it at him saying "Its glowing look"

Neo sat shocked by the mutated eye until the cockpit filled with alarms, the terrorists began moving tanks into the area to level the building.

"Elly we have to move or we're going to die" Said Neo looking down at his scared sister who began to cry "Elly come on!"

She wiped her nose on her sleeve and began pressing the pedals.

Bismarck and his wife Isabella drove down the driveway out to the street, they had attempted to return too their children in the shelter but there were to many invaders to make it back. Both had decided to get help and return to get the kids from the shelter after they got rid of the invaders.

Isabella sat in the passenger seat using her geass to sense her children, Her geass power was the ability to find anyone in a certain radius. She found the kids and grabbed her husbands arm.

"Bella what's wrong?" asked the Knight of One worried by the tightness of her hand.

"Stop the car" was her only words, he stopped the car and she got out and turn towards the house fear across her face.

Bismarck saw this and walked around to her and grabbed her arms "What's wrong my love?" there was a loud crashing sound and he turned towards the house "What the hell are they doing!" he saw his wife's red Ganymede zoom out of the side of the house.

Isabella began to cry when she saw the knightmare take small arms fire from the infantry, the machine wasn't moving right, she knew both kids knew the basics to using the knightmare but they were to small to actually use it since whoever was on the bottom couldn't see to move the knightmare.

Isabella looked at her husband and wiped her face "Darling they need to work together"

Bismarck looked shocked "But the emperor ordered they be blocked until they were old enough to control it" it was Isabella who had fully supported the action when Marianne had C.C. make the blockers, Bismarck wanted them to learn how to use them and progress into great soldiers and future knights. This conflict is what caused the emperor to make it an official order.

Isabella grabbed the radio in the car and tuned it to her Ganymede

"Elly you have to move faster!" yelled neo as they barely dodged a tank shell.

"I cant see to move us!" She yelled back to her brother.

They sat behind part of the house pinned down by two tanks and a number of infantry.

Static came from the radio and both kids heard the voice of there mother "Neo, Elizabeth, can you hear me?"

Elly looked up and smiled "Its mom!"

Neo grabbed to radio and pressed the talk "Mom thank god its you. We were worried you and dad didn't get out"

"Yes we're fine but why are you in my Ganymede" she asked

Elly grabbed the radio from her brother "Mom we wanted to fight for our home but now we cant move from where we are"

Neo grabbed the radio from her "Mom we have three tanks and twelve infantry armed with assault rifles, we're pinned down by them"

He waited and heard nothing from his mother for about a minute and then heard the voice of his father "Neo" he sounded odd.

"Yes dad?" answered Neo.

"how do you know the exact numbers?" Asked their father

Both kids looked at each other before Neo answered uncertain "I can feel everything around the house"

They sat scared for a while before their mother Isabella came on "Elly you have to take off your necklace, just as Neo must have"

They both looked puzzled but she removed her necklace and looked at Neo before taking the radio "Mom nothings happening"

"I don't understand it should have worked" said Isabella "Then your just going to have to hide until the army gets here, your father already called his majesty"

"_That was a waste of time_" she heard Neo say behind her.

She turned to Neo "Yeah, your right. it was a waste of time"

Neo's eyes became wide "I didn't say anything yet" He stared at her "_Can you hear my thoughts_"

She brought the radio to her mouth "Mom I can read minds"

Their father spoke now "This was meant to be a secret until you were older but now is as good a time as any"

Neo took the radio "What's wrong with us!"

There was a pause "You have a unique mental link that allows you to speak to each other whenever you want"

Neo and Elly notice they couldn't hear every thought. Just the ones that they wanted to say to the other.

"What is this?" asked Neo

Bismarck came back "That is the link of twins" he paused "There is more to it but I am unable to disclose that information without the authorization of a higher authority"

Neo and Elly knew of only one person above the Knight of One, and that was the emperor, Uncle Charlie

"This is bravo seven to knight one" came a voice on the radio "We will engage bombing run. ETA five minutes"

Neo and Elly both heard a mental and actual "WHAT THE HELL!"

Their mother came on the radio "Elly, Neo, use your mental link to get to us here. Now!"

"_Are you ready Elly?_"

"_I yeah I can see what you can now_"

They pushed the Ganymede out of the ruins of their house and came out to the front. They were spotted by the tanks who began firing at them. They dodged the shells and grabbed the right tanks cannon bending it back and then ripped off the threads.

"Elly we can do this!" Said Neo as they turned toward the middle tank and sped towards it.

Elly looked up at her brother "With these powers we can be unstoppable"

They grabbed the cannon of the second tank and tore it of, then jabbed it into the engine before jumping back as it exploded.

Neo felt the infantry who were in the house's second floor come to the windows. He raised the arm as they began firing at the open cockpit. He then foresaw the tank firing and grabbed the shell with the other hand without exploding he threw it back, but the tank had fired a second which hit and destroyed the legs of the Ganymede making the kid tumble out when it toppled over.

"ouch that hurt Neo" said Elly as she got up

Neo stood next to her "Yeah well im sure this could hurt more" he turned to the front door to the house which fell and the twelve gunmen lined up in front of them.

The leader stood in front "So its not Lady Isabella piloting the Ganymede, but her children" the man smiled as he held a pistol at the kids.

Neo pushed Elly behind him and looked at the man with hate in his eyes "So you want revenge for something our parents did in service to the crown, right?"

The man laughed and removed his combat mask revealing a Britannia "Ha, kid you got it almost right" he threw the mask to the side "Your father wouldn't let me into the rounds. He said I was too weak to serve the emperor, he wouldn't even recommend me for evaluation"

The man kept going as Neo felt Elly in his head "_Neo I feel like I can do something_"

Neo turned his head slightly "_What ever you need im ready"_

The radio was on the ground by the man made static and the sound of Bismarck was heard "Neo, Elly are you okay?"

The man stopped his rant and picked up the radio "Sir Waldstein, its so nice to hear from you again" the man ended with a loud laugh.

Bismarck's voice was angry and loud "Who the hell is this and where are my children!"

The man smiled at the kids "My name is General Thomas Abel of the Britannian Army and you can now hear the death of your future" he left the button pressed as he pointed his gun at the kids.

Elly walked in front of Neo, her raven hair blocking her face. Neo kept his hand on her shoulder.

Thomas pulled the hammer back and grinned to a point Neo thought his face would split in half, and Elly chuckled at the thought "So little girl your first huh?"

Neo looked up from his sister and looked at the man as Elly began to speak "You feel great joy in killing people"

The man gave her a confused look "Of course I do. Any good soldier should enjoy the kill"

Elly could feel happiness pooling off of the man "A good soldier kills for the mission, never for pleasure. Once you enjoy death, you become a monster"

Thomas laughed "What you say means nothing as you will die now"

Elly looked up and Neo pulled her hair away from her left eye "Feel true sadness!"

All twelve of the men began to cry, Thomas looked to the sky "Oh god what have I done?" he brought his gun to his mouth and fired, his men shortly followed. The sound of gunshots filled the air and then stopped.

"Neo! Elly!" the cries of their mother came from the radio. Neo walked over and took it from Thomas's hand "Mom, we're fine"

"I know that!" yelled their mother.

Neo looked at the radio confused "Then why are you crying?" he asked her

"Im happy your alive, What happened?" she asked.

Neo turned to Elly "Elly made them feel so sad they committed suicide" he said calmly like he was talking about a lunch.

"Just hurry out of there. Your father has already called off the bombers but the army is still coming to investigate"

End Chapter 1

* * *

><p>AN: I know i made Neo a bad-ass 8 year old but with the Knight of One as a father you can imagine the expectations he has on him.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 - New Home

Chapter 2 - New Home

It had been two hours since the attack. The Waldstein family sat in their private plane, on route to the imperia palace.

Neo sat looking out the window while his parents spoke to the emperor and empress on the video phone. He was barely listening when the emperor asked him and his sister a question, until their father Bismarck whacked him with his sheathed sword "What!" he yelled while rubbing his head.

The emperor spoke again "Neo, Elizabeth, the power you possess is called geass. It takes many forms" the kids looked at each other.

"_Elly do you think we are some kind of experiment or something?_"

"_No it seems like we just have some supernatural power, probably pasted down thru someone in the family who was a witch or wizard of some kind_"

"_Sis you really need to stop reading those fantasy novels. Mom and dad don't do anything magical_"

"_Maybe their hiding it. I mean that thing I did, made my left eye light up, and dad's left eye is stitched up but has no scar_"

"Are you two having a conversation now?" asked the emperor breaking them from their talk "What are you discussing?"

Neo looked back to the emperor on the screen "We want to know how and what this is" he saw his father looking at him "Oh… if I may ask your majesty"

Marianne laughed "Oh Bismarck leave him its good he doesn't cower to authority" she smiled at Neo and Elly "You were given this power to see if twins shared any geass powers but after discovering the extent of it, we blocked it until you were older, so you could understand the power you possess"

Elly looked confused "What do you mean given?"

The Emperor and Empress went on to explain the common knowledge of geass and its lineage.

* * *

><p>"Damn I lost again!" yelled Clovis as he sat across a chess table to his younger brother Lelouch "You must have cheated!"<p>

Lelouch stood atop his chair "You just suck at planning!"

The were nearly head to head gritting their teeth at each other until they were stopped by someone pushing them back into their chairs and making them fall backwards. They both looked over to she their angry pink haired older sister Cornelia.

"Cornelia you shouldn't be so rough with them" said Schneizel from his seat in the corner where he was reading a book by the fireplace.

She turned to him "Father wants all of us in the throne room" she looked at Lelouch and Clovis who looked pissed at her "Now!" they ran away from her towards the throne room.

Lelouch entered the throne room and saw his sisters Nunally and Euphemia talking with a girl he recognized as the daughter of Bismarck Waldstein the knight of one, But he couldn't be bothered with her name. her twin stood leaning on the wall behind her.

"_As usual that guy never talks to people_" Lelouch thought as he walked up to Nunally and Euphy.

Euphy turned to Lelouch "Lelouch did you hear that Neo and Elly fought off a rebel attack on their home in the Crimson Ganymede"

Lelouch looked at the twins who were only months older then him "That's highly unlikely, their just kids they couldn't fight off trained soldiers even in the Ganymede" He said in disbelief.

Elly gave him a dirty look "We did too just ask our parents!" she said, she then heard Clovis laugh and she turned to him "What are you laughing at!"

He walked over and pushed Lelouch away and leaned down "Im laughing at a little liar who only wants attention from royalty" he looked over at Lelouch "You probably want to marry little cheating Lelouch too don't you?" He stood up laughing.

"This is worth my death" said Neo who stood in front of Clovis.

Clovis looked down at the kid surprised he got there so fast "What did you say kid?"

Neo punched him in the stomach. Forcing him to lean forward. Neo then jumped and kicked him across the face making the prince spin to the side.

Neo looked at Clovis's whimpering shape on the floor in disgust "You are just ignorant scum who feeds off of your siblings kindness and your fathers title"

Clovis looked at him with anger "You will be executed for striking royalty!" he grabbed Neo by his collar "If you beg for forgiveness I might forget this" he said with a smile which was soon wiped away my a punch to the face.

"I would never beg for anything!" Yelled Neo as Clovis got back up.

Clovis looked at the kid who had now hit him three times "Guards!" he smiled at Neo "Your going to die now kid!" The guards came in and Clovis pointed at Neo "Execute this kid for assaulting a prince!" he ordered.

The guards ran towards Neo but stopped when Lelouch stood in front of Neo "Clovis what are you talking about?" he smiled at his older brother "I didn't see him do anything"

Nunally and Euphy also stood next to Lelouch "We didn't see anything either"

Clovis looked at the guards in a frenzy "I have seniority over them and I gave an order!"

"Guards you may leave" said Schneizel who got a look from Clovis "My brother must have fallen"

The guards left and Clovis looked truly pissed. Elly didn't even need her geass to feel that. He looked at his older brother "If I fell then how did I get bruised stomach and a broken nose?"

"It must have been a horrible fall" Cornelia grabbed his nose and popped it back in place "You shouldn't be on the roof" she smiled at the lie "Its dangerous up there dear brother"

Everyone laughed as Clovis was screaming while holding his nose "This isn't fare that brat really hurt me!"

"Shut up Clovis" everyone turned to see the emperor sitting in the throne "You had it coming boy"

Clovis was in disbelief "But father this parasite struck royalty"

The emperor raised his hand silencing his son "Neo and Elizabeth are to be our guests here for a while as they have lost their home today"

Everyone was shocked. It was unheard of for the royal family to take in the homeless.

Clovis's eyes nearly fell out of his head "What the hell is wrong with that useless Bismarck!" he walked to the steps to the throne "You must be off your damn rocker to think I am letting these delinquents run around my palace!"

The emperor saw Neo standing to the side holding a spear upside down and he nodded to him.

Neo walked over to Clovis who was ranting on and on.

The emperor looked at his son "Clovis just to teach you a lesson I am giving Neo and Elizabeth the same privileges as any of my children"

Clovis went red in the face and everyone had cameras ready behind him and were smiling other then Nunally and Euphy who oppose violence but agreed in shutting him up.

Clovis was a red as a cherry "They are children of commoners! All of those people are worthless swine who leach off of our might"

The emperor stood and looked down at his son "You forget Maryanne was a commoner" he smiled "And now a commoner's son is going to strike you for a fourth time"

Neo hit Clovis across the face with the blunt side of the spear, breaking the wood on the royal head as he fell to the floor.

The emperor walked down and looked at Clovis's bloody head "Good strength for a child" he walked to Cornelia "Take Neo and Elizabeth to adjacent rooms far away from Clovis's room"

She thought for a moment "The two rooms next to Lelouch and Nunally would suffice"

Charles turned to the twins who were poking Clovis's unconscious body "Is that fine?"

Neo looked at Lelouch "As long as its not a bother to Lelouch or Nunally"

Lelouch walked up to him and shook his hand "No problem but tomorrow I will need to see if you are a worthy opponent for me in chess"

Euphy grabbed Nunally and Elly and yelled "Sleepover!"

And they left Clovis on the floor for morning back pains as everyone left for bed.

The next morning Neo awoke in his room and decided to test his geass and find the royals and Elly he concentrated and could see around a majority of the palace. Schneizel was in the dining room with a cranky Clovis eating breakfast. Cornelia, Euphy, Nunally, Elly and Lelouch were outside in the garden playing in the fresh air.

He decided to test the link with Elly at this distance "_Elly can you hear me?_"

"_What do you want? Im busy trying to catch Nunally. She's really fast_"

"_Nothing I was just testing the range of the link. Im coming out with you guys_"

"_Okay. Corny left some clothes out for you. Their Lelouch's but they should fit_"

"_I'll have to thank her later_"

He got dressed and left the room. He walked past the dining room and threw in the other end of the spear and it landed of the table in front of Clovis, sticking straight up. Neo walked outside laughing as he heard the screams of the loud mouthed prince.

"Neo over here!" Yelled Cornelia from the path by the rose bushes.

Neo walked over "Yes Cornelia" he stopped in front of her

She started grabbing his hair "What is with this hair? Its to long for a boy and you keep it down" (It looked like a shorter version of Xingke's hair)

Neo grabbed her hands "I like it long" he smiled as she moved her hands away "I hear you father the emperor once had hair longer then this"

She looked at his clothes satisfied he wore what she laid out "Well its your hair"

He followed her eyes "Oh yeah" the stood straight and brought his arm to his chest as a saluting "thank you for the clothes, I appreciate it"

She chuckled "Don't be so formal, you are a guest of the emperor's relax"

Neo smiled "Oh I was only doing that to thank you. I hate being a tool like that unless I have too"

"Well that's not a good attitude for someone who hopes to be the next knight of one" Said Cornelia with a smile.

Neo stepped back "Its what is needed that's more important then what is wanted" just then the blade of the spear landed in the ground where he was.

Cornelia looked shocked "How did you know?"

"Neo!" Euphy tackled Neo before he could make up a lie.

Neo looked surprised, he had spent all of his concentration on Clovis and didn't see Euphy coming "Euphy what are you doing!" he yelled as she stood and ran off.

"_Your it brother_" came Elly's voice in his mind "_Its hide and seek, which I know you can easily win"_

Neo laughed and looked at Cornelia "Can you deal with Clovis for me" and ran after Euphy and Cornelia sighed as she pulled the blade from the ground and walked into to palace to have a talk with Clovis about fighting with an 8 year old boy.

Chapter 2 End

* * *

><p>AN: As you can see i really hate Clovis. I wanted Neo and Elly to be close to the royals. the first few chapters are all backstory and i still have not gotten to the beginning of the anime. This story was on hold when i started The Curse Immortal.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 - Birthday

Chapter 3 - Birthday

Neo and Elly had lived with the royal family for nearly two years, in that time they made good friends with the most of the royals and learned the limitations of their geass.

Neo would test his geass every morning to find everyone in the palace. He learned that he also could use that power with his foresight and became the sharpshooter of the palace, even beating Cornelia. His foresight also did not make his eye glow as his sensory did, and he could even send his sight to Elly though their link.

Elly had played with different emotions and could now control the amount someone felt an emotion. Her ability to feel others emotion also could be done unnoticed as it did not cause the geass sigil to appear.

Both Bismarck and Isabella had scolded them for testing their powers on royalty but Maryanne had allowed Neo to use his as he liked and asked Elly to only use hers to calm people, this caused Neo to constantly anger Clovis just to have Elly calm him.

Neo awoke to pain as Euphy and Nunally jumped on his bed, more then twice they landed on him.

"What the hell!" he yelled as he pushed both off of the bed and sat up.

Both girls stood right back up and kissed him on each cheek and yelled "Happy birthday!"

Neo's face went red as he jumped back "What Its Friday already?" he looked at the calendar on the wall and it was in fact his and Elly's birthday.

Neo and Elly were looking forward to their birthday because their parents were coming in from establishing Area 10, to celebrate the twins birthday.

Neo with all his geass power didn't see when both girls grabbed his arms and dragged him out of the room.

"Hey let me go!" He yelled as they pulled him towards the dining room.

Euphy gave him a big smile "You need a big breakfast!"

They stopped at a sight of an angry looking Cornelia, who held Elly's hand beside her "Before you run off with him" she then pointed at Elly's half styled hair with a brush tangled in the bad half, and continued talking "Finish with her first, I cant get this thing out"

They pushed Neo to the side and ran off dragging Elly away. Neo watched them leave hearing Elly's cries for help in his head.

Cornelia helped him up "Neo why don't you go and get ready, the girls made breakfast themselves so return after you are properly dressed"

He nodded and ran back to his room.

The day was full of fun and laughter, even Clovis seamed to enjoy the day with no help from Elly. When Bismarck and Isabella arrived for dinner, the small party was told war stories of their recent battle.

"Darling im sure Maryanne doesn't want to hear about that" said Isabella, interrupting her husbands tale of torturing an enemy commander for information. She looked over at Maryanne "Care to join me for a walk"

Lady Isabella and Maryanne both stood and walked out of the room and Bismarck resumed his story for the entertainment of the remaining few.

For the celebration at this age, it was only the Britannia, Waldstein, Valiant and the Ashford families seated in the large dining hall of the imperial palace. The Valiant family was Isabella's family, they ran Valiant Industries, a military development company who worked close with the Ashford foundation. The Ashford's had close ties to both the Valiant and Lamperouge families from the Ganymede that both Knight of Five Isabella "Crimson Knight" Valiant and Knight of Six Maryanne "The Flash" Lamperouge piloted.

Cornelia picked up her phone and walked out of the room.

It was pretty late and most of the kids were asleep in their chairs as the parents talked about work. Neo looked over at Elly who sat between their father and Euphemia.

"_Elly, you want to sneak out_?"

"_Hell yeah_!"

Neo put his head down and used his geass feeling everyone in the room

"_Go now no ones watching_"

Elly slowly slide under the table and then crawled to the door and eased it open. Neo soon followed.

Elly and Neo sat near the desert tray that sat in the hall. They both held bowls of ice cream in their hands, enjoying the cold treat.

"Neo Von Waldstein!" Said a stern voice from behind them. They both turned to see one of the Ashford kids, her name was Milly Ashford. "How could you sneak out without your wife!" Milly had asked Lady Isabella for Neo and Isabella thought it a good joke on her son and said yes.

Neo on the other hand hated it "Go away Mil" he said and continued eating.

Lelouch walked around from behind Milly "Neo is that anyway to talk to you future wife" he walked to the cart and grabbed two more cups and gave one to Milly.

Neo glared at them "Im not going to marry her!" he threw his empty cup in the trash and looked back to them "Why did you follow us out here anyway?"

"I was looking for you darling" said Milly who got a dirty look from Neo.

Lelouch pointed to her "I was making sure she didn't get in trouble for exploring"

Neo just shook his head and grabbed Elly's arm say "Lets go sis these two can" He was cut off by the sound of gunshots and they all looked at each other "Lelouch take Milly and go back to the dining room, me and Elly will check it out"

Milly began to cry from the fright "But your only kids you cant go fight people"

Lelouch grabbed her "Its fine they've been in a battle before" the two walked back towards the dining room.

Neo and Elly ran though the dark palace halls towards where the shots came from.

"Neo do you think mom was there?" asked Elly who looked scared.

Neo looked around and activated his geass. He searched ahead and found the room. He looked down the stairs and he fell to his knees in tears.

Elly grabbed his shoulders "What's wrong? what do you see!"

Neo gave her his sight and she began to cry.

* * *

><p>"Major Waldstein its time to wake up" came a girls voice from next to his bed.<p>

Neo opened his eyes to his sisters second, Chief Warrant Officer Jenny Weinberg 15 years old, her older brother Gino was a 1st Lieutenant in Area 5's branch and was good friends with Neo and Elly as they had formed Area 15 together a year ago. Now as a favor to Gino Neo and Elly were taking care of his sister and the best way was for her to be in Elly's sniper team, far away from fire.

Neo sat up with gloom all over his face, he looked out the window and his eyes when wide "Jen why did you wake me up so early!" the sun hadn't even come up yet. And Neo was not use to waking up like this without an attack happening. Being in the forward base they get attacked often.

Jenny smile and handed him his morning coffee before saying "I was told to wake you early today by the Princess" Neo and Elly were known as the Twins of Death, they let the Reapers, who were their personal forces. They had been stationed with the Glaston Knights under the command of Princess Cornelia in the soon to be Area 16.

Neo sighed and downed the hot coffee, burning his mouth on the way down. He didn't care today was the worst day of the year, His birthday. He and Elly were turning 16, they had been soldiers since the age of 13 when Neo used his massive savings to buyout every stock holder in Valiant Industries and the Ashford Foundation. He became CEO of Valiant and funded the Ashford's. He owned the Ashford Academy in Area 11 and always wanted to go to real school but Cornelia kept him with her forces since he made the first miniature Sutherland cockpit and supported the establishment of Area 13 before he was old enough to be a soldier.

Neo began getting dressed after Jenny took the empty cup and left. His uniform was the same as the rest of Cornelia's personal commanders, the only difference was that his coat is black instead of the usual red.

Neo walked out of his quarters and headed for the G1 that sat in the middle of the base. He then heard "NEO!" he looked over just as he was tackled by pink hair.

"Ow Euphy don't do that" He stood up and held his hand out to help her.

She took it and smile "Happy Birthday!" she said as she stood up.

Neo quickly let go of her hand and continued walking towards the G1. Euphy walked with him looking mad "I take the time to come see you on your birthday and you act like that" she sped ahead of him into the G1.

Neo shook his head and said under his breath "There's nothing happy about this day" he walked up the entrance of the command vehicle and took the elevator to the bridge.

Neo hated this day more then any. It was a day of depression for both Neo and Elly, the day their mother was murdered with Lady Marianne. Neo had the image of her corpse frozen in his head for this day every year. Most knew not to anger him on this day as he had attacked an enemy base alone two years ago and killed every man, woman and child in the area. The leader of the base had made a lewd comment about his mother on the video chat and Neo had killed the man by hanging him on the flag post atop the base.

Neo had settled down since then and last year had spent the day in duals winning against all of the other commanders and Cornelia herself. This year he planed on taking a drive with Elly and explore the local towns as civilians. But all that was about to change.

The elevator opened and he saw Euphy, Cornelia and Elly all who were looking at him. Elly had great control of her emotions, because when she felt others emotions they could make her feel the them, because of that she learned how to manage her own with ease. With her control she had never gone berserk like Neo did, but on this day she still felt the same anger he did.

Cornelia had Dalton bring a chair for Neo and motioned him to sit in it "Now that you are here I can give you the presents that Euphy brought from our family" The twins were always thought of as siblings by the royal family, and every year they were given gifts just like any other.

Neo stood back up "I don't want anything just take it all back" he turned around but Gilford and Dalton stood in the way of the elevator. So he sat back down and looked at Cornelia "Fine I can just throw them away later"

Elly looked at her brother, this was the first year he was this angry, he had told her the night of the assassination that it had to be an inside job, he had held in the anger until the night of the funeral and the two of them pledged to one day destroy Britannia and uncover the true murderer. The only ones the twins liked were Cornelia and Euphy, they were told that Nunally and Lelouch were killed in the invasion of Japan now Area 11.

"Neo you shouldn't be so mean when people are trying to bring a little happiness on the worst day of our lives" she said as a few guards brought in the boxes from the mainland.

Neo sighed "Okay I'll try and be nice" he saw Euphy's smile "But that doesn't mean Im going to enjoy it"

Cornelia held the first box it was small and was wrapped in gold paper "For my favorite twins, from your dear brother Schneizel, I give you this in hope that you don't crash them to fast" she opened the box and handed them both keys.

Neo looked at his key it was silver "A sports car" he had a smile that everyone saw for only a moment, but it soon faded "How are we supposed to drive them in the desert"

Elly held her red key "I think it's a good gift even though we cant use them now"

Neo shrugged "Ok Schneizel did good again" he admitted. The second prince had always known what to get the twins, last year he gave Valiant Industries two Gloucester's for Neo and Elly to customize into the knightmares they use now. Neo's Reaper and Elly's Ranger.

Euphy grabbed the next one. It was a folder with a note on the front "To Neo and Elly I give you the Leviathan, the new submersible carrier, it has been sent to the Valiant port in area 11 for your unique modifications. Love First Prince Odysseus"

Neo took the folder when Euphy handed it to him and he pulled out the plans for the vessel. He then handed it to Elly and said "More things we cant use here"

Elly read the specs "But Neo this thing is still great for infiltration and with your upgrades could destroy any fleet"

Neo looked at the long box that Gilford just came in with "What's in that one"

Gilford looked at the note "Its from His Majesty" he gave it to Neo "It only says it's for you"

Neo opened it by the string near the top, the warping fell from it revealing a sheath sword. Neo picked up the note wrapped around the handle with read "Only for Neo's eyes" He open the note and read.

_Dear Neo_

_I give you this geass enhanced sword in the hope you will become as great as your father one day._

_The swords blade was forged in Cs World and cannot be broken. The Gem in the bottom of the blade gives the blade the power to cut anything that it attacks._

_Your father was against me giving you this but I believe you can handle the power._

_Soon you will surpass Bismarck and become the Knight of One yourself._

_I love you and Elizabeth more then most of my own children and wish you both luck in your coming redeployment._

_Sincerely_

_Emperor Charles Zi Britannia_

Neo looked at the eyes watching him read "You cant read this, its an order from his majesty" He looked at Cornelia's mad face and he turned to Dalton "Can I barrow your lighter General" Dalton reached into his coat and handed Neo his lighter.

Cornelia stood and walked over to Neo before he could burn it "Give me that!" she snatched it from his hands and looked at it.

Neo went wide eyed "You cant read it!" he tried to take it back but Dalton and Gilford grabbed his arms.

Cornelia threw the paper to the ground "Damn its disappearing ink" she shot it in frustration and it erupted in a ball of fire "And its coated to ignite fast and easy" she stared at Neo "What could he be telling you that's so secrete"

Neo was let go "Its about the current deployment of the rounds and my fathers current mission" Neo knew that the missions of round members were hidden unless it was needed to know, and he was close to nearly the entire order. There were only five at present. Knight of Twelve Monica Kruszewski, Knight of Ten Luciano Bradley, Knight of Nine Nonette Enneagram, Knight of Four Dorothea Ernst and Knight of one Bismarck Waldstein. Had met them all during the inauguration of Nonette two years ago. He like all of them other then Bradley who was called the Vampire of Britannia, for his love of killing.

Everyone sat back down after that with Cornelia looking a little angry as she pulled out the next one "This is from Carine" She pulled out the box and read the note "For Neo I give you this letter of my affection" everyone laughed as Cornelia handed it to him.

Neo read it just to use it to embarrass her later. But as he read it he became red and put it in the ashtray in the middle of the table and burned it. After he was sure it was ash he looked at Cornelia "I think her mother told her too much about how she got the emperor"

Euphy looked puzzled "What do you mean" she was naive and no one told her about how Carine's mother had used her body to get into her current position.

Cornelia who never liked the woman, knew what Neo meant "Euphy she is known as the imperial whore"

Elly who Neo was mentally showing her the note began laughing "Like mother like daughter"

It was not unknown that Carine wanted to marry Neo, but in a promise to Isabella Bismarck had rejected any offers he was given and said it was up to them who to give there life too. Carine wanted Neo for his prowess as a soldier and her love of war. Neo hated her for loving war but not actually wanting to fight in one, and the fact she was two years younger then him.

He had dated Jenny for a while earlier in the year but they didn't work because she was always scared of him being in the front line while she and Elly sat back as snipers. Neo and Elly had many lining up for them but nether wanted stuck up nobles who would never fight a real battle. And it was hard to have a love life with Cornelia's constant battles or the way she wants them with her on the off hours.

Neo looked at the last two things "Okay lets finish so I can get my unit ready for maneuvers"

Euphy grabbed the small letter and handed it to Elly "This is from Sister Cornelia and Clovis" Cornelia also handed an identical letter to Neo.

They both opened them and saw the elaborate design in the boarder and the top reading "Transfer Form"

Neo looked at Cornelia "You're letting us go after babysitting us our whole career" he said surprised.

Elly read down the document "Area 11" she looked at Neo and then to Cornelia "You know Neo cant take orders from Clovis. They hate each other"

Neo looked at he letter and read the bottom

_Major Neo Von Waldstein and the 24th Knightmare squad are transferred to the command of Viceroy of Area 11 Third Prince Clovis La Britannia by order of Second Princess Cornelia Li Britannia_

_Clovis La Britannia_

Neo looked at Cornelia "I cant deal with him, he'll order me to the worst posts in the Area" he complained.

Cornelia pointed at the envelope "These more to it" the twins pick them up and took out a second piece of paper "The transfer was from Clovis he's been having trouble with the local resistance and wants the help of someone he can trust to get the job done"

Neo and Elly looked at the second paper, and Neo smiled, for the first time since his mothers murder he got the one thing he always wanted. The paper read "Student leave, 6 months"

Cornelia saw his smile "This is my gift to you two" Both Neo and Elly got up and hugged her. After the hugs she stood "You leave within the hour"

Both Neo and Elly thought "Wait we need at least a day to pack the Knightmares and our personal items" Neo said as he counted in his head the number of knightmares and equipment they had and the number of transports needed for the transfer.

Euphy pointed out the window to the runway "You are going there on the plane that bought me, the Reaper and Ranger are being loaded now"

Elly watched them load the Black Gloucester named Reaper and the Red one named Ranger into the back of a cargo plane "What about Jenny and the rest of the 24th?"

Cornelia handed Neo another notice "The 24th will follow you in 6 months, but until then they will remain here under Captain Weinberg's command"

Neo looked at the paper that was the promotion notice and then the box he was given which held the rank "Your giving her two ranks just for us leaving?" he asked in disbelief.

Cornelia looked to Elly "Is she ready for this Elly?"

Elly looked out the window at Jenny who brought two large trunks to the plane "She's not a great fighter but her sharp shooting skills are almost as good as mine" she watched as Jenny started yelling at an engineer who was loading the Reaper's scythe without folding it to storage mode "She does have the ability to give orders but its her decisions that I don't like" she said hesitantly.

Gilford held her record "She has a problem with refrain" He looked at Elly "Is this what you mean?"

Cornelia took the report "How was I not made aware of this!" she yelled at them as she read the many reports from the hospital staffs around the last few bases they were stationed at.

Elly continued to watch her out the window "I promised her I wouldn't tell as long as it stopped the day I found out so I got her last commander to keep it hidden from you" she saw her loading the equipment herself "Neo knows the reason and isn't bound to it like me"

Cornelia turned to Neo who sighed "The public reason we broke up is that she was to afraid of losing me, but the truth is I found her stash in her Sutherland and I dumped her that day" he sat down next to Euphy "She was raped by fellow soldiers back in Gino's squad, when I found out from Elly who she had told that night. That was why I took that two day vacation, I went to area 5 and me and Gino found and killed them"

Cornelia looked at him in disbelief "There's no way a group of men were killed and no one knew of it or reported them"

Neo pointed at the ashes from the note from the emperor "I have connections you can make it seem like they never existed, I made all records of them get removed from every branch of government so even if they were missed they couldn't be an official search as far as the police knew they were just a prank call"

The truth was Neo had called in the religious order to take the men away after he and Gino beat the crap out of them. Neo had asked that they be tortured until they went insane and then killed. V.V. who Neo had met at his mothers and Marianne's funeral had helped make sure it happen. Neo knew from the emperor what the immortal was and he had no problem with dealing with him.

Cornelia looked angry "I will not revoke this if you say she is fine" she looked at both Neo and Elly who both looked at each other.

Neo spoke up "I can have Ashley watch her" Ashley was once the lover of Gino and was close with Jenny. She commands one of the other teams on the base and is also a Captain and close friend of Neo's. She was once Neo's second before she got her own team a few months ago.

Elly turned to Cornelia unsure "She is ready for it and with Ash guiding her she should be fine as long as you ease her into the position" She looked at Neo and reached out with the mental link

"_Neo did you get an answer from his majesty about erasing her memories of that night, Ash cant calm her like I can_"

"_He said no, she has to deal with it like other girls have according to him_"

"_Damn old geezer not everyone is a brick wall like him_"

Euphy noticed the silence between Neo and Elly who stood staring at each other as Cornelia walked off with Gilford and Dalton "Is something wrong guys?"

They both stopped and turned to her shaking their heads and they sat with her.

Neo looked around "Where's your gift Euphy?" he asked as he saw nothing else. Usually she would get them something so elaborate that they were afraid to wear it, they wore a necklace that Euphy had gotten them on their 10th birthday. It was gold and the charm was different on each one and they all became one. Only four were made, she had one she gave Neo and Elly each one and Lelouch had the other.

Euphy pointed at the plane "I put it in the cargo hold, its all the supplies you should need for school, even the uniforms for Ashford which I know your going to since you own it"

It was true Neo knew he was going to Ashford, Milly was there and he owned it. With that he could juggle military duty with school with ease. And Elly would go anywhere he did.

Neo looked at his watch "Well I guess we should go pack up our rooms" he stood but Elly pulled him back.

"Neo I saw Jenny bring our trunks to the plane as well as a few of our suitcases" said Elly and she saw his red face and laughed "Im sure she wont care about you dirty mags"

Neo looked at the two girls laughing at him "I don't have to deal with this" he walked out to go talk to Ashley.

He walked into the hanger belonging to the 27th Assault Knightmare Unit, He walked up to a pilot checking her knightmare's landspinners "Excuse me" he said but went unnoticed. He decided to play with the girl and yelled out "Officer on deck!" The girl dropped all of her tools as she fell off the small platform but stood up fast and saluted him.

Neo started laughing and saluted back so she could drop her hand "I get you every time Amanda"

She dropped her hand and stared at him "Permission to speak freely Major Waldstein?"

He smiled knowing where it was going "Granted Lieutenant Hathaway"

She smiled and then looked mad "You could have killed me! Just because my sister is your best friend doesn't give you the right to mess with her little sister"

Amanda and Ashley were sisters, Amanda is 15 and Ashley 16, they were all a part of the same test unit to see if children could be useful on the battlefield. The team consisted of Neo, Elly, Ashley, Amanda, Gino, Jenny and Kira Nu. They all used Neo's smaller Sutherland cockpit and became great pilots. Neo led the team and they were the only ones that were not either killed or fell apart. They mostly split up after the test run was over but now all but Gino and Kira were stationed together. Neo and Elly ran the 24th unit with Jenny, Ashley and Amanda ran the 27th, Gino was somewhere in Area 5 and Kira was in the True Bloods unit in Area 11 with his older half-sister Villetta.

Neo Looked around "Where's your sister I need to talk to her" he saw the blue and gold Gloucester of Ashley and the purple and gold one in front of him now.

Amanda began picking up her tools "She should be in the showers now, we just got back from sector 4"

Neo saw the damage to some of the Sutherlands "Sector 4 is said to be the main enemy stronghold right?"

She stood and looked at the damaged knightmares "Yeah well from the fact we lost three Sutherlands, damaged 3 more and damaged my Gloucester id say it is" she said in a way that Neo knew she was mad at the commanders.

Neo saw her knightmare's leg where she was fixing it "You're going to have to get a whole new leg joint for that" He looked at the remaining knightmares "I can get you new Sutherlands but you will be merging the 24th and 27th units for a while"

She saw a smile on his face "Neo why are you happy? You never happy on you birthday that's why I didn't wish you a happy one"

Neo started walking towards the pilots lounge "Ashley will tell you later today"

He entered the lounge and stood just outside the showers "Hey Ash you in there?" he called. He heard the showers were on but he couldn't tell who was there or how many.

He hear the water shut off "Neo is that you?" came Ashley's voice from inside the room.

"Yeah its me I need to talk to you" he yelled back over the sound of running water.

It was silent for a moment and she came out wrapped in a towel "What's so important that you come to me without your pet" Ashley didn't like how Elly and Neo were always together. She knew Elly was great on the battlefield as her sniping had saved her many times but she still thought it was freaky how they would stare at each other for several minutes without saying anything.

Neo turned around as she started getting dressed "Me and Elly are being transferred to Area 11 in a few minutes and we getting time off to go to school"

She chuckled "Ah how sweet, you came to say goodbye" she said sarcastically

Neo sighed "Actually we need you to watch over Jenny until the rest of the team gets transferred in 6 months" The members of the team knew everything about each other, when ever there was a problem they would help each other or on this day they knew to leave Neo and Elly alone.

She finished and walked in front of Neo into the sitting area "So I need to make sure she stays away from the sauce for awhile" she thought for a moment "So im guessing you told the princess and you want us to merge the 24th and 27th units right?"

Neo nodded "Yes because Elly cant calm her we hope a friend can keep her sane for now" he saw the last of the Rangers rifle pieces being loaded into the transport "I would send her to Gino but I don't think being back there would be good for her"

Ash sat in a couch "Well I cant run a front assault and sniping team like you and Elly but I can try" The room had windows facing the outside and one facing the hanger on the inside and Ashley was looking at the damaged units "Lord knows we needed back-up last night"

Neo sat next to her "its the first time you lost someone huh?" Neo had his arm around her and could feel her shaking.

She looked at him and smiled "Its that obvious?" she remembered the time in Neo's unit and how he never lost anyone "How did you keep us all alive at these years?"

Neo looked ahead remembering his losses "I only kept you all alive because I took all of the risks" Neo's main strategy was to move in and spot targets for Elly while giving his team orders that kept them away from larger forces and isolated the smaller ones. He could do all of that easily with his geass but those who now lead would think him a master of combat with no casualties and only losing a few knightmare's in battle.

"I can't fight on the level you do" she said as she stood out of his grasp "But I can keep Jenny from losing her job and embarrassing the rest of us"

Neo looked at her beauty "Ash why did Gino and you split up?" he asked. It was surprising for Gino to give up someone so beautiful.

She held picked up her red commanders coat and looked at Neo and said "I found him making out with Amanda" she said calmly

Neo was about to say something when his phone rang he looked at the message "Well Ash looks like I have to head out"

She smiled "Just don't kill the prince cause we wont come and save you" she laughed as Neo walked out not promising anything.

Elly was walking up to the plane after she texted Neo and told him it was time. She already stood next to Jenny and the princesses and Gilford waiting for Neo. He soon neared and she could feel his presence again.

He stopped in front of Cornelia "Thanks for everything Cornelia" He hugged her which surprised everyone.

She was stunned, he hugged her twice in one day, on the worst day in his life she removed the bad memory he had and gave him a good one to remember his birthday "Neo just don't kill Clovis I do like his art"

He laughed "You're not the first to tell me that today" he walked to Euphemia "Okay you need to break away from your sister and do something for yourself" he looked at Cornelia who was glaring at him "You need to be your own person and fight for what you believe in"

She smiled but was also confused with what he was saying "Okay Neo just take care and I hope school is what you wanted it to be" they hugged

Neo turned to the last one "Jenny the 24th and 27th units are being merged to compensate for today's losses. You will lead the 24th captain" he handed her the box "Take care of my team Weinberg" he turned and walked up the steps to the plane.

Chapter 3 end

* * *

><p>AN: This is all leading to the events of the anime so dont worry.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4 - Old Friends, New Flame

Chapter 4 - Old Friends New Flame

Neo awoke as the plane began its descent to the runway, he looked over and saw that Elly had just finished getting dressed in her formal uniform, she wore her hair straight down and had some come down the front while the rest was down her back, it was long in the back while in the front the only made over her left eye too her left shoulder. Her uniform was a skin tight black shirt with a open crimson jacket with and gold trim. Her pants were red slacks and black boots. It was the same lady Isabella wore before she became the knight of five.

Neo soon when to his trunk and began getting dressed, he wore a suit that closely resembled a rounds but was black and gold with a plain silver undershirt. And the coat had only the insignia of rank and unit. He placed his sword on his hip as Elly combed his hair. It was long, nearly to his shoulders, Raven black like Elly's. he had it combed in front of his left eye while still being a bit messy.

Neo stood at the door waiting for them to open "We left in a hurry and now we cant get off until that idiot gets here" His happiness from coming here was starting to die down.

Clovis had told Bartley that he wanted to be the first faces the twins see when they landed, the general took it literally and Neo and Elly were forced to stay on the plane until the prince arrived.

Neo looked out the window at the vast city knowing his dream was in there somewhere and was getting madder and madder as they waited nearly an hour.

Elly who could feel his anger looked over at his seat "Neo calm down before you make me lose control too" she was feeling his emotions with both her geass and their link, as well as her own anger, she was using every anger management technique she knew to try and control it.

Neo grunted as he rubbed the hilt of his sword "Do you want to get out of here?" he said as he stood.

She looked at him "We cant" she looked at the main door "That door is blocked" and nodded to the cargo doors "And they sealed the cargo hold so we cant bust out with the knightmares" she shifted in her seat to get comfortable "Face it we're stuck"

Neo walked over to her trunk and threw her the keys to her car "I think the emperor had a prophet with him" he walked to the cargo doors and unsheathed his sword. It had the basic handle of a katana and the blade began with an angle with the gem baring the geass symbol on it just at the end of the angle and the blade then went straight several feet. (It looked like Siya's second sword in Blood+ the one with her fathers blood in the gem)

Elly saw the blade and remembered when he told her about it "Neo you cant use a geass item around here"

He ignored her and took two cuts out of the lock and kicked the door open "You coming" he pressed the button on his keys making his silver sports car beep and unlock.

Elly sighed but followed.

Bartley stood on the tarmac in a panic "where is his highness, I heard that kid in there has a mad temper and that he is likely to kill someone on this day" he looked at his watch and it was 3pm the plane had arrived an hour earlier. And the prince was no where to be found "oh if I cant find him then he's with that witch again"

There was a loud roar in the plane and he turned as red and silver sport cars rode out of the transport

Neo was speeding down the highway using his geass to avoid many collisions, Neo missed being able to drive like this. The desert had no highways and was full of dunes, now he had a customized sports car and plenty of asphalt before the academy.

Elly on the other hand drove the speed limit as she didn't have foresight and Neo was to distracted to give her his sight.

Neo and Elly had changed into civilian clothes before they left for the visit to the school. Neo wore black jeans, combat boots, a silver tee, a long black coat and shades. Elly wore a black tee, red jacket and black jean shorts. And black almost knee high boots.

Neo pulled in and got looks from many girls as the guys looked at the car, soon Elly came and they looked at her instead. But Neo's glare got them too look away. He looked at his watch "Its almost four so schools over for the day" he walked up the administration building with Elly following him waving at the guys they pasted.

"Hey guys did you see those kids in those hot cars" said Rivalz as they sat for the student council meeting "I want a car like that one day, and that girl too" he said dreamily.

Lelouch laughed "Rivalz you just got that motorcycle, and we all know about your bad luck with women" It was well known that Rivalz had the hots for Milly Ashford, but she only toyed with him over the years.

"Its not like their students here" said Shirley who knew everyone in their class "We would know if anyone could afford silver and red sports cars"

Milly was interested "Silver and red huh?"

Rivalz spoke up "yeah the guy wore all black with a silver shirt under his coat and the girl wore black and like a dark red"

Nina thought about it "Yeah and they had the blackest hair, and it they both had it really long"

Milly's eyes widened "Did they look almost the same, like twins?" Rivalz and Nina nodded and Milly looked right at Lelouch.

Lelouch looked at her "you okay pres?"

She tried to smile but it didn't work and her face just looked wrong "Yeah I just need to go talk to my grand father about something" she stood up "Lelouch why don't you go find Nunally and wait for me to call" she sprinted out of the room.

Everyone looked confused and they turned to Lelouch.

Shirley sighed "Maybe she's planning a new festival or something"

Nina looked scared "What if those two came to take her to some marriage"

Rivalz screamed "No that cant happen!"

Lelouch stood "Their probably just someone she knows from her noble days and their coming to school here next semester"

He walked out and left them to their suspicions "She was scared for me which would mean they must be nobles who came to the palace before" he saw the cars from the window "and with those they must still be pretty high up the latter" he shrugged, he made a deal with the administrators not to admit anyone who could discover his or Nunally's identities.

Neo stood at the desk just outside the administrators office "Im here to sign us up for class" Elly stood right behind him.

The secretary was an woman in her forties and she eyed the boy in front of her "The semester has already started so you have to put in an application next year like everyone else"

Neo put his hands on the desk "Lady I am Neo Valiant now let me see the"

"I don't care if you're some noble, a commoner or even a prince I said next year" she cut him off and went back to playing solitaire on her computer.

Neo walked over to the office door and began pressing the buttons on the keypad. The lady laughed "Kid that thing is new it doesn't have a master code like most others do"

Neo reached into his coat "I have the code" he pulled out his pistol and shot the device making the door unlock and he walked in with Elly and closed the door, the lady remained silent.

"What the hell was that noise and who the hell are you!" yelled the administrator as he reached under his desk.

Neo and Elly both sat in the chairs in front of his desk like nothing happened. The man held his hand on the gun under his desk.

Neo smiled "Don't worry about that keypad just take it from my next supply" he looked back at the door "But I don't like the attitude of that woman so I suggest you talk to her about it"

The man was even more confused "I demand to know who you are this instant!"

Just then the door swung "Neo!" it was Milly and she looked like she ran a marathon.

Neo turned in the chair and waved "Hey Mills how ya been"

Mr. Ashford let go of the gun and sighed in relief "Neo Von Waldstein" he shook his head "You almost gave me a heart attack kid" he laughed "So why are you here? Surly by your letters you don't have the time to attend school with your military duties"

Neo handed the man his and Elly's leave forms "we got time off and will be stationed here from now on" he also handed him his and Elly's civilian IDs "Run it thought these. I don't want people to be afraid of us"

He looked at the forms and the IDs "You want to take the Valiant name?" he laughed

Elly looked a little mad "Our mother was a Valiant and I believe Neo owns this school as well, in the Valiant name"

The man put his hand up apologetically "Okay I cant let you into the school right now as wee are in the middle of the semester and all of the dorms are taken" he lied hoping to get rid of them.

Neo just shrugged "That's fine we are taking my suite in the student council building anyway"

Milly shook her head a her grandfather but he dropped his head "You cant take the suite I gave it too some unfortunate kids who were disowned but wanted to go to school"

"_Neo he's really scared about us being here_"

"_Yeah you don't need your geass to feel that_"

"_I want to do this but I don't want to threaten him_"

"_Yeah I don't either, lets see what's the problem"_

Milly walked around to stand next to her grandfather "its true they do stare at each other without talking"

Neo and Elly reached into their coats and Milly backed up "I didn't mean to insult you!"

Neo and Elly threw their sidearm's and military IDs on the desk and Neo looked the man in the eyes "Okay James as your boss, I want to know what's got you so scared"

Elly smiled "We aren't soldier now and what you tell us now wont be reported to anyone of authority. We are just the children of Isabella Valiant"

Milly put her hand on her grandfathers shoulder "Don't we made a promise"

He held her hand "we were lucky to keep it hidden for this long" he turned to the twins "Are you now true children of Isabella and will honor her promise to Lady Marianne"

Neo looked at Elly who nodded. He looked back to the old man "If it is a promise of our mother then we will honor it as our own, especially for Aunt Marianne"

The man reached into his desk drawer and gave them both a folder each "We've taken care of them since the invasion, its our duty to Lady Marianne"

Neo opened the folder and saw the application of one Lelouch Lamperouge "Lelouch!" he looked at Elly who held Nunally's.

He looked at the man with wide eyes "You can put those applications for us in by the end of the day right?" the admin nodded and Neo and Elly stood "we'll take the second suite on the opposite side" He walked out.

Elly sighed "I apologize for him" she picked up their military things "Thank you for your time and its good to see you again"

Milly smiled "I just hope this doesn't start anything for Lelouch and Nunally"

"Don't worry we wont tell anyone" Elly said as she holstered her gun and put Neo's in her pocket "We to wish for a better Britannia without the infighting and corruption" she walked around the desk and hugged Milly.

Milly felt the gun press on her and as they separated she pointed at it "Please don't bring those to school anymore"

Elly laughed "Yeah I know Neo's temper. I'll make sure he doesn't bring it under his uniform tomorrow" she turned and left.

Neo walked out of the building and used his geass to scan the school grounds for Lelouch, he found Nunally in the room with a maid but he couldn't find Lelouch.

"Neo you cant do that here" said Elly as she walked out the admin building. She could see what he was and she looked towards the student council building "I'll go see her, why don't you find Lelouch"

Neo watched her walk off towards Nunally and he went to his car. He stood next to it and scanned the area again for Lelouch.

"Hi are you a new student here?" came a girls voice from behind him.

He stopped the geass and turned to the girl "Yes Im going to be attending soon" he answered but was eyeing the girl, she was a normal girl, she had red hair and looked tired, but Neo noticed her lovely blue eyes and something else.

She caught him staring but was used to guys doing it "So how did you afford such a nice car?" she asked with a little distaste in her voice.

Neo smiled "Are you by chance part Japanese?" she looked shocked "As I thought, well if that's true then by the look in your eyes you are one of the resistant fighters here correct?"

She held her pouch "I couldn't be a terrorist" she laughed "Im to frail to fight, I can barely attend school"

Neo noticed the pouch and the small shimmer in the corner "Well im sure sickly girls don't carry a concealed blade in their purse" She raised it and he pushed off the car and grabbed her and pressed a button on his key making the car's radio play classical music and he began dancing as he held her wrist and bent in until she dropped the blade. He leaned to her ear "You don't want to scream or stop dancing, I could execute you for trying to kill the chairman of Valiant Industries and close friend of the royal family"

She placed her other arm behind him and danced "What do you want with me?" she said scared and angry as he twirled her around beside his car.

He looked at all of the surprised faces staring at him "I just made an observation and you tried to kill me, that's not a very nice thing to do to a new classmate" he laughed "what's you name"

She hesitated "Kallen Stadtfeld"

Neo held her closer and whispered in her ear "your lying to me"

She stepped on his foot but he kept going with out stopping "That's my real name" she said angrily

Neo spun her and jerked her back "You don't seem like you say it often so I know you use the other one Kallen, now I know what the legal one is so I could go see your family and find out for myself"

She could see the people around her so she couldn't kill him and she wanted to get away "Its Kozuki" She looked into his eyes "and what's yours"

He looked into hers "I am Neo Valiant"

She smiled "I could kill you now that I know that"

Neo stopped dancing as the song ended "Im going to be staying in the school at the student council building so if you think I am a threat then go ahead"

She stepped back when he let go "Why would you tell me that?" she was confused this boy knew her every secrete yet he seemed unaffected by it and even willing to die.

He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek and whispered "I have more up my sleeve then a few dance steps" he stepped back "why did you even come up to me anyway?" he was curious as she basically gave herself to an enemy commander.

She looked at the car and him "When I heard the gunshot coming from the administrators office I thought you were a soldier and of high nobility, I mean you have the body of a fighter and keen instincts to read me"

Neo laughed she had been right on all counts "I just grew up with a few military men" he picked up her weapon and handed it to her "here I believe this is yours"

She saw the blade right against his wrist, all she had to do was push and he would bleed out in minutes "Thanks" she took it and put in in her pocket and turned.

Neo opened his car door "You just lost a great chance Kallen" he watched her walk down the street in a hurry and he drove up to her, he rolled down his window "Home or work?"

She looked at him "Eh its work" she knew what he meant by work but figured he'd go away. But she was wrong.

He opened the passenger door "Get in I'll take you into the ghettos"

She kept walking "how do I know you wont take me to the police or the military?"

Neo opened his glove box and threw her a gun "If you see anything wrong then shoot me"

She held the gun, looked around and got in. The dance had taken along time and she was too late to take a train the hideout and she was going to make him stop before they got to it "Fine Neo but don't regret it if I kill you"

Neo put the car in gear "Where to madam terrorist?" She pointed the gun at him "Hey you cant kill me when im driving, you'd die too"

She looked at the navigation and put in the location near the base.

Neo proceeded to drive to the edge of the city he kept using his geass to make sure he wasn't followed as Kallen couldn't see his left eye from the passenger seat. He stopped at the location on the GPS and he cut the engine "Okay I got you here to make up for holding you up" he opened the door and she got out "Kallen I hope to see you around"

She turned "Thanks, you too" she walked off and he turned and headed back to the school "Damn I was supposed to find Lelouch"

* * *

><p>Lelouch walked stood outside of his room holding bags from the local grocery store. He heard voices inside and knew it wasn't Sayoko as he saw her in the entry hall. He knew Nunally's voice but the other girl was only familiar to him.<p>

"Nunally did you know Clovis actually stood us up today when we arrived" came the unknown voice

Nunally laughed "Im sure those two will never get along now"

"Master Lelouch is something wrong?" Sayoko suddenly stood next to him and the surprise made him drop the bags.

He bent down to get them "Sayoko don't scare me like that"

The door opened "Lelouch you're looking good for a corpse"

Lelouch stared at his old friend "Elly it cant be" he had spent so much time staying hidden and now it was all over.

Nunally came up behind Elly "Lelouch, Neo and Elly are going to be attending school here now"

Elly pulled him up and gave him a strangling hug "Yep and we're going to be neighbors!"

Lelouch was finally allowed to breath "Then where is Neo now?" he feared Neo had told Clovis or worse the emperor, by now and his peaceful life with Nunally was now over.

Elly looked mad "He was supposed to go find you but he disappeared after I came here" She couldn't feel him near and she had felt several emotions coming from him before he left the range of the link.

Lelouch walked in surprised "the administrator was supposed to keep high nobles like you out" he said coldly as he sat and the table and Sayoko went for tea.

"Neo bought Valiant Industries from our family and it was he who gave Ashford the money to build the school" said Elly as she pulled Nunally's chair to the table.

"Cant you call Neo?" he didn't like not seeing him there, he could be talking to the authorities. Their father is the knight of one, how could they not be loyal and report finding lost royalty.

Elly looked out the window as she felt him near "He was out of service when I called earlier"

Lelouch saw the headlights of the silver sports car pull into the parking lot "The only places around here out of service are the lower levels and the ghettos"

Neo got out of his car thinking himself crazy for his actions, but the feisty redhead was the only person he felt scared of and attracted to at the same time, he even gave her every chance to kill him just to have her near. He walked to the council building, he could feel Elly trying to talk to him but he didn't want to hear her thoughts on his earlier emotions.

By the time Neo got to the door to Lelouch's room his head was throbbing in pain, he opened the door "Sorry I was helping that sick girl get home" he sat down and enjoyed the ease on his head for a moment "You get sent away and then caught up in the invasion, make everyone think you're dead and you don't have the decency to tell your only friends who share the pain of this day" he scolded Lelouch

Lelouch smiled "If I told you then to be fair I'd have to tell everyone"

They all laughed and caught up on their lives, they for the first time enjoyed their birthday and the anniversary of the death of Marianne and Isabella.

_Chapter 4 End_


	5. Chapter 5 - X

Chapter 5 - X

It had been several days since their arrival, Neo and Elly had met with Clovis and got their knightmares loaded into a Valiant Industries hanger, There was to be a gala held for the arrival of such important people. Both of the twins declined but Clovis had made it an order that they attend.

The twins were happy to be getting to school, they had been staying at the Valiant dock onboard the Leviathan while Neo ran the refitting. Now they were on their way to the school. Early in the morning.

Neo sped around traffic with his geass as he thought of the terrorist girl he met, he stopped on the side of the road and linked with Elly.

"_Sis we're early so im going to make a detour_"

"_What are you talking about? Does this have anything to do with those emotions you wont tell me about?_"

"_Just wait for me at our parking spots and I'll explain when I get there_"

He turned on the GPS, it was linked to the government mainframe so he could find any house or business in area 11 "Navigation Stadtfeld Estate" it beeped and lines showed the way.

* * *

><p>"Kallen wake up and get ready for school!" the voice came from her door.<p>

Kallen sat up "Naoto I went yesterday, do I really have too?"

Naoto laughed "Yes you do, I'd come in there and scold you on it but I know how you sleep"

Kallen looked down, she always slept topless and Naoto had stopped coming in when she started doing so. She got dressed in her uniform. She hated going to school and acting like an invalid, but it made Naoto happy for her to have a life outside of the group.

She walked out of her room to Naoto's smile "Im glad your happy making me suffer" she said coldly.

He laughed "Is it bad for a brother to want his little sister to go to school?"

Kallen grunted and pushed past him to the dining room. Her father and step-mother were there already eating. Her father noticed her uniform "Kallen its good to see you going to school more often lately"

She shrugged and started eating as Naoto sat next to her. He step-mother laughed "At least one of them is good for something, unlike the boy who cant get a job and be a man" she mocked

Kallen was about to say something when she heard a familiar roar of a powerful engine as it pulled up to the door. She froze, her father got up and went to the door to greet the visitor.

Naoto noticed her fright "Kallen what's wrong?" he never saw her lockup like this.

* * *

><p>Neo pulled up to the house, to his eyes it was small but he still knew it was the right place. He got out and walked to the door,<p>

It opened before he could get to it and a Britannian man stood at the door in a suit "May I help you son"

Neo put his hand out "Hello my name is Neo Valiant"

The man took it and shook "I am Richard Stadtfeld the 3rd, nice to meet the CEO of Valiant"

Neo smiled "Thank you sir"

Richard shook his head "Please, you're higher up then me. don't call me sir"

Just then Naoto walked behind him "Who's at the door dad?" he wanted to see why Kallen had froze like that.

Richard turned so Neo could see his son "Mister Valiant, this is my son Naoto"

Neo looked past them "Nice to meet you, but I am here to take your daughter to school"

Richard glowed "Oh then please come in we were just eating breakfast" he moved so Neo could walk in.

Neo walked into the dining hall and saw Kallen nervously eating, and he saw her step-mother staring at him "Take a seat and join us" said Richard as he came back in and sat smiling at Kallen for getting such a rich boy to like her.

Neo sat next to Kallen "Oh I already ate at my facility before I came here" he sat staring at Kallen just to make her mad.

Naoto was getting mad at him for staring at his sister "So that's a nice car you got, it's a Knightshade right?"

Neo turned to him knowing he was mad about what he was doing, he took out his key and looked at the name "Yeah it's a Knightshade model X according to this"

Naoto liked cars atop his love of Japan. He knew only two of the model X's were built and they were now in the possession of the Death Twins "So what brings the CEO of Valiant to area 11?" he asked now as scared as Kallen was.

Neo noticed his voice "I am going to school here since I own the Ashford Academy"

Kallen looked over and saw he was wearing the usual men uniform with a silver coat over it "I think we should go" she stood and looked at Neo who smiled.

Neo stood and shook Richards hand "It was good to meet you Mister Stadtfeld" he gave his wife a dirty look and Naoto followed the to the door.

Kallen walked ahead of him and stood next to the locked car but Neo wanted to talk to Naoto, he turned to the guy after they stepped outside "So I take it you're involved in her work as well"

Naoto was surprised he could tell "Yes I am the leader" he got defensive "I take responsibility for anything you have on her, Reaper"

Neo laughed "right now I am just a rich school boy with a crush" he handed Naoto his card "I can get you weapons and transports but knightmares could take awhile"

He left him stunned. Neo walked over to the car and opened the door for Kallen "After you"

She snapped, she punched him in the face dropping him to the ground with the force of it "Damn Britannian rich kid, I knew you were just lucky yesterday"

Neo stood over "Hey I take the time out of my busy day to give you a lift and you hit me!"

She glared at him "You cant just show up at my house and see my family like that!" She didn't like her brother to think she was dating a noble when he barely lets her into the group now.

She went to hit him again but he caught her hand and swept his leg behind hers, she fell back but he caught her and sat her in the car in blinding speed and smiled "You just caught me off guard" he closed the door and got to his side.

They drove the whole way without saying a word. He pulled into his spot and saw Elly sitting on the hood of her car.

Elly looked over as Neo got out "Its about time you got here" she said as he came around his car and closer to her "Now you promised to explain the other day"

Neo turned to the passenger door and opened it "Kallen I would like you to meet my twin sister Elizabeth"

Kallen saw the girl who like her wore the standard Ashford girls uniform "Nice to meet you" she said weakly.

Elly laughed at her brother "This is what kept you?" she kept laughing "I didn't know you liked them sickly brother"

Neo pulled Kallen toward the school "Elly its not like that!" he yell to his twin.

Elly caught up "Okay okay. I'll be nice" She went to Kallen "Hi you can just call me Elly, everyone else does"

Kallen smiled "Thanks"

Neo kept walking "Come on you two"

* * *

><p>"Hey guys those cars are here again" said Rivalz excitedly as he looked out the window of the classroom at the sports cars in the staff parking.<p>

Nina looked "Are they new teachers? Their in the staff parking"

Shirley who was beside Rivalz sat down "I hear someone saw a kid dancing with that sick girl before getting in the silver one"

Rivalz sat next to Lelouch "What do you think buddy?"

Lelouch closed the book he was reading "Maybe you should ask them" he pointed at the twins talking to the teacher.

The teacher stood and the class settled down waiting for the names of the owners of the cars outside "I know its odd to get new students in the middle of the semester but we have two" she motioned to the twins

Neo stepped forward "My sister and I will be attending school here from now on. My name is Neo Valiant"

Elly stepped forward "and I am Elizabeth Valiant but please call me Elly"

The teacher looked around "Neo, Elly you can sit in the empty seats next to Miss Stadtfeld" Unknown to the class, Neo had told the teacher to sit them there.

They both sat and went though class. At lunch they both sat at Lelouch's table with Rivalz and Milly

Neo sat next to Lelouch, while Elly was force to sit next to him and Rivalz.

Rivalz got excited "Hi im Rivalz, nice to meet ya"

Elly looked over "You as well"

Shirley walked over with Nina "Oh hi im Shirley"

Neo nodded "Good to see the student body here is so welcoming"

Nina sat and was shaking, Milly looked over "What's wrong Nina?"

She looked at Neo "You're the CEO of Valiant Industries, the mysterious Neo Valiant"

Neo laughed "Yes I am, but here I am only a student like you"

Rivalz looked at the white coat Neo wore over his standard student uniform "Hey the teachers didn't get mad at you for adding to the uniform?"

Milly swallowed hard the food that was in her mouth "Its complicated"

Nina spoke up again "Valiant owns the school, I read it in the school history"

Elly grinned "actually my brother is the one who had it built here after the occupation of Area 11 and gave it to the Ashford's to run"

Shirley was wowed "Your really that important?"

Neo blushed "I'm rich, there's a difference" he looked at Lelouch who was looking away from them "Why are you so quiet Lelouch?"

Milly and Shirley laughed and Rivalz threw his spoon at Lelouch who didn't budge.

Elly turned to Nina "Does he do that often?"

Nina nodded shyly "Yes he gambles a lot and sleeps in class or lunch"

Neo turned back to the group "What kind of gambling?"

Rivalz leaned and smiled "Poker and Chess both in the illegal games against nobles"

Neo though about it "yeah that sounds interesting, I might have to go with him one time right El?"

Elly scoffed "The only place I wanna go is the mall"

Milly and Shirley both grinned and yelled "Girls night!"

Rivalz looked at Neo "Guys night!"

Neo got up "Hell no" and walked away and saw that his phone was vibration

He looked at it and saw it said Naoto Kozuki and he answered "yes Kozuki?"

Naoto came on the other end "Ok Reaper I need your help, name a time and a place for a meeting"

Neo thought for a moment "This weekend my sister is going away so it will be then, I'll get in contact with you on the time and place"

* * *

><p>Kallen, Naoto and the rest of the Kozuki resistance group walked into an abandoned warehouse on the edge of the Shinjuku ghetto.<p>

"How do we know this isn't a brit trap?" said Tamaki as they walked in the dark.

Ogi walked beside Naoto "Yeah. Can we trust a note"

The group had found a note at their hideout. On the note it said all of the supplies they needed would be in this warehouse. It was signed by X and the group had debated on actually going. Naoto knew who it was but knew he needed to hide in order to get them what was needed without being found out by the empire.

Naoto turned to the group who walked behind him "We can barely get guns as it is. how do expect us to fight the Britannians without a steady stream of supplies?"

Tamaki scoffed "fine but if we get captured im kicking your ass first"

All of the lights in the warehouse came on blinding the group in the center.

Tamaki yelled "See I told you it was a trap!"

The others readied their guns but Naoto waved them down "Stop its not the military!"

Their eyes adjusted and they saw a large red knightmare standing in front of them with the light glistening off its freshly painted armor.

The group stood in awe of the machine standing before them and then Kallen noticed the second one behind the first "Hey there's two of them. there Glasgow's right?"

"Yes they are Kallen Kozuki" came a mysterious voice from behind them, Just then a knightmare covered in a cloak skidded to a halt to the rear of the group.

They all turned to the knightmare who could have been pointing a weapon at them under the cloak for all they knew.

All of them but Naoto backed up, Naoto walked forward "X, I would like to thank you for the generous gift of these Glasgow's"

Ogi watched his friend "How can you have full trust in this guy?"

Kallen grabbed her brother and turned him around to face her and talked in a low voice "Did you make a deal with Neo for this stuff?" she had noticed the crates by the knightmares said Valiant Industries.

He leaned to her ear "Officially the weapons and ammo were stolen, I don't know about the knightmares" he then looked at his terror cell behind Kallen and the whispered to her again "He doesn't want to get found out so don't say his name"

Steam shot out from the top of the knightmare.

Tamaki stepped in front of Kallen and Naoto "See I told you, its attacking" he began to fire at the cloaked knightmare.

A single kunai flew out from under the cloak hitting Tamaki's hand making him drop the gun.

A figure stepped form under the cloak wearing black robes with armored arms and his chest plate that went up behind his head like a knightmare, his mask was round while being smooth in the front, it had ventilation that was attached to the chest piece.

He stood before them "I am X, and I am the only hope for the liberation of the Japanese people"

Chapter 5 End


	6. Chapter 6 - The Gala

Chapter 6 - The Gala

Neo had been giving Intel, weapons and food to the Kozuki terrorist group for the past 3 months as the masked benefactor X. he already became well known in the resistance and the Dark Corps of Valiant Industries began sending Kyoto supplies as well. X was almost never at any of the transactions and the shipments were labeled to be from China or the EU, Neo had begun participating in illegal street races and that gave him good lies to use to get away from Elly and students of Ashford. Elly and Neo became members of the Student Council and Neo had to juggle his job as the CEO of Valiant, his military duties to upgrade the Leviathan, Reaper and Ranger, and his responsibility to the Japanese people as X. An now the Britannians began hunting for the mysterious cloaked knightmare that appeared supplying the JLF and other smaller groups. X was in the list of the most wanted terrorists in Area 11.

* * *

><p>Neo sat in the student council meeting room with the other members of the council, he sat drawing in a notebook as the others debated the budget for the school clubs.<p>

Milly threw a ruler at Neo's head so hard it knocked him out of his chair "Neo! Why aren't you doing any work like the rest of us?"

Neo stood rubbing his head "Damn pres did you have to hit me so hard?"

"Yes I did Neo, We are doing all this work and all you have to do is increase the funds to school activities" said Milly

Shirley picked up his dropped notebook "Hey what's this here?" she put it on the table and everyone looked at the drawing.

It was a red knightmare with a motorcycle seat cockpit and a large claw for a right arm

Elly looked at Neo with angry eyes "I thought Valiant only upgraded knightmares not manufacture a completely new style of knightmare"

Lelouch took the book "Guren mark two, sounds like its an upgraded variant of a knightmare that's already built"

Neo took the book from Lelouch "Yes it is but this is all actually classified by the manufacturer, im only improving on her design"

Neo's phone rang and he pulled it out "Guys I have to take this" he walked out and answered "Hey Naoto what's wrong you never call me on my normal number?"

"Meet me at the hideout as soon as possible"

"Sure no problem, I'll leave now"

"Thanks Neo, bye"

Neo turned around and Elly stood right there "What was that all about brother?"

Neo put the phone into his pocket "I have a race today so I have to go" he lied and turned around towards the front door.

Elly grabbed him and pulled him back "I know when you're lying to me Neo! Tell me the truth"

"you can believe me or not, I don't really care Elly" said Neo as he jerked his arm back.

Elly crossed her arms "Fine but don't forget about the gala tonight. You've have been putting Clovis off for the past three months"

Neo sighed "Yeah I know he ordered us there tonight" He took out his keys "Let the guys know I left"

"Okay but what about the gala?" asked Elly

Neo started towards the door "I'll meet you there after my business is done"

* * *

><p>Naoto stood in his groups hideout waiting for Neo or rather X to arrive, He was looking over plans to infiltrate a Britannian research facility.<p>

"You rang Kozuki" came a echoed voice from the shadow causing Naoto to drop the papers all over the floor.

"Damn it Neo don't scare me like that!" Yelled Naoto as he turned to the man walking out of the shadow towards him "What were you doing hiding anyway?"

X stopped a few feet away from him and his face plate dropped into his collar and the rest of the helmet folded behind his head and he spoke normally "I had to make sure you were alone so I could talk to you without wearing the helmet"

Naoto sat in his chair and threw down the papers "Well Neo I called you here for a mission"

Neo leaned on the table and looked at the papers "Naoto I only supply the Japanese, X doesn't do missions"

Naoto moved the papers and rested his head on his hands on the table "I don't need X, I need Neo Valiant"

Neo laughed "I don't fight the empire without a mask and as a soldier I cant hold back if I see you"

Naoto sighed and leaned back in his chair "I need you to take my sister on a date"

"You're her older brother, shouldn't you try to keep her away from enemy commanders and boys" laughed Neo "And when do I need to do this"

"Tonight" Naoto looked into Neo's eyes "We're hitting a research lab tonight and I don't want her to follow us, so I need you to keep her busy until the job is done"

Neo got serious "Neo Valiant cant help you"

Naoto was confused "What do you mean Neo?"

Neo stepped back "Tonight your sister has a date with the Grim Reaper"

* * *

><p>"I cant believe he left me alone!" Yelled Elly as she brushed her long black hair in her room. Neo had been gone all afternoon and Elly was both worried and angry at her brother.<p>

"I guess Neo isn't here either" Said Milly as she walked into Elly's room "I was hoping to ask him if he would take me to take gala tonight"

Elly turned to face Milly "What do you still have a crush on him or something?" she laughed

"No after he became the grim reaper I lost that childish crush"

"Then why did you want him to ask you to the gala?"

Milly sat on a nearby chair as Elly walked into the closet "I just wanted to have some fun"

Elly laughed "You do know that as a commoner you will have to suck up to everyone there?"

"Yeah but I just miss the old day when the four of us would run off and cause some mischief" Milly leaned back and looked up remembering the times.

Elly walked out of the closet and said with a smile "If we do any of that now it would get us executed"

Milly looked at the tight black dress Elly wore "Wow that's going to make some heads turn"

Elly laughed "yeah but the one I want to turn cant come with me"

* * *

><p>"Ah mister Valiant its so good to see you again" said the man at the door.<p>

Neo smiled "Same to you mister Stadtfeld"

"I presume you are here for my daughter correct?"

"Yes I am sir, I would like to take her to the gala the prince is holding tonight. Do I have your blessing?"

The man laughed "how could I refuse that, you have my blessing mister valiant"

Neo smiled and walked in "Thank you sir"

"It is my honor to assist one such as you, I will call Kallen down immediately"

Neo began walking up the stairs "I will go to her"

"Of course sir" the man bowed and walked away.

Neo walked to the top and began walking down the hall until he remembered he didn't know where her room was. He saw the maid sweeping in the hall and walked to her.

"How may I help you sir?" she asked as he approached.

Neo noticed immediately that she was Kallen and Naoto's real mother "I was looking for Kallen's room could you tell me where it is?"

The woman's face filled with joy "You must be the boy Naoto was speaking of correct?"

Neo raised his brow "It all depends on what he said"

"He said that you were a famed soldier and powerful noble but also the nicest Britannian he has ever met aside from Fain"

Neo smiled "Well that sounds like me" Neo thought about the girl "Who is Fain?"

"Fain is a Britannian girl that Naoto has been seeing for quite some time now"

Neo saw the clock by the wall said 5 o'clock "Im sorry but I need to know where to find Kallen"

"Yes of course, she is down this hall four doors to the left"

Neo bowed "Thank you miss Kozuki"

She smiled as he truly was the nicest Britannian "I believe her cousin has snuck in again"

Neo walked to her door and knocked Kallen's voice came from the other side "Just a moment , im not decent"

"Cuz why are you undressing?"

"Shut up and look away!"

She opened the door in her robe "Yes?"

Neo smiled "I like the look, you should wear that more often"

Kallen's face turned back to normal "Ugh its you again, what do you want?"

Neo just pushed past her and reached into the closet and pulled out a boy.

"Hey get your stupid brit hands off me!"

Kallen who was shocked he had know walked over "Neo put him down!"

Neo let go and the boy backed away and Neo saw his face and red hair "Oh he's on your mothers side"

The boy pulled out a knife "Cuz who is this brit bastard?"

Kallen got between them "His name is Neo Valiant and he's my friend"

The boy got even madder "What! when did you become friends with the Valiant CEO? Does Naoto know?"

Neo smiled and placed his hand on Kallen's shoulder and nudged her to the side "I am not threatened by your blade brat" he placed his hands behind him "In fact I will even give you a free hit"

Kallen knew Neo was a great fighter but this was insane "Kai stop he's not a threat"

Kai lunged forward and Neo simply raised his knee making Kai lose his grip and the blade fly into the ceiling. Neo then grabbed Kai's neck and choke slammed him into Kallen's bed.

Kai stood after Neo backed away "There's no way a CEO can fight like that or be that strong. What are you?"

Neo looked at Kallen "I came here tonight to take you as my date a gala"

She looked away with her arms crossed "I don't want to go"

Neo walked into the closet and came out with her tight red dress "It wasn't a request"

* * *

><p>Elly stood at the curb just outside of the school, waiting for the limo that Prince Clovis sent for her and Neo "That bastard better be there"<p>

The limo arrived and the driver opened the door for her and she got in and leaned back slouching and kicked off her shoes for the long ride.

She heard one hit the wall but the other didn't and she jumped up seeing a man with silver hair.

"Hello Elizabeth" said the man

Elly's face turned to joy "Kira!" excitement fill her from seeing her former commander "Its been far too long Kira"

Kira's face remained blank "Yes it has" he eyed the other seat "where is Sir Neo tonight?"

Elly frowned, Kira always enjoyed being around her brother more than her "Neo said he would meet me at the gala after he takes care of some company business"

"I see well that is unfortunate we are going to be late"

"why is that?"

"We are going to the airport first"

* * *

><p>"You know you do look quite beautiful in that dress" Neo said with a smirk and he held the door for Kallen to get out.<p>

Kallen pushed his outstretched hand away and got out of the car "Thank you Sir Waldstein" she said his name as an insult.

Neo turned to the usher and said "Don't enjoy it to much" as he handed him his keys.

"Yes my lord" the man bowed and walked off.

Neo walked to the guard and gave their names and the guard walked to the hall "Now presenting Major Neo Von Waldstein and Kallen Stadtfeld"

Neo held his hand out and Kallen reluctantly took it and the two walked into the main hall of the Britannian palace.

People lined the hall greeting the knight as he passed, Kallen whispered "When are we going to stop?"

Neo nodded toward the end of the line and Kallen saw him, sitting on the throne was the man leading the oppression of the Japanese people "Prince Clovis" she gasped as she realized what they were doing.

They reached the steps to the throne and Now whispered to her "You have to bow Kallen" she looked at him and saw the saddened look in his eye "please just bow" she sighed and did as he asked but he didn't and she eyed his smile and also the look of anger on the prince's face.

Clovis stood "Bow!" Neo just stood "As you prince I order you to bow to me!" Neo continued to defy him.

General Bartley ran to Neo "Boy you better bow to the prince!" Neo let out a small laugh which just angered Bartley more and he went to slap Neo only for Neo to dodge it repeatedly.

"Enough" yelled Clovis as he walked to Neo pushing Bartley away "Why do you defy me so?"

Neo looked into Clovis's angered eyes with his own calm ones "By order of his majesty, I am not subject to the orders of a prince or princess"

Kallen was about to bust out laughing as Clovis was red with anger and embarrassment. Neo took her hand "Now that all of that is done I would like you to meet my date, miss Kallen Stadtfeld"

Clovis recomposed himself "Yes yes wonderful to meet you" he walked back to his throne to sulk.

The voice of the door guard was heard "Now presenting her royal highness, 5th Princess Kayla Va Britannia and her escort Major Elizabeth Waldstein and Baron Kira Nu"

Neo turned and saw the white-blonde haired young princess "Kayla?"

She walked to Neo as soon as she saw him "Neo do you always have to harass Clover?"

Neo did a small bow as Kayla was one of the few he respected "you know me I always love making him angry"

Kayla saw Kallen "I thought your second was a brunette"

Neo remembered Kallen "Oh im sorry im not use to having a date to these things" he put his arm out towards Kallen "This is my date, Kallen Stadtfeld"

Kallen bowed "Its wonderful to meet you your highness"

Kayla laughed "If your Neo's girl then you have no need to be so formal with me"

Kallen went beet red "Im not his girl or anything we're just friends that's all, nothing else"

Kayla laughed so loud everyone turned to her "Ah that was hilarious Kallen"

Neo looked around and saw Elly and Kira talking to Clovis "Im surprised Elly didn't come over here yet"

Kayla followed his gaze to Elly "Oh she was ranting about your absents at your school and how you don't spend any time with her anymore"

Neo thought of the time they have spent together "I have been busy with my work lately and don't have much time for much else" Neo looked back to the princess "Why are you here anyway? I though you were commanding the Area 5 military"

"I was called here with my guard to quell the rebellion just as you were" she said as she watched the guard come back up "Looks like there's more people coming"

"Now presenting the Knights of the Round Sir Bismarck Waldstein and Sir Gino Weinberg"

Neo pushed pasted the shocked nobles to the front with Elly as their father and old friend walked to the hall.

Kallen walked to Neo's side as she felt uneasy being alone, she whispered into his ear "Did he say Knights of the Round? And Bismarck Waldstein as in your father?"

Neo saw the white and green capes of the Knights of One and Three as they walked to the small group that had formed in the center of the hall.

Kayla stood in front of Elly, Neo, Kallen and Kira as Bismarck and Gino kneeled to her.

Bismarck spoke first "Princess it is good to see you again"

"You as well Sir Waldstein"

Gino then spoke "Highness I have a request"

"Yes what is it Gino?" she said coldly

Both men stood and Gino stepped closer "Have my sister take my place as your knight"

Elly looked at Gino "She cant take that kind of stress with her problems Gino"

Gino clenched his fists remembering the event that led to those problems "Fine then take someone else from the child corps. Please Kay!"

Kayla became teary eyed "I will not go though this again, every time I get a knight they all become rounds. First it was Monica and now you. I will not take another knight"

Neo reached out to Elly over the link "_Sis you need to take her away and help her before she breaks down_"

"_Yeah I know but dad will get mad if I just leave_"

"_I can tell by the way he is looking at you that he wants you to_"

Elly looked up at her father who could tell she and Neo just talked and he nodded.

"Kayla lets go for now" she said as she pulled her away from the crowd that everyone forgot about.

Bismarck noticed the redheaded girl holding unto his son's hand while standing behind him "My this is a surprise. I never expected to see such a beautiful girl on my sons arm" He put his handout to Kallen.

She tightened her grip on Neo's hand. Neo freed his hand and grabbed her wrist forcing it up to his fathers hand who leaned down and kissed her hand before letting go.

Kallen dropped her hand back to Neo's who sighed "Father this is Kallen Stadtfeld, she isn't from a noble house so she is a little nervous here"

Kallen suddenly grew angry and pushed Neo away be yelled "No my problem is that up until thirty minutes ago I thought your last name was Valiant and you were a CEO of a corporation and now I find out you're the famous Grim Reaper and you take me to this damn party without telling me what the hell it was!" she ended her rant by punching him in the stomach with the left and then the face with the right.

Everyone stood shocked waiting to see what Neo would do.

"Feisty like your mother" laughed Bismarck "Hit me in front of his majesty the day we met"

Neo stayed on one knee as he couldn't stand yet and he looked up at his father "Mom told me she shot you in the lung"

Both Neo and Bismarck laughed and the crowd just stood dazed by the fact Neo hadn't done a thing to the girl.

"What is all of this commotion and why isn't anyone paying attention to me!" yelled Clovis as he pushed people out of the way to the center of the hall.

Kallen looked down at Neo and gasped "Oh my god what happened!" she said surprised.

Neo looked up at her "You don't remember?"

"What?" She said scared.

Neo looked mad "Don't worry about it" he said in an annoyed voice as he stood "You're safe"

A noble just finished explaining what happened to Clovis who's face grew to a wide grin as he plotted his revenge.

"Guards arrest that woman!" he yelled out though the hall causing shocked faces and gasps from the entire crowd.

Neo pulled a combat knife and handgun from under his coat and stood in front of Kallen as the guard surrounded them with their spears.

"What the hell are you doing Clovis!" said Neo in anger "I have the same authority as you do, you cant overwrite my word!"

Clovis simply smiled and said smugly "As Viceroy I can arrest her for assault on a asset of the military"

Kallen scowled "You monster!"

Kira stepped forward but was stopped by Margrave Jeremiah who shook his head.

Neo pointed his gun at the prince "I promised Cornelia I wouldn't kill you" a few guards stepped in front of the prince as Neo talked "But I am willing to go against my word for this"

Bismarck could see the hate in his sons eyes and knew the feeling of seeing your love in harms way.

"Highness surely there is another option" he said in more of a demanding tone.

Clovis turned to the knight and growled "There is only the two" he looked into Neo's piercing gaze "Life imprisonment or immediate execution"

Kira pushed past his commander and stepped next to Neo "Since Neo is here as Major Waldstein and your highness has declared this as the viceroy, the issue is subject to the eighteenth viceroyalty law"

Clovis turned red in the face with anger as his plan was falling apart "And what would that be!"

Neo's face turned to a wide grin as he thought over the rules on such a situation of a commander and a viceroy of equal noble rank having a disagreement "Clovis I believe he is referring to a dual"

"I am a master fencer" asked Clovis in a smirk "I could easily defeat you"

Neo pulled out his phone and dialed.

"What are you doing!" asked Clovis.

The other end picked up and Neo spoke "Deploy the Reaper to the government bureau's training field"

Clovis's eyes became wide as he relied what he had to do "What!" he yelled "I cant pilot a knightmare on your level"

Neo kept talking on the phone "Equip it for heavy combat"

Kallen tugged on Neo's arm as he turned off his phone "What are you doing?"

Clovis suddenly smiled "I Clovis La Britannia, 3rd prince of Britannia order Baron Kira Nu to champion me!"

"The only option for him is to use the only person better then me" Neo said in a scowl "My former commander and rival"

Kallen looked into his eyes and saw a hint of fear "Can you win?" she asked worried more about him then her.

Kira turned to them with a sad expression "No he can't"

End Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7 - Duel

Chapter 7 - Duel

Elly took Kayla out to the roof to calm her down. Without the emotions of the crowd, Elly could feel Kayla's anger and pain of losing her friends.

Kayla was always the outcast of the royals, only Neo, Elly, Euphemia, Lelouch and Nunally really cared for her. She and Cornelia had a falling out when Kayla refused to train under her when she began her military career and then later when Kayla refused to serve on the same battlefields as her. Her knights Monica and later Gino both became trusted friend in her service until they later were recruited into the rounds after showing skill in her expert battle plans.

Elly and Kayla stood by the railing looking out over the settlement. Both remained quiet in the moment until Kayla spoke.

"So El who the boy?" She asked seeing that Elly was looking dead at the school.

"What?" Elly said surprised.

Kayla smirked "you have that look you always had when you were around Lelouch and you haven't looked away from that school I'm sure is Ashford since we got up here"

Elly turned red and turned her head slightly away from Kayla "What do you mean?"

"I know you had a crush on my brother" Kayla chuckled "He had that charm about him and he truly cared for his little sisters" She smiled at the memory of their fun times.

"Yeah all the girls adore him" Elly said jokingly but her eyes grew wide when she thought about what she said "I...I mean would... he could've had any girl he wanted"

"Yeah like Neo must be now" Kayla joked ignoring Elly's speech mistake "He's rich, a CEO, a noble and is a soldier with the skills to be a members of the rounds"

Elly sighed in relief "Yeah he's been spending alot of time with that Kallen girl" She sadi the end with a little anger.

"Well what do you so with the free time?" Kayla asked trying to catch up on her friends life.

Elly thought out her words before saying "I spend a lot of time with a crippled girl in middle school who reminds me of Nunnaly" She explained wanting to lie as little as possible to her old friend.

"That sounds sooooo boring" Kalya said happily "We should go out and see the settlement has to offer"

Elly sighed a little. she hated going out to party like Kayla was famous for and she hated having to lie to Kayla about Lelouch and Nunally.

"How about that boy you obviously like?" Kayla asked with a smirk "I'd really like to see who can be worthy of your affection"

Elly scoffed before saying "Will you drop that" though she still had a slight tint of red on her face.

Kayla chuckled slightly "I miss this, the way things use to be"

"Yeah me too" Elly admitted "Neo and I have been so angry after our mothers deaths and then Lelouch and Nunally that we became monsters of war whose only purpose is killing"

"I lost myself in sorrow after my brother was banished" Kayla said looking down "You and Neo are the only reason I'm still alive"

Elly thought back on her days in the palace. 9th Prince Xavier Va Britannia was only a year older then herself and was just as intelligent as Schneizel as well as a skilled fighter like Neo. He was Kayla's older full-brother and was the only one who could stop Kayla's crying other then their mother Leia Va Britannia. Leia was killed shortly after Elly and Neo came to the Palace, her son Xavier had tried to kill the emperor after he refused to reopen the investigation. He was banished from the kingdom after without even saying goodbye to Kayla which caused Kayla to nearly starve herself when she locked herself in his room. Neo had tried to look for Xavier after he took control of Valiant but couldn't find him.

"I'm hoping to spend a lot more time with the Death Twins during my stay" Kayla said after a long pause.

Elly smiled "And we'd enjoy the company of the White Demon"

* * *

><p>Neo in the Reaper stood in a coliseum like area that was the training ground of the Government Bureau.<p>

"Neo do you really think this is a good idea?" asked Kallen nervously over the communicator as she stood with Bismarck and Gino in an observation booth "Don't risk your life to save me"

"A true knight protects the one he loves" Neo said with a smile.

"L..love?" Kallen said barely a whisper.

Just then a VTOL lowered on the opposite side of the field. It dropped a silver and gold, black caped Gloucester with a rapier like sword on it's hip.

Neo swallowed hard at the sight of one of the only three Valiant-made Gloucester-V's, the others being Reaper and Ranger.

"The Rapier" Neo said with some dread "Haven't seen you since we designed you"

Kira came on the monitor "You'll be happy to know I've gotten an improvement from Earl Asplund and Miss Cecile"

"Damn Lloyd!" Neo growled before he turned back to the monitor "Don't assume Valiant hasn't been working on the some new tech as well"

"Enough!" Came Clovis from his thorn like observation area "Get ready now!"

Both units unclipped their capes. Reaper reached behind its back and pulled out a folded Scythe while the Rapier drew its sword.

Clovis stood from his chair "I Clovis La Britannia proclaim this match begun"

Rapier charged in with its sword. Reaper jumped to the side and fired its chest gun but the Rapier skid back avoiding the attack. This repeated for several minutes while the rivals were testing each other.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Kallen asked no-one really though she was worried for Neo "Why won't he attack?"<p>

"Neo is trying only to avoid Kira's attacks until he can find a safe opening to strike" Bismarck explained to her in an encouraging tone.

Kallen looked into his eyes and saw a hint of fear in the famed knight. She looked back to the battle still scared.

* * *

><p>Elly and Kayla had left the building without telling anyone and they were now driving to the mall after Kayla begged to go.<p>

"This is going to be so much fun!" Yelled Kayla who was happy to get away as a civilian. She wore blue jeans a black tee and a short blue long-sleeve jacket while having her hair in a long pony tail.

As Elly drove she pressed a few buttons on her center computer and it printed a Ashford student identification card. She handed the card to Kayla "Here keep this on you"

"What's this for?" She asked looking at the card "And why is my name Kay Valiant?"

Elly sighed a little annoyed she didn't get it "This is so you have some ID that wont cause a riot if you use it for something"

"Okay then why Valiant?" She asked.

"Its easier to say you're my cousin and a Valiant then a friend who's non-existing parents would get called if something went wrong" Elly explained.

Kayla finally put her new Id in her pocket and looked out the window "SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!"

Elly had been going down the highway at nearly 150 mile an hour. While Neo needed his geass to do this, Elly was truly a master driver and swerved through traffic with ease.

"Watch your damn mouth little girl" Elly scolded with a smile "My driving is the best in the empire"

Elly really did slow down to more normal speeds though she still swerved around other cars and was above the speed limit.

Kayla finally took a breath and looked at her friend with a shocked look that then turned to an annoyed glare and then shook her head "I can't believe Cornelia let Schneizel give you these cars"

Elly laughed "I'm sure she would be pissed if she knew Neo has been racing his"

"Neo's not racing" Kayla said confused.

"And how would you know?" Elly asked suspicious "Have you been street racing?"

Kayla shook her head "No but i have a lot of friends in that world"

"Don't tell me you're one of those girls who hangs out with bad boys?" Elly asked with a smirk.

Kayla ignored her question and spoke in a serious tone "Elly do you and Neo still want to crush Britannia?"

"What?" Elly asked in surprise "That was just something Neo said when we were grieving over our mother"

"I lost my mother and brother" Kayla began "I know you never lose that rage and want for vengeance"

Elly was getting uncomfortable with this line of questioning "What does this have to do with Neo and racing"

"I know he's not racing 'cause I had agents case every illegal operation in Area 11 long before i came here" The young princess explained.

"Agent?" Elly thought for a moment "You don't have command of any units like that"

Kayla had a smile and broke her serious tone for a more happy one "I have my own agents that are loyal to me alone and serve to aid my quest to become Empress"

"Empress?" Elly laughed though she was a little scared of what Kayla was doing "That's reaching a little high. i mean you're a princess and not in the favor of any of your siblings"

"I'll get there one day and father will pay for what he's done to me and Xavier" Kayla said with anger towards her father.

They had reached their destination and Elly had parked the car.

Elly looked over "I should report you to his majesty for what you are telling me right now"

"The fact that you wont means that you and Neo still want your revenge as well" Kayla said getting out.

Elly sighed knowing this was not a joke and that she and Neo would need allies to fight an entire empire "If this is really what you want and you already have agents then we need to talk to Neo about using Valiant's Dark Operations"

"What's that?" Kayla asked as they both just leaned on the bumper of Elly's car.

"Neo started project in Valiant that is run without any records of its existence" Elly explained "Its purpose was to make new technologies that could defeat Britannia and place another as emperor"

Kayla looked shocked as even her agent knew nothing of this "When did he start this?"

"Shortly after Lelouch was banished" Elly said remembering those painful days "He was going to find Lelouch and make him the Emperor and then himself Knight of One"

Kayla laughed "Those two together could combine the world against Britannia"

"What do you want to do for now 'your majesty'?" Elly said with a smile.

"I am going to meet this man who is here in Area 11 supplying the JLFs smaller factions with Glasgows" Kayla explained "He calls himself X"

* * *

><p>"We can't continue to do this Neo" Said a bored Kira who had finally halted his repeated charge.<p>

Neo saw he only had half of his energy filler left after the near ten minutes of repeated dodging and shooting.

"Fine then I'll get serious" Neo said as pushed the Reaper forward and raised the Scythe.

"Sloppy" Kira said as he moved slightly to the left dodging the scythes cut and his sword turned red as he slashed upward but the Reaper fired a slash harkin at the sword that halted it long enough for it to jump back to safety.

Kira boosted in circles around Neo but kept his distance knowing the range of his scythe. The Reapers scythe began to glow white before it slashed the air making wave like energy projectiles that Kira used his MVS to repel as he couldn't stop before that would've hit him.

"Valiant has been working on some new hardware I see" Kira said admiring the attack.

"That's not all!" Neo said as he charged Kira and his scythe's handle shrunk and the blade pointed up to make a sword. The MVS of the Rapier and the White blade of the Reaper collided causing both knightmare were pushed back by the shock of the energy and vibration.

The two began a series of slashes and stabs that all were dodged or blocked. Both knightmare jumped back as red lights filled the machines.

"Looks like I'm about out of power" Neo said out of breath.

Kira came on the monitor covered in sweat and breathing hard "Same here"

"We have enough for one last attack" Neo declared with a smile.

* * *

><p>Kira smiled back "Looks like it"<p>

"It's been nearly an hour now" Kallen said worried "they both must be exhausted by now"

"Neo and Kira have been rivals since we all served together in the Child Corps" Explained Gino "They have always battle with each other in ways that almost killed them on several occasions"

Bismarck saw the two knightmare standing apart both still untouched other then a few scrapes "This is the end"

"How can you tell?" asked Kallen.

"Their energy fillers are more advanced but they still can't take all this time with those prototype weapons" He explained "And Neo's skill is always shown in the last attack"

Kallen turned back to the field "I hope you're right"

* * *

><p>Neo and Kira both began a charge. Neo's scythe extended and he threw it at Kira only for it to be sliced in half.<p>

Both then fired their harkins that collided together and mangled themselves. Kira brought his sword up and Neo extended a blade from each forearm. The sword pierced the torso of the Reaper from below, just under the jest armor and out the top of the cockpit while the Reapers blades pierced the center of the Rapier.

The machines each fell to the side. The Reaper with the Rapier's sword and the Reapers blade broke off in the Rapier.

Rescue units rushed into the arena and dowsed both machines with water to cool the hot metal to cut the pilots out.

Kallen, Bismarck, Gino, Jeremiah and Villetta rushed to the machines. Kira was able to open his cockpit without help.

"Lord Nu you must be treated before moving" said a medic who was trying to stop Kira as he limped away from the Rapier.

Kira pushed the man away "I'm fine just get Neo out of there!" he ordered as he got closer to the Reaper holding his sword in his hand.

Kallen who had just got down there before the other, had saw Kira near the Reaper's cockpit with his sword drawn so she ran in front of him holding her blade pouch.

"If you want to finish the job you'll have to get past me!" she declared not caring about nobility or the crime of threatening him.

Kira didn't stop "I'm trying to save him, the armor is to thick for those saws!"

Kallen noticed the same red tint on his sword as the Rapier "Fine then come on" she said before getting under his left arm to help him walk.

Bismarck stood out of the way near the Reaper but his face showed his concern as the sword had to have been in the cockpit itself by the way it traveled.

Gino was barking orders to the rescue teams as they began cutting into the knightmare.

"Move!" yelled Kira though he was to weak to be heard.

"Get the hell out of the way!" screamed Kallen as she was on the verge of breaking down.

The men moved aside and Kira and Kallen cut the top off the cockpit off.

Neo stood up holding his left hand over his left eye but had no other obvious injury.

"Neo!" yelled Kallen as she hugged his neck and cried on his shoulder while hitting his chest "Don't ever do that to me again!"

"Major Waldstein how bad are your injuries?" asked a medic "Do you require medical attention?"

"I have some shrapnel in my eye but that's all" Neo explained.

Kallen looked up at him in anger "What do you mean 'that's all'? You're having that looked at right now!"

"Yes maim" Neo said with a smile as he turned to his father "Dad is a trained medic so I'm going with him"

Bismarck knew what that meant "Yes we should get that looked at as soon as possible"

"No one's going anywhere!" came Clovis's voice as he approached "This isn't over until one of you is defeated!"

Kira turned and walked away with his sister simply saying "I quit"

"This isn't over until i say it is!" Yelled Clovis in rage "Sir Weinberg i order you to finish this duel!"

"I'm tired of this" Neo said before he walked to stand an inch from Clovis's face with a look of pure anger on his face and in his voice "The Reaper is trashed so i can't return to duty when ordered. Therefore for now I will solely act as Neo Valiant. As the CEO of the largest of Britannia's companies the viceroy is obligated to do whatever necessary within legal limits to keep me happy"

Clovis's face grew red with rage but knew that everything that has happened here would be told to the emperor by Bismarck "Fine the girl is pardoned of all charges and i declare the duel a draw"

"Good boy" Neo said smugly before walking away with his father.

* * *

><p>Elly and Kayla were sitting at the mall Pizza Hut that was open late. They sat at a small table to ate and chat.<p>

"So how will you meet with this X guy?" Elly asked.

Kayla sipped her drink before answering "Well he obviously has connection in the EU and Chinese Federation as his shipments come from them but he only deals personally with a single team that's not a part of the JLF or at least small part of it"

"What's your plan?" Elly asked knowing Kayla would have a well thought plan.

"I'll just stake out a meeting and follow him out until i discover who he is and then I'll make him work with me" Kayla explained simply like it was nothing.

Elly nodded "If you're really going to do this then let me back you up as your sniper"

"What about Neo?" Kayla asked since he wasn't mentioned.

Elly shrugged "We don't need to involve him and his plans until we know what this X guy is good for"

"Agreed" Kayla said.

* * *

><p>Neo and Bismarck had gone out to Neo's car to use the first aid kit that was in there. Kallen was with Gino at the front doors to the Government Bureau's guest entrance.<p>

"This was to be expected" Said Bismarck as he examined Neo's left eye "When your geass was able to be used with the canceller necklace on then we knew it was only a matter of time until it progressed to the next stage"

Neo held his head in his hands as he still had a splitting headache from the battle though he had no other real injuries "If I hadn't used it when I did, I would have been impaled my that sword or the energy filler would have been detonated"

"What can we do to conceal this?" Neo asked pointing to his geass filled eye "I can't live my life seeing every detail of my surrounds at all times"

Bismarck sighed knowing he could do nothing "The only way is to cover the eye completely or have it stitched like mine"

Neo opened the passenger side door and opened his glove box to show a keypad. He entered the code that was the date of his mother's murder. inside of the box was a gun, several clips and a small black case.

Neo stood back up outside of the car after closing the box and taking the black case.

"What is that?" Asked his father.

Neo opened the case to reveal a one inch wide black saucer like object "This is something i had made incase this happened"

He placed the device over his eye and it suddenly morphed around his eye socket to back a eye patch like shape without a strap and was molded to his skin.

"With this I can use block my geass and then open it with a thought and use my geass" Neo explained as he tested it's closing and opening that looked like it was blinking thought it didn't look to weird on his face and could be explained with his shrapnel story.

"That was good thinking son" Bismarck admitted before giving his son a proud smile "Now that we have that settled, you should take that firecracker home and then talk to Elizabeth about this"

Neo nodded "Yeah it is pretty late now"

"I hope Neo is okay" Kallen said softly sitting on the steps to the building holding her knees waiting for Neo and his dad to finish. she had his black coat on over her dress due to the cold nights air.

Gino stood beside her as ordered by Bismarck though he really wanted to make sure she was okay.

"I'm sure the old man is gonna make the guy as good as new" Gino said cheerfully "And I know Neo, nothing could keep him away from someone he loves"

Kallen turned to him slightly shocked. she had forgotten about Neo telling her he loved her.

"So do you love him?" Gino asked leaning over to see into her eyes.

Kallen grew red and looked away "I..I...Well we've only known each other for a few months and... well.. I just feel so different around him"

"Well he truly cares for you in the way that he will do anything to protect you" Gino explained "That look he had on his face when he said he was going to kill Clovis... He was really gonna do it and take the death sentence for it just to save you"

"Have you seen him do that before?" Kallen asked wanting to know more about Neo's feelings.

"Only twice before" Gino explained "First was on the first birthday he had while we were in the Child Corps back when we were 13"

Kallen looked confused "What could have happened to make his birthday that bad"

"Oh god he never told you" Gino said in surprise "On his 10th birthday their mother was murdered in the imperial palace during his party and he and Elly had been the first to see the body of their mother. ever since he has a dark rage on that day"

"That's so sad" Kallen said feeling for him as she might hate her mother but she still would be crushed to see her murdered "What was the second time?"

"The second time was after my little sister and our teammate Jenny was hurt by some guys in Area 05 where i had been stationed" Gino said while having a slight scowl at the memory "He came from the frontline and the two of us hunted down the men who her and beat them near death, Neo even destroyed their families status and wealth to the point that they just disappeared altogether"

Just then she heard a familiar purr of Neo's car as he pulled up to the steps and opened her door for her.

Kallen stood and turned to Gino "Thank you sir Weinberg and the answer to your question is yes" she quickly hopped into the car and closed the door.

"Later Gino, call me once in a while!" Neo said giving him a small wave before jumping in himself.

"Are you okay?" Kallen asked seeing the black patch and figured it was some high-tech Valiant device.

"Yeah I just can't use that eye for a while" He said as he began to drive away "By the way. What was his question?"

Kallen turned her head away as she grew red "N.. N. Nothing"

Neo knew what it was but decided to leave it for now. he checked his phone before turning to Kallen "So what do you want to do now?" he asked like nothing happened tonight.

"Take me back to your place for some fun" she said jokingly.

"Sure we could do that with all of my sore muscles and your empty stomach" Neo said with a huge smile.

Kallen gave a play angry look "You would turn down a beautiful girl like me just 'cause some sore muscles?"

"I almost died to protect you" Neo said as he carefully watched the road "While that would normally earn that kind of reward, I am the type of guy who'd rather it be a little more romantic then fighting one of my best friends"

"You know I was only joking right?" Kallen asked with a smile.

"I know" Neo said with a cocky smirk as he stopped the car at Ashford, got out and opened her door "If I really wanted you like that, I could have you"

Kallen raised her brow "Oh you think so?" She took his hand and got out.

As he pulled her out he brought her close and kissed her. She was shocked at first but then kissed back.

* * *

><p>Elly walked into her home with Kayla and a number of bags from clothing stores and other oddities they had bought at the mall. they had closed the mall and then used their new clothes to go out to several clubs where Elly used her computer to make fake IDs saying they were of legal age to be there.<p>

"With this thing we're gonna have to keep you close to me and Neo here at Ashford as well as tell you one of our big secrets" Elly said as she dropped her bags on their table.

the place was much like Lelouch's only that they had better furnishings like a large tv and a couch taking up half of the entrance room and the other half had a red wood dining table that sat 6 across.

"Where is Neo?" Kayla asked "I saw his car outside"

Elly saw a red dress laying on the floor in by the door to Neo's room and the vain in her forehead pulsed as she thought of who had been wearing that dress "I'm gonna kill him" she growled as she walked towards his door.

Kayla noticed Elly walking towards a door with a black Valiant insignia on it "Hey El if he's asleep then this can wait until morning" she said not wanting to wake him so late.

Elly slowly opened the door to her brothers room but was surprised by what she saw "Their not here!"

Elly focused on him and found him flowing with happiness along with another next to him that felt the same.

"El what's wrong?" Kayla asked worried at her friends obvious rage.

Suddenly the door to the kitchen opened and Kallen brought out a plate of eggs, bacon and pancakes and was wearing a red bath robe and obviously didn't have much (if anything) on underneath.

Kayla looked shocked now knowing why Elly was mad and Kallen just stood frozen in the doorway.

"Neo Von Waldstein Valiant!" Yelled Elly as she left his room and saw Kallen in 'Her' red robe "What do you think you're doing!"

Neo took a moment and then came out of the kitchen with three plates of food and sat them down on the table before pulling Kallen down to sit next to him.

"Are you just going to ignore me?" Elly asked impatiently tapping her foot with her arms crossed.

Neo looked up at her and talked with food in his mouth "You look like mom standing like that sis"

Kayla just looked back and forth before sitting down to eat one of the plates as she hadn't eaten since the pizza at the mall.

Elly's stomach growled as she smelled the food. Neo had always been a great cook and breakfast was his forte "Sigh.. Fine I'll eat but then we talk" She took notice of the eye patch and knew it could mean one thing.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Elly, Neo, I heard yelling. is everything okay?" Said a sweet voice as a brunette in a wheelchair came in "You know brothers and sisters shouldn't fight"

Kayla looked at the girl and could swear she was Nunally "Oh you're right Elly she does look alike"

Elly looked wide-eyed at Nunally while Neo looked scared at Kallen knowing Lelouch would be pissed if so many people know the truth.

There was a sudden ring. Neo picked up his phone that he had in is robe pocket.

He sigh in relief "Kallen that was Naoto and he said there has been an emergency at home" He showed Kallen the text that really said "Mission failed, casualties. bring Kallen to the hideout. emergency"

"Sorry but we have to go" Neo said as he stood up fast "Kallen's going to borrow one of your uniforms sis"

"Hey you can't just take my stuff?" Elly yelled but Neo threw Kallen the uniform Elly had hanging on her door.

Nunally rolled farther in "Is there an emergency Neo?"

Neo ran into his room and had come out with a large steel case and kissed Nunally "It's fine sweetie" He then ran out with Kallen.

"What was with all of the commotion?" Asked Nunally a little sad that they were keeping something from her.

Elly walked to Nunally and knelt down as she felt her sadness "Listen. Neo and his girl friend were doing something bad and I was yelling at him. that's all"

"Elly I know about sex you know" Nunally said with a chuckle "They taught us about it in sexual education class"

"Neo really approved that class here" Elly said dully.

The door suddenly opened and Lelouch walked in "Elly have you seen Nunally"

Lelouch's eyes grew wide when he saw Kayla looking at him with her blue eyes and her seeing his unmistakable purple eyes.

"Elly you lied to me!" Kayla said with a smile.

Lelouch looked at Elly with a scowl "What is she doing here?"

"Kayla!" Nunally said, finally recognizing the voice of her older half-sister "Is that you sister?"

"Yes it's her" Lelouch said with a scowl "The White Demon of Britannia"

Elly sighed "Lelouch she's going to be living here with us and going to school here so you have to be nice"

Lelouch scoffed "She's a mass murderer!"

"That only happened because our father exiled Xavier and I lashed out on the world" Kayla explained "And trust me I will make it right one day"

"You're right" Lelouch said after a long pause "That man is to blame for everything that's wrong with our family"

Kayla grew a smile "Does that mean we can go back to the way things were?"

Lelouch sighed "Only as long as you protect our secret"

"Of coarse!" Kayla yelled before she grabbed his neck in one arm and hugged Nunally with the other.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Kallen asked "This isn't the way to the hideout"<p>

They had traveled towards the harbor area which was the opposite way from Ashford to Naoto's hideout.

"You were able to change in the car but i need to stop to change and get the Phantom" Neo explained "We're going to Valiant's Tokyo HQ"

"What's the Phantom?" Kallen asked.

Neo pulled up to the guard gate and looked into the retinal scanner while flashing his geass. The gate opened and he drove though.

"Phantom was the knightmare I pilot as X so this car isn't seen near the area X is sighted" He explained as he pulled up to a hanger that required another retinal scan, then a hand, face and blood scanner.

"Have enough security?" Kallen asked sarcastically as they finally drove in.

Neo cut the engine "You can never have to much security for the future of the world"

Lights came on over the entire hanger, lining the walls were numerous Glasgow being upgraded retrofitted along with three newer knightmare that were obviously more advanced then the Gloucester frames.

"What is this?" Kallen asked in amazement at the vast number of knightmare and workers that were Japanese and even the flag that was painted on the ceiling.

Neo laughed "This is Valiant's Dark Operations Tokyo Branch"

Kallen got out without waiting for Neo to get her. She made her way towards the three prototype units that sat together.

The first two were twins, they had the look of ninja, had large bladed knees harkins, sensors inside of the shoulders. They were mostly dark grey and silver though one had blue parts while the other had red. Each had a large katana and a black cloak on a rack next to them, the red had a sleek long rifle next to it and the blue had a number of smaller daggers and kunai as well as another katana.

The third unit looked like a all black sleek upgrade to the new mass-produced knightmare in the hanger. It had a cannon in each forearm and it had a single sensor in the head making it look like a Cyclopes. The weapon rack next to it held a large break sword.

"What are they?" Kallen asked in astonishment.

Neo pointed at the red knightmare to the blue, black then the mass-produced ones "They are Phantom, Specter, Knightshade and the Japanese Glasgow frame now dubbed the Burai"

Kallen was slightly confused as to how he had built it all in the time he had been in Japan "Hey Neo when did you start all of this?"

"This was the main reason I took control of Valiant" Neo explained "Valiant is the name of my mothers family. With her death they, along with the Ashfords, lost nearly everything. I had a large amount of money and bought out my family for 100% control of the Valiant shares and I used Valiant to buy the Ashford Foundation. After I stabilized the finances of the company, I changed Valiant to a Knightmare customization company though it really owns several smaller companies that run nearly everything in the world. using those shell companies i was able to begin secretly building places like this that would serve to supply my allies against Britannia and build my own army to kill Charles Vi Britannia"

"What happened to that ambition?" Kallen asked after remembering what Gino told her of Neo's mother.

Neo chuckled "The man i wanted to lead my army was thought to be dead and Elly and I gained friends in our first military unit"

Neo took off his shirt and threw the robes of X on as he talked "Kira Nu, was our commander and my rival, Gino was our team idiot, Ashley was my best friend, her sister Amanda was the sweetheart with a temper and Gino's sister Jennifer was the little sister we all looked out for. We were a family"

"I guess you guys were really close" Kallen said thinking of her friends in Naoto's team wondering who the casualty was.

Neo could see it on her face "Don't worry, what ever happened we'll get though it" He clipped on his wrist guards and the chest armor but held his helmet under his arm.

"As much as I'd like to see more of this operation, we need to get to Naoto" Kallen said with some worry.

Neo pressed a button on his gauntlet and the cockpit of the Phantom opened downwards. He sat in the seat while Kallen held the back of it as it rose back to the knightmare.

The weapons and cloak began being placed on the machine and the inturnal systems came online. the main OS start-up showed a pledge like the Britannian units and the new Burai. the text read.

_**I am the sword and shield for the greater good of the world.**_

_**In this task I shall not fault, for I am the Guardian. **_

_**I feel no pain and I feel no fear. None hold the power to halt my fury.**_

_**In this task I shall not fault, for I am the Avenger.**_

_**I use my might against all evil. Let it be friend or foe, I will hold them to their actions.**_

_**In this task I shall not fault, for I am the Judge**_

_**I shall guard the weak, avenge the wronged and judge the wicked.**_

_**In this task I shall not fault, for I am X**_

"Did you come up with that?" Kallen asked after she read the pledge.

Neo clicked the triggers on the handles to drop the landspinners "It was made by the whole team here" He moved the knightmare to a large elevator that lowered it into tunnel tunnels.

Neo activated his night vision and sped though the tunnels at max speed.

* * *

><p>"And that's the scoop with me" said Kayla after telling Lelouch, Nunally and Elly about her degrees in nearly every field of science and Knightmare Engineering as well as her falling out with Cornelia.<p>

"You've been busy since we left" Nunally said happily "Are the others well?"

Kayla shrugged "I don't talk to any of them about personal matters" there was a pause "And Euphie and only talk to me when she lies to Corny so I try not to bother her"

"Oh well that a shame" Lelouch said sarcastically "I'm sure you really miss them"

Kayla had a slight frown "Well they are still family and I care for some of them. I know Corny was only trying to protect me"

There was a sudden knock on the door as the door opened "Hey guys a Valiant guy left these at the main desk for you" Milly said as she walked in holding the opened envelope that she had clearly opened.

"Wow Mills, you're still a nosey brat" Kayla said laughing.

Milly looked up at the distantly familiar voice to see a girl with unmistakable white hair and blue eyes. Milly's eye quickly went to Lelouch who was sitting at the table with her and Milly knew it was alright.

"KK!" she exclaimed happily as she ran over and hugged her. as she let go she looked down at Kayla's chest "I'm so proud that all of my friends have filled out so nicely"

she said in her creepy pervert voice.

Kayla laughed nervously while her face was a little red "Wow... I thought people mellow with age not get even worse"

"Yeah Prez has a way about her" Lelouch said with a smile "I'm surprised she hasn't forced herself on Neo yet"

Kayla giggled and Elly just looked a bit annoyed.

"Did I miss something?" Lelouch asked a bit confused as to the mixed emotions on their faces.

"I don't want to talk about it right now" Elly said angrily before she looked to Milly "What did Valiant want? since you already read it"

Milly threw the papers down on the table "Damage reports"

"What the fuck!" yelled Elly as she saw a picture of the Reaper and then saw a picture of Rapier from last night.

"Aww man" Kayla said reading the written report "We left way to soon"

"Was anyone hurt?" Nunally asked knowing only that it had to be bad for Elly to yell like that and what a damage report was.

Lelouch turned to his sister "Neo and another pilot named Kira Nu had a duel where both knightmare were badly damaged but the pilots didn't have any real harm"

"Damn it Kira you idiot" Elly said seeing that Neo must have see the sword inside of the cockpit and she knew Neo hated using his geass against a rival but must have to avoid a life threatening hit from a prototype MVS.

Kayla looked over both units "They both will need a completely rebuilt torso as well as a new primary weapons since the MVS was only a prototype and was destroyed and the Reaper's Positron Scythe was cut in two"

"Why were they fighting to begin with?" asked Nunally with a little anger which surprised everyone.

"Neo and Kira's dueling is like Lelouch and Clovis were when they played chess" Elly explained.

"We never came close to killing each other" Lelouch complained.

Nunally began to cry but it was happy "This is great" everyone turned to her as she continued "First Neo and Elly come back into our lives and now Kayla too. It's so good to be around everyone again"

All of the girls hugged Nunally while Lelouch stood to the side happy to see Nunally's smile bigger then he'd seen in a long time.

* * *

><p>Ogi and the others sat and leaned on various thing while they waited for Kallen to arrive. While they all had wondered why Kallen was with X or why Naoto had his number in his phone and had said he would protect Kallen but they had a more pressing matter to deal with now.<p>

"What am I gonna tell her" Ogi said dreading being the one to have to say the words.

Tamaki jumped up from where he was sitting on the floor "We wouldn't have had a problem if Kallen was there too!"

"Are you an idiot?" Said Minami "If she had been there they'd both be gone now"

"Well then that X guy should've been there instead of hiding with Kallen!" yelled Tamaki "And what could they have been doing since last night?"

"Naoto personally asked X to keep Kallen away knowing that this mission could go bad and it did" Ogi said without raising his head.

Tamaki scoffed "How would you know that!"

Ogi held an envelope with Naoto's name on it "He wrote a letter to X just before the mission thanking him for keeping Kallen safe and gave his blessings for some kind of relationship they have.

"So the only reason that guy has been helping us is to get some ass!" yelled Tamaki "And from Kallen no less!"

"That would mean X is a teenager or Naoto would never agree" said Inoue "Did Naoto write his name in that letter?"

Ogi reread it looking for even a hint "The only clue is that Naoto says he's the only Britannian who can be fully trusted with Japan's future"

"Britannian!" everyone said at once, shocked that Naoto would consort with the enemy.

There was a loud screech as the Phantom skidded to a halt next to Kallen's Glasgow.

"Just wait 'til i get my hands on that brit bastard" Tamaki said hold his handgun at his side.

There was a hissing sound as pressure was released from the cockpit just before it dropped down below the cloak.

Kallen ran out first "Naoto!" what she saw was saddened faces, none of which were her brother.

"No" She whispered as tears formed in her eyes and she fell to her knees.

X slowly walked out from below the cloak and quickly saw Kallen crying. he scaned the room with no sight of Naoto.

"It all your fault you fucking brit bastard!" yelled Tamaki as he pointed his gun at X "If you had been there with that knightmare Naoto could have retreated with us"

"He knew the risks before he began the mission" X growled with his mask facing Tamaki "He told me to protect Kallen while he was gone and that's what I will continue to do until Charles is dead"

Ogi stood giving X a hateful look "We don't even know if we can trust you now that we know you're Britannian"

X scoffed "Naoto trusted me to keep Kallen away last night knowing the mission might've been a trap"

"Wait!" Kallen said looking at Tamaki "X is the only hope Japan has right now"

X grabbed Kallen's shoulder "I'll take you home and I'll bring him home for a proper burial"

The group were shocked that a Britannian would do such a deed.

"X!" Ogi called out.

X turned but said nothing.

"Naoto wanted you to have this" Ogi said giving him the envelope "And if he trusts you enough to condone Kallen dating a Britannian then we can trust you to aid us"

X took the envelope "Thank you Kanime Ogi. I know you will make him proud" He then turned back towards his knightmare.

"X, Naoto knew who you are. Do any of us get the same privilege?" Ogi asked hoping for a yes.

"Kallen knows more about me then even my own family" X stated "If you have need of me then have her contact me, that is if she still wants to continue with the cause" He then left with Kallen

Chapter End


	8. Chapter 8 - The Alliance

Chapter 8 - The Alliance

It had been two months since Naoto's death. Neo had bought a small island still in the waters of Japan to make it a shrine to Naoto without it being bothered by anyone else. Neo had been absent from school but they couldn't do anything to him for it. Elly had checked with Valiant but couldn't find him. The Britannian base that Naoto and the others attacked had been completely destroyed by X and his cloaked knightmare.

* * *

><p>School was out and Elly sat under a tree at the front of the school reading a love story.<p>

"I never figured you for a romantic" Said Lelouch as he sat next to her. Since Neo's disappearance Lelouch had begun to stay close to Elly after Nunally had told him she sounded sad without Neo.

"It's for a book report" She said closing the book and smiling at Lelouch "If you paid attention in class you would know this"

Lelouch smiled back "If I did that then who else would shame the corrupt nobility?"

"You could always become a masked rebel" Elly joked and raised her fist "Lelouch of the rebellion!"

Lelouch chuckled "And how would I do that?" he smirked at her "I'd need funding and skilled pilots"

"Let's see" Elly said putting her finger to her chin "I'm rich and am a great pilot" she looked at him with a wide smile "I could be your sidekick"

Lelouch laughed "The masked knight for justice and his vengeful sidekick"

The two laughed as Kayla showed up wearing her civilian clothes with her hair dyed black like it had been since she started school while holding a large bag.

"Did I miss something?" she asked as she reached the tree.

"Just planning our future" Lelouch joked as he stood.

Kayla's face was one of shock and then a smile "You're finally tying the knot?"

Elly who was drink from a water bottle started choking.

"I didn't mean like that!" Lelouch said in embarrassed shock "you had to be here to understand"

Kayla just laughed "You two are precious"

Elly finally stopped coughing and looked up at Kayla with a annoyed look "What did you want anyway?"

"You" Kayla said plainly "I have that date we've been waiting for and u said you'd back me up"

Elly was confused at first but soon understood and turned to Lelouch "Sorry Lelouch but I promised her"

"It's fine i don't mind" Lelouch said "I'll tell Nunally you won't be home for dinner"

The two girls walked away towards the parking lot.

Kayla had a smirk as she looked at Elly "So El's, I see you still get that look of yours around Lelouch"

Elly's face held a tint of red as she tried to hide her emotions with no success "It's not like that we're just friends!" she said loudly "Besides Nunally in his whole world" she said with a small frown "And I'm an officer if the empire he hates"

Kayla shrugged "Well Neo has a love toy" she laughed "you need one too"

"I don't need anyone in THAT way" Elly said embarrassed.

Kayla laughed as they both entered the crimson automobile "Don't tell me you've never been with anyone?"

Elly was red again as she tried to look away from Kayla and still see the road in front of her.

"Come on you can tell me" Kayla said watching Elly.

Elly sighed "I've never had much time to date 'cause of my career and I'm not the kind of girl to just say yes to the advances of the other officers or the Glaston Knights proposals"

"Daltons sons proposed!" Kayla said shocked.

"Yeah but I started showing them this" Elly said before she showed Kayla the ring on her left ring finger. It was a elegant gold ring with a small emerald embedded at the top with a smaller rubies on each side.

Kayla smiled "Marianne's engagement ring, the one Lelouch gave you the last day he saw you"

**[Flashback]**

Elly, Kayla and Euphie walked in the garden while Neo pushed Nunally's wheelchair. Guards had walked past dragging Lelouch.

"What is the meaning of this!" ordered Neo angrily at seeing his friend treated like a criminal.

"I order you to release him!" said Kayla in as firm of a voice as she could make at nine.

The guards stopped and turned to them "By order of his majesty Lelouch and Nunally are to be escorted by force to the airport"

"What!" Said Neo with clenched fists.

Kayla ran to one of the two guards and started pounding on his stomach while crying "Let him go you mean man!"

"_Neo let take these guys out_" Elly said mentally to Neo.

Neo nodded and then ran forward and jumped into the air doing a spin kick at the guard Kayla was hitting. Elly charged forward and punched the guard holding Lelouch in the crotch.

Both men fell to the ground and the kids all ran off, Lelouch taking Nunally piggyback.

They ended up in Marianne's room. Neo stood outside with his geass watching for guards, Euphie went to find Cornelia. Lelouch had explained to them the reason behind this action.

"This is ridicules!" Elly said angrily "How can he force his own children to become hostages"

"He doesn't care about us" Lelouch growled "He only cares for his own power"

"I don't want you to go like Xavier!" Kayla said holding Lelouch.

Lelouch looked around, still saddened to be in this room. He suddenly stood and walked to the large picture on the wall.

"What are we going to do brother?" Asked Nunally in tears.

Neo walked in "We don't have much time and their's to many of them for us"

"What are you doing Lulu?" Elly asked as Lelouch moved the picture off the wall showing a small safe.

He punched in the code which was his birthday. It opened and showed money, documents and jewels but Lelouch simply took out a ring "I wont leave this to be thrown away with everything else"

"What is it?" asked Kayla as she wiped the teas from her face.

Lelouch walked over to Elly and grabbed her hand "Protect it for me" he put it on her though it was to small "This was my mothers engagement ring and she told me it was her most treasured thing in the world other then her children and i should give it to the girl I trust with my life"

Before anything could be said the door flew open and the siblings were taken.

**[End Flashback]**

Kayla smirked "He gave you an engagement ring how much more proof do you need before you make your move?"

Elly sighed "Whatever Kay, Where are we meeting him?"

"I found his hideout" Kayla said proudly "My agent have seen his knightmare going into the same building in the ghetto for weeks now"

* * *

><p>X leaned on the wall while Ogi and the others were going over plans to attack another lab that Naoto had planed out.<p>

"Then that's how we'll do it" Ogi said closing the map as they finished.

"No" said X as he walked over and took the map and placed it back on the table "You need to a backup plan"

Tamaki looked at him with a scowl "We don't need your input, your just Kallen's ride"

"Shut up Tamaki" Kallen said coldly just as she had spoken to everyone other then Neo in the few months.

"Fine" Tamaki said sitting down.

X looked over their planed escape route and shook his head "This route has no cover locations to ambush pursuers"

"What do you suppose?" Asked Ogi as he trusted the man more since he was there for Kallen.

X looked at Kallen and then back to the map "The route you have is fine if things go as planed" he pointed along the highway they had planed to use "This takes you next to Shinjuku almost the entire way" he circled Shinjuku "If you are attacked, this would be the place to have some people to distract the Britannians while the truck uses the tunnels to get to the harbor, where my men will hide it until we can get it back here"

"That's sound like you want the gas for yourself" Tamaki said angrily "And who the hell are your people!"

X sighed in annoyance "I gave you supplies for the last few months and you still don't trust me"

"You're a Brit and like the rest you're only doing what give you benefits" Tamaki said glancing at Kallen who gave him a cold glare.

"You think I'm only doing this for her!" X growled as he stepped towards the Japanese man "My mother was killed and the emperor didn't even have it investigated, my best friend was sent away just for asking for the emperor to look in it!" He grabbed Tamaki by his throat and lifted him up choking him "Do you know what it's like to find your own mother dead, with bullet holes covering her body!" He threw Tamaki down hard "You want to liberate Japan, I want to destroy the entire corrupt empire!"

Everyone stood shocked by the usually emotionless man who looked like he could kill Tamaki right now. X had walked back to the wall he was leaning on earlier.

Kallen walked to the map looked at Shinjuku "We'll have to get Kai to get on board"

"Who's Kai" Ogi asked.

"Kai Kozuki" X said calm now "Commander of Shinjuku's Black Dragons"

"Kozuki?" Everyone but Kallen and X said at once.

Kallen sighed "He's my annoying cousin"

"Aren't the Black Dragons a bunch of kids?" Asked Minami

"Yeah I don't know if we should mix in with them" Inoue said hesitantly.

Kallen shook her head "We need them if we mess up something" she looked at Tamaki as she said it.

"Fine let's do this" Ogi finally said.

"I'll make the arrangements for next weekend" X said as he turned to his cloaked knightmare that stood next to Kallen's red Glasgow. Kallen followed behind him and the two entered the Phantom and left the hideout.

The two traveled the abandoned roads on their way to the tunnel entrance that was only a few miles away.

"I'm sorry about Tamaki" Kallen said sadly "He's a jerk who only here 'cause Naoto didn't know how to say no"

Neo took off his helmet and shook his hair out "It's fine babe, it helps them to know I'm in this for my own justice"

"Babe?" Kallen said with a raised brow "Don't give me weird pet names" she leaned down and kissed his cheek.

"Fine then I'll just call you Pockchop" He said with a laugh.

Kallen smacked the back of his head and the two laughed. suddenly the cockpit filled with flashing red "TARGETING ALERT!" said the computer just before the Phantom's right leg collapsed to its knee and Neo lost control, making them crash into a building.

"What the hell was that!" yelled Kallen as she sat up after the fall.

Neo made the machine stand and turn "It was a knightmare with a high powered rifle"

"Did it only graze us?" She asked knowing the damage one could do to a knightmare.

Neo looked at his energy level "This machine has an advanced armor system called Abrasive Armor, it can withstand strong attacks but it drains the filler when used"

Kallen noticed Neo place his mask back on "Why are you putting that on?"

"It gives me tactical data that I can use to try to dodge this sniper" After he had the mask on his eye patch activated his geass.

* * *

><p>"Kayla this rifle is great!" Elly said over the radio as she watched for the cloaked knightmare to emerge from the rubble.<p>

"You can keep it after we're done with this" Kayla said as she looked at the tactical map of the area "Get him to come towards me and I'll stop him"

Elly nodded as she saw movement "Okay, don't worry about any satellites as the Valiant ones are showing the Britannians fake images of the area"

Suddenly X's knightmare zoomed out of the building in the direction he was going before.

"He's on the move" Elly said as she watched his movement "I hit his leg and he's moving like nothing happened"

"Just don't lose him" Kayla ordered "If you can, disable it"

"Yes your highness" Elly said sternly like a soldier as she lined up for the head of the knightmare "I'm taking the main camera now" She fired but the machine put up it's arm to block the shot but got pushed into a wall by the force of the bullet.

Kayla saw the event from a Valiant satellite's image "That's impossible no armor can defend against that rifle"

"Let see how he likes this" Elly said as she began firing shots in rapid succession "How the hell!" She yelled angrily as the machine began dodging the attacks with only a few hitting it.

* * *

><p>"We can't do this forever!" Kallen yelled seeing the energy filler at only 20% .<p>

"We're out of here!" Neo said as he jumped down the hole in the ground he used to get to the tunnels underground.

Kallen let out a sigh "That's better"

Neo stopped the Phantom and held his head down "_Damn it, I paid so much attention to find to shots that I didn't look before I leaped_" He thought to himself.

"What's wrong Neo?" Kallen asked seeing his hands grip the controls so tight they shacked.

Neo turned his head to looked at her "When I get out I want you to get back to Valiant and don't look back"

"What?" Kallen asked confused "We got away from the sniper"

Suddenly lights came on around them, lightening the dark tunnel. two white Sutherlands stood behind the Phantom while a blue Royal Gloucester with white trim stood in front of it with a large spear pointed at the Phantom.

"Neo I'm not leaving you alone like this!" Kallen said as tears formed on her face.

Neo laughed "I knew you would say that" He pressed the button to lower the cockpit and as he stepped down he turned to Kallen and kissed "I love you Kallen" He pushed her back in to the chair and it began to rise.

"Neo NO!" Kallen yelled out. The hatch closed and she kept hitting the open button but the screens show Auto Pilot was engaged and she was completely locked out.

Neo walked out from under the Phantoms now torn cloak with his hands raised "Okay you have me Princess Kayla!" He yelled since he knew that knightmare design.

Kayla opened her machine and the line came down with her on it. She held a smug smile on her face as she walked to X. She still had her hair dyed black and wore a really short blue dress with elegant white patterns and a long blue coat with gold trim that was open all but at the waist and had a wide collar she also had fancy black boots that came to her mid thigh, blue and black wrist guards and a sword with a black and gold sheath that was held on he side.

"The great and powerful X has fallen into my little trap so easily" She said smugly.

"I take it you won't just kill me here" X stated as she held no weapon to him.

Kayla laughed "I have no intention of handing you over to my brother or the military"

"Then why have to attacked me?" He asked looking back at the two Sutherland hoping the pilots would exit the knightmare or Kayla would order them to stand down.

Kayla motioned towards a table that was setup near the knightmare "Please sit"

The two walked to the table and sat. On the table was a bucket of ice with a bottle of champagne in it. Kayla grabbed the bottle and popped the cork and poured them both a glass.

"Aren't you a little young to drink?" X asked sarcastically.

Kayla held her glass up "I'm a royal, we drink to celebrate"

X picked his up "What are we celebrating?"

"Our new partnership" she said with a smile.

X dropped his glass "I don't do business with Britannians"

"We are the White Lotus not Britannia" Kayla said plainly before taking a sip.

"The terrorists who have been pestering the mainland" X said knowing the name "There's no way you could have started the most organized resistance group since the American Colonist"

Kayla laughed "You think a little girl with an anger problem and unlimited money couldn't start the Lotus's?"

"They've been around for six years" X thought out loud "You would've been ten at the time"

"I am the smartest in my family" Kayla stated "I, like you, was only a silent benefactor until I got older and began to take charge"

"What are your conditions if I go along with this" X asked hesitantly.

Kayla leaned on the table resting her head on her fists "We will need transport out of the mainland and logistical support once we're here"

"Is that all?" X asked surprised it would be this easy.

"We will stay quiet for now" Kayla said before looking at the Phantom "We will need some new knightmare as well but I have a friend who will produce those for me"

X knew exactly who she was talking about and nodded "Then I assume we are done here?"

"One more thing" She said as she stood "Call me Raven, I don't want the Japanese to feel uneasy with a Princess working with them"

"As you wish Raven" X said before he turned towards the Phantom.

* * *

><p>The next morning Neo stood on the rooftop of the school, looking out at the sun rise.<p>

"'Bout time you came back" Elly said walking to his left side. She looked at his eye patch that covered his left eye.

"It happened when i fought Kira" Neo said before she could ask "The necklace doesn't stop it anymore, it only weakens it"

They stayed quiet for minutes before Elly finally spoke.

"Neo I'm sorry about getting mad at you about that girl" She said sincerely "It's just with what you did and then she had on my robe"

Neo laughed "What do you think we did?"

"Wait didn't you two do IT?" Elly asked confused.

"No" He said smiling "We're not that kind of couple"

Elly was dumbfounded, she had been wrong about the entire event "Well then why were you two naked?"

"We wanted to swim but she didn't have a suit so went skinny dipping after we got here" Neo said plainly "Afterwards we took a shower together but that was all"

"Wow" Elly said "I can't believe I didn't look at all of the possibilities"

"Well I can't believe Neo told you all of that information" Said Kayla who was sitting on the arch behind them.

Neo turned to her with a hint of anger "Come down here brat"

She came down looking apologetic "I didn't know you would talk about that, I'm sorry"

Neo shook his head "That alright, it's not like we have anything to be ashamed of"

"What about your shareholders?" Kayla asked.

Neo laughed "After my mother's death they were more then happy to take my bids and now I have full control of all shares in the company"

"Speaking of Valiant" Kayla stated "I need your help in a delicate matter"

"We talking breakable or illegal" Neo laughed knowing what she wanted.

Kayla scratched her chin nervously "Elly said you are using Valiant to produce weapons your eventual rebellion"

"Yeah Valiant's Dark Operations what of it?" Neo said plainly.

"Can I use it for my own resistance?" Kayla asked hesitantly.

Neo sighed heavily making her sweat "I'm already stretching myself thin with the Japanese and now one of my contacts wants me to help the White Lotus in the mainland"

"You know X!" Both Elly and Kayla said surprised that he was already putting his claws in the rebellion.

Neo shrugged "He is a one of my elite pilots that I use as the face of Valiant Dark for security reasons" He paused for a moment "How do you two know him?" Neo had figured since Kayla was coming to him with Elly that she had to be the sniper.

"I met with him last night" Kayla explained the entire event to Neo not knowing he was there.

"Well the only way to move an entire resistance group here without raising any eyebrows is to use the Leviathan" Neo explained since he already had all night to think about it.

"What about their knightmare?" Elly asked knowing the Leviathan could only hold three knightmare.

Neo rubbed his chin and then turned to Kayla "Have them taken apart and leave them at the Valiant dock when your guy get on the ship. My guys will separate them and have them shipped here on Valiant transports as spare parts"

"That sound fine but can we use the space in the ship for some knightmare?" Kayla asked.

Neo turned towards the door and waved back as he walked away "Do whatever ya want to do with what ya got"

"Where are you off to now?" Elly asked mad he was leaving so soon after they made up.

"Unlike you I'm in a relationship" Neo said smugly as he disappeared down the stairs.

* * *

><p>"Oh it's you again" Ms. Stadtfeld said as she opened the door for Neo "Why not marry her and get her out of my house" She said with a scowl.<p>

Neo grabbed her shoulder and pushed her aside "Whatever I can do to get her away from a bitch like you" he growled.

She scoffed and walked away.

Neo entered Kallen's room not bothering to knock or anything since he basically lived their for the last two months. plus he knew how she slept.

"Where'd you go?" Kallen asked from where she sat as her small table "I don't like waking up without you, I've gotten used to having something warm to hold on to"

"I had to talk with Kayla and patch thing up with Elly " Neo said as he walked over to the coffee pot that Kallen's mom brought up every morning for him. He poured himself a cup and sat across from Kallen.

"How did that go?" Kallen asked knowing how mad his sister was when she saw them in only bath robes.

Neo laughed "I told her what really happened that night. She thought we had sex, but I told her we didn't"

"What about all of the times since then?" Kallen asked with a smirk.

"That's need to know and she doesn't" Neo said before they both stated laughing.

Chapter End


	9. Chapter 9 - Shinjuku Incident

Chapter 9 - Shinjuku Incident

Neo groaned while he drove towards the Britannian military base where he was to be stationed the next day when his vacation was complete. Him and Elly were being placed with the Pure-Bloods until Cornelia sent their teams.

"Stop it Neo" Elly said in a scolding way "You can't get out of this so lose the attitude"

"That's not the problem" Neo groaned "Kira will be giving me orders again"

Elly giggled as the car came to a stop at the gate.

A guard came to the window holding a rifle "Identification" Both Neo and Elly held up their badges "You may proceed Majors"

Neo drove to the hanger with the symbol of the Pure-Blood faction and parked just inside next to a customized black convertible that Neo knew was Kira's.

The twins walked towards the Gloucester Ranger which stood next to the customized Sutherlands used by the Pure-Bloods. They noticed many of the engineers and pilots were around the machine and its odd rifle.

"Hey get away from my knightmare!" Elly yelled angrily as she ran to them.

"Lady Elizabeth, it's good you have joined us" Margrave Jeremiah said with a welcoming smile as he turned to face the new arrivals "You as well Sir Neo"

Neo looked towards the men in and around the cockpit of the Ranger and back to Jeremiah "Lord Jeremiah, why are your men tampering with a Valiant knightmare without my approval?"

Jeremiah nodded "I know that Valiant tech is secret but we are the most loyal of all units in the empire" He said proudly "We would never let your spec be know to our enemies or your competitor companies"

"What's this rifle?" Asked Villetta as she came over "It's a design I've never seen"

"That rifle is royal property" Elly said and saw everyone quickly back away from it knowing even the orders of the Margrave doesn't allow them to see royal property.

Villetta looked at the rifle with wide eyes "Who could have built that?"

"I did" came an a voice though a knightmares loud speakers as a blue and white Gloucester with a spear in it's right hand rolled into the hanger.

"Princess!" said Jeremiah as he and the others bowed save the twins.

Neo smiled up as Kayla came down. he walked over "Kay, did you bring it?"

"Of coarse I did" Kayla said smugly "Who do you think I am?"

A truck with a black and silver Sutherland appeared with two dark blue Sutherlands flanking it.

"What's that?" asked Jeremiah.

"It's Sutherland Grim" Kira said as he came out of a back office "Neo first knightmare"

Villetta looked at the old model Sutherland "Was this here in Area 11 this whole time?"

Neo let out a small laugh "I had it restored from my vault in the mainland and had Kayla bring it here on the Leviathan"

"You had the princess make a delivery?" Jeremiah asked with a hint of detest.

"Calm down Lord Gottwald" Kayla said with a dismissive wave "I had to go back home for a few things anyway. And besides Neo is family so I didn't mind at all"

"You also wanted an excuse to show off the Guardian" Neo said turning the focus to Kayla's customized Royal Gloucester "The only one of its kind not made by Valiant"

Kayla smiled proudly "Gloucester Guardian, you never your first"

"That's true" Neo said looking at the Grim being stood and moved by cranes but also thinking of Kallen.

Elly gave Neo a cold look as she felt his arousal and knew Neo didn't tell her everything.

"Are you going to sortie with us princess?" asked Kira as he came out of the locker rooms wearing a pilots suit.

Neo turned to his former commander "Did we get ordered to deploy?"

Kira nodded as he walked towards a normal Sutherland "Terrorist have stolen poisonous gas from a Britannian lab"

"_Damn it they went earlier then planed and now I have to take part in the battle_" thought Neo as he clenched his fists and turned towards the grim.

"Sorry but I have other matters to attend to this afternoon" Kayla said as she raised back into the cockpit of the Guardian.

"Goodbye your highness" Jeremiah said bowing to her before turning to the other pilots under his command "We have our orders now deploy!"

Many pilots entered their knightmare and grabbed rifles from the weapon rack at the end of the hanger. Ranger grabbed its rifle and unfolded it. everyone looked over at the weapon in awe. It was twice as long as the normal rifle, had a long barrel and a scope and was held by both hands (It's basically looks like a modern Assault Rifle)

Neo picked up held a standard rifle in each hand as he no longer had his scythe and he his old style was dual wielding guns.

"Kallen...be okay" Neo whispered as he followed behind the others towards the transport VTOLs.(Vertical Takeoff and Landing)

* * *

><p>"Damn it Kallen!" Kai said after he saw a military craft behind the truck on the highway through his binoculars.<p>

"It was probably Tamaki's fault!" Growled Minami glaring at the incoming air power of the Britannians.

Ogi loaded a rifle and looked at Kai "Tell your men we're gonna have a lot of company"

"You guys!" Kai said pointing at a couple of his men "Have my Glasgow readied and radio the ambush teams to be ready!"

"This isn't going to be easy" Ogi said watching the sky.

Kai turned to the older man with a commanding gaze "Your man better show up to help here"

Ogi shook his head "X didn't even know we were doing this today"

"Well then we'll need a miracle" Kai said realizing how bad this were with only two Glasgows and a few occupied buildings.

* * *

><p>"Stop the vehicle!" ordered a helicopter pilot who flew right behind the terrorists' transport truck "Surrender now and you'll get the chance to defend yourself in court!" The pilot took aim at the truck "Stop and surrender at once!" He fired several warning shots around the truck and the truck swerved to avoid the shot "Give up now or we'll shoot to kill!"<p>

Neo watched the event using a Valiant satellite "_Why did they do this without telling me!_" he thought in anger as he watched the truck the he knew Kallen was inside of.

"Target is moving from the settlement toward the ghetto" Came a pilots voice on the radio.

"Copy that, corner them" came the voice of a command officer.

"Roger" said the pilot as he took aim just before a slash harkin shot out from the back of the truck and destroyed the helicopter.

The other pilots looked in shock "A slash harkin!" suddenly the rear door opens to show a red Glasgow with it's factsphere open "A knightmare!" jumped from the back of the truck and hit the ground with its landspinners before going in reverse to match speed with the truck.

The red Glasgow moved forward and fired both harkins at the last two copters only to hit one. A VTOL suddenly moves past the copters carrying a Sutherland with orange shoulders.

"The rest of you back off. I'll take this guy" Said Jeremiah as his VTOL readied to drop him "I can only assume you dug that obsolete relic out of some scrapheap" The knightmare came down and they both fired harkins at each other only to collide and be retracted "An over-the-hill Glasgow is no match for a Sutherland" He charged forward "Not to mention a filthy Eleven who spurns the compassion of our glorious emperor!" He fired an explosive round from his rifle that hit the Glasgow with great force.

"Damn it!" Neo yelled knowing it was Kallen in the Glasgow. Villetta had deployed ahead and cut off the truck forcing it to the tunnels below Shinjuku.

Neo used his knightmare's keyboard and began hacking data from the lab they had gotten the gas from "_What is it that you really doing there Clovis_" He thought as he also checked his other companies shipments ordered by the prince or his right hand General Bartley "_It must be more then just gas if you've deployed this much force to retrieve it. Kai and the others wont last long against a force of this size without more support and I cant leave without causing an investigation. Damn it!_"

"Neo are you ready?" came Elly's voice breaking Neo concentration. They were at their drop zone on the edge of Shinjuku where Elly was to snipe from "Neo!"

Neo shook his head to focus "Yeah sis lets go"

The Ranger and Grim dropped down atop a destroyed building that overlooked most of Shinjuku. Ranger began scanning the area with its rifle "There's terrorist in the indicated buildings" she said as she fired beacon onto the building that held the ambush teams.

"Roger that Ranger, we will engage by air" said the flight commander as a number of gunships appeared in the sky.

Neo used his geass to check the area around Elly "Elly this area is clear so I have something that i need to do" Neo took off, out of the battle zone and towards the rear line where the G1 mobile command center rolled towards the battle zone.

"Neo wait!" Elly called out wondering why he would go against orders like that.

"_What are you doing bro!_" She called out with their link.

Neo shut her out as he sped faster to get out of the range of the link.

"Damn it Neo" She groaned before turning back to the battle and awaited her firing orders.

* * *

><p>"They got away!" General Bartley complained loudly while he watched the battle on the tactical map and receive an update from the his men "You call yourselves the royal guard!"<p>

"Forgive me my lord" pleaded the soldier on the radio "the blast was mostly directed upwards but the.."

Bartley interrupted in anger as he leaned closed to the radio on the table "Why the hell do you think I only told you people about this!"

"We'll continue the investigation" The soldier on the radio said before he cut the transmission in fear of another tongue lashing from the angered general.

Clovis sat in the throne at the rear of the command deck in a calm matter "The plan has moved forward to the next phase" He said calmly.

"Bu..But your highness?" Bartley said in shocked disagreement.

"If knowledge of her gets out I'll be disinherited" Clovis said with a frown "Tell them back home we're carrying out a planned urban renewal here" he then stood and gave his order "As Clovis, third prince of the empire i command you. destroy the Shinjuku Ghetto! leave no one alive!"

"Clovis clovis clovis" Neo said shaking his head as he walked into the room after listening to everything "You keeping that girl secret from uncle is quite foolish"

Bartley turned to the new arrival with a detested look on his face "Major Waldstein you were ordered to the front, How dare you come here and insult his highness!" As he spoke he had walked towards the boy.

Neo ignored the man and stepped in front of the price the a smug smile "Clovis did you think you could hide this from me of all people?"

"How did you know?" Clovis said with a scowl "I took every precaution"

"I would have never discovered this if you hadn't called half the military to deal with a minor problem" Said Neo mere inches from the prince.

"You stand there and insult his highness!" Said the foolishly loyal Bartley as he grabbed Neo by the back of the collar to pull him away.

"Don't touch me!" growled Neo as he turned to the man with death in his eyes.

Clovis waved towards Bartley "Command the battle Bartley. I'll handle this"

Neo turned and scoffed "You are playing in things no-one outside of the Waldstein family and his majesty himself knows about"

"What!" Clovis said in shock "You people already know of the immortal woman"

Neo laughed and looked the prince in the eyes "She is the last piece necessary to end this rebellion" Neo then began walking towards the door.

"What does that mean?" Clovis asked with an angry glare "What do you people know!" Neo never stopped "TELL ME!"

* * *

><p>"This is bad!" yelled Kai from his Glasgow as he covered the fleeing civilians.<p>

"Kai!" Called Kallen over the radio "We need to group up to attacks their knightmares"

Kai fired a harkin into a Sutherland before turning a corner to hide in an alleyway "Cuz i cant abandon the civvies to die!"

"We cant make it without some help!" Kallen said as she fired a harkin into a helicopter before it could fire on her.

Kai growled and slammed the side of his cockpit "We need X and that knightmare of his!"

"I'll get..." Kallen began before she noticed a duo of Sutherlands near her flank. She sped off while the Sutherland began to open fire only to hit a wall as the Glasgow sped away.

Kallen looked down as the energy meter began beeping and fear appeared on her face at the result "I only have thirty minutes left"

"The west entrance" came a unknown voice over the radio "Use the tracks to move to the west entrance"

"Who's this and how do you know this code?" Kallen ordered.

"It doesn't matter" The voice said dismissively "If you wanna win then you're gonna have to trust me"

* * *

><p>"You in the black Glasgow i take it you're the leader?" came the unknown voice to Kai.<p>

"Yeah I'm in charge here. What's it to ya!" Kai said firing a salvaged Sutherland rifle on the Britannians.

"Get as many of your men to the tracks as you can and you will be able to save the red unit" The voice ordered "If you do not then that unit will be overrun by the enemy"

"Hey who is this?" Asked Ogi from the ground.

"Black unit there is a long-ranged Gloucester to your eight with its sights on you" The voice said.

Kai jerked the controls just in time as a silent shot destroyed his left arm unit "Damn it!" He cursed as he ejected the sparking limb.

"Let's do what he says" Ogi said while looking up to Kai's Glasgow.

* * *

><p>"This is Ranger, I've lost visual on both enemy Glasgow units" Elly said over the radio as the second Glasgow jumped onto the tracks and out of her sights.<p>

"This is Major Nu, Lord Jeremiah and I are in pursuit of the red unit" Kira said as he followed Jeremiah along the tracks.

A staff officer came on the radio "Ranger hold your position and begin spotting ground targets for our infantry"

"Yes my lord" Elly said before beginning her new objective.

The red unit led the Sutherlands to a train where it jumped over the engine and Jeremiah grabbed the front to stop it.

"Lord Jeremiah I'll handle it" Kira said and she sped to the left side of the train.

"You, support Lord Kira and go after the Glasgow!" Jeremiah ordered a Sutherland that stood at his rear.

"Yes my Lord!" the unit jumped to get atop the train only for harkins to rip into it from an a nearby building.

Kira stopped and turned to see Jeremiah's Sutherland be shot by another Sutherland "What's going on!" He said before a warning flared.

Another Glasgow appeared as it sped toward Kira's Sutherland from the opposite tide of the train.

"Another knightmare!" Kira said in surprise before he gripped the controls and took aim "No matter, you will die here!"

Kira opened fire and the Glasgow jumped under the tracks only to fire through the bottom at the Sutherland.

"Damn it, I underestimated you, Eleven" Kira said in defeat as he ejected from the badly damaged Sutherland.

Neo stood on a building above in the Grim with his beacon off "_They defeated both Jeremiah and Kira with a ambush while avoiding Elly's line of sight and found one of my transport trains_" he thought to himself as Ogi and the others began activating their stolen Sutherlands "_This is defiantly not the plan of Ogi or Kai but who..._"

* * *

><p>Kallen stood playing decoy for her friends to ambush the enemies coming to attack her.<p>

Her phone rang and showed Neo's number "Neo where the hell are you!" She said with anger.

"I'm in Shinjuku" Neo said on the other end.

"Well we need your help" Kallen said with some relief "The Phantom can turn this around with the help of this new guy"

"As I suspected" Neo said more to himself "Do you know his location Kallen?"

Kallen shook her head though he couldn't see it "He's hiding in the destroyed buildings somewhere"

"Okay I'll try to find you guys an escape route" Neo promised before he hung up.

Kallen looked at her phone with a hint of anger "How dare you hang up on me Neo Waldstein!"

"Q-1 and N-1 there is a hostile sniper atop the tall building to the east" Came the voice "Engage it from both sides"

Both Kallen and Kai sped up the building.

* * *

><p>Neo placed his phone back in his pocket and eyed the battlefield "Where are you..." He rolled slowly to the edge of the building and scanned the area with his geass.<p>

"Ranger to command. The Elevens on foot have gone into hiding" Elly reported "I am moving to location two to assist with the hostile knightmares"

Neo turned towards Elly's building and saw two knightmare fire harkins from lower buildings to Elly's.

"Damn it!" He cursed as he took off in their direction "Elly you have incoming hostiles!" he called out on the radio.

* * *

><p>Elly turned as a Sutherland and Glasgow landed on the rooftop.<p>

"It's a damn custom crimson Gloucester!" Kai said as he spotted the knightmare and it's advanced rifle.

Kallen gasped at it "It's the Ranger, Elizabeth Waldstein"

Kai chuckled "Britannia's Crimson Goddess"

"You know me, I'm flattered" Elly said eyeing the two one-armed Glasgow units with a eager smile "You were some tricky knightmare to track, but i guess my failure has led to my current predicament"

"I will be the one to kill you goddess!" cried Kai as he charged forward and shot toward the Ranger.

Ranger sped to the side and let out a three round burst that hit the Glasgow's right leg and arm. Kai ejected the hand towards the Ranger only for it to explode midair by one of Rangers harkins. Kallen fired her two harkins at the Ranger, knocking the rifle from it's hands.

"Damn you!" Elly said as she fired a harkin at the red Glasgow only for it to grab the harkin while Kai kicked the Ranger with his right leg causing the limb to explode on contact.

"I'm out!" Called Kai as he ejected from the burning Glasgow.

The blast of the leg knocked the Ranger back some while the Glasgow exploding so close knocked the Ranger off the edge of the rooftop.

"NEO!" Elly cried as she began to fall. She felt a heavy shake and heard metal collide hard.

"I got you Elly" Neo said with strain as he held the controls tightly.

Neo had used Grim to tackle the Ranger during the fall, In doing so he made it so it wouldn't fall onto its back and kill Elly but the Ranger being so large compared to the Grim, the Grim's legs gave out when it landed and the two units tumbled for several yards before they were stopped by another building. Neo was ejected from the Grim just in time to save him from it exploding while the Ranger simply lay badly damaged from the several near explosions and the fall.

Chapter End


	10. Chapter 10 - The Valiant Assault

**Chapter 10 - The Valiant Assault**

Neo sat in the cockpit knightmare of unfamiliar design across from another unknown knightmare painted in the colors of the Knight of One. It was over the coast of Pendragon, the capital city of Britannia. In the distance an angelic white knightmare with green wings, watched.

The two knightmare began a skirmish, both using the power of Geass to predict movements. They spoke to each other but Neo couldn't hear anything.

"_Is this my future?_" Neo thought knowing it wasn't real "I_s my ambition written in front of me?_"

The image changed to show a huge explosion in the sky above Japan and a huge battle around a ascending sky fortress.

"_Flying warships, knightmares and Fortresses?_" Neo was in complete shock at the sights before him "_That weapon could destroy a city with a single blast_"

The image changed once more "_A parade?_" Neo thought seeing the line up before eyeing the prison transports and the people on them "_Kallen!_"

Neo's eyes were then drawn to the large float in the center "Schneizel, Nunally, Lelouch?...Emperor Lelouch!" The sight before him didn't end like the others but simply played until it showed the arrival of a masked man with a sword slay Lelouch.

"_What is this?_" Neo thought "_Lelouch!_"

"Your powers are improved here" came a female voice and suddenly the sight was changed to an elegant hall with floating picture frames and bright light.

Neo turned to spot the green haired girl from Clovis's lab.

"You weren't supposed to see those things before their time" She said plainly "You cannot interfere with destiny"

"Where am I witch and what did you do to me!" Neo ordered knowing exactly what she was.

She cocked her head as she stared at the boy "I'm sure I didn't do a thing" she said innocently "I've only gone to find you"

"What do you want with me?" He asked with anger forming inside.

"I've seen you before" She calmly stated before walking away "Here in my memories"

Neo followed behind her "I've never met a immortal, only heard of them"

"You're here" She said pointing at a frame that showed two babies in a crib "You are like the others I've made a contract with"

"You're C.C." Neo stated knowing the name of the Immortal who had given his mother and Maryanne geass.

"Yes I am" came the girls voice but from elsewhere.

Neo turned to spot the girl again only instead of wearing a blue jumpsuit like the other, this one was wearing a straight jacket.

"You must be the conscious one" Neo said eyeing the second.

She gave Neo a slightly angered look "Isabella's son's, You aren't meant to be here"

Neo shrugged "It wasn't my doing, last I remember was saving Elly from a fall and then I saw visions of the future"

"You probably came close to death and your mind came here where your geass came from" C.C. explained with slight amusement.

"_NEO!_" Came Elly's voice in Neo's head "_Come on Neo wake up I need you_"

Neo held his head as he was called repeatedly. He looked to the witch with slight anger "Send me back to where I belong"

"Fine but first answer a question" C.C. said and Neo nodded "In your vision, did you see me at all?"

Neo shook his head "No but I only really saw my future with Marianne's son Lelouch as the emperor"

C.C. smiled "Thank You"

* * *

><p>"Will he wake up doc?" Elly asked Neo's doctor while he checked the IVs and Neo's chart.<p>

"His body is stable but he has to want to wake up" the doctor said before walking out.

Elly laid on the bed next to Neo and cried into his shoulder "_Wake up you dummy I need you!_"

"Who are you calling a dummy, idiot" Neo said with a groggy smile "Why are you laying next to me like that?" Neo asked not wanting his sister so close like that.

Elly looked up and wrapped her arms around his neck "Oh thank god you're okay!"

"How long was I out?" Neo asked as he tried to sit up but slipped when he relied how bad he was hurt "My arm?" He asked shakily "W...Where's my arm!"

"Your escape pod was ejected across the ground and through several buildings" Elly explained looking down in shame "You were so bloody when they found you, Your left arm was mangled, your skull was fractured, you had many broken ribs and internal bleeding"

Neo touched where his left arm was and just sighed and looked back to Elly "How bad were your injuries?"

Elly shook her head and looked at him with a little anger "I only had a concussion and bruising but you should be more worried about your health"

"Fine, where is my phone?" Neo said to her with a hint on annoyance.

She handed him his cell "Who could you be calling at a time like this!"

"Answer my first question" Neo said as he began moving his thumb across the screen of his phone.

"It's been two days since the Shinjuku Incident" Elly explained before giving him a smile knowing he'd like her news "And Clovis was murdered just after ordering a cease fire"

Neo let out a loud laugh of joy "That brightens my mood"

"I knew it would" Elly said hearing the sound of a email being sent on the phone "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting out of here" Neo said before turning his phone off and jerking out his IV.

Elly stood and held her hands out to stop him "You just came out of a secound surgery 5 hours ago. you can't leave yet!"

"Britannian medical technology is reasonably decent" Neo said like he was insulting it. The Valiant medical research teams could have saved his arm "I can move around if I want"

"Neo please get back in bed" Elly pleaded to her brother.

Neo shook his head as he dressed in his civilian clothes "I'm leaving but you can tell me more about what I missed"

* * *

><p>A few moments later Elly drove and spoke of the current state of the government and military now that Clovis was gone, while Neo sat calmly listening as they made their way to Valiant's Base.<p>

"Why are we going to Valiant?" Elly after she finished with the latest info.

"Clovis had captured C.C. and was conducting experiments with her in secret" Neo explained "It was her and not poison gas that the terrorist stole"

"C.C. The woman who gave us our geass?" Elly asked shocked.

Neo nodded "They had other projects with her that I sent to my people to improve our medical sector"

"You can't just grow another immortal" Elly joked as she pulled up to the gate.

Neo looked at the hanger full of the now completed Burai as they pasted and spotted a blue car outside of the adjacent hanger "Looks like Kayla's here with the Lotus"

"What's she doing over there during the day" Elly asked angrily "Is she trying to get you found out?"

"This area is shielded by satellites and any other recon devices" Neo stated proudly "The only way to see what's going on here is to walk into one of the hangers"

Elly pulled up to the main building that was a ten story building shaped like a V. The parking lot being in the middle.

"Where are we going in there anyway?" Elly asked looking up at the building.

Neo shook his head "I'm going to see what I can do about this arm situation while you go see Kayla"

"What!" Elly said annoyed "You can't just get rid of me!"

"Neo, Elly!" Came Kayla from the direction of her car.

Elly turned and waved "Hey Kay"

"Hey Ells" Kayla said as she walked over "Where'd Neo go?"

Elly turned and Neo was gone "That asshole!"

* * *

><p>Inside Neo stepped into an elevator with a keypad and card reader on the controls to keep unauthorized people out of certain areas. He pushed in a code and the elevator began descending into the lower levels of the building which held the secret projects of Valiant.<p>

"Lord Valiant!" Exclaimed a researcher when he saw Neo step out of the elevator.

Neo nodded a hello to the man as he walked down a short hallway to the lab he had put here six months ago when he got here.

"Dr. Chawla is the device ready for use?" Neo asked in a commanding voice as he entered the lab.

A blonde haired Indian woman holding a pipe looked over at Neo "With that data you sent us this morning, we were able to build a simple starting model that we can upgrade later like a knightmare frame.

"Good then give me a hand" Neo joked as he sat in a chair surrounded by many machines and surgical tools.

Rakshata let out a chuckle as she signaled one of her team to help Neo strap himself into the chair "This isn't a medical unit so don't expect this to be a pleasant experience"

Neo breathed deeply and nodded "Do what must be done Rakshata"

* * *

><p>"Neo looked good for someone who almost died" Kayla stated as she and Elly walked towards the hanger being used by the White Lotus as a temporary base that Neo loaned her.<p>

Elly shook her head still annoyed at her brother "He's just going to get himself killed doing those reckless stunts"

"Well it hasn't become public knowledge that Neo was that badly injured" Kayla said as she walked with her hands on the back of her head.

Elly looked down, saddened "But he can't achieve his goal of becoming the Knight of One if he only has one arm"

Kayla opened the smaller door and turned to her friend "I'm sure Neo will be fine. he had friends and his sister who will always be at his side"

As they walked in Elly was treated with the sight of a large hanger with several white Sutherland in parts, with only a few completed. There was also a covered knightmare in one of the racks.

"Wow" Elly exclaimed as several people wearing white uniforms moved around and was working on rebuilding the Sutherlands and their weapons.

"Welcome to the White Lotus hanger" Kayla said throwing out her hands.

A young man that was a little older then Elly, walked over to them. He had short white hair and wore white armor and a black cape.

"Lady Elizabeth it's an honor to meet you" The man said in a deep experienced voice as he bowed to her.

Elly's face flashed red as his voice and his looks were very attractive.

Kayla giggled at her friend before introducing the man "Elly this is my top commander and second in command, Frost"

"Not your real name I presume" Elly said eyeing the man as he smiled widely at her and she could tell he was amused by her not knowing his name "But I can understand not wanting your name known to a enemy soldier. Even if she and her brother was risking their lives to save you"

Frost chuckled and gave Elly a bow "9th prince of the empire, Xavier Va Britannia, at your service"

Elly's eyes became huge as she processed what he had said.

"What wrong Els, cat got your tongue?" Kayla teased when her friend was silent.

"You fucking asshole!" Elly said angrily as she stepped so her face was inches from his "You've been alive all this time and was leading a rebelling and never tried to sent word to Neo and I!" she scolded like a mother.

Xavier started to speak but was stopped when Elly wrapped her arms around him warmly "You shouldn't make your 'loving' family worry about you" she said warmly with a smile before letting him go.

"How sweet" mocked Kayla though she was holding back a tear.

"ah shut up Kay" said Elly.

* * *

><p>Deep in the bowels of Valiant Tokyo screams of pains could be heard throughout the Valiant Dark Medical floor. Doctors and scientists stopped their work to watch Rakshata and her team work on a screaming Neo Valiant from a observation windows that were meant for the directors to inspect a project.<p>

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Neo screamed in pain as wiring and metal was being surgically attached to his bone, nerves and flesh.

"Neo we're almost finished" Rakshata tried to reassure the boy who had been screaming for the past hour.

"We should've waited until we had more morphine before we did this!" yelled one of the men as he feared Neo would fire him in anger of the severe pain.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!" Neo yelled between gritted teeth since the others had stopped working on the nerves and the bones and now just began closing the new metallic shoulder joint "I DON'T HAVE TIME TO MAKE THINGS EASIER!"

Rakshata placed her hand on Neo's right shoulder and gave him a comforting "We're all done Neo" she then had some of her men light her pipe while she washed the blood off of her hands.

"Thank you Rakshata" Neo said, his voice still held great pain "Where's the arm?"

Neo's chair was raised so he was back in a sitting position and Rakshata was holding a arm that looked much like a human arm due to it's plastic skin that covered the robotics and was a identical color as Neo's skin.

"This device is a basic model that will only provide you with about the same movement as a Sutherland but will have improved strength" Rakshata explained as her men prepared to attach the mock arm into the new socket "The first prototype will be completed by the time you sent the first shipment to Kyoto"

"Thank you Rakshata" Neo said while holding back pain from the mock arms circuits connected "I can't have my plans slowed by anything" he said with conviction "With the JLF and theWhite Lotus at my command, I will have Japan liberated and stabilized by the end of the year"

Rakshata chuckled at the boy's ambition "You may die before your goal with the way you behave boy. But nonetheless…" she said before stepping to his side while one of her 'goons' went to a console in front of Neo "lets run some tests to see if all of the systems work"

Neo turned his hand and began moving his new fingers around before making a fist.

"Okay the hand and wrist joints are running at the expected levels" Said a technician at the console that was running the startup of the OS "Next we'll activate the shoulder and elbow joints so try lifting the unit"

Neo gave the man an annoyed look before turning his gaze to Rakshata and impatiently asked "Do you believe this thing will work Rakshata?"

"It was a rush job but it was still made by my hand" She said with her usual confidence while taking a drag of her pipe and pressing the complete activation button on the console knowing what he wanted from their years of working together.

"Now let do a real test" Neo said excitedly before jumping from the chair and grabbing a pipe the ran across the top of the room with just his left arm.

"Lord Valiant we haven't tested the stress system!" the console tech exclaimed as Neo began doing one-handed pull-ups with ease "This is the first time something like this has been done. We don't know of the dangers to the unit or your nervous system"

Neo dropped to the floor and smiled at the man "I'd say it works"

"Well I'll get started on the prototype unit right away" Rakshata said as she pressed a few keys on a console before ordering her men to do various tasks.

"I'd like the unit to mount a small slash harkin and a communication device with scrambler settings and advanced encryption" Neo explained like he was simply ordering dinner.

The Indian scientist held a smiled as she laid down on her exquisite couch and let the cogs in her mind build the unit that would be the first prosthetic to be used by a knightmare pilot.

* * *

><p>Elly, Kayla and Xavier had just finished a tour of the warehouse the was the White Lotus base. They were not a strong in numbers but Elly could tell they had spirit and motivation. They were mostly Britannians who deserted the military and the others were numbers who had been saved from prisons.<p>

"Wow Kay, this army of your is impressive to say the least" Elly exclaimed knowing that even her and Neo's team would have trouble with them.

"Well Xavier was the leader in the beginning when it was just a gurilla squad but then I came in with my advanced artillery tactics and we became unbeatable" Kayla bragged with a smile.

"Then our dear brother took command" Xavier said in clear detest "If Schneizel hadn't come we could've saved so many more of us" His fist were clenched in rage at the memory "He decimated our most skilled pilots in the first attack and then proceeded to slowly destroy everything we built over the last six years"

Kayla looked away as the tears began "Gino was leading the team that flanked my rear line of artillery and almost killed me"

Elly could feel the anger of Xavier and the sadness of Kayla and turned into a soldier "You are the leaders of these men! They have entrusted their dreams unto you to led them to a better world!" This caused both siblings to stop their moping and watch Elly "A leader must not show the pain of battle as they are the one who inspire those under them to fight even in times of certain defeat!"

Suddenly the sound of clapping could be heard and they turned to the source.

"How right you are dear sister!" Neo said as he neared the others who were shocked by his sudden growth "A leader must not show weakness or else the men under them lose themselves in fear. A leader must be a god in the eyes of his men. Confront your men with your words and then ordered death with the same tongue"

Elly looked dumbfounded "How did you…?"

"The Valiant Corporation is truly the future of the world" Xavier said glad to see his old friend had recovered so quickly.

Kayla gave Neo a sly smile "You must have Rakshata here if you replaced your arm this quickly"

Elly looked at her watch and had a look of shock "We've only been here 3 hours!"

"The woman knows how to get a job done right" Neo said while swinging his arm around.

* * *

><p><strong>That Morning<strong>

"What do you mean X is dead!" Ogi asked surprised by what Kallen just told him.

"I just know okay!" Kallen yelled with tears running down her face.

She knew Neo was in the Black Sutherland when it dived to save Elly's Gloucester. She waited two days before telling the others hoping that he was just injured and would call her but finally gave up hope.

"If the guys dead then we have to get out supplies from a new source" Kai said not really caring that his cousin was crying or that a supporter was dead "I was able to intercept a transport to Kyoto a few weeks back that led back to Valiant HQ here in Japan"

"What!" exclaimed Tamaki in rage as he stood from the ground "Why the hell would you go and do something like that for!"

Kai stood to face the adult "There are JLF spies in Valiant sending out supplies to the JLF and with the Grim Reaper out of commission after Shinjuku, we can move in and take what we need!"

"What about their security or the military?" Inoue asked the boy.

"Valiant is based at the edge of the settlement so it would take the military around 20 minutes to deploy to the location or even longer with Jeremiah in command and the infighting" Kai explained while getting impatient.

Kallen suddenly stood up "I say we do it!" this caused everyone to turn to her shocked "We need knightmares and without X we have to take them by force"

* * *

><p>Neo, Elly, Kayla and Xavier, all sat in the mess hall that was under the warehouse and were eating an early dinner. It was around 4 o'clock and they just had finished putting back together the White Lotus's Sutherlands and the few Gloucesters they had and were now relaxing.<p>

"Damn it's good to eat!" Neo yelled excitedly as he downed many plates of food.

"You're gonna choke damn it!" Elly scolded at him.

Kayla just laughed "It's just like the old days"

"It is" Xavier agreed.

Suddenly red light filled the room and a raid siren could be heard.

"Lord Frost, Princess!" yelled a White Lotus as he ran into the room.

"What's happening Lieutenant!" Xavier ordered.

"The facility is under attack by the Britannians!" the man said in a panic.

Neo took out a PDA like device and bought cameras of the area on the TVs in the room. He looked a the Sutherland and noticed a marking.

"These are the remnants of the Black Dragons from Shinjuku" Neo said as he zoomed in on the dragon symbol of the Sutherland "We have 4 minutes until they arrive and then maybe 5 more for them to get in position"

"What kind of defense does this place have?" Elly asked seeing the large number of enemy Sutherland, Glasgow and a few Burai that were coming.

Neo showed the map of the compound, along with the outer city and the adjacent ghetto area "The outer cameras can spot an enemy at least five minutes away"

He then moved to show the warehouses and spec that showed their supplies and knightmare "We obviously can't use the White Lotus or JLF units in defense so that leaves the small defense force of around 10 Sutherland units with unseasoned pilots, a single Gloucester that's still being refitted into the new Reaper and the Leviathan"

"What's the plan?" Xavier asked knowing that Neo must've had back up plans for an attack.

Neo showed the display of the JLF warehouse "The JLF and Lotus warehouses have automatic evacuation systems that will take you to the Valiant Dark headquarters" It then showed the Leviathan "While that takes care of the resistance, Elly will lead the evacuation of all Valiant personnel with the Leviathan where they will head for the secondary facility in Kagoshima "

"What will you be doing?" Elly asked concerned for Neo after his near death experience.

Neo thought for a moment before turning to his sister "I'm going to take command of the security forces to buy you guys some time"

* * *

><p>"Where were these things at during Shinjuku!" Yelled Tamaki as he gazed at the some 30 Burai and Sutherland units as well as Kai's Glasgow.<p>

"The Burai were stolen from the JLF transports and were being put together in Saitama during the battle" Kai explained as he and his men started up their systems "And the Sutherlands are what's left of the ones stolen at Shinjuku"

Kallen's Glasgow jumped out of it's trailer and stopped next to Kai's "What's the plan Kai?"

"Me, you and the Dragons will lead the attack while Ogi and the others will wait for our signal to extract the supplies" Kai explained his master plan with great confidence.

"Sound good enough for me!" Kallen said hoping to lose herself in battle to stop the pain she was feeling.

Kai stood atop his knightmare with his katana in hand and slashed it forward "Dragons roar!"

* * *

><p>"You still defeated me" Jeremiah said with slight disappointment. He sat across from Kira and had just been defeated in a game of chess.<p>

Kira gave his mentor a wide smile "You'll have your day Lord Jeremiah. Your main disadvantage is that your pride get in the way of making a decision"

"My Lords!" Villetta came into the room in a panic.

"What is it Villetta?" Jeremiah asked worried while also happy that something could take him away from his defeat.

Kira placed his hand on her back as she tried to catch her breath after the long run from the CIC to the Viceroy's office that Jeremiah was now using.

"Terrorists are attacking the Valiant facility her in Tokyo!" she said before showing pictures on the screen "These images were sent from Sir Waldstein who is in command of the defense and is asking for reinforcements"

Jeremiah stood and threw on his cape "We will personally assist a comrade and friend!"

* * *

><p>Neo stood in the Valiant war room and watched the map that rested in the center of the room and displayed a satellite image of the area and the locations of the enemy.<p>

"Rakshata start with the evac of the White Lotus building first then proceed to the JLF building after" Neo ordered as he watched the red dots spread across the northern wall "Team 1, the enemy is on the north perimeter. Prepare for defense plan 1. We have to get our people out of here!"

"This is Team 2. We are set up inside of the building and awaiting the activation of plan 1" came Team 2's leader.

"Team 1 here. The devices are ready and wait commander" Team 1's leader said.

Just then the north wall exploded leaving several gaping hole along it's length that seemed to spawn knightmare.

* * *

><p>"Activate Plan 1!" Neo ordered and the entire facility filled with thick ECM smoke.<p>

"What the hell is this!" Kai said in shock as his radar shut down from the ECM.

"Kai they knew we were coming!" Kallen stated from beside him though they couldn't even see each other.

Just then the smoke filled with gunfire from knightmare from unknown locations outside the smoke.

Kai slammed the side of his cockpit in anger "All forces charge out of the smoke and engage the enemy knightmare where we can see them!"

* * *

><p>"So how does this work?" Kayla asked Rakshata who typed commands on a console in the White Lotus warehouse.<p>

"The knightmare will Knightmare docks will be lowered to the Valiant Dark levels of this facility and fill be loaded unto a tram to the main Dark base" Rakshata explained as the Knightmares began to be lowered "That's why we have to do this one warehouse at a time"

Kayla could hear the fight outside as their warehouse was close to the north wall and she knew that Neo was facing impossible odds, even with the early warning system he had.

"Raven it will be ok. Neo is the best there is" Xavier reassured her knowing that she felt uneasy and helping her like a big brother should. He had decided to use her cover name as Rakshata was not a member of the Lotus and they didn't know her.

"Please proceed to the supply elevator" Rakshata said pointing her pipe to where the weapons and other supplies were being loaded to.

* * *

><p>Neo watched the cloud of smoke that was but a red mass on his map. So far the plan was working as it had made the enemy stop moving for a moment and he had his Team 1 begin opening fire into the smoke.<p>

"The enemy will try and charge our knightmare units so Team 2 be ready"

Neo ordered.

The Black Dragon knightmare sped from the smoke and began firing at the Valiant Sutherlands that were lined up across the parking lot and were using stacks of cars to make a wall as improvised cover while they themselves were a few yards behind the wall incase of a car exploding.

"Team 2 open fire!" Neo ordered and from windows of the building, several rockets and heavy rifle fire rained down on the advancing Black Dragons causing nearly half of their numbers to be destroyed or damaged enough for an auto-eject.

"All is going to plan commander" Team 1's commander said with joy as he watched the enemy begin to take evasive maneuvers.

Neo watched as the Dragons knightmare still advanced "Team 3 the enemy is in range strike now!"

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Kai said as he watched his numbers begin to crumble.<p>

Kallen gasped "Kai the roof!"

Several Sutherland with cannons fired down from the rooftop, effectively destroying half of the Japanese knightmare below in the chaos.

"Kai we have to get out of here!" Kallen said as she fired her rifle at the rooftop knightmare, destroying two of them while dodging fire from the other teams.

"We're not leaving here empty-handed!" Kai growled in anger "All forces get behind the warehouses to hide from the lower forces and fire on that roof!"

Ogi's voice came over the radio with the sound of gunfire in the background "Kai the military cut off our retreat what do we do!"

* * *

><p>Neo watched as the red dots of the Black Dragons were falling back behind the Warehouses, white dots that show the tramway and the Valiant personnel evac teams and then new blue dots appearing at the enemy flank.<p>

"Major this is Jeremiah Gottwald we are closing in on the Eleven scum" said the Margrave as his Sutherland dropped from it's VTOL "What's your status?"

Neo waved his hand to his and his comms officer put him though.

"Milord, My forces have their main attack forces pinned down. Evacuation of personnel is being commanded by Elizabeth on the Leviathan" Neo informed. His fist were clenched in anger, he hadn't expected the military to show up so soon and now he had to rush the JLF warehouse's evac before the military got there.

"We'll drive them to your defenses and sandwich them in, just like the Battle of Southern Africa" Kira's cold voice was heard.

They cut communication and Neo picked up a small hand radio that was tied to the facilities intercom.

* * *

><p>Kai and Kallen both stood behind the cover of one of the warehouses as bullets and cannon fire flew all around. Both Glasgow's were covered in damage though they both still had their limbs and were functional.<p>

"Our retreats blocked off and we're pinned down" Kai said to himself but Kallen could hear it.

"Kai what are we gonna do!" She asked scared for everyone.

Kai hands shook at the controls "Naoto was able to get his guys out of danger while facing the Britannian military but I couldn't even defeat a bunch of glorified mall cops"

A loud hum sounded throughout the facility to indicate an announcement but then went to static.

"Now what?" Kai growled.

"To all Elevens who are invading this facility. The military has cut off your retreat and will soon push you into my defenses" Neo's voice was heard "You are facing Major Neo Waldstein, the Grim Reaper of Britannia. You have no chance of victory here"

"Neo!" Kallen said in surprise and joy.

"Surrender now and live as a prisoner of Valiant or fight on and face the devastating power of the Britannian Empire!" Neo said in a fearful voice that made even his own men shake.

Kai began slaming the side of his cockpit in anger and fear and spoke to himself in a near whisper of fear "He's alive. The only advantage we had is gone. Even I can't defeat HIM in command ability"

"Kai we're not retreating!" Kallen ordered her younger cousin with new motivation "we're gonna use their knightmares against them just like in Shinjuku"

* * *

><p>Neo walked fast down the halls of the Valiant building as he dialed his phone and placed his earpiece.<p>

"Rakshata the JLF warehouse is surrounded and the military is on its way" Neo said over the phone "Is it evacuated yet"

"We got both Shinobi, the Guren, Gekkas and Burai but the elevator for the Knightshade was jammed and these fools wont go back up there" She replied.

Neo let out an aggravated grunt as he loaded his pistol "Fine, I'm going out there then"

* * *

><p>"Kallen are you sure it was a good idea to abandon the Glasgows?" Kai asked as he and Kallen entered a darkened warehouse.<p>

"I know the switch was around here somewhere" She said feeling around the wall near the entrance "Aha I found it!"

Lights illuminated the huge building and showed the contents.

"It's empty!" Kai said in anger at their wasted time "You brought me here to see an empty warehouse!"

"Neo must've emptied it when we attacked" she said now feeling stupid.

A loud bang was heard and humming of an elevator.

"Over there!" Kallen yelled as she pointed her pistol at the elevator that showed that something was coming from below.

The doors opened and the only thing that could be seen was a single red light in the darkness.

"Shoot it!" Kai yelled as he and began firing into the darkness and Kellen followed.

"Childs play" came a sinister voice in amusement from the darkness as a sword was drawn with lightning speed and the bullets deflected or avoided.

Kai looked wide eyed at the dark figure who walked into the light untouched by a single bullet "What is this thing!"

"X!" Kallen said with glee at the sight of Neo's masked face.

"Kallen and Kai Kozuki you assumed I was dead and attacked this facility correct?" X asked but knew the answer.

"You bastard!" Kai growled "We needed you in Shinjuku and for this attack and you already infiltrated Valiant"

X laughed "I was at Shinjuku and I have always been in Valiant"

Kai re-aimed his handgun at the man "What the hell does that mean!"

X held his facemask "As the cousin to my love I will tell you"

"Love?" Kai said confused and looked at Kallen for a moment before turning to X in shock "You can't be?"

Neo removed his mask to show Kai his face.

"Neo" Kallen said happily as tears began to fall from her eyes

"You are a man of many masks" Kai said angrily "I never thought that the reason that the JLF was getting supplies from Valiant was that the CEO himself was the selling to both sides"

"Hold on one moment" Neo said to Kai as he listened to the incoming message from Villetta.

"Major Waldstein we have forced them inside the Valiant walls and are holding here to block their escape" She said with far to much joy in killing Elevens.

Neo turned to the two Japanese "I've ran out of time to evac everything in the base"

"Kai, Kallen We caught between the military and Valiant and can't move" Ogi's voice was heard on Kai's handheld radio.

"Neo tell your men to take out the military before we lose everyone!" Kai ordered in fear for his men.

Neo shook his head and placed his mask back on "Valiant is not ready to battle the empire"

"Then how will we get out of here?" Kallen asked not worried now that Neo was in charge.

"The only way to get you out of here… is to kill you" Neo said plainly.

Kai drew his sword and pointed it at Neo in shock and anger "What the hell does that mean!"

Neo ignored the younger boy and walked to where the Knightshade stood that was now a hole in the ground'

"I don't want this to be destroyed so I'm giving it to you Kai" he said before throwing Kai a sword shaped knightmare key.

Kai looked down the hole to see the black knightmare where it's elevator had gotten stuck.

"You're giving him the Knightshade!" Kallen said in surprise as she saw the machine.

* * *

><p>Neo entered the command room in civilian clothes again.<p>

"Lord Valiant the terrorist have retreated to Warehouse 13" A security officer said when he saw Neo "The military is requesting what you want to do and so is Lady Elizabeth onboard the Leviathan"

"Tell the military that I've just returned from scouting the warehouse and I've sighted what appears to be a sakurodite based bomb" Neo said eyeing the map at the center of the room "Tell Leviathan to fall back. Order security to meet up with the military and tell the military to get clear"

"Yes my Lord!"

"That includes you" Neo said to the man before walking into his office that was directly beside the control room.

Neo sat at his desk and logged into his computer "Voice command: emergency protocol. White Light"

The main lights shut down and red siren lights lit the room before the computer chimed "Executive order confirmed. Evacuation of Valiant complete. V-Weapon Status… Armed. Gloucester Type-V1 Reaper-2… ready"

Neo's chair lowered into a small hanger where the Reaper stood.

* * *

><p>"Where's Major Waldstein?" Jeremiah asked Emma Sinclair, Neo's assistant when she arrived in Elly's sports car.<p>

"Lord Valiant is securing Valiant assets" She said plainly before she drove off.

Kira chuckled "Neo wont leave the Reaper behind"

Just then a bright light filled the area as the entire facility exploded in a sakurodite explosion.

"Where's is he!" Villetta asked thinking that Neo was dead.

"That man will never die" Kira said seeing a black shape of a Gloucester get bigger "Not until I do it at least"

* * *

><p>It was almost sunset. Neo stood in his office at the Valiant corporate building in the business section of the settlement looking out his window as the sun was coming down across the Pacific.<p>

"Lord Valiant you have a incoming call on an encrypted line" came the voice of Neo's secretary Emma Sinclair over the intercom.

"Send it through Emma" Neo requested and a huge screen came down from the ceiling in front of his desk. Neo sat in his desk and was greeted by a familiar face

"Hello Cornelia" He said sweetly still happy with her for transferring him "What can I do for…"

"Neo did you do it?" She growled with anger as she cut him off.

"If you are referring to Clovis then no" Neo said calmly "But I doubt Kururugi did it and by you asking me then you don't think so either"

Cornelia scoffed "That Jeremiah lacks the mind to do a proper investigation"

"What can I do?" Neo asked unsure of her intent "He is the Acting Viceroy, Margrave and a Colonel"

The intercom buzzed again "Lord Valiant we are receiving encoded documents for you. I am sending them to you computer for decryption now"

"What gifts have you given me Cornelia?" Neo asked as he logged into his personal computer. When he opened the messages his eyes grew wide from the shock.

"Neo Valiant, As the head of Valiant Industries and the Valiant Family, you are granted the rank of Duke and given full governance over the Valiant Islands" Cornelia said with her commander voice but showed a hint of joy.

Neo could barely speak "D…Duke?"

"And I will be coming to Area 11 as the new Viceroy after I'm done here and will be leaving some officers behind and I believe after your defense of Valiant today…" She said so Neo could finish as he read the second message.

"Brigadier General!" His voice was a whisper. The shock of his status increase was heavy after the battle and surgery.

"You will command the 24th and 27th Autonomous Knight Corps as well as Kayla's 1st Royal Artillery Corps and Earl Asplund's Special Corps" Cornelia explained with pride as she always wanted Neo to be at her side. To keep him safe and to try and ease his pain like a big sister should.

"Why?" was all Neo could ask.

"It required my brother Schneizel's approval as Prime Minister to make you a Duke and his one request was that I gave you command of his experimental unit" Cornelia explained.

"No" Neo said still confused "Why suddenly give me so much power?"

Cornelia simply let out a small chuckle "Once I clean up Area 11, I'm giving it to Euphie and Kayla to govern and I want you and Elly at the command their army"

It all still confused Neo "Then why give me this power now rather then later?"

"If Jeremiah fails then the military will go into chaos. So now with your rank, you could become the Acting Viceroy at any moment. Now I hope that's the last question" Cornelia said hoping to get to another matter.

Neo sigh and relaxed in his chair before answering "Yes I understand my orders" he said more seriously.

"Good" Cornelia said with a sly smile "Now I want to know about that girl from Clovis's party"

Chapter End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay i wrote a new chapter! This takes place just after Episode 3: False Classmate and just before Episode 4:His Name is Zero.<strong>

**My computer is having some issues so it may take a while before i write a new chapter, i don't know yet.  
><strong>

**I'm thinking of writing a Prequel eventually to this that will be about the Neo's career from after his mothers death to the start of this story and will have his many battles along with Kayla's murder of civilian, Jenny's rape and refrain use, Ashley, Amanda, Gino love triangle, Neo's birthday killings and more!**


	11. Chapter 11 - The Masked Knights Collide

**AN: This chapter takes place during Episode 4: His Name is Zero.**

**I decided to use the location name in bold to symbolize a scene change.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 - The Masked Knights Collide<p>

**[Ashford Courtyard]**

Neo walked out of the auditorium with the other students after the principle made his speech about Prince Clovis.

It had been less then 24 hours since the attack on Valiant and already the students had berated him with questions about it. Neo would just say that everyone got out ok and the terrorist were killed by their own bomb.

The biggest thing today happened that morning

**[Flashback]**

"My god, do you have to come here everyday for that trash?" Kallen's step-mother said angrily when she opened the door to see Neo's annoyed face. He wore his school clothes and had something in a bag in his right hand.

Neo just pushed past her like he always did. He proceed to Kallen's room and just walked right in.

"You bastard!" Came the voice of Kai as he charged at Neo with his katana about to stab Neo but was grabbed by Neo's left hand which caused sparks to fly as the blade scraped the metal under the fake skin which caused Kai to gasp in surprise "What the hell are you!"

Neo just pulled off his glove and showed Kai the now exposed metal and spoke matter a factly "This is what happened after you tried to kill my sister and I was nearly killed trying to save her"

"What the hell's all that noise!" Kallen yelled as she walked out of her bathroom in a towel only to see Kai holding a sword and Neo's metal hand.

"Hey babe" Neo said with a smile as he waved his left hand.

She ran to him and grabbed his hand to see and feel it "How did this happen?" she asked scared but then her face turned to shame as she remembered seeing his ejection pod launch through several buildings.

"Don't worry I can still do that thing you like" Neo said with a sly smile only to get punched in the face.

"Don't talk like that in front of the kid!" She said while her face was cherry red.

Neo looked towards Kai and chuckled "The boy's 14, I'm sure he knows about sex"

Now Kai was red "What are you doing here anyway!" He yelled hoping to change the subject.

Neo stood and walked over to the hot pot of coffee that rested on Kallen's small table and began making a cup before he spoke.

"Seeing as the Black Dragons are now a part of Valiant Dark you as the leader have a duty to fulfill" Neo said as he sipped his coffee.

"And what would that be!" He asked as Kallen picked up the bag Neo had dropped when he was punched.

"No!" She yelled in disapproval as she pulled out a Ashford middle school uniform and a student ID that said Kai Stadtfeld "Absolutely not happening" Neo just continued to drink his coffee with a smile on his face "Neo Von Waldstein!"

**[End Flashback]**

Neo looked toward Kallen who walked away from the other students with Kai at her side.

"Neo where are you going now?" Elly asked as she saw her brother walk towards Kallen and who was introduced as her cousin Kai.

"Me and Kallen are going to show her cousin around the settlement" Neo replied "I don't know when I'll be back so don't stay up"

Elly just sighed and said "I never do" under her breath as she watched him run off.

"Ah does someone feel lonely" Kayla teased as she threw her right arm around Elly's neck.

"Yeah" Elly sighed "Neo's always with Kallen or working, you have your duties to the Lotus and as a princess, I love Nunna but I'd love to hang out with Lelouch sometime but he's always off gabling"

Kayla shrugged "I'd spend time with you but Jeremiah is has guards watching my every move outside of campus"

"Well then I'll just have to entertain myself with a game" Elly said when she noticed Lelouch walking away out of uniform.

"Okay later then SIS" Kayla said jokingly before walking off towards the parking lot where her modest car awaited.

Elly ran to catch up with Lelouch who was just out of the schools main gate "Lelouch!" she called so he'd stop.

Lelouch turned as she neared "Yes Elly?" he asked with slight annoyance that Elly could feel with her geass.

"Where are you going? I could give you a ride" She asked hoping to spend the day with him for a change.

There was a sudden jolt of nervousness in Lelouch that she could feel before he spoke.

"I'm just going to do a little shopping" He lied with his best smile "I could use the time to myself"

"You just lied to me" Elly said in angry disbelief.

"_How did she know!_" Lelouch though as fear ran through him "_I have to think of something to get away before I'm late_"

Lelouch gave her a serious look in her eyes and the sigil of geass appeared in his left eye "Your not interested in what I'm doing" he ordered and Elly froze with a red glimmer around her eyes.

There was a blue glow and Elly's face turned to rage as she grabbed Lelouch's shirt and pushed him in to the wall with enough force to bruise his back.

"How dare you use geass on me!" she yelled in anger and lifted him up some so his feet were off the ground.

Lelouch's eyes were wide with fear "_How did she break my power and how does she know what it is . This is bad, she's in the military and knows I hate the royals. Wait if she knows about geass then!_"

Just then Elly's left eye shined "Tell me everything or else you will feel so much guilt that you'll kill yourself" She growled but was quiet.

There was no one around them save a few passing cars but being Britannians they didn't care if the girl was killing the boy or was defending herself from a molester.

"You have the power of guilt?" Lelouch stained to ask as she was putting a lot of force on his chest.

"I'm asking the questions but yes I do" Elly replied before letting him go.

Lelouch fell to the ground when he was let go but stood right away and gave Elly a angered glare before explaining everything from when he fell into the terrorist truck to what he was doing right now.

"I knew that girl was more then she appeared" Elly said caring more about hearing Kallen was a terrorist then Lelouch killing Clovis.

"Well what whatever you do with me please take care on Nunnaly" Lelouch said defeated.

Elly laughed which caused another glare from Lelouch "Lelouch I made you a promise that I would be at your side if you became the masked knight of justice and I keep my promises"

**[Tokyo Tower]**

Kallen and Kai walked around Tokyo Tower with the members of the Kozuki group awaiting the man behind the strange voice from Shinjuku. There was a constant recording playing that was saying how Britannia had improved Area 11 for the better.

There was a loud tone that signaled the intercom was activated "Attention please. Paging miss Kallen Stadtfeld of Ashford Academy, one of your personal effect has been turned in at the kiosk on the observation deck" the message was repeated once more as Kallen walked off to get what ever it was.

"Hi I'm assuming this phone is yours ma'am" the teller said as she handed Kallen the phone.

"Wow the guy goes and buys you a new cell how sweet" Kai said sarcastically as they walk to the windows that overlooked the city.

Kallen ignored him as the phone vibrated "Zero?" She said confused before answering "um…hello?"

"I want you to board the outbound train on loop line 5 and bring your friends" the voice said on the other end.

Just then a man wearing a high collar black trench coat, a red baseball cap and dark shades who was standing next to them took the phone "Who the hell is this and why are you contacting my people!"

This caused Ogi and the others to look over in shock knowing that the man had to be X.

"Damn it!" Neo said when he heard a dial tone.

Kallen snatched back the phone and walked away "Lets go idiot"

**[Outside Tokyo Tower]**

"What are you going to do with them?" Elly asked as Lelouch hung up the phone.

"I will use them to free Suzaku and then make plans on getting Cornelia and Schneizel under my power" Lelouch said with great confidence.

Elly smiled at his confidence knowing that those two were the best commanders in the empire "You have too much confidence Lelouch. You're the one who always says that once you know you've won then you've lost"

Lelouch laughed at his own words being tossed back at him "I have the Crimson Knight at my side so how could I lose"

The two entered the train and walked to the front car while Lelouch carried a large metal case. Elly held a large purse.

When they entered the front car Lelouch set his case down and stood on it "Can I have your attention please!" he shouted and everyone turned to him and fell under his power "You will all leave this train car and ignore anything that is out of the ordinary"

After they all left Lelouch opened his case and pulled out a purple suit before looking at Elly "You might want to leave, I don't know if they will be so willing to cooperate with a well known Britannian soldier and noble"

Elly smiled and pulled a black mask out of her bag that molded to her face before changing her features slightly and even gave her green eyes. She then placed a red wig on her head.

"Is this good enough" She asked, her voice not even sounding like hers.

Lelouch just let out an annoyed scoff at how easy her disguise was "Fine do what ever you want"

She pulled out a really short black and gold dress, a long black coat and a pair of similar long boots while Lelouch pulled out the rest of his suit and ascot. They both looked at each other for a moment and revised they would have to change together.

"Let just turn our backs to each other" Lelouch said nervously.

"_I've changed pilot suits in front of my entire squad before and now I'm nervous around Lelouch_" Elly thought to herself as she turned and began to undress.

"Elly" Lelouch called and she could feel sadness coming from him.

She started to turn but saw that he was in his underwear and jerked back to looked at the wall "Yeah Lelouch?"

"My goal is to kill my father and make this world a better place for Nunally" He spoke solemnly.

"Yeah I understand that Lelouch but your emotions are bumming me out" Elly said scared.

"In joining me then you may have to kill your own father" Lelouch said scared of asking the question on his mind "Can you still follow me knowing that? Once we do this then there will be no going back until the world has been changed"

Elly sighed and walked over to Lelouch who now had his suit on and wrapped her arms around him from behind "I will do anything you order me to do your highness"

"Elly?" Lelouch said shocked by the closeness.

She backed up and playfully smacked the top of his head "Now cheer up so we can save your friend okay?"

"Yes my knight" Lelouch said with a smile before placing his helmet on his head and the train began to move.

**[Loop-Line No. 5 Train, Rear car]**

"So your X?" Tamaki asked trying to see under the hat but the shades blocked any good sight of his face.

"Tamaki he's the only reason we've lasted this long so stop" Ohgi said hoping not to anger their supplier.

Neo ignored them and turned to Kallen "We are exposed in the train, stay close to me"

Kallen nodded before the phone rang "Here" she said to Neo and handed him the phone.

"Yes?" Neo said into the phone.

"Face forward and look to your right" the voice ordered not caring that it was a man now "What do you see"

Neo did as he was told "I see the city built by the empire. While being better then the old Tokyo its soul is molested into filth"

"And on the left?" The voice asked.

"The ghetto's. A tactical field of fallen buildings and unmarked streets where you can lead even the largest force into a trap" Neo replied "The fallen soldiers of Japan ensured the survival of the next generation with their sacrifice"

The voice paused "That's not the answer I was expecting. Make you way to the front of the train"

Neo began walking and was followed by the others through the train. Only to reach a man with a cape with his back to them and a red haired woman in black and gold and armed with a short sword at her back.

"Who are you people?" Neo asked aggressively.

Ogi grabbed Neo's shoulder "X this might be a trap" Just then they went into a tunnel.

"Was that you in Shinjuku!" Kallen asked when Neo was ignored "Was that cease-fire your doing!"

"Stop ignoring us you bastard!" Kai yelled.

Just then the man turned to show a odd mask "How do you like my tour of the settlement?"

"Your tour?" Ogi asked in surpirse.

"There's no way it was this joker" said Sugiyama annoyed by the theatrics that this man who called himself Zero put on.

The man continued "I wanted you to fully grasp the two" the threw his left arm out which made his cape snap "The settlement" He then lifted his right "And the Ghetto"

"Yeah we know" Replied Ogi as he stepped in front of the others and stood beside Neo "There's a difference, a harsh one and that's why we resist them"

"You're wrong" Interrupted the red haired girl at Zero's side "The empire control a third of the world and grows ever stronger everyday"

"What you are doing, Terrorism, is little more then childish nuisance" Zero finished

"What was that!" yelled Sugiyama.

"You calling us a bunch of kids!" yelled Yoshida.

Neo began laughing which caused the group to stare at the man confused.

"You are a revolutionary aren't you Zero?" Neo asked.

Zero nodded before speaking with authority "Your enemy is not the people but Britannia itself! It's a war you must wage but not on the innocent. Take up you sword! Fight for justice!"

"Oh please" Began Kallen who was giving the masked man an angered glare "That's all easy enough to say hiding behind that mask. Why should we even trust you!"

"Why do you trust him" The red haired girl asked while pointing to X "You don't know his face and yet you trust him knowing nothing about him"

"X has been helping Japan for months now and even it's rumored that Kyoto trusts him" Kai said since he had a few friends in the JLF and X's name had been thrown around a lot.

"Fine then bare witness to my power" Zero said silencing the car "If I deliver to you the impossible then I might've earned your trust"

Neo placed his hand on his chin debating before he turned to Kai and Ogi "It's up to the two of you to decide. This is not my group and I am only a supplier"

"Whatever you decide…" Zero said to get their attention "Meet us here" as he said this the girl at his side walked to Ogi and gave him a piece of paper with a location and time.

**[Britannian Military Prison]**

"Suzaku Kururugi stand!" Yelled a guard as his cell was opened.

Suzaku looked up to see a young Britannian soldier around his own age with long messy black hair down his back and he wore a silver tight undershirt with a black and silver coat that resembled a Knight of the Rounds and he then wore a black half-cape with gold trim on his left side. The cape bore a large elegant V shaped symbol with a shield shape behind it. The man also had a single star on both side on his collar and on his shoulder as well as the Britannian Metal of Honor, Mark of Knighthood and the Silver Star. At his left side was a elegant katana and he had a gold ring on his right ring finger that was the Mark of a Duke of Britannia with the same V symbol as his cape.

"Suzaku Kururugi, the only son of Japan's last Prime Minister, Genbu Kururugi" Neo said looking at the shocked Eleven teen.

Suzaku snapped himself out of his shock and quickly got to one knee to bow to the Duke.

"My lord please forgive my rudeness" He said thinking that the he would be beaten again for not bowing when the Duke entered.

Neo grabbed his shoulder with his right hand and lifted the boy up to stand at eye level "You have seen great pain" Neo stated looking into to boys eyes with his one uncovered one "You are not the killer"

"What!" Suzaku said shocked that some guy his own age could tell that just by looking into his eyes even though every other person who came to interrogate or beat him couldn't see he was innocent just because he was an Honorary Britannian.

Neo let go of Suzaku who just backed up. Neo than smiled at him "I am Brigadier General Neo Von Waldstein the Duke of Valiant and new commander of the special corps meaning I am your bosses boss"

"My lord if I may ask, why are you here?"

Neo lightly poked Suzaku on the forehead and smiled "I am not your lord I am just an average guy with money. When we are on the battlefield or around nobility, that is the only time you will call me lord. I am Neo got it?"

Suzaku nodded nervously.

Neo stepped back for Suzaku "Good now that we're past that we can get you to your court marshal and get you acquitted"

Just then Kira and Villetta walked into the room with a pair of guards and the restraints for Suzaku.

"Sir Waldstein what are you doing here?" Villetta asked shocked to see the noble in the room with Suzaku since his promotions and new command were kept secret.

"I was just leaving" Neo said before he quickly walked away.

Kira just shrugged and carried out his orders to take Suzaku.

**[Highway, En route to Court Marshal]**

The convoy that was to parade Suzaku was lead by Acting Consul Jerahmiah Gottwald and at the sides were Villetta and Kira Nu and flanking them was a pair of Pure-blood piloted Sutherland.

Kira Nu was in his silver and gold Sutherland that was armed with a standard rifle but had a single MVS in a scabbard at the side of the cockpit. Several people at the side of the road stood in awe of the custom knightmare that was once the head of the Child Corps only a few years ago.

"Seems they like you" Villetta said to her little brother as many women of all ages were giving him loving stares and blowing kisses.

"It's troublesome" Kira replied as he continued to ignore the women.

Villetta giggled at her brother "Mother and Father want you to get married so our family will have more nobles"

"I don't wish to gain rank in the nobility" Kira replied coldly "Being knighted into the rounds would be fine though" He said with a smirk as that was what he and Neo had once bet on to see who could get their first. Which was one of the reasons Neo hadn't tried to use his father or his name to join the rounds.

"After our goal here is set and the terrorists are defeated I personally shall ask his majesty to allow you to become a Knight of the Round" Margrave Jeremiah promised.

Kira shook his head "No my lord. I want his majesty to promote me without anyone's help"

"Have it your way" Jeremiah said before he answered a incoming message.

"With that kind of chivalry you are already a knight" Villetta joked but just then Jeremiah raised his hand.

"All forces halt here!" He commanded and the entire convoy stopped.

Kira felt a chill go down his spine that always told him when danger was coming and he looked to his commander "Lord Jeremiah what is it?"

Just then a car appeared at the other end of the highway and was nearing them at a slow pace.

"You dare desecrate his highnesses transport! Come out of there" Ordered Jeremiah.

The Britannian flag at the top of the car erupted in flame to show a masked man in a purple suit and a black cape.

"I am…Zero!" The man announced out to the world.

There was a pause in everyone as they looked upon the man calling himself Zero.

"I've seen enough Zero!" Jeremiah announced as he raised his handgun to the sky "This little show of your is over!"

He fired into the sky and signaled for the VTOL's to drop knightmare. Four Sutherland surrounded Zero and then the newly repaired Reaper dropped right beside Jeremiah.

"Glad you could join the party" Kira said to Neo.

"Just doing my job" Neo replied like a joke.

"Now Zero remove that mask!" Jeremiah ordered.

Zero brought his hand to his face but then raised it to the sky and snapped his fingers. Behind him the rear of the car fell apart and revealed a large pressure canister that was said to hold poison gas according to General Bartley and the Royal Guard.

"Jeremiah be careful he has the…!" Villetta started but stopped not wanting the citizens to panic.

Neo let out a small chuckle "_Only myself and the members of Code-R knew what was truly in there and this Zero may now have C.C. or even geass. What ever are you going to do Jeremiah_"

"Fine what are your demands!" Jeremiah reluctantly asked knowing that Zero had the upper hand.

"An exchange" Zero replied calmly "This for Kururugi"

"Like hell!" Jeremiah answered "He's charged with high treason for murdering a prince! We cant hand him over!"

"No! You are mistaken Jeremiah. He's no murderer" Zero said like he was explaining to a fool "The man who killed Clovis… was myself!"

This caused gasps of shock around the settlement which was the impact Zero wanted.

"For a single Eleven you can save scores of precious Britannains" Zero continued "I find that to be a bargain"

Jeremiah was enraged "He's mad I tell you! Disguising this truck as his highnesses! He'll pay the price for mocking the crown!"

Every knightmare aimed at Zero save the Reaper which just stood by.

"Careful you don't want the public to know of orange do you?" Zero taunted like he knew a secret. Zero then tapped his foot on the car and the draver began driving forward closer to Jeremiah "If I die then it all goes public if you don't want that to happen…"

"What are you talking about?" asked a confused Jeremiah.

Suddenly a slot opened in Zero's mask to reveal his left eye "You'll do everything in your power to let us go, Your prisoner as well"

"Right understood" Jeremiah said like he was given an order from a superior. He then looked towards one of the infantrymen guarding Suzaku "You there release the prisoner!"

"What on earth are you doing my lord!" Villetta asked confused and shocked.

Jeremiah ignored her "Get that man over here!" the men debated on the order "Hand him over, nobody gets in his way!" Jeremiah ordered.

"No what are you thinking? You cant do that!" Kewell yelled at his commander.

"Lord Kewell this is an order!" Jeremiah said hysterically.

The men let Suzaku leave the transport and he and Zero walked to each other.

Neo laughed inside his cockpit "_This is to good! Not only will I be able to get rid of Jeremiah but Zero has the ability of absolute control. Now only to see his face…_" Neo removed his eye patch and his geass showed him everything around him but it was like Zero wasn't there "_That witch must've given him a cancel device. I'll have to unmask him myself_"

Zero who had been talking to Suzaku pulled out a switch and pressed the button causing the canister to begin spewing a purple cloud and the citizens began to flee in panic.

"You cowardly Elevens!" Villetta yelled as she raised her knightmare's rifle to fire at Zero but was stopped by Jeremiah's Sutherland hit her arms before below causing her to almost fall backwards "Jeremiah what are you doing!"

"You heard me, stand down now!" He yelled like a madman.

Zero grabbed Suzaku and He and Kallen jumped right off the side of the highway and onto a net fired by a Mr.1 model knightmare-frame and then fell into a train car.

Kewell used his slash harkins to repel down the side of the highway and opened fire on the Mr.1 unit below, quickly destroying the unit and causing the pilot to eject.

"You imbecile! There's nowhere for you to run!" He yelled out at the terrorists.

"Lord Kewell!" Jeremiah yelled to get his attention as he held his rifle aimed at Kewell's Sutherland "are you going to follow orders or not! And believe me there will be repercussions. All units do I make myself clear! Do everything in your power to help them get away!"

"Disregard that order!" Came Neo's voice over the radio of every unit in the vicinity and the speakers of the Reaper.

"Major Waldstein I am a Margrave and a colonel and I gave you an order!" Jeremiah yelled as he got his knightmare back to the road.

"I am relieving you of you command Lord Jeremiah" Neo announced to the shock of every soldier.

Jeremiah aimed his rifle at the Reaper "I cannot be removed by a simple Major and a common Knight"

Neo opened his cockpit and stood showing his redecorated uniform showing his new rank.

"I, Brigadier General Neo Von Waldstein the Duke of Valiant hereby take the title of Acting viceroy of Area 11 under orders of their highnesses 2nd Princess Cornelia Li Britannia and 2nd Prince Schneizel El Britannia" Neo announced and every soldier bowed "Yes my lord!"

"Take Lord Jeremiah back to headquarters for now" he ordered and several knightmare quickly disarmed Jeremiah's Sutherland and dragged him away.

"Neo a general and my superior well that's something" Kira said as his way of saying congrats.

"Yeah well you better get used to taking my orders cause Cornelia is going to make me Area 11's top general" Neo said to his friend with a smile.

"Uh… Lord Waldstein do you want to pursue Zero?" Villetta asked unsure how to treat to boy she thought of as a second brother who was now her commander.

Neo clentched his fist "_I cant ignore Zero now or else they would get suspicious of me but if I chase him then I may have to capture Kallen as well. Damn it!_"

"Kira your with me" Neo ordered "Villetta and the rest of you secure the area and see to the civilians"

"Yes my Lord!" The other said before taking off to do their duties.

Neo and Kira jumped down to the train tunnel where Zero fled and sped down the track.

"Glad to see the Reaper is back but when can I expect to see the Rapier again?" Kira asked jokingly.

Neo shrugged "Well I have to repair the Ranger and deal with the rebuilding of my dock…"

"You could just say it would be awhile" Kira said in a annoyed tone "By the way where is Elly anyway. I've never seen you in battle without her nearby unless it was required"

"Last I knew she was out with Kayla having a girls night out or something" Neo said as that was the story she had told him earlier that day.

"Her ranged style wouldn't be a good fit for this tunnel anyway" Kira said knowing that Reaper's Scythe and his MVS were the best possible weapons for the situation.

Neo removed his eye patch to see ahead where his knightmare could not and his eye grew wide at the sight ahead.

"Kira hit the wall!" He ordered and knowing that Neo had unexplainable a sense for incoming danger he obey and they both moved to the wall next to a support arch of the tunnel and turned their machines to the side just as a brilliant burst of white energy passed them with enough heat to melt the front armor their knightmare even though the blast was several feet away.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Kira asked in utter shock by the power that awaited them down the tunnel.

Neo too shocked by the events to care what Kira said, cut the comm and switched channels "Rakshata where are the X-Frames"

"Neo? You were just here about an hour ago" She said slightly confused "You asked for the Specter and left without telling me where you were going and I really wanted to get some data on the positron cannons you developed for it"

"Have you seen the news?" Neo asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yes you're the Acting Viceroy and that man who said he killed Clovis has escaped with the guy accused of killing Clovis" Rakshata replied like nothing was wrong "What did you do with the Specter anyway"

"I was never there!" Neo yelled "How did you confused me with an imposter!"

"Well he looked like you and its not my fault he got your passwords" Rakshata said laying the blame on Neo himself.

Neo clenched his fists and slammed the side of his cockpit "The only ones would be able to guess my passwords are my sister and my father. The codes are the access code to my mothers Ganymede and the name of her horse"

"Neo what do we do!" asked Kai who had been waiting for Neo's orders "That thing has too much firepower for our machines we'll need the Lancelot to deal with it"

Neo cut the line with Rakshata and put the radio back to Kira "Kira stay behind me and move as fast as possible"

"Right!" Kira said as he got ready.

Neo sped around the support with Kira close behind and once they were at the center of the tunnel the white energy reappeared and came towards them.

"Its now or never Neo!" Kira said with a hint of worry.

Reaper made several cuts into the air with it's scythe causing many white crescent shaped energy blasts to collide with the beams and cause a large white explosion that both Reaper and Kira's Sutherland sped through.

"If we get in close he can't use those cannons" Neo proclaimed as he and Kira emerged from the explosion and fire their rifles towards the area the blasts came from only for them to simply bounce off of the abrasive armor of the Specter who stood in their path.

The specter had the look of a robotic shinobi from old Japan. It had large bladed knees and had large orbs inside of its shoulders that were the Positron Cannons as well as a chain katana in its right hand.

"You've come in close and have sealed your fate!" Came a modified female voice over the Specters speakers.

Kira drew his MVS and activated the vibration while Neo readied his scythe.

"We have the advantage of close quarters combat!" Kira yelled as he charged forward and tried a vertical slash with its MVS but the ninja like knightmare simply raised its katana to block.

"Kira get back!" Neo shouted as he fired several positron crescents at the Specter only for them to be cut by the katana.

Kira tried to charge in again but the Specter jumped over his slash and fired one of its leg mounted blade harkin at his Sutherland but Neo hit it away with his scythe and spun around and fired his harkens at the Specter which were destroyed by the chain katana.

"My knightmare is far superior to your own, surrender now and Zero will allow you to live of our prisoners" The woman said as she eyed the two machine in front of her waiting for a movement.

"Call us stubborn but we don't surrender to anyone" Neo said gripping his controls tightly and allowing his eye patch to open again.

The woman let out a amused sigh "Fine if you wish for destruction then I will give it to you!"

The Specter sped forward, fired it's positron cannons at the Reaper forcing it away and slashed at the Sutherland who raised its MVS to guard but the Specter then fired its knee mounted blade-harkin into the Sutherland's right shoulder causing sparks to erupt and weakened the arm enough to force the katana past the MVS and cut the machine in half at the waist.

"Kira!" Neo yelled in worry as he slashed his scythe in the air firing several positron crescents at the Specter who jumped away from the damaged Sutherland.

Neo sped to the disabled knightmare of Kira "Kira can you hear me!"

Kira's image appeared on Neo's console "I'm fine Neo she purposely missed anything that would do damage"

The Specter reached around to it's back and pulled a large red sleek rifle from under the cockpit that unfolded and took aim at Neo's knightmare "Your partner is down is and you are surely about out of power" The woman teased "I'll give you one last chance to surrender to me"

"I told you I never surrender!" Neo picked up Kira's MVS in his left hand and turned his scythe into sword mode in his right.

He charged the Specter who began firing its rifle letting out focused positron blasts which Neo easily dodged by side stepping the bolts. Once he got close Specter fired both knee harkens and jumped back to get back to a better distance to keep firing.

Neo dodged both blades and cut the cords. Specter fired its rifle at the ceiling to block the Reaper but Neo dodged the incoming debris and kept on the advance.

"your too stubborn Lord Waldstein!" The woman growled deciding to press forward. She slashed at the Reaper but was blocked by the MVS and the positron sword came up but She dodged it just in time and it only grazed the right arm but the entire knightmare fell limp.

"What the hell was that!" The woman exclaimed as the lights inside and the display went dead "My filler's empty!"

Neo let out a tired laugh "Your imperfect abrasive armor was lacks the power to withstand positron energy and it shorts out when exposed to it"

"I guess this means I am 'your' prisoner" she said with a playful tone.

Neo sped backward to Kira who stood to the side of the tunnel before turning to the Specter "I lack the energy to defeat your friend"

"Of course you noticed them" she said before a white Gloucester with gold trim and a large golden great sword that was a variant of the standard Lance that most Gloucesters used. Flanking it on both sides were a pair of Sutherland with the same color scheme.

"The Order of the White Lotus is here in Area 11?" Kira exclaimed as he climbed atop Reapers shoulder.

"Eve are you alright?" came a deep male voice from the Gloucester.

"I am Frost" She assured as she opened her hatch and stood showing the woman who stood beside Zero earlier "Let the Viceroy go for now. I want to fight him again"

Neo stood after he trusted Kira wouldn't fall "Thank you for the kindness Eve" he said before starting back the way he came.

"It's my fault that your first mission as Viceroy is a total failure" Kira said cursing himself for failing.

"No Kira we may have lost Zero but we now know the strength of our enemy" Neo said as they reached the end of the tunnel and the Reaper came to a halt with the last of its filler drained.

**[Hidden Location]**

Zero had taken Suzaku to have a private discussion while he left the others alone to await Eve.

"Here she comes" Sugiyama said when he saw the Specter come near.

Kai scoffed "Its about time"

"Hey are those Britannian knightmares!" Inoue asked when she saw the white knightmare that were behind the now recharged Specter.

"I knew this was all a trap!" Tamaki yelled as he picked up his rifle.

"That wont work on a knightmare so don't bother" Said Zero as he came back.

Frost and Eve both exited their knightmare and walked towards Zero.

"So X has very powerful friends" Zero said when they stopped.

Frost bowed "On behalf of my Lady Raven. We the Order of the White Lotus extent an invitation to you Zero for your work against Britannia"

"Is this your doing Eve" Zero asked seeing the smile on her face "You should have consulted me first" he said with a hint of anger.

Eve shrugged with her cutesy smile "Well they've already made arraignments with X and you already know their leader and don't you remember Frost here"

Zero stared at Frost for a moment and his eyes went wide under his mask "They said you were lost in the EU!"

"Who are you?" Frost asked confused by what Eve was indicating.

Eve eyed the others who were staring at them "We'll talk about it back home"

Zero turned to the others and held his arms out "I have showed you my power and as of now I will lead you to victory!"

Chapter End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Despite my laptop shutting down randomly I was able to finish this chapter. Yay!<strong>

**I figured Neo needed a new uniform then the one I described back when he and Elly were on the plane waiting for Clovis. **

**I have no idea if when I will post another cause I may want to go back and write more of my other Code Geass story and my Naruto story.**


	12. Chapter 12 - The Princess, The Princess

Chapter 12 - The Princess, The Princess and The Witch

**[Middle East, Future Area 18]**

Deep in the desert a battle was waged for the territory that the Britannians were already calling Area 18. 2nd imperial princess Cornelia Li Britannia was leading the charge to the last bastion in the area.

"Fall back!" Called a frantic Bamides squad commander as he and his squad retreated from a gold Gloucester with black trim and a Brown Gloucester with gold trim. Both carrier a large shield in their left hands and a golden long sword in the right.

Flanking those knightmare were nearly 20 Sutherland with bazookas and assault rifles.

The Britannian knightmare followed the fleeing Bamides' into a large crack in a mountain where they reached a dead-end.

"You have nowhere to run now" called a female voice from the gold Gloucester "Surrender and her highness Cornelia might not kill you"

The commander let out a confident chuckle "You are the one who should surrender my dear" Suddenly several Bamides' appeared at the top of the cliff all aiming their cannons at the Britannian knightmare.

The Gloucester pilot laughed "Jenny deal with this" The above Bamides' suddenly began to take fire and explode.

"What sorcery is this!" the Bamides commander gasped as the Sutherlands began to fire on his squad.

The golden Gloucester jumped atop his knightmare "We are known as the Knights of Chaos, I am Major Ashley Hathaway your destruction!" She stabbed her sword into the machine and jumped away.

"The Harbinger of Death!" the man got out just before his machine exploded.

A call was heard on the radio of all units by Princess Cornelia "Another victory, Area 18 has been established"

"All hail Britannia!" was sounded throughout the troops at the declaration of victory.

"Major Hathaway!" came Dalton' voice as his image appear on her screen.

"Yes my lord!" She asked as she watched Jenny's team arrive.

"Her highness wishes to speak with you and your squad captains as soon as you return" He said in a kind but commanding voice.

Ash turned to her unit "The battle is over return to base, get a shower and some food then stand by and await orders, Officers on me!"

"Yes my lord!"

**[Government Bureau Viceroy's Office]**

It had been only a single night since Zero appeared and the Specter was stolen. Neo had stayed at the government bureau handling paperwork and reorganizing the army stationed in Area 11 since the incident. He knew that if he returned to the school now that everyone would see him as the Grim Reaper of Britannia and he would have to be more secretive with Lelouch and Kayla.

Currently Neo was looking over reports from the Valiant Dark Headquarters. It all proved that the assailant had not hacked any of his systems but simply knew his codes and used a Valiant spy mask and knew his mannerisms and speech patterns.

"_Zero and Eve are more troublesome to my goal then useful_" Neo thought to himself "_With Kayla I have someone who can rally the Britannians who wish for change. With X I can unite the factions of resistance here in Area 11 but with Cornelia coming to clean this place it will be hard without an intelligent leader, even I cannot hope to defeat her with what little supplies I could give the Japanese_"

Neo grunted in frustration and stood to look out the window at the settlement "I must change the world for Kallen and avenge mother"

A beep was heard on the intercom and his new secretary spoke "Lord Waldstein, Suzaku Kururugi is here for sentencing" Neo noticed the hint of amusement in the woman's voice.

Neo walked back to his desk and pressed the return button and spoke coldly "Send them in and then you can pack up your things and never return"

A pair of soldiers came in dragging Suzaku who was obviously beaten a few times. He was wearing a constricting jumpsuit and had a shock collar around his neck.

Neo waved his hand dismissively "Leave us" He ordered the guard and they obeyed. He then walked around the desk and grasped the sword at his hip causing Suzaku to swallow hard.

"Don't move" Neo said before unsheathing his sword in a upward slash that cut the collar and only a single hair.

Suzaku was so shocked by the speed and accuracy of the cut that he was frozen while Neo walked around his and unbuckled the restraints holding his arms back.

"Why are you so surprised" Neo asked with a smile "I told you that I knew you were innocent"

"You know Japanese swordsmanship?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes I do" Neo answered "I am trained in several forms of swordsmanship from Britannia, China and Japan"

"That cut was so perfect and you even use a Japanese katana" Suzaku said astounded.

Neo held up his sword horizontally in between the two "It was custom made for me by the Emperor"

Suzaku finally remembered why he was here "What about my court marshal?"

Neo sheathed his sword and went into a side room for a moment before he spoke "Due to lack of evidence you are being released" He walked out wearing a pair of black jeans, white tee, a black long coat and thick shades. He also held up a stack of clothes and threw them to Suzaku "So put on these clothes. Earl Asplund and miss Croomy will meet you outside"

"That's it?" Suzaku asked thinking it was to easy.

"That's it" Neo confirmed "I need to check with them since I now command your unit so I will be accompanying you"

**[Ashford Academy Student Council Building, East Wing]**

Elly entered Lelouch's small apartment like dorm that was originally made for her and Neo. She didn't bother knocking since Nunnally always knew when she would be coming due to her sensitive hearing and Lelouch didn't care since she made Nunnally happy.

She was coming to discuss with Lelouch how he receved his geass and more about it and what their nest move was. She and Lelouch didn't have time to after the mission and he wouldn't talk to her after Xavier showed up.

"Hello Miss Elizabeth, Miss Nunnally is at class at the moment" The Japanese maid said. Elly knew her from her many visits with the 'Lamperouge' kids. It was early and most would already be waiting in class but she knew Lelouch would always get there just in time or just skip it.

Elly gave her a welcoming smile "Oh I know, I was actually looking for Lelouch"

"Master Lelouch is in his room" Sayoko replied "Would you like be to get him?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll go to him" Elly said as she walked towards Lelouch's door.

"As you wish" Sayoko said with a bow before resuming her duties.

As Elly neared she heard the voice of another woman inside of the room.

"So what did orange turn out to be anyway?" The unknown woman asked but was ignored "Well?" she asked more aggressively to get his attention.

"You know for someone who is not willing to answer any questions, you sure do ask a lot of them" Lelouch said with some annoyance.

"If you don't want to answer my questions you don't have to, Just as I don't" the woman replied.

Elly pushed the door open and strolled right in "There is no Orange. He simply made it up to plant the seeds of doubt into the minds of the other soldiers"

Lelouch was not surprised that she know his plan since she was the only one who could predict his movements in any game other then chess where she was always to cautious. He simply turned to her and smiled before turning back to the green haired woman on his bed in only 'his' button down shirt.

"The more they claim to be comrades of like mind, the easier it is to divide them with the thorns of suspicion" Lelouch explained further.

Elly looked at the woman with a hint of distaste imaging what they were doing in here last night.

"I'm Elly nice to meet another comrade of Lelouch" she said kindly knowing this girl knew his secret as well.

"I am not your comrade" the girl said rudely "I am his accomplice nothing more"

Lelouch just sighed annoyed by the girl "Elly this is C.C. the one who gave me geass" He knew not to lie to her since she seem to be able to see right through him every time.

Elly glared at her for a moment before giving her a smile "Thank you for this gift" She showed the sigil of geass.

"You're the one who gave Elly her geass?" Lelouch asked in utter shock "What were the terms of the contract?"

C.C. looked Elly up and down before looking back to her book "It was long ago and we didn't make a contract"

"What exactly is you geass?" Lelouch asked Elly since he only knew it involved guilt "What are its drawbacks and requirements"

"You tell me your and I'll return the favor" She replied with a smile. Knowing she had the control here since he couldn't lie to her even with his silver tongue

Lelouch gave her an angered look before sighing knowing he had no choice "My geass allows me to force others to obey my commands without question. I only require eye contact and it only works once on any given person"

Elly nodded when he was finished "Mine allows me to make anyone feel any emotion at any level, only needing eye contact"

Lelouch nodded taking it in but C.C. cut him off before he could speak.

"It also allows her to feel any emotion of those around her without changing her eye" She said giving a sly smile as she watched Elly from the corner of her eye knowing she didn't want to give that information just yet.

"And what of Neo, does he possess the the power as well" Lelouch asked knowing the closeness of the two and that it could be the cause for his very successful military career.

Elly had a clear face of discomfort at the question as sat on his bed, her hand on her chin in thought.

"_If I tell him about Neo then I will lose him to Neo's vast logistical support. But on the other hand I am more useful on the field now, but Neo's geass would be more useful to him as well_" She pondered it all unsure of everything not wanting to lose Lelouch like she had Neo recently.

"Elly" Lelouch called to her and broke her from her thoughts and spoke in his serious voice "It only matters if Neo is a threat to 'our' goals"

"Don't try to persuade me with that talk of 'our goals' when this is all for you" Elly said obviously immune to his persuasions "I am but your knight, not your partner. I serve Prince Lelouch, not stand beside him"

"Don't talk like that" Lelouch growled "You may be my knight but I am not like the others. I trust you with my life, that is not something I would entrust to anyone else" He saw a single tear on Elly face as she felt his affection towards her as he continued "You may be Lelouch Vi Britannia's knight but you are Lelouch Lamperouge's best friend and Zero's partner. We will walk the path to hell together and crush those who stand in our way. May it be the Emperor, the Knight of One or The Grim Reaper" He added the end to see her reaction to the thought of killing Neo.

"I truly am Eve" Elly said standing to stand face to face with Lelouch "The woman gifted with life in a paradise only to succumb to the silver tongue of the devil"

**[Outside Government Bureau Entrance]**

Neo and Suzaku dress in street clothes and thick shade, exited the Government Bureau looking like regular civilians to anyone else. Neo knew that if people saw their Viceroy (Acting or not) would either crowd him with proposals or think he and Suzaku planed the entire thing. His years in the military and around the royals told him that conspiracy was everywhere and the Britannians would use it at every turn to gain power and money.

"Earl Asplund is late as usual" Neo said under his breath but Suzaku could hear.

"Do you know Lloyd?" Suzaku asked to make conversation while they waited.

Neo nodded with a smile "He, along with Cecile and Rakshata worked for me for a time before they created Camelot"

"Then you must know a lot about the Lancelot?" Suzaku asked amazed that his new commander had previously ordered Lloyd around. Suzaku had only knew Lloyd and Cecile for a short time but he knew enough to know that Lloyd only really cared for the Lancelot.

"The Lancelot was only a dream he and Cecile were coming up with while me and Rakshata began work with another frame" Neo answered with some pride "Lloyd and Cecile left to join Prince Schneizel and formed the special corps"

"I thought you were a noble soldier not a scientist?" Suzaku said in a little confusion and curiosity but realized he had asked rudely "Not to say you cant be both"

Neo chuckled at Suzaku's nervousness. He knew that Suzaku was a man who wanted to change the world from within the system but Neo being around the top knew it was naive at best. But still the Japanese teen while being more lax around Neo then most commanders would allow, the boy still held some tension not wanting to say something to anger a Duke, General and Viceroy.

"Suzaku ease up and don't assume I am as cruel as other commanders" Neo said with a kind smile but serious tone "I judge my men in combat and by their ideals not manners or noble standing"

"I'm sorry sir… um Neo" Suzaku said with a little more ease.

Neo went back to looking for the truck while he spoke "To answer your question. I am the mastermind behind the African invasions, the Child Corps and the advance Gloucester V-frames that my commanders pilot"

"Out of the way please look out below!" A young girls voice was heard from above.

Neo turned in time to see the flowing pink hair of his dear friend Euphie in Suzaku's arms.

"Are you alright?" Suzaku asked with some shock.

"I'm sorry I wasn't aware someone was down her until I had leaped" She replied innocently staring into his eyes.

Suzaku gave an kind smile "That's okay, I wasn't expecting a girl to come falling into my arms either"

"Oh my" Euphie said as she noticed Neo staring at her with a surprised look.

Suddenly Neo held out his hand to her and pulled her up "Euphie dear if you wanted to come along you only needed to ask. I swear you always do the most impulsive things"

"Oh I'm sorry Neo but it looked like a short fall" She lied catching onto what he was saying.

"You know each other?" Suzaku asked with a surprised glare at the two.

Neo looked at Euphie for a moment and saw the pleading look in her eyes "She is my sisters friend from our old school"

"Yes is Elly well?" Euphie asked catching on "I came here thinking you would be together but one of your guards told me you wad just left"

"That's why you jumped out a window" Suzaku asked not totally believing it since Euphie was always a bad liar.

"Since our ride is late lets go do some exploring" Neo said to avoid the question.

The three walked off together.

**[Ashford Academy, Middle School Class 2-F]**

Nunnally sat in class like any other day, Sayoko would be coming after class as usual to take her to her next class. But today held a new surprise in the form of a new student.

"Hey, the name's Kai Stadtfeld" The boy said with a sour attitude as he used the fake name Neo gave him. He had arrived in school the day before but this was his first class. The only people he knew in the entire school was Neo, Kallen and Elizabeth Waldstein. While he had his doubts about Neo he knew that Kallen and Naoto trusted him and that was enough for him for now, but Elizabeth was an unknown. Should she discover her brothers plans then the entire resistance movement in Japan would be ruined and the Japanese would be turned into little more then slaves.

The teacher looked around the almost full classroom for a moment spotting the only available space "Mister Stadtfeld you can sit at the last table there" The teacher said politely while pointing which for Kai to hear from a Britannian just felt weird.

Kai grudgingly walked to the table that had only one occupant. A young girl his age who was obviously crippled since she sat in an expensive looking wheelchair.

"Hello Kai I'm Nunnally Lamperouge" The girl polity said when he sat. She had a innocent smile on her face but didn't look towards him at all.

"You must be related to that Lelouch guy huh?" Kai asked. Kallen had told him about Lelouch and how she had thought he was the voice from Shinjuku until a shower incident. She had told him that the student council were a few great Britannians who were pure of hate but the president was a bit of a old prev inside.

"Yes and you must be related to Kallen as well" Nunnally confirmed with her usual chirpiness but never looking at him.

All discussion ended as the teacher began the class.

**[Shinjuku Ghetto, Burial Site]**

The day with Euphie was eventful, Neo was made to buy a few clothing items for Euphie since he was the only one with the money to buy them, Suzaku got bitten by a cat the Euphie nursed back to health, Neo treated them to a simple resturant since Suzaku was used to fast foods and Euphie gourmet. The most interesting was when Euphie persistently asked that the pair take her to Shinjuku. She didn't say why but Neo knew that Euphie was pained by the event and was saddened that her brother ordered the deaths of so many Japanese.

"The Shinjuku Ghetto, ruined again" Suzaku said in both anger and sadness "The residences were starting to return too"

The trio stood in respectful silence as they gazed at the graves of so many Japanese citizens who were mercilessly gunned down.

"Man they didn't use RG on the Elevens, I figured they wouldn't" A boys voice was heard behind them.

"Hey look those are marks from Hummel rounds get a clear shot of it" Another's was heard as the other took a picture.

Suddenly a group of Japanese men that Neo knew were part of Kallen's group came up to the pair and the lead man with spiky hair hit the camera out of the boys hand.

"Get out of here you damn Britannian bastards!" Tamaki yelled.

"Stay here" Suzaku said to Euphie as he ran up to the conflict.

Neo eyed the site with disgust "This is the evil that Charles Zi Britannian brings to the world" He said it low but Euphie could hear it all.

"How dare a lowly eleven speak like…" The boy started but was cut off.

"Don't call me an Eleven I'm Japanese damn it!" The Tamaki shouted.

"Wrong, You seem to forget that you people lost. Your nothing more then a beaten dog" The other boy argued stupidly Neo thought since even a beaten dog had teeth to bare.

"You racist pig!" Tamaki growled raising his fist.

Suzaku reached the top of the hill "Stop please no violence!" He yelled out.

"Stay out of this!" Tamaki yelled as he backhanded Suzaku in the face knocking his shades off.

"Are You Suzaku Kururugi?" The Tamaki asked shocked to see the boy Kallen and Ogi tried to save.

"The guy who killed Clovis" The skinny student said.

"No idiot it was Zero who killed him" The other argued.

Tamaki scoffed "This guys nothing more then a slave. Big deal your an honorary Britannian nobody cares. You sold your pride, your people, your soul, yet you call yourself Japanese!"

"Your wrong I…" Suzaku tried to argue.

"I'm not wrong!" Tamaki yelled before running towards Suzaku with his fist raised to strike "You filthy stinking Britannian lap…"

He was cut off by Neo grabbing his fist like it was nothing.

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Tamaki yelled before his fist was squeezed with so much force that his bones began to crack "AHHH! Let me go damn it!"

"The strong have no right to bully the weak" Neo growled in a voice so intimidating even Euphie grew scared "These children aren't capable of fighting back so what you are doing is just as bad as the empire you hate!"

"You think that just 'cause your Britannian you can talk all high and mighty!" Tamaki yelled in pained anger before reaching into his jacket and pulling out a pistol and aiming it at Neo who quickly let him go and moved back a step.

"You would pull a gun on an unarmed man?" Neo asked without fear and with a hint of distain as he looked into Tamaki's eyes though his shades.

"Not feeling so superior now huh?" Tamaki said with a smug look.

Neo simply did a back flip and as he did he kicked the gun into the air with one foot and hit Tamaki's chin with the other, knocking the older man backwards to the ground. As Neo landed back on his feet he held his hand out and the gun landed into it pointed at Tamaki. Both Neo's shades and hat were blown off by his fast movement.

"You're the Viceroy!" The four-eyed Japanese man that Neo knew as Minami said in shock.

Neo loomed over Tamaki with a smirk of victory "Yes I am Brigadier General Neo Von Waldstein, Duke of Valiant, Grim Reaper of Britannia, Acting Viceroy of Area 11. The man who destroyed Southern Africa, conquered Area 14, son of Knight of One Bismarck Waldstein and Knight of Five Isabella Valiant, CEO of Valiant Industries and Champion of the Pendragon Knightmare Arena"

"We're screwed" Yoshida said not wanting to try and shoot Neo with Tamaki in Neo's sights.

"We wont let you take us in" Minami growled knowing that Neo couldn't get all three of them but Tamaki would definitely die and Kururugi could take out one of them if he truly was trained by Tohdoh the Miracle.

Neo spun the gun around to point the handle at Tamaki "I will allow you to leave" which caused several gasps from all present "If I was to kill you then I would be no better then the other nobles who abuse their power and loom over the Numbers like gods only to act like devils"

Tamaki snatched the gun back and backed away aimed at Neo with a still shocked look.

"Let's go Tamaki" Minami almost ordered to him as Yoshida took his gun to prevent anymore confrontation "Thank you General" Minami said with a polite bow before walking away with the others.

Suzaku who was to stunned during the event now turned to Neo with a shocked expression "Why did you do that?"

"Look at my camera!" One the chubby student yelled in anger forgetting the social status

"What kind of soldiers are you" The other spat.

"Yeah you should've killed 'em" The chubby one argued "What's a few dead Elevens to guys like you" He then turned to Suzaku "And letting a noble fight for you. Who do you think has taking care of you all these years anyway!"

He was cut off from his angered ranting by sweet Euphie slapping him with such force he was knocked off his feet.

"I will not allow you to insult these men any further!" She said in anger.

Neo held a smirk "Your so much like your sister when you get mad"

"Leave us now!" She ordered to boys who quickly ran off towards the settlement in fear of her wrath.

"That was an unexpected event" Suzaku said surprised by everything "How did you know he wouldn't shoot?"

Neo laughed at the whole thing "I didn't"

Both Suzaku and Euphie looked at him with wide eyes as Neo just laughed.

"I didn't want to kill him, nor was I going to allow him to hurt anyone else" Neo explained smiling "I played at the mans sense of honor but he was more of a fool, then I realized. His friends however were quite smart to leave since Suzaku and I could have taken the three without much issue"

"You planed all of that?" Suzaku asked impressed by his new commander.

Euphie gave him a loving smile "You always could win with only yourself in danger" Euphie was at most of the battle Neo took place in. Neo was a master of fast thinking and ambushes. He could get a mission done without anyone dying or even arrange his team in a way that only he would ever get hurt.

A sudden chime of Neo's phone stopped the conversation as he checked the text from an unknown number.

"X, I am told you are the man who can get me supplies. I wish to meet you as soon as possible. Zero"

Neo eyed the message "_so he finally wants to meet. I will use him for my desire and then destroy him before he can kill Lelouch in the future_"

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard in the distance in the direction of the old concert hall in Shinjuku.

A large transport truck arrived and a blue haired woman opened the door "Suzaku!"

"Miss Cecile?" Suzaku called out surprised to see her.

"It's dangerous here, get in!" Cecile practically ordered.

"The pure bloods are having a silly squabble" Earl Lloyd Asplund said to the boy before eyeing Neo "Little Neo! You've been doing quite well for yourself young man"

"You as well Lloyd" Neo complimented his former employee and teacher "Your MVS can parry my positron blade at full power. That is no easy task"

Lloyd held a huge smile "The old Rapier was only a test model, My Lancelot and Club have perfected ones"

"Club?" Neo asked surprised.

"A Sutherland made to test the application of Lancelot's weapons on other frames" Lloyd explained proudly.

"Wait everyone!" Suzaku interrupted drawing attention to him "Isn't this an opportunity to gather battle data for the Lancelot?"

"Suzaku" Euphie called out with some concern that Neo noticed.

Suzaku turned to her with determination in his eyes "I'm sorry Euphie but we need to say goodbye here. I think I can stop them with the Lancelot, I have to try. I…I must!"

**[Ashford Academy, Central Courtyard]**

Kai sat smiling as Nunnally told him of everyone in the school who she thought of as a friend.

"And then Shirley said my brother attached a tow truck to the mans car and it was dragged away" Nunnally finished her story bringing the pair to laughter.

"Your brother sounds like an amazing person" Kai said as he stopped laughing "even my cousin likes him"

"Kallen and Lelouch?" Nunnally said thinking he was saying 'Liked him' as in she had feeling for him.

Kai immediately knew his mistake "Oh no Kallen is with that Valiant guy and it seems serious"

Nunnally grew a sweet smile "Neo has had a hard time since his mom died. It's good he's found someone"

Kai way taken aback at the insight of X's past. He was a noble who was as high as you could go and he still wanted to destroy the empire. Was it for Kallen or was it something to do with his mother's death.

"What was your life like growing up?" Nunnally asked kindly knowing it might be somewhat of a sensitive subject with most.

Kai was in deep thought as he tried to remember what Neo gave him for a back story. So much so that he didn't notice Nunnally grab hold of his hand.

"I grew up with my father in the mainland until recently when he came here to work at the Tokyo branch of Valiant Industries" He lied and for some reason he felt bad lying to her.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me" She said sadly "But please don't lie. It only sours the good in people"

Kai stared at her in shock. She saw though his lie instantly and it hurt him that he hurt her. He only knew her for a short time but she was the only person to ever treat him so kindly. Even Kallen and Naoto only treated him like an annoyance.

"Miss Nunnally!" Sayoko called out as she spotted the girl and neared "I've been looking all over for you"

"Senpai!" Kai gasped as he saw the Japanese maid near.

"Senpai?" Nunnally asked knowing that it meant elder in Sayoko's language.

"We can talk about this later" Kai said not wanting to blow his cover.

Nunnally put it together "Kai are you Japanese!"

At that Kai held his hand to her mouth as he scanned the field. No-one looked their way so he knew that they weren't heard.

"Only half on my mothers side" Kai explained silently "Sayoko was a student under my mother in her dojo she inherited from her master. My father was a Britannian global arena fighter who came to learn about Japanese marshal arts. He was the cast out of his family and as such he never felt loved but my mother was so kind and trusting that they fell in love"

"That's so beautiful" Nunnally said gushing.

Sayoko held Nunnally's hand "It doesn't end well I'm afraid"

Kai continued with his voice in a near growl "My mothers dojo was burned to the ground after the invasion. I was still very young and we moved to the settlement once it was built. My father was married to my mother and so he was looked down upon by the other Britannians who would simply bed Elevens and use them as slaves. Father was killed by a bunch of nobles and my mother and I fled to the ghettos"

"How horrible" Nunnally said with a tear appearing on her face "How could they?"

"The world is cruel but Britannia is down right vicious" Kai growled but not at her only to her "Mother and I lived in Shinjuku for almost a year before they found us. The same man who led the death of my father… His own father, the head of the Valentine family. He hunted us to remove the stain on his families name…ME. My real name is Kai Valentine but ever since that day when that man killed my mother and I plunged her sword into his heart. I have used the name Kozuki to lead the Black Dragons of Shinjuku against the empire"

"Kai!" Sayoko exclaimed. She knew he was using a fake name but the fact he was a terrorist was surprising to say the least.

Kai snapped out of his anger induced trance and saw Nunnaly's shocked face "Damn it!" He flopped down on the bench that he was sitting on before Sayoko arrived "What are you going to do?" He asked without looking at her but instead the ground.

He couldn't hurt her, there was no reason why but he was incapable of thinking of hurting her to keep himself safe. There was just something so pure in her that kept him from the thought.

"Kai?" She called out as she moved her chair in front of him and held her hands out to grab his face to stare into hers though her eyes were closed she could feel the pain "Brother will be mad but to make us even my real name is Nunnally Vi Britannia and my mother was killed just as yours. I was banished for being blind and crippled but I still have loved ones and that's all that matters to me now"

"Nunnally?" Kai gasped not expecting a princess to be here of all places.

"We both know each others secrets and we would both be hurt if anyone knew so you know I would never speak of this to anyone. Okay?" She explained with her innocent smile. And ending with a small chuckle.

Kai stood while holding her hands "Thank you Nunnally"

**[Shinjuku Ghetto, Abandoned Concert Hall]**

At the center of the large open area stood a single badly damaged Sutherland surrounded by four more with lances ready to strike.

"All hail Britannia!" The four shouted as they charged the lone unit.

Suddenly a slash harkin slammed the ground just in front of Lord Kewell's Sutherland, stopping the entire assault as they stooped to see the new arrival.

"Stop it you're all Britannian soldiers!" Suzaku pleaded as he retracted his harkin.

"That's him!" Jeremiah gasped "It's that Honorary Britannian. The advanced weapon. Lancelot!"

"What business does the special corps have here?" Kewell yelled in anger "Interlopers will die!"

":No!" Suzaku replied as he unsheathed his two MVS's "I can't stand by and ignore this senseless battle"

After a moment the Suterlands began firing their slash harkins. Lancelot jumped in to the air towards them and used his swords to cut the cords as he dodged them. At the last one he sliced the cord down the middle. When he landed one of the Sutherland attempted to slash him with its lance but Suzaku put up his buckler and tripped the Sutherland. Another came behind him hoping to impale him but he stepped back before cutting the lance down the center with one blade before using the other to sever the entire arm.

"We can at least kill orange!" Kewell yelled before attempting to stab Jeremiah who put his Stun Tonfa up to block the lance's tip. The two were locked at first but then a new Sutherland entered the battle by jumping down from above and hitting Kewell away by kneeing his units head.

"Lord Jeremiah we're here!" Villetta announced as she took her place at his side.

"We?" He questioned.

Suddenly a nearly black, Blue knightmare appeared at his holding a elegant double-edged rapier. The knightmare looked much like a Sutherland only that it was rounded were the Sutherland was blocky. It also had bucklers on its wrists and its sword was a MVS.

"Knighmare-Frame Sutherland Club!" Kewell gasped in terror.

"Do you dare challenge us?" Kira's angered voice was heard. To anger the usually calm man was next to impossible.

"Men stand down" Kewell ordered.

"You understand then" Suzaku said thinking it was over.

Neo chuckled from his advantage point high above "He wont give this up unless I order it or he dies"

"I using a Chaos Mine" Kewell announced as he took the cylinder looking weapon out of its storage. As he threw the weapon Euphie ran out in to the battle.

"No stop it now!" She yelled out but was too late.

"EUPHIE!" Neo shouted in fear of losing another of his loved ones as he turned on his geass.

Suzaku moved the Lancelot over her as Kira did the same for Villetta and Jeremiah. Both advanced units activated their blaze luminous shields to full power and crossed their arms to double the power.

When the grenade was emptied everyone stood in shock other then Neo who was sprinting to get down there.

"Everyone lower your weapons at once! In my name I command you!" Euphie ordered as she walked around the Lancelot "I am Euphemia Li Britannia of the empire and the 3rd princess of the royal family. I am assuming command here, now fall back!"

Her voice ringed with such authority that even Cornelia wound obey.

"Euphie that was quite a stunt" Neo said leisurely as he neared her holding his chest "You gave me quite a scare. Who do you think your sister would kill first if something happened to you while I was in command"

Euphie was about to speak when the Lancelot cockpit opened.

"My lady!" Suzaku called out as he ran to her and stood at attention "I had no idea who you were please forgive me Princess"

Euphie turned to him with her expression still showing her authority "Suzaku, you, Neo and I bare similar deep pain. you have lost your father as I have lost my brother and Neo his mother. Will you let us help you in your quest to ensure that no one ever again has to suffer the loss of a loved one on the battlefield"

Suzaku dropped to one knee "Yes I'm un worthy of your kindness"

"Rise Warrant Officer Kururugi" Neo said in a voice of authority "Report to Ashford Academy in the morning"

"What?" Suzaku said confused after he stood.

"No soldier in my forces will be uneducated" Neo said before looking towards the Club "Colonel Kira Nu, you report to my office after you clean this up!"

Kira was shocked at first. He was a Lieutenant Colonel but he realized what it meant "Yes my lord!"

**[Ashford Academy Student Council Building, Lelouch's Wing]**

"Brother we have a guest" Nunnally announced as she entered with Sayoko and Kai.

Lelouch and Elly exited his room together.

"Who's your friend?" Lelouch asked kindly seeing Kai who he knew as Kallen's cousin, the terrorist that arrived at school yesterday.

"Hello I'm Kai Stadtfeld" Kai said politely "It's nice to meet you after hearing so much about you from Nunnally"

Elly snickered seeing a bit of an annoyed look on Lelouch's face "What's wrong Lulu? Is this the first time sweet Nunnally brought a boy over for you to meet?"

"Don't tempt me Elly" Lelouch said looking at her with geass ablaze.

She laughed while tapping her blue necklace before turning to Kai "Hey Kai Lelouch dots of Nana so you really have to be careful around him"

"Come on Kai lets go in the dining room while we wait for Sayoko to make dinner" Nunnally said and he followed.

"Sayoko" Lelouch said grabbing her arm and turning her to him "Watch him like a hawk"

Elly just sighed when Sayoko left "Lelouch if you end up using geass to spoil her love life then I will jam this necklace so far up your ass that you'll taste gold and sapphire forever"

Lelouch saw the look in his so-called knight's eyes and knew she would.

"Yes ma'am" He said cursing his own weakness.

Elly smile sweetly "Good now I have somewhere to be"

**[Government Bureau, Rooftop Helipad]**

The transport carrying 2nd Princess Cornelia and her escort arrived. Euphie stood with Neo and Elly at her sides with a royal precession behind them flanking the red carpet. Kira stood just behind and to the side of Neo. Just before arriving on the roof Neo had made Kira his second in command and now he was at his place at Neo's side. Elly now a Lieutenant Colonel and the third in command.

Neo wore his new uniform that held both his title and rank, Kira wore his which was identical to Jeremiah's old uniform only that it was black and silver and his cape had the coat of arms of the Nu Family and no pure-blood metal.

Elly changed her uniform as well to match her new rank. It was similar to Neo's only that the coat had a longer tail and where his was black, hers was crimson. Neo as head of Valiant made her a Countess and she wore the Valiant cape on the opposite side as he did.

Several officers in Cornelia's army were lined up just outside the transport. most notably was Ashley, Amanda and Jenny.

Cornelia stepped down with Guilford and Dalton flanking her.

Neo did a slight bow with his arm at his chest. It wasn't what he would've perfered for a greeting but he knew that here was not the place for informalities "Princess Cornelia L Britannia. As Acting Viceroy of Area 11. I Brigadier General Neo Von Waldstein the Duke of Valiant, surrender governance to you Viceroy Cornelia and Sub-Viceroy Euphemia"

"Thank you General" Cornelia said formally before turning to her sister and spoke disapprovingly "I heard what you did Euphemia, you shouldn't be so reckless"

"I know sister but…" Euphie started to argue in her insecure way before Cornelia interrupted her.

"You will address me as Viceroy here, Sub-Viceroy Euphemia" She explained almost scolding "Since we're sisters we have to follow a stricter protocol" She eyed to both Neo and Elly "Same goes for the two of you"

"Yes Viceroy" The twins said in unison with a nod.

"I understand" Euphie says slightly saddened but professional.

"Now then" Cornelia says turning to the Viceroyal aid "Give me your report"

The man bows before speaking "Yes milady the first order of business is a welcome party we've arranged for your highness and…" the man stopped when he heard a gun cock.

"Sloppy, senile, corrupt" Cornelia said slowly in disgust "Where is Zero! I want the enemy of the empire caught! Get Zero!"

Chapter End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I wasn't sure about Kai telling Nunnally about him being a terrorist but it serves for later story changes.<strong>

**Sayoko being his elder, Kai of coarse calls her Senpai as in Elder or someone older.**

**And yes Elly is being possessive with Lelouch just like Rolo but in her defense Lelouch is the kind of person to keep those close to him away if he could help it but since she is his only ally. so right now he can't.**

**Euphie will be affected by the time she spent with Neo and Elly in the palace. Some things about them rub off on her and make for a less annoying self loathing person. But nothing to story TOO changing.**

**Neo's end goal is still not clear but I've hinted parts of it that he has let others know.**

**PS: I still hate Nina, Rolo and Clovis!**


	13. Chapter 13 - The Valiant Knights

Chapter 13 - The Valiant Knights

**[Former Valiant HQ, 101****st**** Knights Base]**

The forces of the newly formed 101st Special Knight Brigade stood in formation at the doors of a huge hanger at the military base.

Neo was standing at a small podium with six others standing like statues behind him. They were Elly, Kira, Suzaku, Ashley, Amanda and Jenny. They had no time to really speak since arriving as Cornelia ordered they ready for battle as soon as possible.

Now Neo stood in front of the hanger of with the 50 plus pilots who were now under his command.

"Soldiers of Britannia hear me! I am Neo Von Waldstein, Duke of Valiant. Most of you here have serve with me since I was a Captain, some of you in Africa where we defeated the EU. I mention these times because you have survived!" This brought much cheer from the crowd "We are the Valiant Knights, the best of the best in the empire. We are the defenders of Japan! Yes Japan. We will not disseminate or belittle these people. We fight them with the honor that they deserve! They are warriors of bushido! We are knights of valor, and we will defeat our enemies with honor and respect our foes as we sent them to whatever deity they worship!"

Neo turned around to face the hanger doors "As of now you serve as the forces of Valiant. You are the Valiant Knights the ones who will punish those who threaten peace in our land"

The doors opened to reveal several Sutherland, Gloucester, the Lancelot and Club. What was most shocking was that every knightmare bore the coat of arms of Valiant.

"Once Japan has been cleaned" Neo continued turning back to the troops "Princess Euphemia will take control of Japan and I plan on being made a Knight of the Round. You all will serve as this lands peacekeepers, not those fools who wish to murder the innocent just for being born of a different land. I will tell you all what I told you on day one! If you raise your sword in hate, prepare for another to strike it down in hate!"

Kira stood knowing it was the end. He raised his sword in the air "All hail Valiant!" followed by the entire battalion.

"I Give you your commanders!" Neo shouted as each came forward as called.

"My Second-in-Command and Commander of the 2nd Battalion, Colonel Kira Nu, Baron of Boston"

"Commander of Omega Company, Lieutenant Colonel Elizabeth Waldstein, Countess of Valiant"

"Her second, Major Jennifer Weinberg"

"Commander of Alpha Company, Lieutenant Colonel Ashley Hathaway"

"Her second, Major Amanda Hathaway"

"And the leader of Zodiac Squad, my Personal Guard Squad, Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi" Suzaku held a shocked expression but stayed professional.

Neo looked back to the crowd "Yes this man is Japanese, and yes I trust him to guard my life! He as am I, is a man without loyalty to only Britannia but to the world itself!"

**[101****st**** Knights Base, Officers Mess]**

The girls all did various tasks as Neo rested, Suzaku was let go for school and Kira got the pilots assigned to their new knightmare.

"It sounded like we're Neo's personal army now" Amanda said nonchalantly as she ate her food.

"We are" Ell responded calmly as she continued to take apart and reassemble her pistol like she always did to pass the time before she found Lelouch and Nunnally.

Amanda gave her a curious glare "We're not gonna try to take Japan for ourselves are we?"

"I notice you're not saying you wont" Elly said with a smirk.

"Neo is our hero" Jenny said from her side of the table where she was doing the denials for transfers into the 101st "We trust him not to get us killed but also to keep us honorable"

"Cornelia gave him full control of this brigade to ensure that after she was gone, only the truly honorable soldiers would remain to keep the order for little Euphemia" Ashley deduced with her cat Guinevere laying on her lap purring.

"Enough about this lets talk about Elly here!" Jenny said moving to sit close to her battalion commander "So are there any cute boys you got your eyes on?"

Elly immediately grew red at the question but tried to focus on her gun as she spoke "There's one but it's complicated and I wont discuss it more then that"

"Oh fine" Jenny pouted getting a laugh from the Hathaway sisters.

**[101****st**** Knights Base, Neo's Office]**

Neo reclined in his (custom built for comfort) desk chair. The whole event was tiring to him and he still had a lot to do today. He had the coming attack on the Blood of the Samurai faction, he still had to investigate the break-in at Valiant Dark and he had his personal mission to plan for. Then there was the school festival where Milly had stuck him with having to organizing a dueling arena where people could challenge him to earn money.

"_How do those comic book heroes live multiple lives_" He thought staring out his window at the ocean where the Leviathan was coming in to dock at his base.

He appreciated that Cornelia had given him an entire base sense he was openly supportive of the Honorary system most other commanders disagreed with him and the arguments would normally lead to a comment about his commoner mother which would leave the poor man near death.

Cornelia herself while she agreed that the numbers were mistreated, she would never speak out about it like Neo does. Nor would her commanders who share her beliefs. The only place she despised was Area 11 and the Elevens who she blamed for the deaths of Lelouch, Nunnally and Clovis.

There was a soft knock at his door, which caused him to jump from his thought and turn around "Come in"

The door open to reveal Euphemia followed by Lieutenant General Andreas Dalton.

Neo quickly stood and saluted his greetings "General Dalton, Sub-Viceroy Euphemia. What can I do for you?"

Dalton did a quick salute to the younger general "At ease Neo. The Viceroy has been informed that you are still too injured to pilot a knightmare in combat. Is this correct?"

"Yes sir my arm is still healing from the surgery and my ribs are too great amount of pain" Neo informed seeing the worried look on Euphie's face "I over exerted myself in my battle with that Eve person. I am in no mortal danger at the moment but piloting a knightmare will cause great pain"

"I wish you well" The elder man said in respect before continuing "As that is the case the Viceroy has asked that the Sub-Viceroy be place under your command as your aid during future operations until you are well"

"Is this due to your persistent asking?" Neo asked Euphie.

She nodded with a smile before looking professional "I informed the Viceroy that I needed to become accustomed to the way of command if I was to act as a efficient Sub-Viceroy and though she may never say it, she believes your way of command is the better to hers at times as she has told me on many occasions"

"Better then hers eh?" Neo said in amassment "How can I say no when she thinks so highly of me"

Dalton bowed "Thank you General Waldstein, I will inform the viceroy that…"

"I don't do things halfway!" Neo interrupted in his flashy way "Euphemia Li Britannia, you will remain with me as my base commander even after I recover"

Dalton looked stunned "Neo the Viceroy said…"

"No!" Neo interrupted again "I need someone I and my men trust at the base to issue orders and give information when I am on the field. Cornelia will understand and I will inform her of this myself"

Dalton knew Neo never did anything without a reason and he was just as protective of Euphemia as Cornelia was save the fact that with Neo she would have more fun since he would give her the illusion of freedom while he, Elly or one of their comrades escorted her where she wanted to go while disguised.

"Thank you" Euphie mouth to Neo before turning to Dalton "Thank you General but I believe General Waldstein can handle my security for now"

"Yes milady" The man said with a bow before turning to Neo "Farwell General Waldstein" And he left.

Neo walked around his desk holding a key of sorts "Take this and I want you to train in the simulator when you can, if possible before today's battle"

Euphie held the key before looking to Neo's eye "But I'm just going to assist you in the G-1 right?"

Neo let out a small chuckle "If for any chance that the enemy can get near the G-1 then you will be defenseless but if you know a little about fighting then you will be able to escape"

"I know that but the thought of taking a life…" She trailed off unable to think about it as the thought pained her.

Neo placed his hand on her shoulder as a gesture of support "This device is special. Just use it and you will understand"

Euphie looked at him with her insecure expression but nodded knowing Neo was at least making sure she could defend herself where Cornelia was always neglecting more then basic piloting training "Okay Neo if you say so"

**[Ashford Academy Student Council Building, Valiant Wing]**

Kai had been awake far earlier then the other students. It was refreshing to be somewhere safe with a warm bed and a hot shower. Kai knew the place he was at was not totally private. In his wing of the building was the raven haired Kayla Valiant who he knew was a princess since Nunnally had told him about her. Neo and Elizabeth Valiant or rather Waldstein, were off doing their job in the military and across the building was Nunnally and her over protective older brother Lelouch.

"_Why is Neo X and why does he still remain in the military_" Kai thought with some anger as he finished his morning training. It was the reason Neo had him staying in the Valiant wing where he had a private room for his Japanese training supplies where no-one would find them other then Sayoko who cleaned the entire building.

He dressed in his school uniform and left the room only to spot Kayla exiting her room that was across from his. She was dressed in the normal girls uniform. But her snow white hair was showing at the front of her raven hair. It was stylish and it looked like it was died white at first glance.

"Oh hello Kai" She greeted kindly. Eyeing the young man in his finer clothes knowing that he was the leader of the Black Dragons before they were absorbed into Kanime Ohgi's group that X had been supporting. Thanks to Xavier having a friend in Kyoto, the White Lotus were welcomed and well informed.

"Hey" He responded still not totally used to politely talking to Britannians let alone a princess. Nunnally was different though, she was pure and without any form of hate.

"So why don't you live with your cousin anyway?" She asked the slightly younger boy.

Kai thought for a moment trying to remember the lie Neo told him "Our fathers are at odds right now and Kallen convinced Neo to let me stay here" The lie was that He and Kallen were related by their fathers and not their mother. Kai hated having to lie about it but as much as he hating admitting He needed Neo's or rather X's help.

"Kai are you ready for class" A voice called from down the hall causing both to turn to see Nunnally with Sayoko behind her.

"Nana your friends with Kai here" Kayla asked her sister, not totally okay with her hanging out with a terrorist even though she was one herself.

Nunnally gave her sister her signature smile "Yes we're good friends"

Kayla turned to Kai with a sour gaze "I know a lot of powerful people Kai" She left with that threat not saying everything but saying enough to cause a shiver in his spine.

**[V-1 Mobile Command Vehicle]**

Neo sat in the throne of his personal V-1, it was a Valiant-made G-1 that was painted black and gold and was armed with the latest in ECCM and sensor technology.

Beside Neo was another throne occupied by Princess Euphemia who was to observe the battle and study the ways of command. Cornelia put her there to ensure her safety away from the frontline and with the best possible protector. However Neo wasn't about to let her simply sit there like a statue, she was to be his aid and student while it was safe and he would make sure she had a chance to command.

Neo eyed the map showing the formation of the troops. Elly and Omega Company were set up in two squads at his left flank while Ashley and Alpha Company was set up to his right flank. Kira and Titan Company were set in the middle and Hammer was set up around the V-1 along with Zodiac who for now were without Suzaku since Neo forced him to sit this battle out and go to school. The entire formation was like a W shape, basic but effective to protect the rear teams of Alpha and Omega companies who were the sniper teams and Hammer who were the Artillery teams

The Lancelot trailer was behind the V-1 only to obtain data from the Sutherland Club to improve later models of mass-production knightmare.

The enemy was the Blood of the Samurai who Neo had given a large supply of Burai to not long ago. Neo knew their numbers and positions. The mountain was a base in and of itself, the Japanese made it a strong fortress but the EU had made better and Neo had crushed those with smaller forces.

The timer on the screen hit zero and Neo stood and announced with authority "Begin the operation!"

That was the call to battle and Hammer Company opened fire with their heavy bazookas and artillery cannons.

**[Blood of the Samurai HQ, Commander's Office]**

A loud explosion rocked the mountain and people stumbled over or simply lost balance.

"What the hell was that!" Colonel Ryukuchi yelled out after he got back to his desk.

"We've come under attack by enemy artillery!" A comm officer reported.

The commander let out a frustrated grunt "Get our Burai out there now and stop that artillery!"

"It seems I chose a bad time to meet" A white haired Britannian man in old style armor said from a chair across the desk.

"I'm sorry but I must lead my people" the man excused himself politely.

The white haired man stood "I will assist with making a hole for your people to flee"

"Thank you Frost but X has given us enough Burai to crush this small assault" The commander confidently said. After he walked into the control room and saw the map.

Frost eyed the images from the external cameras seeing the black and gold G-1 "That is the Valiant V-1 Mobile Base. Which means that your enemy is the Grim Reaper of Britannia, General Neo Von Waldstein"

Every face in the room immediately lost hope at the realization of who was coming for them. Neo wasn't called Grim Reaper for nothing and these men had heard the stories of Britannia's most well known military commander. Sure Schneizel was the best but Neo was on the field and in the blood, he was a monster in the eyes of his enemy.

"He's just a boy of propaganda and riding his fathers name!" Ryukuchi said angrily knowing he had to boost the moral of his men "We have a larger force then them thanks to X. Victory will be our!"

Frost exited the room cursing under his breath as four other Britannian men followed "The damned fools. Neo is not the type of man you underestimate"

**[Left Flank, Omega Position]**

"Alright people those shots will make them field their knightmare so check your ammo and get ready!" Elly ordered from the Ranger. Jenny was now leading the sniper squad while Elly with Kayla's assault rifle was now leading the forward team.

"The enemy knightmares have emerged from the mountain and are splitting off to face Alpha and Omega's front teams" Neo said over the radio to all of his troops.

Elly saw the first group of Burai speeding towards her team "Okay team 2 open up!"

"Yes my lord!" Jenny said over the radio before the enemy frames began to take hits from unseen forces.

"Move in!" Elly yelled and all of her team sped forward.

She dodged the wreckage of the first Burai team before finding others taking cover in a patch of woods. She opened fire with her rifle giving a few a quick death while others ejected in time or were trapped by faulty equipment.

She saw as her team simply surrounded enemy positions and killed them while they hid from the snipers. Alpha company appeared to be doing the same on the right flank while they left Titan alone even though Kira had the smallest team and was the direct route to Hammer and the V-1.

Just then there was a loud explosion at the rear line.

"What the hell was that?" Elly asked seeing the smoke coming from both the sniper teams locations.

"Lady Waldstein behind you!" one of her men called out and Elly turned to spot the flood gates open.

**[V-1 Mobile Command Center]**

"General the enemy has gotten behind us to ambush the sniper teams while also reinforcing their front and pin down the assault teams" A officer said after getting reports.

Neo's fist were balled in rage at how a simple distraction was going awry "tell the Viceroy to begin her side of the operation but do not inform her of the enemies attack"

"Why are you not telling her about this?" Euphie asked surprised that Neo was risking his men "The Viceroy could send aid"

Neo shook his head before looking into her eyes, his own showing some sadness but more anger at the situation. But he spoke calmly "If Cornelia even thinks you are in danger she will halt the attack and come here herself to reinforce us and the terrorists will escape while our forces are away"

"So we sacrifice ourselves to ensure the operation is complete?" She asked somewhat understanding but still scared.

"Yes that is the duty of a soldier" Neo stated before standing up and walking to the map table with Euphie right beside him "Euphie what do you think has happened and what should we do now?"

She studied the field for a moment "The enemy must've had outside help" She said uncertain but got a nod from Neo which gave her some confidence "We should have Zodiac reinforce the front with the Gloucesters while Titan comes to help the rear"

Neo nodded. It was a very good observation and plan but it left the middle unprotected and only left Hammer's few guard frames to protect the V-1 and Artillery team.

"Fine it's all we have" Neo declared "Issue your orders Sub-Viceroy"

Euphie held a face of shock when she realized what he meant by that "You want me to take command in this situation?"

"you are here to learn how to lead and these are people you know as friends" Neo said almost coldly "Every commander becomes close with the men and women under them. We all have to take their lives in our hands and do what we think is right., failure means they die. Victory means living long enough to do it all over again!"

Euphie's face turned to pure determination as she turned to the map and pressed the comm "This is Sub-Viceroy Euphemia Li Britannia. Zodiac is to break off from the command unit and support the frontal units while Titan pushes back the enemy to out rear to allow the rear teams to continue sniper support!"

"Yes your highness!" was heard from all commanders.

Neo sat in his chair in thought "_Who would be supporting them at a time like this. Zero has been quiet and the JLF is to far away to act. They had to be here waiting for us_"

**[Titan Location, Right Rear Flank]**

Kira and a squad of 6 Sutherland arrived at the right flank while another Titan team had gone to assist the left. The site before him was shocking, several friendly frames were destroyed and the sniper teams were pinned down by enemy fire. That was not the shocking part, what was, was the fact that the enemy were white Sutherlands and Gloucesters like the one who assisted the red ninja frame in the tunnel the night Zero appeared.

He charged in with his MVS drawn and cut down an enemy frame before it saw him but that action caused the other white frames to shift their attentions to his squad as they got between the snipers and the white frames.

"Thanks Kira" Amanda said taking a breath "I don't know how much longer we could've held them back with these long rifles"

"Don't worry Mandy, Ash would kill me if I let them get you" Kira joked as he cut another frame in half. Alarms blared as a Gloucester went to skewer him but suddenly exploded from a High Explosive shell.

"Now that you're drawing their fire we can open up" Amanda said happily as her and her team began to fire on the white frames.

**[V-1 Mobile Command Center]**

"Hammer resume the attack on the enemy headquarters, target the fleeing units who are trying to intercept the Viceroy!" Euphie ordered in a way that reminded Neo of Cornelia.

Both enemy fronts were being held back but at the same time their own units were halted. They were keeping the enemy from assisting the forces the Viceroy and her men were engaged with.

"General unknown hostile force headed directly for the V-1 from the enemy base" A officer announced with some fear.

"Enemy numbers?" Neo asked from his chair.

The man held a ear piece as a pilot reported to him "It appears to be four Gloucester frames armed with what appears to be large swords and kite shields and are being led a unknown frame"

"Unknown frame?" Neo thought aloud "_It could be the Specter, these knightmare are White Lotus and that frame was there_"

"General the Viceroy is asking why 1st Battalion hasn't rendezvoused with Lord Guilford" An officer said breaking Neo from his thoughts.

Neo let out an annoyed sigh "Inform her that we met heavier resistance then expected and will be delayed" He then stood and turned towards the door.

"Neo are you going out there?" Euphie asked worried.

Neo nodded with a slight frown "This location is lacking in defense and the other units are to busy with the two fronts. I'll be fine but I'm leaving you in command here"

"Come back Neo" Euphie said with a single tear running down her face before she resumed her duties.

Neo exited the room and proceeded to the hanger where the Reaper awaited it's master.

**[Center Rear Flank, Command Unit Position]**

"How's the new frame handling Frost?" Raven asked over the radio as the man moved towards his target.

"It's true test will be against the Grim Reaper and not the White Knightmare correct?" Frost asked the image of his co-commander.

She nodded her head "Kururugi is here at Ashford and Lloyd would never allow anyone to pilot it who wasn't at least interesting"

"It's a shame that I must ruin Neo's flawless record of being unbeaten" Frost said with a smile as he ended the transmission.

"Guardsmen spread out and destroy the V-1's support unit!" He ordered and his men began a massacre of Hammer Company and the turrets on the V-1.

Frost simply watched as his men with their swords destroyed the simple Sutherland frames who with their artillery cannons and bazookas, could do nothing to stop them.

"Commander 50% of the enemy is destroyed and they are falling back towards their right flank" one of his men reported.

"The commander will be coming now so disengage and return" Frost ordered.

"You know me well for a terrorist!" Neo's voice was heard as his knightmare shot out of the V-1 and lands directly in front of Frost's knightmare.

Neo eyed the knightmare and knew it was a 7th generation by the sleek design. It was mainly white and had dark blue details and a large horn on its head. It looked to be carrying twin MVS swords and had bucklers on it's forearms.

"General get out of there!" Earl Asplund's voice was heard over the comm as he near screamed.

Neo gritted his teeth "This thing looks too close to the Lancelot to be a simple copy Lloyd"

"That is the Lancelot Club" Lloyd said with some fear "We were going to build it as a spare Lancelot from spare parts but decided against it in favor of the Sutherland Club"

"We didn't chose to do that!" Cecile scolded her boss "You spend so much money on the Lancelot that we were forced to use a Sutherland instead"

Neo cut the link knowing the bickering would continue. He then looked back at the lone frame "So I guess I just might lose this one huh?"

"Yes you will General" Frost said with some amassment as his escort surrounded Neo.

Neo allowed his eye patch to open and stared out at the four Gloucesters that surrounded his own "_These guys I can deal with but that Lancelot is beyond me_"

"Engage" Frost said in a bored voice. The four Gloucesters charged the Reaper, each in a stabbing charge. Reaper knelt down below the attack and spun around using his scythe to attack the others legs. The attack caught a one pilot off guard and he lost his unit's legs but the others jumped away and shot out their slash harkins at the Reaper.

"Damn you!" Neo cursed seeing the harkins coming before they were even launched. He grabbed the damaged Gloucester, moved to the side and threw the damaged unit. The result was that the four harkins behind him missed while the damaged unit was destroyed by the others.

Neo took a breath while the enemy was stunned but was short lived as the alarms blared when the Lancelot Club came near and attacked with both MVS swords. Neo seeing this ahead of time used his scythe to block but the positron emitter that gave energy to the blade, cracked from the combined power of both MVS swords. The Scythe shattered and the force caused the Reaper to fall to one knee.

"You fight well Grim Reaper but you are defeated" Frost declared as he raised his right sword.

"Leave him alone!" A easily recognized voice was heard but not believed as a green bolt of energy hit the MVS from the Lancelot Club's hand.

Frost gazed up and saw the Lancelot standing atop the V-1 holding the VARIS aimed at the Lancelot Club.

Neo sped back toward the V-1 and the Lancelot dropped down next to him holding a huge sword that was obviously a MVS.

"A gift from Earl Asplund" The female pilot stated. Neo knowing who the voice really was, was stunned.

"General we're sorry she just came in and stole both the Lancelot and the Excalibur prototype" Cecile said coming on the screen.

Neo looked to the Lancelot which was staring down the enemy "Euphie what are you doing?"

"You said that I would need to pilot a knightmare to ensure my escape and there were none available other than the Lancelot" Euphie said defensively.

Neo let out sigh annoyed sigh "Cornelia is going to kill me" He grabbed the huge sword which was surprisingly light for is size "Euphie get out of here while I distract the Lancelot Club"

"My real test will be against the original!" Frost proclaimed not aware of who was piloting the Lancelot.

Lancelot Club quickly retrieved it's lost MVS and charged at the Lancelot. Neo quickly got in it's path but one of the white Gloucesters attacked with it's sword along with another on the other side. And the Club nearing the front.

"Neo I'll distract the Club while you deal with them" Euphie said knowing Neo would be killed if he fought all four alone "I was pretty good against that ninja knightmare in your simulator"

Neo had no time to question or argue as he parried a Gloucester at his right, fired harkins at the left and slashed at the third at his right again before Lancelot jumped over him to intercept the Lancelot Club.

Club fired both hip harkins at the Lancelot who quickly unseathed a MVS in it's left hand and dodged both weapons and cut the cords before firing the VARIS at the Club who blocked with a blaze luminous shield on it's right arm and proceeded to slash at the Lancelot with it's left. Lancelot parried the blade with it's own and fired the VARIS at close range. Club used it's free sword to block the attack but the blade exploded from the direct hit.

Neo using his geass was able to keep track of both himself and Euphie. He parried another slash from a Gloucester but the enemy sword finally cracked from the multiple collision with the vibrating sword Neo was now using. Another came behind Neo to strike before he killed his comrade but Neo turned his sword around and thrusted it to his side, piecing the enemy behind him before bringing it back upwards and cutting the one at his front in half.

Euphie not being a seasoned pilot was feeling quite tired already from only a few short minutes with the Lancelot. But she wouldn't back down, she has been a burden to too many people her whole life and this was her chance to protect someone else. But she would do this her way before choosing another.

"All of this fighting is wrong" Euphie pleaded with her rival, her one last chance for a peaceful end to this "Please withdraw so that no more lives be lost here today"

"Euphie!" Frost gasped when he finally realized who he was fighting. His pure innocent sister who would always try for peaceful resolution to the other siblings squabbles.

Suddenly a flare rose above the trees from the rear line.

Frost let out a sigh a smiled "Princess Euphemia I will do as you wish and withdraw"

Neo stood facing the last Gloucester but it suddenly turned and fled and behind him the Club came and went. Neo turned around to spot the Lancelot unharmed coming toward him.

"So how was your first taste of battle?" Neo asked as his breathing began to steady though his pain returned with the loss of adrenaline.

Euphie had a look of pride. She hadn't taken a single life and she had protected Neo. She opened her cockpit as did Neo, she starred into his eyes with a smile across her face "It was wonderful!"

"Neo you son of a bitch!" Yelled a very angry princess who along with Guilford sped towards the V-1.

Neo dropped his head and sighed "Meet me in the medical station" "_If I don't need a doctor now I will later_"

**[Left Flank, Omega/Zodiac Position]**

"That the last of em!" Elly declared as she gunned down the last of the enemy Burai.

"Commander, we just got word from Titan Company. The V-1 has been attacked and Hammer was forced to retreat to the right flank"

Elly's eyes filled with anger as she sped in the direction of the mobile base.

**[Outside V-1 Mobile Command Center, Medical Vehicle]**

Neo sat at the side of the Medical vehicle while a doctor ran a check on his previously damaged organs.

"General you appear to be alright at the moment but the injury to your eye from so long ago should've healed by now" The doctor said looking at the eye patch.

"You can leave now!" Cornelia said knowing that Neo was fine and she would have a chance to do some damage. Neo was slightly glad that she saved him from making up a lie about his eye.

Euphie ran over from the Lancelot trailer "Sister please don't be angry. I was acting against his orders"

"That doesn't excuse the fact that he lied to me!" Cornelia said fighting the urge to shoot the boy.

"Would you've stopped the attack to save Euphie?" Neo asked emotionless. But Cornelia didn't answer knowing the answer was yes. Neo continued "The operation must not fail to save a single life that may or may not have been in danger"

"Don't quote military philosophy to me, I wrote some!" Cornelia yelled knowing Neo was right "Euphie was in danger and your actions led to her being unguarded"

Neo let out a small chuckle "Euphie was in command after we were ambushed and everything after was her doing"

"You pushed away your duty to an inexperience girl!" Cornelia tried with renewed anger thinking she had one over on him now.

Neo looked up to Euphie "Actually she was quite a capable commander. And I gave her a simple task of moving the troops to deal with the ambush and she was correct, saving the lives of most of the 101st. Besides you ordered that I train her and I can proudly say that she has all the making of being just as good as you one day"

Cornelia had flashed smile at the comment but it quickly turned back into a scowl before turning to Euphie and speaking calmer "Euphemia how did you know how to pilot a knightmare so well, the Lancelot no less?"

"Well would be an understatement!" Came the excited voice of Lloyd Asplund as he and Cecile neared.

"Lloyd we have no time for your ridicules antics" Guilford said annoyed by the man who never showed anymore then a small amount of respect.

"Oh but I thought you would all like to know that her highness clocked in at 97% sync with my Lancelot!" Lloyd announced excitedly "That's even better then Suzaku who only got 94%"

Neo let out an annoyed and pained sigh "You can't take the princess Lloyd, This was a one time thing"

"Oh but she's perfect" Lloyd groaned.

"Lloyd that's enough" Cecile calmly scolded him.

Euphie smiled as the mood settled down some.

"What about that other Lancelot?" Cornelia asked the man.

"We thought we destroyed the data at our old lab in the mainland but after this and that knightmare with a positron weapon, we think someone recovered the data from when we worked at Valiant before the second prince formed Camelot" Cecile explained.

"Neo!" A worried voiced called out as Elly ran to her brother, nearly choked him in a hug.

The other commanders neared the group with less fanfare but each taking a breath knowing that their leader was well.

"Princess mind if I ask why you are in a pilot suit" Kira asked seeing Euphie in a yellow and blue pilot suit.

"It's a long story" Those who already knew all said in unison.

**[Ashford Academy Student Council Building, Kayla's Room]**

"Yes milady half of the Burai from the Blood of the Samurai were evacuated along with a large number of personnel and equipment" Xavier reported over the phone.

Kayla looked over the battle reports she got from Elly "The Lancelot Club wasn't damaged correct?"

"Only a single MVS was damaged but we lost nearly the entire elite guard team and half of our other knightmare" He answered.

Kayla shut down her computer and sat on her bed "Neo and Elly have returned to school for now so I will talk with him about our situation"

"Do you think he would hold today against you?" Xavier asked slightly worried.

"He didn't come yell at me when he arrived but I only assume that is because Suzaku was present as was Nunnally, Lelouch and that Kai boy who seems attached to Nunnally" Kayla said worried herself.

There was a short pause "Euphemia was the pilot of the Lancelot"

"She was able to damage you? You must be getting sloppy brother" Kayla teased.

"Neo will use her in the future even if Cornelia is against it" Xavier explained "Euphie will want to use her new found power to stop people from fighting. She's very strong-willed"

Kayla gripped her knightmare key tightly "Once this area is secure, we wont have to hide who we are and Euphie and Lelouch will come to our side"

"Neo will remain an issue" Xavier warned "He helped us get here but his motives are still unknown"

"He says he want to liberate Japan for Kallen" Kayla pondered "But he seems to be playing both sides to further himself"

"He is the youngest man to ever reach his rank and his forces follow him in his beliefs though they differ from the laws of the empire" Xavier explained trying to make sense of it "The supplies that the Blood of the Samurai received had only arrived about a week before the attack and he knew their formations and manpower"

"So the only reason any survived was because we happened to get information about the attack" Kayla finished for him.

Xavier groaned "Once we meet with Zero then we can consolidate our forces and separate from Neo, X and Valiant Dark completely"

**[Fleet Command Carrier "Destiny" Valiant Island Naval Base]**

"Milady we are ready to way anchor" The Captain said to the young woman in the command chair of the bridge. The girl wore the outfit of a Knight of the Rounds and a cyan and gold cape of the Knight of Eleven. She had long raven hair and green eyes.

"Raven and Frost have escaped to Area 11 and are causing my dear cousins grief" She said in a bored tone "I wish to see my father, He owes me a gift after all of these years. Captain make way for the Victorian Institute of Alaska"

The man bow "At once Lady Valiant"

Chapter End

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Notes: <strong>

**This all takes place during the first half of episode 06 where Suzaku is having his first day of school and Cornelia attacked the Blood of the Samurai. I didn't know the name of the mountain so I didn't mention a name at all.**

**Next chapter may or may not cover the Cat hunt, I don't know yet.**

**Oh and there you go, With Neo around her so much in life Euphie is a little more confident but still a little insecure with herself. Euphie is now 10 times more important to the plot!**

**Not much happened in school that day so I just covered the battle with a little added since Neo has been supplying the resistance all over Area 11.**

**Yes Neo's speech was like one of Lelouch's Black Knight speeches but he shares his beliefs and merits people based on actions as I figure his father would teach him all that being a noble knight and all.**

**Both Lancelot Club and Sutherland Club are both Canon Knightmare from the game Lost Colors where the main charter if you choose the Britannian side gets the Lancelot Club. The Sutherland Club was the scraped idea and only artwork was made. The Sutherland Air Calvary is similar to it though.**


	14. Chapter 14 - The Meeting

Chapter 14 – The Meeting

**[Ashford Academy Clubhouse]**

Neo entered the ball room late in the evening and was greeted by Sayoko who was returning from the Lamperouge side of the building.

"I'm glad you finally have some time off but the way you got it was a bit..." Elly began getting a annoyed sigh from her brother.

"Elly" he began while rubbing his temples to sooth his aching head "Cornelia already gave me quite the headache so I'm not in the mood for your teasing"

"General!?" Came the voice of Suzaku who was coming down the large stairs with Lelouch.

Neo let out another sigh "Suzaku I told you not to call me by rank out of uniform"

"I'm sorry sir..er Neo" Suzaku corrected with a apologetic bow.

"Welcome back Neo, Elly" Lelouch said to save Suzaku.

"To bad everyone knows Neo Valiant and the Grim Reaper are one and the same, I might end up leaving here" Neo said with slight anger "If that bastard Zero hadn't forced me to use Cornelia's backup plan"

Lelouch had a slight frown realizing he has caused a friend pain "Wait until after the shock blows over and I'm sure everyone here will go back to the way it was" He suggested kindly.

"Yeah and I know you don't want to be near Cornelia after today" Elly said jokingly.

"You made her mad of all people?" Lelouch asked shocked.

Neo just shrugged "Technically it was Euphie's and not my fault but you know you cant argue with your witch of a sister"

"Wait you know!?" Suzaku exclaimed at Neo before turning to Lelouch "Are you-"

"Suzaku it's fine" Lelouch reassured "Lady Isabella and my mother were sisters in everything but blood. The Waldsteins lived with me for two years before my banishment"

"Our mother was killed right next to Lady Marianne" Elly said clenching her fists at the memory.

Neo placed his hand on his sisters shoulder before looking back at Suzaku "You see, We share a great pain and my sister and I understand the reason Lelouch doesn't want to come back"

"I'm sorry if I bought up bad memories" Said Suzaku before turning to Lelouch and then back to Neo with slight anger "Is your friendship the reason you dropped the charges?"

Neo shook his head "Prince Schniezel requested that you be assigned to my forces and I protect my men with my life"

Lelouch gave Suzaku a suspicious glare "Why would that man care about a simple engineer?"

"You lied to Lelouch, Suzaku?" Neo asked with a slight frown before looking to Lelouch "Warrant Officer Suzaku Kururugi, Leader of the 101st Special Knight Brigade's Zodiac Squad and Pilot of the Z-01 Lancelot"

"Neo did you have to give him the long version?" Elly said with a smirk.

Lelouch nearly choked but then glared at Suzaku "You pilot that monster!" He growled.

"Not if Lloyd has anything to say about it" Neo joked.

"What!?" Suzaku exclaimed turning back to his commander "Is it because I'm an Honorary Britannian!?" He asked angrily.

Neo let out a soft laugh "Actually, Euphie achieved 97% sync in it today against a copy Lancelot"

"Euphie?" Lelouch near whispered at the name before grabbing Neo's collar "You put her in a knightmare and threw her into a battle"

Neo laughed again buy it was more of amusement "She did it without orders to save me... and she was magnificent!"

Lelouch let him go and walked away without speaking or turning.

"Damn it Neo you really are a soldier at heart" Elly said before running after Lelouch.

"What was all of that about?" Suzaku asked a bit taken aback at Neo's display.

"It's all a part of the plan" Neo said before he began to walk up the stairs towards his side of the building while waving back "Later Suzaku!"

**[Pendragon Royal Palace, Throne Room]**

Charles Zi Britannia sat upon his throne. A robed man was standing at his side.

"Majesty, Lord V.V. Want would like your permission before pursuing L.L." The man whispered into his ear to avoid the chance of an eavesdropper.

"Hm... Arthus and his band of misfits..." He thought for a moment "I have no need for that woman's rebellious attitude... Leave L.L. and Arthus for now"

"Yes your Majesty" The man said before taking his leave.

As if a cue, the door slide open to reveal the white caped Knight of One.

Bismarck knelled to one knee and held a fist to his heart "Majesty was it best to send Lady Valiant to aid General Waldstein?"

"Are you concerned, she will cause problems for him?" The emperor asked with a small grin.

"Forgive me you Majesty but young Victoria and my son have a strained relationship at best" Bismarck said respectfully.

**[Fleet Command Carrier "Destiny" Northern Pacific Ocean]**

Victoria starred at her computer which displayed the image of the Lancelot Club. She sat in the dark behind a small desk in her quarters of the ship.

"Are you him?" She whispered to the image with saddened eyes.

She sighed before standing from her seat and stretching her arms out. She left the room wearing her uniform, minus the cape and went to the deck to stair at the full moon.

"We haven't looked at the moon together since Lady Leia was killed" She whispered with a small tear falling from her eye.

"Lady Leia Va Britannia, Imperial Consort and mother to Xavier and Kalya" Came a voice to her side as a man leaned on the rail next to her "She was an amazing woman... as was Lady Marianne Vi Britannia and Isabella Waldstein-Valiant"

Victoria turned to see a man wearing a black overcoat with coat tails at the side and back that nearly reached the floor. The coat had gold trimming and his pants were matching. He had nearly silk like long black hair that fell along his back. He also had a sword at his left side with an embroidered black sheath and a large revolver on his right in a black leather holder.

His face appeared just older then her and he was just taller then Sir Weinberg and about the same build.

"_Who is this guy?" _She thought as she looked him up ad down _"He looks like a noble but I would know if a man that looked as good as him came on board"_

"Your starring Lady Valiant" The man said with a small smile as he gazed at the moon, never looking her way.

Victoria's face became red "I...i was just trying to remember when you came on-board Destiny"

The man gave a light laugh "It was just a moment ago actually"

"What!?" She exclaimed before drawing her handgun from under her coat "Who the hell are you!?"

The man turned to her showing his deep red eyes and a amused grin "Your anger towards Neo and love for Xavier will lead to your end...And I need you for the next war"

"What does that mean?" She asked angered "Are you crazy or something?"

The man raised his hand "You will see soon" At that he snapped his fingers and disappeared in a flash of light.

"What was that all about" She asked herself as she put her weapon away and saw a shine on the deck.

She picked up a gold chain necklace with an odd charm "Infinity?"

**[Ashford Academy Clubhouse]**

Class had ended and Neo stood on the roof with Kallen, gazing out at the other students going about various club activities and other social events.

"Neo why are you helping Japan?" Kallen asked leaning on the rail with Neo behind her in an embrace.

"Are you asking if I'm only doing this for you?" Neo asked stroking her hair "Truthfully I'm helping Japan as the next step on my plan"

Kallen raised an eyebrow as she looked back at him "What would that plan be?"

"The end result will be the death of Charles Zi Britannia and liberation of the Areas" Neo declared proudly.

"What about your father or even your sister?" Kallen asked sadly "Can you fight them"

A smile crossed his face "Elly shares my goal. My father however... If I defeat the Knight of One then I will be the most feared solder on the battlefield"

"But could you kill him?" She asked.

"He never pressed the emperor to solve my mothers murder" Neo said as anger appeared on his face "That man never loved her. He... The mightiest knight? My mother deserved a true knight who would risk death to avenge her not bow before a evil man!"

"You truly loved her" Kallen said thinking of her own mother.

Neo hugged her tighter and smiled "She would have loved you...the real you that follows her heart"

**[White Lotus Underground Base]**

"The Destiny was sighted leaving the Valiant Island yesterday morning" Frost explained to Raven. Both were in a makeshift meeting room with a large dinning room table and some folding chairs. There was a large screen on the wall with many wires running out of the room.

"Vicky is an issue..." Raven said in thought "But your Lancelot can deal with her Gloucester with ease if we tie up Neo's forces"

Frost starred at his watch before looking to his leader "He's late"

"I'm sorry" came an echoed voice as Zero entered the room with Eve at his side "We were delayed"

"Your lucky I was able to get the cat before he ran away" Eve scolded playfully, walking casually behind him "We would've got here on time if you weren't bitching out that witch"

"Eve not now!" Zero growled looking back at her.

"Zero, we meet at last" Raven said professionally "Please have a seat"

Lelouch's eyes widened as he saw her face.

"Kayla!?" He gasped and then turned to Eve "You knew?"

"I'm amazed you recognized me so easily Zero" Kayla complimented with a professional glare "However we of the White Lotus aren't as trusting as the Japanese"

Zero let out a small laugh "Kayla and Xavier Va Britannia. The children of Lady Leia the White"

"So you know our family history eh" Xavier said eying the masked man "Are you Britannian then?"

"My race is irrelevant!" Zero proclaimed dramaticly "Only results matter!"

"As I said before Zero" Kayla pressed "We Britannians cannot trust a masked man as our ally without reassurances in place"

Zero was silent for a moment before turning his gaze to Kayla "What is it you fight for?"

Kayla's gave a determined glare "The death of my father and vengeance for my mother and brother"

"Good answer dear sister" Zero said reaching towards his mask which gave a hiss.

"Lelouch!?" Xavier gasped at seeing his little brother's face.

Kayla smiled and shrugged "Makes sense f Elly serves him"

"Shut up Kayla!" Elly said getting a little red "I am his knight!"

"I never thought you all would be my allies in this" Lelouch said smiling at the others "just as our mothers did once before"

Xavier chuckled "Lady Isabella the Blood Knight, Lady Marianne the Flash and Lady Leia the White"

"Knights of Five, Six and Seven" Lelouch said with a smile "They were great"

Elly was overwhelmed by the others sudden sadness and had a few tears in her eyes "I just wish they were here today"

"We share the pain of losing an important part of our lives" Xavier said solomly "It's that pain that will destroy this evil empire and create a peaceful world"

They were brought back to the present by a sudden banging on the door.

"Milady!" A solder called or the other side "X is on his way with two unconfirmed knightmare!"

"I knew this was coming" Kayla sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose "Send him to me when he arrives"

"I was planing on meeting him soon enough" Lelouch said placing the mask back his head.

After a few moments the doors opened to the sight of X along with both Kallen and Kai.

"Greetings X" Kayla said as they entered.

"Zero!?" Kallen said shocked to see him in a Britannian rebel base.

Zero gave a nod of greeting "Kozuki"

"Raven!" X said angrily "You acted without orders and supported the Blood of the Samurai!"

"Your Black Dragons received a number of Burai for it correct?" She said plainly.

"Your act led to the revealing of the Lancelot Club and announced to the empire that you and Frost are here in Japan!" X yelled.

"Is your master not pleased?" Kayla said mockingly.

"He is not" X growled before looking towards Zero "And he also wants the Specter returned at once!"

Kallen turned to X with some shock "But we need Zero and Eve's help X!"

"Do you doubt my abilities Kallen?" He said calmly staring at her.

"Dude you aren't an active help to us" Kai argued "Zero is the help we need on the field"

Kallen nodded "You cant do everything yourself"

X sighed ad clenched his fists "Fine then"

"X I thank you" Zero said walking towards the man "_With this I gain the supply chain that fuels the rebellion_"

"I will not be a simple pawn in your scheme Zero" X said as the two masks stared at eachother.

Zero nodded "You've held the rebellion together for the last year. I would never take you for granted"

"I will assist you from the shadows" X said before turning towards the exit "Kallen and Kai know how to contact me"

"Thank you Zero" Kallen said before she and Kai left.

"Wait!" Kayla called after them.

"Yeah what'cha want Kayla?" Kai said as he turned around.

Kayla glared at the younger teen "Aren't your surprised that I'm a princess or a terrorist?"

Kai laughed lightly "Nunnally told me about who you were and your past"

"What!?" Kayla exclaimed "She told you about that?"

"Yeah" He replied "As someone who shares the pain of losing a mother to Britannia, I understand why you do this"

"Kozuki!" X called from the still covered Phantom that stood next to the Knightshade.

He and Kallen took their leave with X, leaving the other four.

"What is she thinking!" Lelouch said a s he angrily removed his mask.

Elly giggled "She not thinking"

"Is that boy going to be a problem?" Xavier asked Lelouch with a smirk.

"What's with over protective older brothers?" Kayla sighed seeing the smile between the brothers.

"Remember my threat Lelouch!" Elly scolded as she pulled her necklace from under her suit.

Lelouch swallowed hard and fixed his collar "Yes Ma'am"

**[Valiant Knights' Base]**

The commanders lazed on several things in the CO's office while going over reports from the last battle. Euphie was sitting behind the desk since Neo made he the XO in place of Kira who was now third in command and was to aid her.

The room was large and the walls were painted black with gold and silver trimmings and the carpet a deep red. The large redwood desk sat in front of a large Valiant symbol with bookshelves on each side. On the wall to the right of the desk was a fire place, a small table and a pair of dark chairs. The other wall had a large couch with a larger coffee table and another couch across from it. Hanging above the mantle was a painting of Ladies Isabella, Marianne and Leia at their knighting ceremony.

"Our overall loses were 40% of the assault force and 25% of our total knightmares" Ashley reported sadly "30% of our remaining frames need major repairs"

"What of the loss of life?" Euphie asked.

Jennifer picked up a chart from a stack on the coffee table "Thanks to Neo's new ejection system. We suffered no fatalities"

Euphie allowed herself a smile "Thank goodness for that"

"We would've lost Neo if you hadn't fought off that other Lancelot, Princess!" Amanda exclaimed excitedly "That was utterly amazing!"

Euphie blushed "Please I was only trying to help and my sister um... The Viceroy wasn't very pleased with me"

"You will have to accept the compliment Euphie" Kira said with a smile "Even a pacifist will fight to protect others"

"Thank you everyone" Euphie and with a wide smile.

Chapter End!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: MY laptop literally burnt up and I'm forced to use my bother's computer that is missing it's U,I,O,K and N keys and I have to press the places they were at.<strong>

**The Chapter focuses a lot on losing a mother. I myself lost my mother December 19th 2010. She would've been 51 August 6th.**

**Anyway.**

**Who is the mysterious man who approached Victoria?**

**Who is 'That Man' that the Emperor and Bismarck are after?**

**What is Neo's true goal?**

**Who really cares!?**

**Review or Elly will sodomize you with her Counter-Geass necklace!**


	15. Chapter 15 – Results of Training

**AN: Prelude to the Saitama Incident and showing new weapons.**

Chapter 15 – Results of Training

**[Valiant Knights HQ, Training Field]**

Kira's Sutherland Club and Elly's Gloucester Ranger stood in the field with-

Jenny's White and Blue Gloucester Archer, A customized unit that mounted a new Positron Longbow that could separate into a pair of curved MVS.

Ashley's Gold and Black Gloucester Savage, Which now wielded a large MVS Battleaxe.

Amanda's Brown and Gold Gloucester Watcher, That used a Positron VARIS.

Each Gloucester now featuring a pair of shield gauntlets that matched the Lancelot's and Sutherland Club's

"Hey Neo!" Elly called after her brother who was in the observation booth that overlooked the field "Who is our opponent?"

Suddenly a hanger at the other end of the field came open showing only a dark building.

"What's going on?" Kira said giving the darkness a scan "I don't like this... Everyone stay on your toes!"

Suddenly a green bolt of light flew over the sandy field causing dist and sand to cloud the area.

"Was that the VARIS just now?" Elly exclaimed, shocked at the lack of sight they now had. Which for her was the worst thing in a fight.

"Energy signature!" Amanda cried out before several green energy bolts flew past the knightmares.

"Spread out and find it!" Kira ordered "It can't see us either so get a visual and inform the others!"

"Roger!" Everyone said at once and spread out.

"Those shots were to increase the cloud" Amanda pondered as she cautiously moved in the smoke "The enemy is unaware of our location and wants to ambush us"

Ashley let out a chuckle "It's like the African Campaign"

"We had Neo helping us then" Elly admitted while thinking of how useful his geass would be right now.

Several more shot littered the ground just as the cloud was lifting, only to renew the haze.

Back at the observation point Neo laughed to himself "They seem like headless chickens"

"You called General?" Cornelia said as she appeared on his screen.

Neo smiled to her "Oh Viceroy my thought you would like to know that Kururugi was making some substantial claims about being better the you in a Knightmare"

"Why that insolent Eleven scum!" Cornelia cursed before abruptly cutting the line.

Lloyd began laughing "Oh you just enjoy ruining his day my lord"

"Lloyd this is serious!" Cecile scolded "Suzaku has to battle the most well known team of pilots in the world and then her highness is likely to destroy the remains of the Lancelot!"

"Are you saying his will lose this battle?" Neo asked with a raised brow.

"No-one can defeat my Lancelot!" Lloyd proclaimed proudly.

Cecile glared at the two with annoyed disbelief "How can you care so little about this?"

Neo simply smiled "Lancelot wont lose" and turned back to the battlefield.

"Damn it!" Ashley cursed after the cloud was renewed once more "This is getting us nowhere!"

"Your right" Kira said thinking of a plan "Everyone exit the cloud now!"

The entire team went separate directions out of the cloud at once. Watcher exited first and the warnings sounded immediately.

"What the hell!?" She cursed as a slash harken ripped through her left arm forcing her to eject the limb "The bastard was waiting outside the smoke!"

She brought up her own P-VARIS and let off several moderate shots at the Lancelot who zigzagged towards her while dodging the shots.

Lancelot was used it's arm mounted harkens like whips and smacked the P-VARIS away and destroy the Watcher's right landspinner before it raised it's own VARIS.

"Not so fast!" Ashley screamed as she brought down her huge battleaxe at the VARIS but the Lancelot pulled it away and jumped back using its other harkens as leverage.

Kira appeared where the Lancelot was going to land and readied his MVS but the Lancelot turned in mid-air and noticed the other knightmare. Lancelot fired it's left wrist harken to the ground and retracted between the Club and Savage. Before the Lancelot even hit the ground, it fired a high powered shot of the VARIS at the Watcher who was rushing to her lost weapon.

"On no you don't!" Amanda yelled as she turned her knightmare and activated her shields in both wrists and crossed her arms over her chest.

The blast however hasn't aimed at the torso but rather the unprotected legs that shattered from the power of the VARIS.

"Damn you!" Ashley yelled as she one again surpised the Lancelot and aimed for the VARIS. This tme cutting the weapon in two.

Lancelot used the chance of being close and fired both wrist harkens into the arms of the Savage and fired the waist mounted ones behind it and used the harken booster to cause the wrist mounted ones to curve back at the legs of the Savage and the waist mounted ones to disarm the Club who was about to strike it from behind.

Kira continued his advance and grabbed hold of the Lancelot from behind. Lancelot in a full nelson.

"Jenny!" Kira cried as the Club's reinforced joints struggled to hold the superior frame.

"Firing Positron Bow!" She called out. Archer who was standing away from the close-ranged fighter, fired a shot from it's bow. The shot flew at twice the speed of the VARIS. Lancelot suddenly reached back, removing both MVS's and stabbed to it's sides, hitting the Club it the waist before bringing up both swords to slash the energy arrow just in time.

Club dropped to the ground and Lancelot began speeding after the Archer.

"No you don't!" Yelled an angered Elly, who stood next to Jenny. She began taking pot shots at the Lancelot but the beast just used it's shields to deflect the shots while avoiding the arrows from Archer.

Lancelot jumped high into the air and threw it's left-hand MVS at the Archer which lost it's head. Ranger switched to full auto and barraged the ground to cause a smoke screen.

"Who's left!?" Kira called out as his knightmare struggled to move. Seeing the damaged knightmare bits everywhere.

Ashley groaned as she tried to clear her aching head in the devastated Savage "I'm out of limbs"

"Archer's lost optics" Jenny said through gritted teeth.

"Watcher can't move!" Amanda called out from her open cockpit.

The Ranger sped away from the Lancelot who was closing the distance with it's shield.

"So I'm all that's left" Elly said angrily as she ran out of ammo and threw her rifle "That's fine by me!"

She suddenly scooped the ground and turned around holding the P-VARIS and fired at the Lancelot. The shot collided with the left hand shield which shattered under the high powered shot.

Ranger fired several more shots but the Lancelot fell to the ground and spun with it's harkens out. The Ranger was shredded by the small weapons, losing it's right arm and leg.

"I'm done!" Elly called out as the Lancelot severed her head with it's MVS.

Suddenly a pair of Slash Harkens fell from the sky at the Lancelot, who cut them both in half.

"Kururugi!" Yelled a very pissed Cornelia as hers and Gilford's Gloucester dropped from a VTOL "You dare mock me!"

Lancelot stood a step back and starred at the observation booth before turning back to the princess and readying it's MVS.

"Highness please see reason" Gilford called out to his charge "Let me defeat the Lancelot"

"Look around Gilford!" She said slightly amazed but still angry "He defeated Neo's entire command staff without any damage"

"Together then" Gilford admitted as he readied his lance.

Lancelot seemed to wait for them ad just stood ready.

"Oooooooh!" Lloyd exclaimed excitedly "My Lancelot defeated the best!"

Neo had a wide grin "Once Cornelia is defeat then your 'pet' will get it's recognition" He then pressed the radio to the Lancelot "Remember what I told you. Take Cornelia fast and hard"

"Take this!" Cornelia yelled as she and Gilford charged the Lancelot.

Lancelot sped forward and slid across the ground between the pair of Gloucesters and grabbed both of their legs as it passed and tripped the large frames. Lancelot then chased the toppling knightmares and picked up their lost lances.

Cornelia quickly recovered and stood with her knight. They both separated and began firing their rifles at the superior frame. Lancelot sped after Cornelia using the sword now in it's right hand to block the attack and threw the left hand one towards Gilford, effectively decapitation his frame.

"Princess I've failed you" Gilford said disappointed in himself.

"Fear not Gilford my knight. I've found my target!" Cornelia recovered the lost Positron Bow and separated the weapon into a pair of curved MVSs

Lancelot threw the other lance into the air and brought back it's own MVS from it's scabbard. It blocked a slash from Cornelia with it's own MVS.

"I have you now!" She yelled as she brought the other blade towards the Lancelot.

A loud crash a heard and her screens were blocked by shining gold as alarms for the ejecting arms sounded in her frame.

"You held me in place for my own lance to finish me?" Cornelia deduced shocked by that planing behind the attack.

"This battle is over!" Neo called out over the loud speakers "A vehicle will arrive form everyone!"

**[Victorian Institute, Alaska]**

"Father" Victoria greeted coldly to the man. He wore a expensive business suit, had short black hair with showing gray lines and was a rather large man.

"Victoria is always nice to see you" He said warmly despite her coldness "I was expecting you sooner"

Vicky just scoffed and walked off of the deck of the Destiny and into the large facility.

"Is it ready?" She asked not even looking at the man who had to near jog to keep up with her.

"I had it built to your exact schematics but we er... can't power it with current energy fillers" He said said hesitantly.

She face-palmed herself and groaned "You fail at even the most simple of tasks"

"I'm sorry dear but it was just to much to hope for right now" He said as they entered a large hanger with a knightmare hidden behind a tarp.

Victoria's face turned to a wide smile "I brought a Positron Filler so have it fitted by tonight" She then turned away.

"Where are you going?" Her father asked "Aren't you going to see your mother?"

She gave him a hateful glare "I have no use for you or her other then this small company"

"That's not fair" The man pleaded "I know you hate me for selling out to your cousin but your mother trained you and look at what you've become, Knight of Eleven"

"I am grateful for the life I had" She said honestly "But you and mother can never be forgiven!" At that she stomped away.

"What was Charles thinking, letting her remember what happened?" Came a sinister voice as a young boy emerged from the shadows

"Master V.V.?" He said shocked "I hasn't expecting you until tomorrow"

"Well Henry..." V.V. Stated with a sinister smile "Would you like to correct my younger brother's mistake"

**[Britannian Battleship Justice, Command Bridge]**

A young man sat on a throne like chair. He had short brown hair that was wild on his head. He adorned elegant long sleeve white overcoat the fell to the floor on the left side, It also had gold trimmings. He also wore black pants with a white line falling along the seem.

On the arm of his chair sat a teenaged girl with long blue hair in a pony-tail. She also wore a similar uniform as the boy in the throne. Only hers was a blue and white and blue coat with black and white pants. He coat was unzipped slightly, showing her red v-neck under shirt and some cleavage.

"Lana can you stop being so unprofessional, I am a prince after all" The boy asked her.

She gave a light giggle before leaning towards him "Why Arthus don't you enjoy the sight of beautiful women?"

"You aren't a woman, Witch" He replied before pushing her away and off the chair "And don't try to seduce me"

Lana stood up rubbing her rear "That is not how you treat a lady!"

"I say it again, You're not a lady, Witch" Authus said smiling at her pouting face.

"I told you before I was a knight!" She argued.

Arthus shrugged "What ever you say...Witch"

"You know I'm going to kill you right?" She said with a smile before leaning in and kissing his cheek.

**[Valiant Knights HQ, Camelot Hanger]**

Suzaku entered the dark hanger in his Ashford clothes and was looking around "Where is everyone?"

Suddenly the lights came on and a horrifying banshee appeared.

"Kururugi!" Came Cornelia as she entered the hanger with the other losers.

He stiffened at the tone and saluted "Viceroy"

"Wow Suzaku how did you get here before we did?" Amanda asked as she entered.

Ashley looked at the other teen suspiciously "Yeah we just saw the Lancelot helping the cleanup crew"

Both Elly and Kira went wide eyed and stiffened.

"Warrant Officer Kururugi you dare mock the crown!" Cornelia said through gritted teeth "I want your head!"

She removed her gun and took aim.

"Cornelia, surly you aren't a sore loser?" Neo said as he entered with Lloyd and Cecile.

"I only lost because the Lancelot is a superior knightmare!" She hissed.

Lancelot sped into the hanger and skid to a halt between Suzaku and Cornelia. The hatched opened to show Euphie in a pink pilots suit.

"Sister stop!" She gasped. Obviously out of breath.

Cornelia chocked at the sight of her younger sister "Euphie? How the hell?"

Neo smiled at the sight f Cornelia being speechless "As you all can see, the pilot of the Lancelot today was none other then Euphemia Li Britannia. As approved my you Cornelia I've been training her since last weeks battle"

"I never approved for this!" She yelled in a voice that was near a cry "Just her against your entire command staff and even myself!"

"Sister you cannot always protect me" Euphie admitted "Now I can protect myself"

"She is not as fragile as you believe Cornelia and I would never actually put her in the field willingly" Neo said placing a hand on her shoulder "But you know she's just as stubborn as you were with my mother"

Gilford suddenly chimed in "General Waldstein we had a operation planed for today"

"Yes I am aware of that" Neo admitted "Yours and her highness's knightmare will be repaired by the hour but my team suffered heavy damage and will be out of action for some time"

Cornelia gave a small smile "You did this to avoid the massacre... So be it. The Valiant Knights will not take action in the operation"

"Thank you, your highness" Neo said with a bow.

Chapter End!


	16. Chapter 16 – The Saitama Operation

**To DarkLord98: **Absolutely correct on that one! And the killing of innocents is against the knights code of honor.

**To Raidentensho: **It was the Percival that had the drill. The Galahad used a super-sized MVS called Excalibur, Neo's Reaper currently uses the prototype of that sword.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 – The Saitama Operation<strong>

**[Valiant Knights HQ, CO's Office]**

"Good work Euphie" Neo said happily to the girl who sat across his desk "You successfully defeated the best assortment of pilots in the empire"

The comment caused her to blush and look into her lap "Please Neo it was your strict training... Oh and don't forget the Lancelot's advantage"

"Take the compliment Euphie" Neo said with a kind smile "You trained very hard all week. You're a natural in the cockpit"

"I only did what you told me to do before the battle" She admitted still embarrassed "Without your help I never would have been able to defeat any of them"

Neo walked around his desk and crouched in front of her to look her in the eye "The feats you preformed today were impossible for most pilots, even in a 7th gen' knightmare"

Euphie raised her eyes to his "Really?" she asked unsure.

Neo nodded "Even my mother would've been impressed with you today"

"Thank you Neo" Euphie said with a smile "But I still think fighting is the last solution"

Neo stood and placed a hand on her shoulder "I would have it no other way" He then turned towards the door.

"Where are you off to?" She asked as he walked away.

Neo just waved back without stopping and gave a simple "Out"

**[Ashford Academy Clubhouse, Lelouch's Room]**

Lelouch sat at his desk reading some papers as Elly packed his stolen military body armor. C.C. laid across his bed in her odd prisoner suit. Classes were currently in session but none of them cared

"Elly are these accurate plans?" Lelouch asked holding up one of the papers "I don't want to get surprised out there"

Elly nodded "Cornelia sent them to Neo last night" She paused and smiled "He was rather displeased by her plans and had Lancelot destroy our knightmares"

"Suzaku" Lelouch growled "He should be at my side not with THEM!"

"Actually Lelouch" Elly started in a teasing voice "Euphemia was the pilot"

Lelouch crushed the paper he was holding out of shock "She defeated you all?"

"He's been training with her for the past week. Even Cornelia simply accepted it after Euphie beat her and Guilford too" Elly admitted.

Lelouch laughed "It had to be some trick of his" He thought back on all of the pranks they would play on Clovis.

Elly shook her head "Neo and her are always together when he's there. He's even leaves her in command when he leaves"

"Did Neo's geass change her? What are his weaknesses? And how were you able to block the geass before?" Lelouch asked all at once as rage showed on his face and poured off of him.

"Lelouch I an feel that, calm down" Elly said trying to push away his emotions "Neo's geass only effects himself and as I said, it is not a threat to you or I"

Lelouch just scoffed "You're as bad as that she is"

"Don't bring me into your lovers squirrel" C.C. said indifferent.

"Are women exist to annoy me" Lelouch groaned while rubbing the bridge of his nose "What about your ability to block my geass and can it be used against any geass"

Elly held up her necklace and flipped it "This was a gift from Lady Marianne. It was to block the geass that both Neo and I had"

"Mother knew about the power?" Lelouch gasped.

"She and the emperor were the ones to explain it all to us" Elly continued "My father also possesses the power. The necklace is a prototype that was able to weaken our geass until it became stronger. Now we can activate our geass even when wearing the device and are immune to the effects of other geass users"

"The Knight of One lost his left eye years ago. How can he use geass?" Lelouch asked knowing the history of many famous knights that he would have to defeat.

"That was a ruse to hide his evolved geass that has become permanent" Elly explained seeing a look of shock on the boy's face "The power can advance to the point that it will remain activated. This occurs when you over use the power. With the necklaces, Neo and I have prolonged the effect but it caught up to him"

"The eye patch?" Lelouch concluded "It seems there was more to this power I should have known about before making the contract" He gave a dark glare to C.C.

She rolled away from the teens "You would've died there without it"

"At least now I know" Lelouch said standing and looking into Elly's eyes "What is Neo's power. I need to know if I am to know how to handle him in the future?"

Elly sigh and looked down "I feel like I'm betraying him but... We call it Absolute Anticipation, he can see everything around him in a large radius that even I don't know the extent of. This also allows his to see through objects like clothes, armor, walls, even into your body"

"What!?" Lelouch gasped in a panic "You have that necklace but I'm defenseless. He could have seen my face when we saved Suzaku"

Elly shook her head at his panic "I lined your mask in a improved residue that blocks outside geass use. If he uses his geass on either of us, it will look like we don't exist"

Lelouch nodded in understanding "Why is his geass call Absolute Anticapation? It should be called Perception"

"His geass also has the characteristics of our father's" Elly explained "He can anticipate the movements of everything in his field of vision"

"So your they can see the future?" Lelouch inquired.

"Sorta" Elly said thinking for a moment "Father can only see what a person is planning on doing while Neo's is more like what is destined to happen to every moving object"

She could feel anger in Lelouch as he held his chin in thought.

"You told me he wasn't a threat. Why was that?" Lelouch asked not looking in her direction.

"I can feel his emotions" She said sadly "He loves her... He's in love with Q-1"

"Kallen?" Lelouch looked up surprised "I thought it was just some richboy fling"

Elly shook her head "He never felt that way for anyone before"

"Why are you sad that he found love?" Lelouch asked confusingly.

"We share a mental connection with each other. Ever since we came here he's barely talked to me like that and he ignores my calls" Elly explained as tears began to form in her eyes "I can't even feel him when we're in the same room anymore"

Lelouch stop his thinking and wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Everyone I get close to leaves me!" She cried "My mother, Xavier, Nunnally, You and now my brother is a entirely different person then 9 months ago!"

Lelouch held her tighter "I will never leave you again, I promise you"

No one noticed that C.C. was gone.

**[Ashford Clubhouse, Ball Room]**

C.C. sat on the stairs with another pizza she just got from a delivery boy.

"No they don't seem to be more then close friends" C.C. said out loud to no-one "I don't know why she's wearing your ring then"

She grunted at her invisible friend "He's too oblivious to the opposite sex. He has another girl here who would be jealous after seeing that display of affection"

Her eye's went wide for a moment "Why are you interrupting us?... You already have that brainy prince and Charles' number Eleven. Lelouch belongs to me and 'That man' is your problem not mine... Neo foresaw how far Lelouch will go... No I myself couldn't see it but I wasn't there and that's all that matters... … … You call me a witch but you are no more then a vile demon"

She smiled "You always say my name in that special way... Yes fine, I'll keep an eye on Leia's brats too...Your welcome. Now go away old man"

**[Sautama Ghetto, G-1]**

Cornelia sat in her throne on-board the G-1. The mission was going as planned so far and the infantry were the only unit in the ghetto at the moment.

"We're done sweeping away those in charge" Darlton reported.

"It's nearly time to set our plan into motion" Cornelia said amused by the pitiful resistance that the elevens were putting up "Shall we begin?"

"Right!" Darlton turned to the map and activating the radio "Attention all forces! Commence the eradication of the Saitama Ghetto!"

**[Saitama Ghetto, Skyscraper Rooftop]**

"Cornelia, you believe Zero the greater threat just for killing Clovis" X said coldly as he listened to the Britannia and Japanese radio chatter "I control the destiny of this nation"

He stepped to the edge of the roof "Rakshata don't fail me now" He leaped.

**[Saitama Ghetto, Lower Rooftops]**

"It's always the same" Lelouch thought in anger while looking out over the massacre that was taking place "Cornelia replaces Clovis, yet Britannia never changes"

A Sutherland used a slash harken to climb to the same level as Lelouch.

"What's your name and unit number!?" He ordered.

"He's with me!" Came a female voice as Elly came from the shadows without her wig and mask on. She held her side and limped "I was wounded and need assistance" She moaned "Take me back to base"

"_Lady Waldstein! This is my chance to gain favors from the nobility and maybe transfer into the Valiant Knights!_" The man quickly exited his knightmare and ran to her side "Here let me help you Lady Waldstein"

Elly suddenly had a large grin "Thank you Lieutenant" A sudden bang was heard and the man fell to the ground with a bullet in his head.

"That was overly acted" Lelouch grumbled "My geass would've been easier"

"Yeah but my way is funner" She said with a smile as she entered the master control into the knightmare to bypass the required passcode.

Lelouch shook his head "We should have used the Specter instead"

"Neo wrecked the power system in our fight" She indifferently and shrugged "We don't need it for what you have planned"

**[Saitama Ghetto, G-1]**

Cornelia listened to reports from her tactical officers report the movements.

"B-12 Suppression Complete"

"F-7 No sign of the enemy"

"Paladin Team, Change course to 5-1-6" One ordered a pair of knightmare.

"Yes my lord, moving to 5-1-6" The lead pilot replied "No response at all, this guy Zero might turn out to be a no show"

Suddenly their IFF signal showed LOST. And a barely noticeable smirk came to Cornelia's face.

The other officers began panicking as more and more units were lost.

"Gester Team contact lost" One reported.

"Enemy spotted in sector G-47" Another said.

"Gonzinsky Team engaging. They were ambushed" Another reported.

"The enemy appears to be using Sutherlands captured from our own forces" An elderly officer reported.

"Stop!" Cornelia ordered bitterly "I hate to admit it but Neo was right about what Zero would do"

An officer turned to her "But Viceroy we don't know if Zero is really here"

"He just destroyed the bridge" She pointed out on the screen "That was the planned stopping point regardless but now those lives are lost due to your incompetence and inability to follow orders!"

"But your highness!" He panicked seeing the barrel of her gun aimed at his head.

**[Saitama Ghetto, Retreating line]**

"All forces return to base" Darlton's voice came over the radio.

Elly smiled "Just as planned"

"It was nice of Cornelia to plan her own destruction" Lelouch said before activating the radio to the terrorists "Blend in with the retreating forces and await my orders"

"Cornelia's royal guard are the wild cards here" Elly explained "The Gloucester is twice the knightmare the Sutherland is"

"All tasks at hand have been completed" Lelouch reassured "I have faith in your piloting skills Elly"

**[Saitama Ghetto, G-1]**

"Highness the knightmares have all been assembled as ordered" Darlton reported.

"So did Zero flee or blend in with my men?" Cornelia mused.

"We've sighted Zero!" a retreating pilot reported "Linking visual feed"

Cornelia looked at the incoming video. the man wore black robes with armor over his chest and a smooth helmet.

"That's not Zero" She said through gritted teeth "Arrest that man!"

"At once!" the pilot said as he neared the man "Don't move you Eleven scum"

The man's helmet looked up at the knightmare "Eleven you say?"

The knightmare neared and the man raised his left hand toward the giant.

"You are under arrest on the suspicion of terrorism against the Holy Britannian Empire!" The pilot said aiming at the man.

Suddenly a object flew from the man's hand and destroyed the camera on knightmare.

"What was that!?" Cornelia yelled at one of the officers.

The man rewound the video "It appears to be a slash harken, your highness"

"The terrorist get more powerful by the day" She growled before turning to Guilford "Let's get out there and greet our new friend"

**[Saitama Ghetto, Britannian Lineup]**

"Lelouch I think we have a problem" Elly said as she listened to incoming reports.

Lelouch watched the royal guard begin to move away from the standard troops "What ever is gong on, it has given us all the opening we need"

"Zero I know you are there" came a modulated voice.

"X is that you?" Lelouch answered.

**[Saitama Ghetto, Cornelia's Position]**

Cornelia arrived at the location where the masked man was sighted. Laying on the ground was the remains of a Sutherland.

"Where are you!" she yelled out over her speakers.

"Cornelia, I am pleased to finally meet you" X's voice was heard. Everyone looked up to see the masked man siting out of a window of a half destroyed building. He was looking out past Cornelia's forces and towards the G-1.

"Are you another of Zero's subordinates?" Cornelia asked the man "I will allow you to live if you divulge his identity"

He remained looking away but there was a small chuckle "Zero and I have a understanding, but his subordinate I am not"

"I suppose you have an ambush waiting for anyone who comes after you" Cornelia said knowing he was too calm.

"You would be wrong to assume that" He said before kicking off of the window towards Cornelia.

Cornelia starred wide eyed "He's committing suicide!?"

"Think again!" He yelled as a kunai shaped harken flew out of his left arm, hitting Guilford's Gloucester's head and pulling the man towards it at rapid speed.

The man suddenly pulled a black katana from under his robes and the blade began to glow white. As he reached the Gloucester he decapitated it with a single swing before jumping off and cutting it at the waist.

"Guilford!" Cornelia called out to her knight.

"You highness I'm alright. Worry about yourself" He cried to her.

X ran towards another Gloucester and cut out one of it's legs causing it to fall to it's side. He then ran his blade from the crotch to the head of the knightmare, easily destroying it.

"Die to worthless Eleven!" Cornelia yelled as she began firing her rifle at the man.

He suddenly turned to her and ran full speed while nearly dancing around her bullets before jumping into the air and cutting her gun in half before firing his harken at her smaller machine gun below her cockpit.

He then appeared at her head and cut it down the center like the other Gloucester.

"You dare attack her highness!" Yelled the another pilot as he attempted to smack the man away from her knightmare. To his surprise the man threw his blade at the coming knightmare and through the cockpit where it penetrated the pilot's heart before suddenly returning to the masked man's hand magneticly.

**[Saitama Ghetto, G-1]**

"Get those Sutherlands to the Viceroy now!" Darlton ordered the officers at the con.

In the distance one could see the smoke from the destroyed Gloucesters rising over the destroyed city.

"All forces rescue the Viceroy!" One of the men ordered over the radio.

"I'm sorry General Darlton but I cannot allow you to do so" Came the voice of Zero "Destroy them!"

Suddenly several Sutherland began to fire on each other and their IFF signal changed to hostile.

"Traitors!?" One of the officers panicked.

"No!" Darlton growled before slamming a fist on the map "Neo was right. Zero blended in with our troops, But he wasn't alone. He brought the damn terrorists with him"

"I will take your surrender now general" Zero said as the fight died down, with the terrorist as the victors.

"This is impossible!" Darlton growled angrily "First her highness and now this!"

Meanwhile Lelouch was grinning at his victory "Now that X has tied up the royal guard, we've defeated Cornelia's forces. All that remains is Neo and his Valiant Knights"

"So you're the great Zero" came a famale voice as three Gloucesters appeared. The lead unit was painted black with flames on it. It was armed with a red sword variant of the golden lance used by Cornelia and her forces.

"Freya!?" Darlton gasped at the sight of her knightmare.

Lelouch looked around at his numbers. He still had ten Sutherlands left and then his own with Elly piloting.

"Who is she?" Lelouch asked Elly.

"Lady Freya Darlton. The only blood related child the general had before his wife died" Elly explained "The woman wanted a lot of kids but died giving birth to her first child so the man adopted"

"How very sentimental" Lelouch said mockingly.

Elly chuckled "She's the best of his children and was recently made the Knight of Eight"

Suddenly a single Gloucester launched from the G-1.

"Zero we will defeat you here and now!" Yelled Darlton as he charged a Sutherland.

Fraya and her partners also charged in. Fraya's sword was covered in a flammable substance that melted the armor it touched.

"This s not looking good" Elly said as she dodged one of the Gloucesters and gunned him down. She then saw the other Sutherland running like scared insects.

Lelouch's grip tightened on the king chess piece he was holding "We have the numeral advantage!" He growled "We should be able to defeat them easily!"

"These aren't trained soldiers Lelouch" Elly said as she to made to retreat "They become scared and at that point become useless"

"Then I will have trained soldier!" Lelouch growled "I will form a people... a nation!"

**[Victorian Institute, Main Hanger]**

"Is it ready!" Victoria called out as she entered the hanger.

Henry quickly ran to her "Yes the new energy filler was very easy to install"

"You really didn't want to see me before you left?" Said a tall blonde woman in a black lab coat with a small child at her side "I'm hurt"

"Mother" Victoria greeted the woman coldly before seeing the child "I see you have that monster with you as well"

The child gave a halfhearted smile "Victoria. Henry and Cassandra asked that I give you another chance"

"Really?" She scoffed "I will never serve you after what you did!"

"Honey it was for the greater good of the entire world" Henry argued.

She shot her father a look of pure hate "You just wanted the company, mother wanted the favor of that immortal monster while he was just jealous that his dear brother was spending time away from him"

"Oh yeah?" V.V. said while still smiling "If that's how you feel then have a nice trip"

"I was done seeing your face anyway" She snapped before turning towards the knightmare that stood in front of the hanger doors "Advent" She almost whispered in awe the name as the light shined on the frame.

The Advent was a 7th generation prototype. It was mainly a dark blue with black and gray areas. It stood as tall as the Lancelot and had a very petite frame. It's feet were shaped like blades. The torso came to a beak like shape. The head was like a Spartan's helmet, without the top brush and with a pair of horns at the sides that curved forward. It's wrists had a large buckler that came over the top of the hands, each having a white crystalline surface at the center. The back of the knightmare had the cockpit and a pair of armor panels at each side.

"Activating pre-launch systems" came an announcement over the intercom "All Advent systems are normal"

Victoria left her parents and the immortal without a goodbye as she climbed the ladder the was next to the knightmare.

"Open hanger doors and clear the area!" She yelled as she opened the cockpit.

The cockpit was spacious and the chair was even more padded then royalty.

She entered the cockpit and activated the knightmare. The screens flashed both the Britannian and Valiant coat of arms. She gripped the controls as the doors slide open to a large runway.

"V-01 Advent launching!" she yelled as the wheels that were in side of the middle of the feet began to spin on the concrete floor before speeding down the runway at max speed.

"Well we'll never see that disgrace again" Cassandra said coldly before walking away.

The immortal child laughed and followed.

Advent sped along the runway and the armor fins folded up and out. They were flat and boosters appeared at the middle of each wing.

The knightmare began to gain even more speed before rising off the ground.

"It works!" Victoria exclaimed excitedly before laughing "Lets see if it's really perfect!"

She pulled the right control and moved it in front of her like a joystick.

The knightmare folded itself into a large plane-like aircraft and sped up to an even faster pace

Victoria let out all of her pent up stress with the joy of flying "YEEEEAAAAHH!"

**[Saitama Ghetto]**

"Okay that's the last of 'em" Freya said as she pulled her burning sword from the last Sutherland.

"Lady Freya we lost Jackson" Her last subordinate reported "The unit that defeated him was very skilled in his evasion and got away"

"It can't be helped" She said before turning to her father who was just returning. On the hand of his knightmare stood Guilford with a dreadful expression.

Freya got out of her knightmare as her father placed Guilford down near the medical vehicle.

"Lord Guilford where is she!?" Fraya yelled as she neared the man. She knew the answer but she didn't believe it.

Guilford looked down in shame "She gone. That bastard took her!"

**[Unknown Underground Base]**

"So are you going to torture me or are you going to kill me in some show?" Cornelia asked from her cell.

X starred at the captured princess "You will serve my purposes as my prisoner" X said from the other side of the thick glass.

"I'll sooner die then help you!" She snapped.

X laughed "You wont even know when you are"

Chapter End

* * *

><p><strong>That was my version of Saitama. Next chapter in before Ep.8 The Black Knights.<strong>

**The Advent is not equipped with a float system, It is a pair of folding wings and energy-based jet engines. A prototype for the future transforming models.  
><strong>

**Who are the mystery men behind the scenes?  
><strong>

**What does V.V. have planed for the Knight of Eleven?  
><strong>

**What is Neo going to do with Cornelia?  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17 – Victorian Revolution

**AN: This chapter shows some more info on the three new "Important" OC's and their Knightmares as well as give clues to Neo's evil plans. hahaha. Start the show!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 – Victorian Revolution<strong>

**[Over North Pacific]**

"This is amazing!" Victoria said to herself as she flew through the air at incredible speeds.

She was pushed into the over padded seat from the increasing G-Force.

"I'm flying, I'm away from those vile geass worshipers and I get to watch the sunrise" She said as she dropped her speed to normal cruising speed to save energy "Nothing could ruin my mood"

Suddenly the jets shot out smoke and made violent noises and rocked the aircraft.

"What the hell!?" She cursed as she tried to steady the aircraft and saw the damage indicators showing the nearly destroyed engines.

Suddenly a pre-recorded message was played showing V.V.

"Well little Vicky, looks like you turned down your last chance to return to the where you belong. I didn't want to do this but Charles refused to let me just take you. I hope you find some peace in C's world with those troublesome women and that white prince you love so much. Goodbye Victoria"

"Damn you, you immortal bastard!" She yelled before pounding the side panel. And grabbing her radio "Destiny this is K-11 do you read?" but a damage report showed that her long range radio was out as well as her link to the Valiant satellite "Damn it! If there's anyone there this is Victoria Valiant. I'm going down 300 miles south south-east of the Victorian Institute. Mayday!"

**[Area 11 Government Bureau, Meeting Room]**

The meeting room was a place of grim faces and had a aura of dread. Seated in the room was Euphie, Neo, Guilford, Darlton and Freya. The other staff were excused until the leader could figure out what to do.

"We've received no word of the Viceroy's fate" Darlton informed the group "The terrorists would have made a public statement if they had killed her"

"We've kept the media away from the incident but rumors have begun to spread across the net" Neo informed.

"With her highness capture we cannot attack any known terrorist hideouts" Guilford said "We just don't know who this X works for"

Euphie was near tears and simply looked at her lap.

Neo took notice and stood to get everyone attention "The Viceroy is at this point, lost to us. That would make Sub-Viceroy Euphemia the new Viceroy"

Everyone looked at Euphie who was looking at Neo with a shocked expression.

"That is standard protocol" Darlton admitted hesitantly "However Sub-Viceroy Euphemia is inexperienced at these matters and could not be expected to take on such a job"

"We are Cornelia's most trusted leaders. We can be the same for Euphemia" Neo reassured the group "We can proceed with Cornelia's original plan"

Guilford gave the young general a suspicious glare "Are you trying to seize power for yourself Lord Waldstein? Her plan called for you to become the Commander of Area 11's forces"

Neo gave a light chuckle "I already have the ability to call on favors from members of the royal family, the knights of the round and the most of the nobility. I could easily make myself Viceroy by the hours end"

"You have a point" Darlton said thinking of the boy's recent promotion "How would you like to proceed Viceroy Euphemia?"

"We have to find sister but..." Euphie started but didn't know what to do. "_Neo put his faith in me but I don't know what to do. I don't want to let him or sister down_"

Neo saw the she was conflicted and gave her a warm smile "Euphie we are all here to help you. Just tell us what you want done and we'll take it from there"

"Yeah princess" Freya spoke up "We can handle anything"

Euphie saw all of the reassuring smiles from the other and she nodded with a determined expression "Alright first is the location of the Viceroy. Second we must ensure the citizens safety after the recent attacks in the settlement"

"I have knowledge in espionage so I will head the search for Cornelia" Neo said getting nods from the others. Neo was a businessman and corporate espionage was very common in large companies like Valiant.

"I will handle the security of the settlement with my forces for the time being" Freya ensured, also gaining the approval of the others.

"Lord Guilford, General Darlton" Euphie spoke to get their attention "Please brief me in my sisters current plans for the future"

With that Neo and Freya left the room to go about their tasks.

"So Neo, good to see you again after such a long time" Freya said cheerfully.

"Same to you Flame. I hope your trip here was enjoyable" Neo respectfully said using her old title.

"So prim and proper old man" She joked playfully.

Neo laughed "You're five years older then me Freya. You're 22 correct?"

"Yeah...the first Darlton child but the youngest of them" She sighed at the thought "And the only girl"

"You are the best of them though" Neo admitted "Knight of Eight is very impressive"

She gave a light chuckle "Yeah but I still wish they were my younger brothers instead of older"

**[Britannian Battleship Justice]**

The young prince stirred in his sleep. There was a pestering beeping in his room and he was intent on ignoring it.

"Arthus just answer the damn hail!" The woman beside him yelled as she to tried to sleep.

Arthus sat up and activated the screen beside his bed "This is Arthus, go ahead"

"Your highness we've picked up a weak radio message calling for a mayday" The bridge commander reported.

The prince just groaned "Fine, me and the commander are coming"

"Do I have tooooo?" The girl groaned as she readjusted herself on the bed.

"Lana you have a responsibility" Arthus scolded as he wet to dress.

"Oh fine but I want some pizza" She said getting up.

Arthus looked around the room at the scattered pizza boxes "Clean your damn mess in here and I'll think about it"

After a short argument and getting dressed, the two made their way to the bridge.

"Who's our friend Lieutenant-Commander?" Arthus asked as he entered and took his seat.

The man looked to one of the bridge crew and waved his hand.

"Damn it! If there's anyone there this is Victoria Valiant. I'm going down 300 miles south south-east of the Victorian Institute. Mayday!"

"This came in over standard short-ranged radio and was pretty garbled when we got it" The man said.

Arthus smiled "Let's not keep the lady waiting"

**[Northern Pacific Ocean]**

Victoria starred at the altitude meter that was slowly falling. She had long ago fallen from the clouds and she was using her piloting skills to stay in the air as long as she could. Her emergency floatation system on the ejection block was inoperable and her O2 reserves were empty.

"_Looks like this is the end of my story_" She thought as she watched the ocean that was slowly getting closer "_I'll never destroy the accused Geass Order_"

She starred at the great blue only to spot a rising red swell in the water.

"What is that!?" She exclaimed at the sight of what appeared to be a rising red submarine

The colossal red beast emerged fully from the water and into the air.

It's main body was long cylinder-like shape that bulged near the rear and became smaller to each end. On the sides near the rear were large hangers with large runways and two large float engines at the top and bottom. At the small separation between the two were huge white wings that came forward and had large fins at the rear. The wings were as long as the ship was. The superstructure was at the the of the bulge and had the badge of the royal family just below the bridge.

Suddenly her screen showed a young brunette boy in a personal military uniform "Lady Valiant, would you like some help?"

"Prince Arthus?" She said shocked "What is that thing?"

"That can wait" He said smiling "Can you pilot into the hanger bay?"

"I believe so" She said as she took the controls again.

**[Unknown Underground Base]**

"I suppose you contacted the government and my men refused to negotiate" Cornelia said scornfully as she heard approaching footsteps.

"That is why I wont be contacting them" X said to her as he appeared at her cell "They are smart enough to let you die before submitting"

"Then what use do you have for me?" She asked the masked man.

He laughed "I just need you to wait"

A tray of food slid into the cell from a small slot in the thick glass.

"It's not you usual delicacy but I'm sure you've had worse" X said to her.

"Aren't you going to let my hands out so I can eat?" She asked in a face worried voice.

"You've already broken the restraints during the night" X said before leaving her alone.

Cornelia stretched her arms out and glared at the food tray. "_I will not be broken by the likes of him!_"

**[Sky Battleship Justice, Port Hanger]**

Damage crew readied as the smoking Advent came towards the runway of the port hanger bay.

"Damn it!" Victoria cursed as she tried to activate her landing gear only for it to be malfunctioned as well "They were really persistent with trying to kill me!"

A deckhand saw her coming in without landing gear "Hot landing!" He warned and alarms went off. Energy fillers, ammunition and other explosive material all suddenly had large blast shields over them to shield them from damage and possible explosions.

"She not going to survive the crash at that speed" Arthus said to himself as he watched her get near the flight deck.

Suddenly a tall man with fancy black hair and fine attire appeared at his side.

"She still has a few surprises Arthus" He said to the young prince "She will play an essential part of the future"

"How so?" Arthus asked but saw no one there "Damn it man. Stop doing that!"

Victoria was sweating heavily as she kept jerking her right control yoke to the side but the knightmare was being difficult.

"Work you damn machine!" She ordered as she jerked the yoke one last time.

Advent made a loud whine before finally transforming back to knightmare mode. The knightmare hit the deck less the a second after changing and turned around and held both hands to the ground to stop. With flying metal and sparks, the Advent came to a halt by hitting the back wall of the hanger without causing any damage to either the ship or the knightmare.

Victoria quickly exited the death-trap and breathed in the air of safety. She was laying on the deck breathing very hard.

"Lady Victoria" Came Arthus who stood over her "Welcome to the Justice"

**[Hiroshima Ghetto,]**

A shiny silver sports car was parked outside of a bombed out subway entrance. The sun had fallen long ago and darkness was the only thing seen. Neo made his way though the darkness of the area.

"You should not have come here" Came a voice in the darkness.

Neo just stood still.

"This is territory of the Izanagi Alliance" Another voice called out "X said there would be a present waiting for us"

The only light in the old train tunnel was the green lights of the night-vision goggles that the terrorists were using to move in the darkness. But suddenly a red glowing dot appeared.

One of the terrorist neared Neo with his gun raised "Ha it's the so called 'grim reaper' I guess he's all ours now"

As he came near Neo a blade flipped out from under his left forearm. The blade was at lease two and a half feet long and cut through the man like butter.

"Disappear" Neo said coldly before moving through the men like the grim reaper he was.

In her holding cell Cornelia could hear the screams of dieing men and gunfire.

"What now?" She whispered to herself knowing something was wrong.

Suddenly the fighting stopped and the footsteps of someone walking casually towards her cell.

"Are you finally done with me?" Cornelia said knowing that X always walked towards her like that.

"Corny there's much more for you to do" Neo said stopping at her cell.

"Neo!?" She gasped at the sight of Neo in a tight kevlar combat suit and his metal arm showing with a red blade that was now dripping with blood along with the rest of him.

Neo stabbed the center of the glass and the entire glass wall shattered. Once he pulled the blade out the wall collapsed in a sparkling shower of glass shards.

"I've come to take you home" He said calmly though he was covered in blood.

Cornelia just starred in shock by his appearance and the fact that he was obviously alone.

"Where's X" She asked as she stood.

"I've yet to see him" Neo said before handing her a handgun and a pair of night-vision goggles "We have to go before ay reinforcements show up"

She nodded before following him out. As she reached the outer tunnel she gasped at the sight of the dozens of dead elevens that scattered the tunnel until the exit.

**[Victorian Institute]**

Cassandra and Henry sat in their quarters of the facility drinking a bottle of the finest Britannian champagne.

"By now that ungrateful bitch will be at the bottom of the ocean" Cassandra said in a laugh.

"But dear we should be respectful of the dead" Henry said with some sadness of what they had done.

Cassandra scoffed "Lord V.V. Gave her every chance to better herself and she was just hung up on that accursed Xavier and those peasant knights"

"Director Valiant, The Destiny and her fleet have left port but are holding position near the coast" A soldier informed over the intercom.

Henry walked to the nearest console "What was their reason for staying?"

"They say their reforming the fleet before going to meet the Knight of Eleven in Area 11" The soldier said.

"We disabled her long-ranged radio and satellite access so they're not a threat" Cassandra said amusingly.

Suddenly the entire facility rocked violently.

"Sir the fleet has opened fire on us!" The soldier informed in a panicked tone.

"Did you people disable the Advent's comms!?" Cassandra asked angrily.

The man nodded "The only thing working long term was the main controls"

"It matters not" Henry assured "Our defenses easily outnumber our forces"

"The fleet has off loaded their knightmare on the coast" The commander said.

The two horrible parents quickly ran to the command room that was near their quarters.

"What are they thinking attacking this place?" Cassandra said seeing the small numbers compared to their own.

Suddenly a black beam flew across the sky, devastating the Victorian Defense numbers.

"What the hell was that!?" Henry panicky asked after seeing half of his forces destroyed.

A scanner operator gasped at his readings "Sir that was a Chaos Energy"

"But u thought is was unstable" Cassandra gasped knowing how powerful it was.

"Lord Valiant a new IFF signal has been confirmed!" A officer said seeing a huge maker that was bigger then the entire fleet that was now attacking.

Henry saw a massive red ship rise from the ocean. His eyes became wide as he noticed a dark blue knightmare emerge from the port hanger of the massive airship.

**[Victorian Institute, Coastline]**

"Okay guys on me!" Victoria said once her knightmare ht the ground "Give no quarter!"

"Yes, my lord!" The entirety of her small army said at once.

Advent suddenly had a white energy swords coming from her right wrist mount and a energy shield in the other.

"Members of the Cult of Geass are to be purged from this world!" Came Arthus' voice before another black beam destroyed another line of defense forces with ease.

High above the battlefield was a flying black knightmare. It had a slender smooth frame and a bulky torso with a large center orb. It had a red blade at each wrist and it's feet had a large blade in the front. It's head had a large center horn at it's forehead that pointed upwards. **(Think of a modified version of Shen-Hu in black, only it has spin-able MVSs in the wrists instead of slash harkens and a new head)**

Victoria cut down the doors to the main building and several of her Sutherland and Gloucester allies poured in after her.

"We'll handle hold them here!" Came Lana's voice from her light blue frame.

Her knightmare was an odd design. It's cockpit was a motorcycle seat and the body was very slender. The torso was very wide and it each of it's hands were large claws. **(Think of a Guren with two claws and two slash harkens in the chest)**

She held the head of a hostile Sutherland that was unfortunate enough to get close. The claw began to shine with black energy and the entire enemy frame collapsed of itself before exploding.

"Okay Lady Pendragon this wont take long" Victoria assured as she tore through the complex.

**[Area 11 Government Bureau, Meeting Room]**

"We've placed lookout posts throughout the settlement and have informed the police of possible targets that the terrorists may go after" Freya reported on her actions that day.

"The only major activity since her highness's capture has been a attack on a terror cell in the Hiroshima Ghetto where the entire Izanagi Alliance cell was massacred. The only thing confirmed is that they were cut to pieces" Darlton reported slightly disturbed by the event "A prison cell was destroyed and who ever was held there was no longer there"

Guilford tightened his fists "Could her highness have been the prisoner?"

"As of now they are still investigating but I told them to rush the results of that" Freya said to calm the man.

"What of Neo's investigation?" Euphie asked the others seeing as how Neo was absent.

Everyone looked at each other for a moment and Freya shrugged "He hasn't come in since he left this morning"

"Contact Lady Elizabeth or Kururugi" Guilford ordered one of the officers who was in the room "Find the general!"

"Calm down Guilford, my knight"

Everyone turned to the door to see Cornelia in a clean pressed uniform with her cape and all.

"The boy gets a job done" She said walking into the room. Neo came in right behind her now in his uniform and not the blood combat suit.

"Sister!" Euphie exclaimed as she jumped from her seat and hugged her elder sister.

Everyone in the room stood with expressions of joy and surprise. Neo had found her in only about seven hours and had apparently gone to her quarters for her clothes before coming here.

"Highness are you alright?" Guilford asked his liege.

She gave him a reassuring smile and a nod "Yes everyone I am unharmed" She then looked to Neo with a mix of fear and pride "The same can't be said for X's allies"

"How did you find her so fast?" Freya asked what was on everyone's minds.

"Once I was informed of her capture I began making some calls" He said with a shrug "After some threats and calling in favors I was told which faction X was hiding with and went from there"

Euphie nearly tackled the poor boy "Thank you Neo!"

"Aw Euphie you know I love to see that smile of your" Neo said with a warm smile.

"Wait was it the Izanagi Alliance?" Darlto asked.

Neo nodded "Yeah they were hiding in the Hiroshima Ghetto and were using night-vision goggles to see in the dark tunnels"

"That was a massacre!" Freya gasped "You did it alone?"

Neo extended his black blade from his forearm. It still had dried blood on it "It is an small MVS that I can hide and wield with my cybernetic arm"

The Darltons who had seen the picture of the mutilated bodies looked at the boy in fear. Euphie backed away at the sight of blood while Guilford looked to Cornelia who nodded to him.

"You really are the Grim Reaper" was all Freya could say.

**[Victorian Institute, Vault Room]**

Cassandra and Henry Valiant quickly packed their prized research and data for transport. The Vault room was at the heart of the facility, the sole reason for the entire building.

"How could this happen!" Cassandra cursed "She should be dead!"

"It's that damn Arthus and L.L." Henry hissed "Them and their 'understanding'"

Loud explosions could be heard on the other side of the doors.

"Get the damn elevator open!" Cassandra yelled to her husband.

"I'm trying but it's not working" Henry panicky yelled as he bashed the console.

A buzzing sound has heard before the sound of the metal doors falling to the ground. And then the sound of a scary sing-song voice "Mommy, Daddy I'm home!"

Victoria walked into the room holding her revolver.

Cassandra glared at her daughter as her left eye began to shine red "Worship me!"

Victoria stopped her advance for a moment and her face became a happy smile.

"Mom I love you" She said before running to her mother with open arms "I don't know what I was doing"

Cassandra held her daughter who now would worship her. Her geass forced people to worship her and completely love her.

"Mommy goodbye" Victoria said sweetly before a loud bang was heard.

Cassandra's eyes went wide from pain and surprise as she looked at her daughter's evil grin "How did you break my geass?"

"I despise you too much to even attempt to love you" Victoria said before emotionlessly pushing her mother away.

"You killed her!" Henry gasped now beginning to cry "You own mother!"

"You people only saw me as a tool!" She spat as she neared him "You who were meant to protect me, cursed me with geass!" Her left eye burned and bright red "Now burn in hell!"

Henry suddenly convulsed in pain and screamed "OH GOD IT BURNS! PUT IT OUT PLEASE!"

He rolled on the ground trying to put out an invisible fire that was killing him. He suddenly just stopped moving with an expression of pure horror and pain frozen permanent on his face.

Victoria began a low laugh that built into an insane crackle that would scare any who heard it.

**Chapter End**

* * *

><p><strong>Advent's wrist mounts are mulch-perpose weapons that changes between Sword, Shield and Cannon.<br>**

**Arthus's knightmare has a float system like the Lancelot.  
><strong>

**The Advent is the prototype to Gino Weinberg's Tristan not Zero's Gawain. It also does not fly in combat since it cannot fly at low speed without a float unit. it uses engines like a real-life jet fighter to fly thus needing alot of speed to maintain flight.  
><strong>

**Next Chapter will cover the hotel jacking.  
><strong>


	18. Chapter 18 – The Knights

**Chapter 18 – The Knights**

**[Resistance HQ Vehicle]**

"Damn him!" Lelouch cursed after Elly informed him of Cornelia's capture and rescue "We took her off of the board and now she's back!"

"Somehow Neo planned for this" Elly, who was dressed as Eve said.

Lelouch glared at her "What haven't you told me Elly?"

She sighed "My brother runs a shadow company called Valiant Dark. This is where the supplies for the White Lotus and the resistance comes from"

"I knew things have been working to well for him recently" Lelouch growled "So he is X"

Elly shook her head "X is an ace pilot who serves him as the public mask. Neo can't risk being seen"

"What was his goal in the recent events?" Lelouch asked almost scared to know.

"Cornelia and Euphie have complete faith in him" Elly admitted with a worried look "He was promoted to Major General and Freya and her forces were placed in the Valiant Knights as will our cousin Victoria when ever she arrives"

Lelouch nodded in understanding "He's using the Japanese as tools for his own gain. We must break away from him and get our supplies from Kyoto"

Elly shook her head "According to Kai, X is the one who had the Burai built as well as the Specter, Knightshade and a number of other advanced knightmare"

"So he does want a free Japan but he wants to get his own gain at the same time" Lelouch said in thought "So is he an ally or enemy at this point?"

"As long as Kallen is with us he will be an ally" Elly said knowing her brother well enough "And She and Kai would never allow us to get away from X without some help" She looked at his left eye.

"I already used the power on Kallen" Lelouch said looking towards the door that suddenly opened before placing his mask back on "Their here"

"Come on in!" Eve called to the others.

"As of now this place will be our hideout" Zero said as they entered.

Kai was the first to speak "So you got big money too huh?"

"Shut up" Kallen hissed before giving the boy an elbow in the side.

"Do you think joining up with us is a good idea?" Ohgi asked unsure about having another masked ally.

"Yes, we're comrades after all" Zero genuinely said.

The others in the group were in states of awe at the massive vehicle.

"Do you mind if I ask how you came by this?" Ohgi asked the masked man.

"I borrowed it from a rather libertine nobleman who indulges my requests" Zero admitted.

"Wow so you just asked for it?" Kai asked.

Eve held her hand up "No strings attached"

The others spread out to explore the vehicle.

"It's even got a TV" Minami said before plopping down on the couch.

"I'm here in front of the lake Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel. The hotel jackers have identified themselves as the Japan Liberation Front. Members of the Sakuradite Allocation Committee, most notably Chairmen James, were taken hostage as well as several tourists and hotel employees"

The video changed to show footage of the hostages "This footage was take by the perpetrators, in it you can clearly see Chairmen James and some students. The leader of the group claims to be Lieutenant-Colonel Kusakabe of the now defunct Japanese Army"

**[G-1 Mobile Command Base]**

"What was I thinking allowing them to go there!" Cornelia growled "Neo just saved me two days ago and now this"

"Milady, Lord Waldstein, Princess Euphemia and Princess Kayla were not in that footage" Guilford said as the screen was frozen on the image of the hostages.

Freya nodded "They went under the Valiant name since Neo was a committee member. If they were found then the terrorists would know who the princesses were and would be using them"

**[Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel, Penthouse 3502]**

Euphie stood on shaking legs as Neo and Kayla had left to investigate the the hallway. That left her alone in their penthouse suite with a pair of dead Japanese men near the door. One of which she killed.

**[Flashback]**

"Wow this room is great!" Kayla said as the trio entered the room.

"I'm just glad sister allowed us to come" Euphie said pleased.

Neo tipped the help and walked over to the girls "Kayla you've been in Ashford too long if you think this is good. The palace was much better"

"Yeah but there's no adults to tell us what to do" Kayla said with a mischievous smile.

Neo looked at the two girls and their disguises. Kayla still had her hair dyed black with the white strip and wore denim jeans and a blue tee. Euphie wore glasses and a small white dress with a yellow jacket that buttoned at the top.

Neo himself wore black jeans, a white tee and a long black coat over it all. He was now trying to be disguised like the girls were.

"Well ladies we have a few hours until the summit begins so what do you wanna do?" Neo asked with a smile.

"You just want to be seen with two beautiful women don't you" Kayla teased.

"Kayla, Neo doesn't think like that!" Euphie complained to her half-sister "He's a gentlemen"

Neo gave a soft laugh "My girlfriend would actually refer t me as a jackass"

"Oh the sickly Kallen Stadtfeld" Kayla said teasingly.

"She prefers to be call Kozuki" Neo corrected "She's Half-Japanese"

"Really?" Euphie said surprised "Does anyone know?"

Neo nodded "My dad does and he really like her. H even said she was like my mother"

"Yeah Gino told me you got beat to hell at Clovis's party" Kayla laughed.

"Cornelia wanted me to bring her over soon but I've been putting it off" Neo said with a saddened expression "Her brother died the night of the party"

"Oh that so sad" Euphie said "How did he die?"

Neo shrugged "I don't really wanna talk about it right now. I was kinda close to the guy"

"Okay I understand" Euphie said quietly.

"So lets go to the spa area!" Kayla finally said to break the saddened mood.

Neo and Euphie nodded before the trio walked back toward the door. It suddenly burst open and a pair of Japanese men with assault rifles stood in their path.

"We are the Japan Liberation Front!" The higher ranking one said "You are all our hostages. Especially you General Waldstein!"

Neo raised his hands and stepped forward "Okay you have me but let my girlfriends go"

"Everyone will be let go" The man laughed "Off the roof of course"

"Wrong answer" Neo said before his eye patch opened to reveal the glowing orb beneath.

A long black blade tore through Neo's left arm from under his coat and skin and locked before turning red. He then pointed the blade at the man on the left.

"Drop it now!" one of the men shouted "Our commander wants you alive but we can always say you had an accident"

"No" was all Neo said before the blade shot from his hand on a string and through the man's chest and into the hall.

Neo was suddenly pulled forward by the force of the blade going out past it's limit and breaking the line.

The second man took aim at the boy who was now on the ground at his feet "You killed my brother you bastard!"

Neo's eyes were wide but not from the man about to kill him but from his geass was showing him.

A loud bang rang in the room and everyone stood shocked. There was Euphie holding the gun Neo had given to her since her training that Cornelia had ordered that she bring with her.

The Japanese man fell to the ground with a bullet right in the heart.

**[End Flashback]**

Euphie watched the man who she had killed. Tears ran down her face at the moral sin she had committed. She looked down at the gun in her hands.

"_I did it to save Neo_" Was all she kept repeating in her head along with "_I had to do it, or he would killed us all_"

But those thoughts didn't help her forgive herself for going against her vow of ever taking a life.

Kayla came in the door. She now had a rifle from one of the men "Euphie this floor is clear, let's go"

**[Sky Battleship Justice, Guest Quarters]**

"Destiny and her fleet are taking formation above us for the trip to Area 11" Arthus said to Victoria despite the fact that she hadn't spoken since she returned "The Victorian Institute's Thought Elevator was destroyed along with all of their data on geass"

Victoria who was still in her bloody pilots suits and was laid out on her bed just gave a light chuckle.

"Even you know of that dark power" She said emotionlessly "Do you have geass as well?"

"It matters not the power but the user himself" Arthis replied poetically "If you use power for evil, it becomes evil but if you use said evil power for good, does it not become good?"

"You're only 16 and yet you talk like Shakespeare did when I knew him" Lana said as she walked in.

Victoria turned her head to gaze at the immortal women "So you are another demon who curses the weak minded of this world"

Lana gave a small knights bow "I am the only child of King Arthur Pendragon, Knight of the Round Table, apprentice and successor to Merlin and Knight to his highness Arthus Zi Britannia. Lady Lana Pendragon the Witch of Camelot"

"What was your contract?" Victoria asked coldly.

"To rescue the world from the rule of geass" Arthus said proudly "My geass allows me to understand anything that is said to me, read, watched I can even take apart a device and know it's every function and fault"

"You a super scholar" Victoria said with a smile while holding back giggles "Out of all the geass I've ever seen, that has to be the most peaceful one yet"

Arthus chuckled "I studied under Lloyd Asplund, Rakshata Crawla and Neo Valiant. Chaos energy in the combination of Positron, Hadron, and Radiant energy and I was able to build this ship in secret long before Schneizel's Avalon"

Victoria looked wide eyed at him and sat up on the bed before her gazed turned to anger "So you are just using it for power like the others! You're gonna use these secret weapons in a coup and become emperor"

"We will remove the geass order from the empire and no more then that" He said with some hate "Those who would make an army of geass users as young assassins. They can rot in hell!"

Victoria knew he was referring to her past "You would end it even if your father tried to stop you?"

Arthus shook his head "His life belongs to another. The one who he has wronged most of all"

**[Resistance HQ Vehicle, Zero's Room]**

"So Neo, Kayla and Euphie are all in there?" Lelouch asked his knight.

Elly nodded "Neo was going as the representative of Valiant Industries and Euphie and Kayla were his 'associates' as he put it"

"Cornelia was really okay with that?" Lelouch asked slightly shocked.

"She's willing to give Neo almost anything at this point" Elly admitted bitterly "He practically controls Area 11"

Lelouch nodded "We need to know his intent before we make a move against him"

"Zero" Called Kallen as she knocked on the door.

Both quickly placed their disguises back on.

"Come in Kallen" Eve said warmly.

Kallen walked in looking worried. In her hand was her phone "What will happen to the hostages?"

"Eventually there will be no reason to keep those Britannians alive" Zero said coldly.

"Yeah I'm sure you're right" She said clenching her phone.

"Hey Zero I found these!" Ohgi called out as he entered the room holding a box "Should I hand these out to everyone. I mean as far as gear goes it's pretty hip but we're just a resistance group"

"You're wrong" Zero said looking towards him "We're not a resistance group. Is that clear?"

"Well then what are we?" Ohgi asked confusingly.

Zero rose from his seat and Eve stood at his side "What we are, what we're trying to be, are knights for justice!"

**[G-1 Mobile Command ]**

The JLF had just thrown a man from the roof and made their declaration that they would repeat the action every thirty minutes until they got what they wanted.

"We've had no word from Neo or the princesses" Darlton reported "We don't even know if they are alive or if the were killed fighting off their captors"

Cornelia glared at the hotel like she was looking through it.

"Neo has it taken care of" She said as a smirk crossed her face.

"We know General Waldstein is quite capable so it's reasonable to assume they are hiding inside of the hotel" Freya said watching the Viceroy.

Cornelia pointed to the building "They're alright but Euphie is shaken up a bit"

Everyone saw a single light in one of the upper floors. It was blinking in Morse code.

Freya read the rest "Cannot move without notice. JLF blocking phone. Need large distraction for rescue"

"He wants to rescue the hostages!" Cornelia yelled "His only concern should be keeping Euphie and Kayla safe!"

"Viceroy the three of them are the kind of people who are pained by worthless death" Freya said with admiration in her voice "They would never leave with civilians in danger"

"So the question is, how do we distract the patrols from here?" Cornelia said in thought.

Suddenly a radioman turned to her "Viceroy we've received a message from Zero"

Cornelia smiled to the others "Perfect"

**[Atop Hi-TV Van-3]**

"Are you sure about this?" Eve nervously asked her masked partner.

"Neo is skilled but he will want to save the hostages as well" Zero said calmly "Even Cornelia must know that he cannot do it alone. Besides there is always geass"

The van they were on stopped one their path was blocked by a quartet of Gloucesters belonging to Cornelia, Guilford, Darlton and Freya.

"Well well Zero we finally meet" Cornelia said in an sincere greeting "Are you here as a member of the Japan Liberation Front or perhaps you intend to help us? Regardless, our concerns trump yours at the moment" She removed her elaborate gunblade from her holster and took aim. "Now for the death of my half-brother Clovis, I'll take my revenge right here!"

Zero stood unphased by the weapon "Cornelia, which would you chose, Clovis who is dead or Euphemia and Kayla who are alive?"

A small smile crossed her face before switching to one of shock.

"It is within my power to save them for you" Zero announced.

"What do you mean!?" Cornelia shouted "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Lelouch had a knowing grin under his mask "I said it is within my power to rescue them!"

**[Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel, Floors 26]**

"Cornelia got the message" Neo said seeing a news van near the entrance.

Kayla looked out the window and gasped "Zero!?"

"The hostages are six floors down on the twentieth floor" Neo said scanning the building with his geass while looking away from the girls.

"How do you know that?" Kayla asked suspicionsly.

"I'm a terrorist supporter and they told me" Neo said sarcastically before showing them a small screen on his arm "I hacked their radio traffic with my arm"

At that Kayla and Elly nodded.

"We have our opening now" Neo said removing a small cylinder-like object with pink fluid from a socket inside of his arm.

Kayla gasped at the site of it "That's a Sakuradite Charge!?"

Neo nodded before placing the device on the floor

"Should we back up?" Euphie asked nervously.

**[Kawaguchi Convention Center Hotel, Floor 20]**

The female members of the Ashford Student council sat among the hostages. Milly and Shirley were scared but calm. Nina on the other hand was a complete disaster, and things only got worse when a guard passed by.

"A...an Eleven" She gasped at the sight of the man.

"What did you say!" The man turned to her now enraged and pointing his gun at her "I'm not Eleven, I'm Japanese dammit!"

Milly quickly stood up for her "Yes we're aware of that so just lay off of her!"

"Then correct her!" The man shouted "We're not called Elevens"

"Fine we'll correct her!" Shirley snapped.

"How dare you talk like that to me!" He yelled "You three come with me to the next room and I'll teach you a real lesson!"

Nina started screaming as the man grabbed her from the floor. No one even noticed the bang as her scream was to loud... or the sound of cell service being restored.

Suddenly he doors busted open and there stood three individuals holding the terrorists rifles.

"You want to be called Japanese yet you resort to savagery the befits the name Eleven!" The woman in the middle said in disgust.

The man glared at her as he and his men took aim "Who the hell do you think you are? We have you outgunned!"

The woman stood firm "I am Euphemia Li Britannia, third princess of the empire, and you sir are the one who is outgunned!"

Suddenly several shots penetrated the outer wall and every one of the terrorists fell other then the one near the girls who stood shocked.

"What the hell was that!?" The man yelled before grabbing Nina again and putting her between himself and the three armed britannians "I'll kill her if you try anything!"

"I don't have the shot" Came a voice to Kayla's ear.

Neo eyed the man looking for an opening.

"Now drop those guns!" The JLF soldier yelled to them and they did as they were told.

"Take me as you prisoner!" Euphie almost ordered the man "I hold much more value then a student"

"Yeah I like that" The man said "Come over here. I don't want to get anywhere near the Grim Reaper"

Neo smiled at the comment but Kayla had a worried look but knew Neo wouldn't be so calm unless he had a plan.

Euphie neared the man slowly. The man lessened his grip of Nina but held the gun to her back.

"Now release her" Euphie said directly in front of the man.

The man threw the young girl the the side and grabbed Euphie and held her with his arm around her neck and facing Neo and Kayla.

"Dammit Kay!" The voice in Kayla's ear said "What is she doing!?"

"Are you done now?" Neo asked the man calmly "We'd like to take the other hostages now"

The man scoffed "You can rot in hell for all you've done Reaper and Devil!" He took his rifle from Euphie's side and shot at Neo and Kayla. Neo got in front of Kayla and there was a flash of white light.

Euphie elbowed the man in the stomach before turning around and grabbing his sidearm and aiming at the man.

The hit didn't hurt but had not the wind out of the man from the surprise. He looked up at the pacifist princess with wide eyes at the sight of his own handgun at his face.

"Neo, Kayla are you alright?" Euphie asked almost coldly as she starred down at the Japanese man.

The bright light faded to show a unharmed Neo and Kayla.

Neo nodded "We're fine Euphie, The positron shield is luckily successful"

"Good" Euphie said emotionlessly "What of you young miss?" She asked toward Nina.

"Y..y..Yes" Was all she could say as Milly and Shirley held her.

The JLF soldier glared at the princess as Neo and Kayla looked on "Are you going to kill me?"

Euphie's gaze was pure cold, even Cornelia would shiver at the look in Euphie's eyes. She lowered the gun and closed her eyes and let out a breath.

The man let out a relieved breath.

"Yes" Euphie suddenly answer and raised the gun back the his frighten face.

Neo smiled as the shot rang through the room "_Yes Euphie, show the world the error they've made_"

Kayla glared at Neo's face in shock and anger "_What has he done to her!? What is he after?_"

"What the hell happened here!?" Came a surprised voice from the enterance.

Everyone looked in shock of several people wearing black and silver uniforms with dark blue visors covering their faces.

Neo same his favorite red hair and smile warmly.

"You are Zero's forces are you not?" Neo asked them "I suspect you are here to escort the hostages away?"

Kallen nodded to him and looked at the pink haired girl with him "You two come with me"

"Can you guarantee their safety?" Euphie asked.

Neo placed a hand on her shoulder "It's okay Euphie. Zero would never gain support if he kills innocent hostages"

Euphie nodded and the three followed Kallen away.

They walked for a while before Kallen stopped.

Another red haired girl appeared "I'll take the princess to Zero. You were not ordered to bring the General as well"

Kallen looked back at Neo who was watching Eve, she quickly turned back to her commander "I didn't want to risk the General would attack the others"

"That is mine and Zero's decision to make" The Eve said coldly before looking at the princess "Come now!"

They walked away while Euphie again looked scared as she glanced back at Neo but she also felt bad for the mysterious red head. Her eyes widened when just before she rounded the corner she saw Neo kiss the girl who now stood without her visor, enabling Euphie to see her face.

"Come along Euphemia" Eve called back when she saw Euphie had stayed at the corner of the hall.

Euphie quickly gasped and followed.

"Are you alright?" Neo asked as he released her lips.

Kallen nodded "Yeah"

"Kallen there's no reason for her to treat you like that" Neo said holding her close knowing she would never admit that it bothered her.

"That was the first time she's done that" Kallen said looking in Neo's one eye "She's Zero's partner and we need him"

Neo frowned "If I could lead the revolution I would but I also have my other goal"

"I know" She said warmly as she rubbed his cheek "You have your own home to worry about"

"I'm almost there Kallen" Neo reassured "I have something to tell you when this is over"

"We can deal with it together" She said giving him a small peck.

Neo smiled "I'll free Japan one way or the other"

"I know you will" Kallen said smiling at him "Let's get to the boat"

The two walked together until they reached an area where the other members of the resistance group who believed Kallen was with X and would probably freak out if they discovered X was really Duke Valiant.

"Kallen what took you so long" Ohgi asked when Kallen arrived with the Britannian general.

Kallen started stammering so Neo spoke up with a shrug "I had to take a leak. Even us nobles have to take care of business ya know"

Neo proceeded to the raft that Kayla and the Ashford students were in.

"Neo what happened to Euphie back there?" Milly whispered to Neo.

Neo smiled "Just training paying off"

"I am telling Cornelia about this Neo" Kayla quietly warned.

"I can't believe you're a princess, Kayla" Shirley said to her "And I thought black was your natural color"

Kayla smiled innocently "Please don't tell anyone about it. I have a complicated reputation that might intimidate some people"

"Oh we won't say anything" Nina piped in nervously "You saved s after all. You and Princess Euphemia that is"

"I'm hurt Nina" Neo joked to lighten the mood "I was there too. Plus I trained Euphie"

One of the visored men came near with a loud speaker "We are shipping out"

Suddenly there was a loud explosion and several of the hostages screamed at the surprise. Zero appeared with Euphie who was placed on another raft.

The boat pushed out quickly to avoid the falling building. Soon after the rafts were let go once they were safely away.

Zero and his men stood atop the yacht's deck in formation with Zero at the front with Eve taking a knight's place just behind him to the right. He began his speech about justce.

Neo eyed the two with hate. Zero was destined to kill Lelouch if he became emperor. Eve treated Kallen like some pawn that could be thrown away. He knew Eve was wearing a mask but he couldn't see them at all in he used his geass. It was like they were just not there.

Neo looked directly into the mask as the speech ended and growled "I'm going to kill you"

Chapter End!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I figured I didn't need to really show the EuphieZero encounter since it didn't change and also the speech that every Code Geass fan knows.**

**At first I was only going to have Neo and Euphie go in and then break out from the hostage room with a fight scene involving the use of his arm.**

**Then one where He and Euphie were with the students and Neo would save them.**

**But this serves Neo's plan better. **

**Can anyone guess his master plan? Here's a hint. It's close to Suzaku's.**


	19. Chapter 19 - Refrain

**AN: **Sorry about the long wait but I didn't have any kind of a computer to write with. I had been almost done with this chapter when the 3rd laptop I used quit on me. Now im on my friends sisters for a few short hours every other day. So expect a few chapters and then a wait again cause this one will likely go out soon too with my luck.

Took me 8 hours to write this but is was mostly rushed so i could get something out as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 - Refrain<strong>

**Ashford Academy**

Neo sat in class with his normal mask of indifference as the teacher droned on about the uses of Sakuradite and the phasing out of crude oil. Cornelia had given him time off after the hotel jacking, and he had decided to just go to school as Valiant wasn't doing much.

"The Black Knight!" Kallen suddenly yelled out over the class before gaining laughs from the other students.

Neo gave her a concerned look as he held her shoulder as she sat back down.

**Britannian Government Bureau - Railway**

Cornelia had just finished informing Euphie of her mission and said her goodbyes, leaving the young princess alone with her new guard.

"Shall we head back milady?" Jenny said with a small bow.

Euphie nodded and they made their way to the limo they had come with. Euphie had taken notice that Jenny seemed slightly mad but her eyes seemed to show a deep sadness.

"Are you alright Jen?" Euphie asked informally to return to the familiarity that all of the Valiant Knights had with each other "Something seems wrong"

Jenny looked out to the passing buildings and into the ghettos of Area 11.

"Are you aware of why Neo and I broke up a couple years ago?" She asked without looking away from the window.

"Refrain" Euphie nearly whispered when she figured it out. Her and Cornelia had just spoken about it and Jenny had heard it all.

Jenny nodded "We were only together because my brother and his sister set us up" Her face twisted into a look of hate and growled "Those bastards from Area 5... Gino and Neo made sure they never do that again"

Euphie saw the hurt in her eyes and something snapped inside of her.

"Lets go out this weekend" Euphie said almost wickedly.

**Ashford Academy Clubhouse - Hallway Outside Student Council Room**

"You need some rest Kallen" Neo said as he escorted her to the Student Council Room.

Kallen sighed in both exhaustion and slight annoyance "You don't need to worry about me Neo"

Neo suddenly had a scowl "As long as you're working with that bastard, I will worry about you"

Kallen stopped and turn in front of him to get in his face.

"Unless you plan on running the show, we need him and her" She growled but refrained from using their names. "I still don't know who's side you're really on?"

Neo grabbed her hand "Yours Kallen" he said warmly "But I don't trust him and that woman makes me feel strange when we're near"

"Are you guys coming or are you gonna do 'it' in the hallway?" Kayla teased from down the hall.

Neo groaned and he and Kallen continued walking.

When they arrived they heard an argument taking place inside.

"Good meowning" Milly said in a seductive voice while wearing a skimpy cat costume.

Neo eyes went wide when he saw Lelouch tied to a chair as well as Shirley who was reaching for more rope that he was sure was for him.

"Kururugi protect the Princess!" He cried out before running away with Kallen. Milly and Shirley gave chase as Rivalz finished Lelouch's makeup. Nina simply giggled as the playful teens.

**Narita Mountain - Dojo**

The Four Holy Swords sat with their leader Lieutenant Colonel Tohdoh as they discussed the current happenings of Japan.

"Why would the masses flock around those who saved princess Euphiemia?" Asked Urabe.

"Even Kyoto has said they would send the Black Knights the Guren " Senba informed the others.

"To those would-be Robin Hoods?" Asked Ashahina in disbelief.

"Their not part of the resistance. Killing Kusakabe was proof of that" Chiba said with distaste.

Suddenly their discussion was cut short by a shout "Shiro I'm heading out!"

Tohdoh who was silently meditating growled before looking at the door. Standing there was a teenaged girl with long raven hair that was braided at her neck and fell almost to the floor. (Think of a black haired Yuna from FFX-2) She wore baggy black cargo pants and a loose green shirt with a open black trench coat over it. Her green eyes were looking at each of the Holy Swords before looking into his.

"Where are you going Hitomi?" He asked her.

She narrowed her eyes "That's none of your business. You said I would have to tell you when I leave not where I was going"

"Show some respect girl!" Urabe scolded "You have no right to speak to the Colonel like that!"

"Yeah!" Ashahina spoke up "No new girl that Kyoto sends is going to boss him around"

Hitomi walked towards Urabe with clear annoyance at the man.

"You have one chance to show ME respect worm!" She said looking up into the man's eyes.

"Why should I!?" He shouted "You have no respect for anyone. You act like a Britannian!"

The girl suddenly started laughing out like a child, which caused the veteran soldiers to look shocked.

"Father would be disappointed in your lack of discipline" She said looking at Tohdoh.

"Who are you!?" Chiba asked the girl.

Hitomi bowed to them "I apologize for my rudeness by I was testing how easy it would be to anger you" She then smiled to Urabe and Ashahina "But I am glad that you would defend by brother so"

"Brother!?" They all shouted at once.

"Step-Brother" Tohdoh corrected before explaining "Her mother married my father nearly sixteen years ago. We just found each other six months, she was living on Valiance"

Hitomi bow again "Hitomi Yamato, It's an honor"

**Ashford Academy - Lamperouge Dining Room**

Kai smiled at Nunnally though she couldn't see it. The two young teens had been in the room since class ended.

"It worked!" Nunnally said happily.

"What worked?" Lelouch asked as he entered the room with Elly at his heel as always. His eyes narrowed at the sight of Kai. He was used to the boy being around and he made Nunnally happier then she's been in a long time. It didn't mean he had to like it but Elly would always start playing with that damn necklace when ever he started getting angry around him "_Damn empathy!_"

Kai smiled at Lelouch "Good you guys are perfect. Sayoko if you would" he said before blocking Nunnally's ears.

After a few moments and some confused unanswered questions later, Kai let go of her ears.

"Okay Nunnally try it again. Last time I promise" Kai encouraged.

Lelouch watched as Nunnally looked strained and pointed her index and middle finger up before moving them like she was drawing something on an invisible canvas.

"Now tell me where Lelouch is" He said and to the surprise of Lelouch and Elly who were both told not to make a sound, she pointed right at her brother.

"Good, now the good Countess" She pointed to the other side of the room where Sayoko made Elly stand.

Lelouch gasped. "_We didn't make a sound and she couldn't hear us move here, her chair would've suppressed our footsteps and we're no where near her._"

"Big brother did you see?" she asked happily and was now relaxed.

Lelouch couldn't even speak so Elly did "What did you do, Did you talk to C.C.?"

"It's referred to as Ninjutsu" Kai said with pride "I don't remember much but I remembered this from when I was trained to fight blindfolded"

Lelouch finally spoke "Did you cure her blindness?"

Kai frowned and shook his head "I wasn't much of a healer and this technique only really works when you can't trust your eyes. It allows the user to see energy, be it life energy or actual electricity. Only a master can use it for longer than a minute though and since Nunnally has never taped into her inner power before now it's hard for her to use it for longer then a few scounds"

"Big brother is this okay?" Nunnally asked, scared her brother might get made and never let her see Kai again.

Lelouch gently held her hand "Yes Nunnally it's wonderful"

Kai looked at the time and gasped "Nunnally I have to go to eh… work. My boss is waiting for me"

"Goodbye Kai and thank you" she said warmly.

Lelouch turned to him with a genuine smile "Yes thank you Kai"

After Kai walked out Lelouch and Elly said goodnight to Nunnally before retreating to Lelouch's room where C.C. sat eating from a stack of pizza boxes while wearing Elly's clothes.

"What the hell!" Elly hissed at the sight of the immortal girl.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" She said looking in the direction of the hidden cases for Zero and Eve.

With a sigh the rebel prince and his knight made their preparations.

**Valiant Knights HQ - XO's Office**

The Valiant Knights command staff stood in shock in front of Euphie.

"Princess surely you plan on informing the General of this matter beforehand" Kira said after hearing Euphie's plan for the night.

Euphie shook her head "He is off duty so I am in command until he returns"

"What of the Viceroy?" Ashley asked.

Euphie smiled "Zero and his followers have been destroying the warehouses of the dealers for weeks. We have all the reason to go"

"Yeah WE have the reason but YOU don't need to get involved" Kira argued.

Jennifer looked down "I kinda let slip about Area 5 and what happened after"

Euphie shook her head "Neo and Elly told me and my sister of the incident before we promoted you. You just reminded me"

"Euphie at least take the Lancelot" Suzaku said know the argument of her not coming was lost and not worried about her safety "Neo trained you to use it and if there's any surprises you can outrun any other frame"

Euphie thought for a moment a got a big smile "I have a better idea!"

Everyone knew they were in trouble when this was over.

**Tokyo Settlement - Warehouse District**

**(I'm not writing the entire scene here since it happens the exact same)**

The Black Knights had infiltrated the warehouse of a refrain dealer and after chasing away the last of the low-life dealers all hell broke loose when a Knight-Police frame showed up and attacked Kallen. She was able to launch herself at a self and kill the enemy pilot but her Glasgow was totaled.

"Well it looks like you lost your knightmare" came an amused female voice.

The black knights who were now crowded around Kallen's frame all looked on in shock as a Gloucester with a flame paintjob appeared.

"_Damn it!_" Lelouch mentally swore "_Where the hell are Elly and Kai_"

As if hearing his thoughts Eve came on the radio "Zero I'll be a little late. Baron Nu and the Lady Weinberg seem to wanna chat with me"

Kai came in after that "Yeah same here man. The Hathaway sisters got me cornered"

"Surrender Zero" Came another voice as the eerie black Reaper appeared along with the Lancelot at its back "I wish to speak to you face-to-face"

Lelouch caught the double meaning in the words but gasped when he realized it was Euphie piloting the Reaper.

"So Princess Euphemia herself has come for me" Zero said in an amused tone "I'm flattered your highness"

"Remove you mask Zero!" Freya ordered while pointing her sword at him.

On the outside Zero was calm but Lelouch was panicked inside.

"_I can't get out of this! Once they see my face is over. Elly, Nunnally, Mother, Kayla, Xavier_" He began to reach for his mask "_At least Elly will survive, her, Neo and Kai will keep Nunnally safe. They will make her gentle world. I can trust Elly with my everything. She's my Knight, Accomplice, Best Friend and First Love_" With that his hand reached his mask "_I love you Elizabeth Waldstein and I only realized it at the end, how poetic_"

Suddenly large truck blew through the wall opposite to them. A hooded knightmare emerged from the hole a stood in front of the three Britannian ones.

"X I presume" Freya said eyeing the idle knightmare "Didn't expect you to show up"

"When you hurt my friends I get a little cranky" He said with a chuckle "Musha take the Round if you please"

Suddenly the back of the truck opened to reveal a black knightmare with what looked like samurai armor that was green with a gold trim. At it's side was a sword as well as what looked like a kunai shaped slash harkens under the wrists. It's face was that of an old mask wore by samurai and evil warlords.

"With pleasure milord" A young woman's voice sang out before the Musha unsheathed it's chainsword.

"X we have four veteran pilots and three aces" Euphie said, putting herself as an ace "You only have four knightmare against our seven"

X laughed "Yes you can count but you are against two prototype Seventh Generation Knightmare and two completed Seventh Generation Knightmare all piloted by aces. You only have modified Gloucesters and the Lancelot"

"Don't underestimate Valiant engineering" Euphie said confidently but inwardly she was cursing the fact that her peaceful victory was blown away and now they had to fight.

Neo had to chuckle at that "I would never"

**Earlier with Eve - Outside the Warehouse**

Having chased away and killed the scum Elly turned to rendezvous with Zero and the others.

"We meet again Red Shinobi" Came a voice behind her.

She stopped just in time as a bolt of white energy exploded on the ground in front of her.

"_Positron Energy, damn!_" Elly mentally swore. She had yet to discover the fix for her Abrasive Armor to not short out on impact with the white energy.

She activated her comms "Zero I'll be a little late. Baron Nu and the Lady Weinberg seem to wanna chat with me" She grew worried when she not no reply but didn't have the time to think on it.

Kira appeared in front of her and slashed with his MVS. She moved but the blade still connected and bounced off of the Abrasive Armor. She fired one of her knee slash harkens but he deflected it with his sword.

Eve saw a white light reflected off of the Club's armor so she move to the side hoping for it to hit the Club. When she moved he cut the attack away.

Seeing the larger threat in Jennifer's Archer, Eve moved to find it's hiding spot. Kira appeared at her side and made to stab her. She backed up quick and parried the sword and made to slash him but he fired his slash harkens that bounced off of the Specters armor but gave him time to move back just as another bolt of Positron energy came at the Specter.

"Damn I trained her good" Elly said as she cut down the energy. "But you never fire within the enemies sight" Archer was in her sight and she used her superior speed to kick the Club down before heading in the direction of her student.

Jenny was taken by surprise when the Specter cut off her retreat with a swipe of it's chainsword. Jenny quickly split her bow into swords and used both to hold back the power of the superior knightmare. But with her only weapons occupied, she could not defend herself from the pair of harkens that destroyed her legs.

Archer fell to the ground and Eve threw the Positron MVS Bow away from the damaged knightmare to ensure no more interference.

"That's one" She said with pride just before her knightmare rocked and her power level took a huge dive. When she righted she spotted the Club holding it's VARIS and dragging away the damaged Archer.

"I have to get back to Lelouch. There's no way they were alone" Eve said to herself before speeding off.

**Earlier with Kai - Different Warehouse**

Kai finished clearing out the second warehouse that was once full of drug dealers and other low-life.

"Well that was boring as hell" Kai said to himself "Wish there was something more interesting to fight"

As if answering his plea, his senses flared out as danger approached. He had just enough time to back up as a large axe destroyed the ground he was just standing on.

Once again his senses told him of danger and he brought is chainswords up to deflect the coming volley of P-VARIS blasts.

"So the black dragon has some skill" Ashley mocked as she readied her axe again.

Watcher moved beside Savage and Amanda laughed "This will be fun"

Kai hear Eve inform Zero of her problem and press hit comms "Yeah same here man. The Hathaway sisters got me cornered"

Savage moved to decapitate the Knightshade but missed as Kai ducked down and slashed at the Savage but she used the pole of the axe to block the attack.

Watcher fired a high powered P-VARIS blast that Kai's back and his power level took a steep dive. She tried for more but Kai shot her weapon with his wrist cannon.

"Damn!" Amanda said as her only weapon was destroyed.

Ashley growled out and made to cleave him in two. Kai seeing the attack brought both of his swords up to block the heavy weapon.

"Right where I want you" Ashley sang out before firing her slash harkens into his shoulders.

Kai's eyes went wide as his arms gave out and the axe hit his knightmare and stayed. "Only twenty percent power left" he gasped and the axe began to pierce his armor as it weakened.

Suddenly the Watcher tackled the Savage just before a large white beam flew just in front of the Knightshade.

"Oh I missed" Eve said disappointedly but with some amusement.

"Eve!?" Kai said is shock at the sight of her Positron Cannon.

"Let's go kid!" She said and beckoned his to follow.

Kai looked back and saw the Hathaway sisters fleeing.

**Earlier with Musha - Inside Main Warehouse**

"Let's give them their space. Come Lady Darlton" the pilot of the Musha said before leading the Blaze out the hole she made with the truck.

Freya was not the kind to attack an enemy in the back so she followed slowly and waited when the Musha stopped.

The pilot laughed "So chivalrous. But I guess that's to be expected from a Round and more so by a knight in Duke Valiant's command"

"You speak highly of Neo" Freya said puzzled "Who are you?"

"Oh you forgot me already Lady Freya?" The pilot teased "I suppose you will have to figure it out"

Suddenly the Musha moved at speed that would shame the Lancelot and pulled out a chainsword just in front of the Blaze and use the momentum to make it even stronger.

Freya had just enough time to bring up her sword but the force was so strong that she was pushed into a wall. She pushed her sword out and knocked the Musha back.

Musha sheath it's sword and pair or thick chain shot out of her wrists and fell to the ground. The knightmare began moving its arms in twirling motions and the chains glowed red.

Freya's eye went wide "MV-Whips!?"

She had no to time marvel at the sight before her as the MVWs came at her. She raised her sword to parry them but they snapped at the sword and pushed her back again by the force.

Musha let the whips lash out at the ground "Now do you remember me my student"

Freya growled "Hitomi Yamato, The Flame Shadow"

Hitomi laughed and her whips erupted in flame "Here in Japan it's Hokage"

"Neo trusted you!" Freya yelled in anger "You defended Valiance from the Chinese Federation and saved me!"

"The time of Britannia is over" Hitomi proclaimed "X is the salvation the world needs"

Freya flipped a switch on her console and eyed her former teacher. Even though Hitomi was younger she had thought Freya a lot and was the reason she made it into the Rounds.

"If's that's how you feel Hitomi then I will let you die with pride" Freya roared before she swung her sword at Hitomi. The blade separated into segments with a chain down the center. (Think of a claymore version of Ivy's sword from Soul Calibur)

Hitomi lashed out with her chains and the weapons collided I the air leaving their burning substance on the ground below.

Musha having two whips was able to smack away the sword whip with one and lash out at the Blaze multiple times. Blaze dropped to one damaged knee with damage all over.

"You should've known that I had the advantage in a ranged fight" Hitomi scolded "You're off your game Freya. My presence should not have stopped a Knight of the Round of your skill. I'm no ace my friend"

Freya didn't seem to have the will to move at all so Hitomi just left her there to sulk.

**Earlier with X - Inside Main Warehouse**

Neo watched as Hitomi led Freya away. "_Good thing she came to check on the Musha today, even I couldn't take Euphie, Suzaku and Freya. This alone is gonna be tough_"

"Zero take them away and keep that pilot's face covered. The other Valiants are being held up so you have a clean getaway" X ordered. He didn't want Suzaku to see Kallen and be forced to keep her in hiding with Hitomi. He knew she would have to distract Freya to win just as he will need to use his geass to fight his student and guard.

"I don't think so Zero!" Suzaku yelled out as he sped to intercept the masked man.

"Kururugi would you really leave me here alone with the princess?" X asked mockingly as he threw away his cloak.

Lancelot came at him with it's MVSs out to slash before Phantom before it could arm. To his surprise a black sword floated in front of the cloaked knightmare.

Neo smirked under his mask as he read the screen that read "ELECTRO-MAGNETIC CONTROL FIELD STABLIZED" After his magnetic sword worked so well on his left arm he decided to build a whole system for the Phantom.

"_To bad I can't use this with the Abrasive Armor but at least I finished the Positron Battery_" He looked at his battery level that was at a nice eighty-nine percent.

Suzaku and Euphie came out of their shock and Suzaku jumped back and readied his VARIS but the floating sword came at him and began to glow white and slash at him to keep him from firing his VARIS.

Euphie swung the MVGS (Maser Vibration Great-Sword aka Prototype of the Excalibur used by the Galahad in Season 2) The blade was stopped by Phantom's raised knee. The Phantom's shoulders opened to reveal a glowing buildup of white energy.

Euphie jumped back just dodging the Positron Cannons and thought "_I thought I was ready but I only knew how to fight Elly and the others because Neo prepared me for their moves and knew exactly what they would do in response to me_"

X saw that Euphie was having an inner conflict and went after Suzaku.

The sword that was attacking Lancelot flew back into the hand on the Phantom which fired a harken before Lancelot could recover and knocked away one of the MVSs and the two went into a series of slashes and parries, neither hitting the other.

"_I'm not truly an ace, Neo just wanted me to think so to boost my confidence. How could I be such a fool_" Euphie thought watching the skirmish in front of her.

Lancelot jumped back and fired both of its wrist harkens at the Phantom who suddenly threw a pair of kunai shaped objects at them making them explode on impact destroying the slash harkens.

"You truly are impressive Kururugi but we both know that I am the victor here" X said eyeing the white machine.

Suzaku growled and came at X again with a downward slash that was sidestepped and then the VARIS was in his other hand and he fired right at the head of the Phantom, but the gun slightly moved to the side and missed the Phantom completely.

"Pathetic" Phantom brought up it's knee that was soon embedded in the torso of the Lancelot and clearly into the cockpit.

"NOOOO!" Came Euphie's cry from behind him before the MVGS flew at him.

X retracted his knee from the Lancelot but wasn't fast enough to fully dodge the blade that slammed into the Phantom and threw him into the far wall.

"SUZAKU!" Euphie kept calling out hoping for a miracle. With a groan from the mangled cockpit she got her wish.

Suzaku held his head as he looked around him. The blade had destroyed his console but had stopped there. He wanted to feel lucky but something in him knew it was intentional.

"Suzaku answer me!" Euphie cried out desperately.

Having no other way to get out, he crawled out of the new hole in the chest of his knightmare.

He smiled up to the Reaper "I hurt like hell but I'm fine"

Euphie gave out a relaxed sigh and remembered X who was just getting up.

"Shit that hurt" Neo groaned "Good thing I reactivated the armor just before"

He glanced up at the Reaper who only had it's small machine gun and slash harkens left. He also looked at his remaining energy and saw that he was getting dangerously low for any of his weapons or systems to be used.

"Milord, The Black Knights have escape" Hitomi's voice came over the radio.

Neo smiled and let out a sigh of relief "Take them to Point Seven and await my orders"

"At once" She said signing off. Neo took notice to his cloak a few yards away and looked to Euphie.

"Princess we should end this now while there are no casualties on either side" He said calmly.

Euphie looked to Suzaku and back to X "I have no way to stop you anyway"

"Thank you" X said respectfully "You fight well when you have a reason, goodbye"

His cloak suddenly flew to his hands and he threw it over his knightmare and to their surprise he faded from sight right before their eyes.

**Tokyo Settlement Underground Tunnel - Point Seven**

Kallen sat with her mother who was spouting out past memories due to the Refrain. She turned to the woman who ordered them to stay.

"We need to get my mother to a hospital!" She shouted at Eve.

Eve glowered at the ace pilot "Our saviors asked us to stay so we're staying"

Zero walked over to Eve "Eve there's no reason for Kallen to be here. The two of us can deal with this"

"No one leaves" Came the voice from the Musha as the cockpit opened downward like the Specter and Phantom's. "X's orders. This was his group before you came into the picture Zero"

"Why do we have to listen to him anyway?" Complained Tamaki "All he ever did before now was give us shit!"

"Tamaki" Kallen called in a voice of pure anger "Who was it that avenged Naoto? Who put us in Shinjuku that day? Who captured Cornelia? You don't even know what kind of resources he hold at his finger tips!"

"Then what's he need us for then huh!" Tamaki shouted back.

Kallen stood up and punched him in the face hard enough to toss him back "He's only helping Japan for me! He was going to wait a few more years before staring this war but he loves me and wants to save Japan only because I love it and that's why I love him!"

Tamaki wiped the blood from his lip before hissing out "Of course a damn half blood is a Brit lover!"

"Unless you want to burn alive you'll shut your trap!" Hitomi said with a hatful glare.

"Well who the hell are you!?" Tamaki yelled.

Hitomi cocked a smile "Former Valiant Knight 1st Lieutenant, Head of Clan Kage and daughter of Arashi Yamato. Hitomi Yamato"

Zero looked to Eve who nodded that it was true.

Tamaki went to shout again and Eve groaned "Tamaki calm!" He suddenly forgot what he was going to say and sat down.

Ohgi was about to ask what happened when a loud screech was heard and a knightmare faded into existence.

X exited and walked over to the leaders.

"X I would like to thank you for your assistance but after what I've heard you appear to be here for selfish reasons" Zero said to him hoping for some reaction from his men.

X laughed "My end goal is the death of Charles Zi Britannia, my reasons are my own, as are yours. You would do well not to make me an enemy Zero for I know what you did to Gottwald"

Zero looked at the man in shock and anger "Your boss tells to much"

"He can tell more" X admitted "Without me you lose the White Lotus and Kyoto's support"

"Would you boys stop the cock fight now" Hitomi said rubbing her temple "Shiro will be pissed if I don't get back soon and I don't think you want the Four Holy Swords hunting you down"

"Wait do you mean Shiro as in Kyoshiro Tohdoh?" Ogi asked in disbelief.

Kayla smiled before turning to the Musha and waving back "My step-bro"

"Come Kallen" X said before picking up her mother "Let's take care of her. Isabella City of the Valiant Island of Valiance has the best rehab facility and she will be treated just like anyone else"

She followed after him to the truck that Hitomi had just loaded the Musha and Phantom into.

"We need to take her to a hospital" She protested.

They entered the back of the truck where there was a side area away from the two knightmare. He sat ms. Kozuki on the couch and turn to Kallen as his masked retracted itself.

"Kal I have all non-racist doctors at the base that have the most advanced medical tech in the world." He said before placing a hand on her shoulder "She'll be okay"

**Ashford Academy - Lelouch's Room**

Lelouch slammed his fist down on his bed "Damn him!"

C.C. looked up at the angered teen but said nothing.

"Neo holds Japan in the palm of his hand and two of my aces are loyal to him and I know Elly wont be able to fight him" Lelouch growled.

"Geass him" C.C. threw out like it was that simple.

"Don't you think I thought of that!?" He shouted "Neo has a countermeasure"

"Then take his pawn before he takes yours" Elly said as she walked right in. she wore a nightgown that was very revealing.

Lelouch looked away when she entered "I already used the power of Kallen and I'd like to save it with Kai is case he hurts Nunnally or even to make him leave just to make her happy"

"No use it on X" She said with a smirk that could rival his "We can't just get Anti-Geass matiral from nowhere. I had to shave away some of my own necklace for your mask but Neo's is still undamaged"

Lelouch smiled at her but then turned away again "Without the mystery of X, Kyoto will turn their support from him and Kayla will help me no matter what Neo says"

Elly hugged him from behind and kissed his cheek before leaving.

Lelouch groaned "_She's done that almost every night since we started this but now it feels different. Why do plans always go wrong when a Valiant is involved_"

C.C. suddenly spoke up from the bed "Lelouch don't trust the White Lotus's"

"That's random. What brought that on?" He asked his immortal.

She hesitated for a moment "An old friend said not to and he's always right"

"Well who the hell is this 'old friend'?" He asked nut she just ignored him and feigned sleep.

Lelouch gripped his hair "Why do you women torture me so!"

Chapter End.


	20. Chapter 20 - The Narita Mountains

_**Chapter 20 - The Narita Mountains**_

**Ashford Academy - Swimming Pool**

Lelouch sat on one of the many beach chairs that surrounded the large swimming pool where C.C. and Elly were racing back and forth. He was overlooking the applications for the Black Knights.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Neo asked as he walked into the room.

Lelouch was glad that he and Elly had just finished discussing Diethard Reid a moment ago and had been silent long before his old friend walked in.

"Neo!?" Elly said in surprise when she stopped swimming and caught sight of him.

"Hey El" He said smiling to her before noticing the girl in the next swim lane "Who your friend?"

Lelouch's breath was caught in his throat. He had forgotten C.C. was even there. But to Lelouch's luck, Neo's phone rang.

"Yes?" He answered and listened to the caller for a moment. "Yes I'll inform Elly. Thank you Cornelia… Later"

"I take it you have an operation coming up" Lelouch said before glancing at Elly as if to say 'Get her out of here!'

Neo just frowned and went to leave "I guess it's off to bed so I can get up early and inform the team. El your better be there"

Elly scoffed "Is that an order General?"

"Don't show and find out" Neo said with a laugh and walked away.

Lelouch looked around "Where'd she go?"

Elly shrugged back at him "I have no idea where that 'thing' go's"

**Ashford Academy Clubhouse - Middle School Class**

Kai watched the clouds in his morning class as the teacher droned on about some Britannian history that was mostly just propaganda in his eyes.

He was pulled out of his daze when he felt Nunnally use her new ability. He had to admit that she was advancing fairly quickly. She could actually see the shape of a person or the flow of energy in every electronic in her home. She still had to hear someone's voice while using the ability to match a name to a life force, but she was pretty skilled for never using her inner power before.

He frown a little. The only reason he even told her of peoples inner power was because he had tried to heal her legs but he couldn't repair that kind of damage unless he was as skilled in the his clan's healing art as his mother had been.

"Kai you seem sad" Nunnally said with a hand on his for comfort.

He sighed "I just wish I could help you more"

She smiled her angelic smile "You gave me back my sight Kai even if it will never be perfect. My life has been much better with you as my friend Kai"

**Valiant Knights Base - War Room**

Neo and his team leaders stood around a large table that displayed a tactical map of the Narita Mountains where their mission was taking place that weekend.

"The Viceroy will lead the main force just like the last operation" Neo informed as the map showed three formation moving up the mountain "Each of these line indicate The Viceroy, General Darlton and General Alex"

"Where are we?" Amanda asked.

A new formation appeared behind the mountain with the indicator for the V-1 at the center.

"We will be leading the flaking operation to ensure the JLF don't decide to flee" Neo said seeing the knowing look of his friend "Yeah I know they wont have the chance with the encirclement, but orders are orders"

"What about me?" Euphie asked nervously "I don't want to be left out"

Neo sighed angrily "Cornelia has ordered that you be stationed on her G-1 and command the medical unit as well as Kururugi who is stuck with you"

"She doesn't trust me after the whole refrain operation huh?" Euphie asked sadly.

Neo placed his hand on her shoulder "Euphie you did the right thing. Refrain is evil and you wanted to destroy it. There's nothing wrong with that. Cornelia just doesn't see the potential you have when you're motivated to do something"

"Thanks Neo" She said with a small smile "At least someone believes in me"

"We all do princess" Suzaku suddenly said.

"Don't ever assume otherwise" Freya said with a kind smile.

**Tokyo Settlement Warehouse District - Valiant-owned Warehouse**

The blacks Knight stood in awe at what Kyoto had sent them. Several Burai knightmare-frames lined the warehouse as well and other assorted guns and explosives, but the major item was the shining red Guren that stood alone.

"I'm glad you are all very pleased with our shipment" Hitomi said walking in.

Zero's mask followed the girl as she walked by the Guren. He had just finished talking to Ohgi about Narita and was waiting to talk to Elly tonight for more detailed information and to confirm that Diethard's information was indeed true.

"Wow the crazy Indian chick finished it" She said eyeing the claw "Who's the pilot?"

"I am" Came Kallen's voice looking over the head from the cockpit "Hey Hitomi"

The other girl smile brightly "Kallen I should've known. You're the only other ace in the BKs"

Zero finally came over "I take it Kyoto sent you to evaluate us?"

Hitomi nodded "Kyoto likes you guys but wont give you support until you prove yourselves. Only with mine and one of the members of Kyoto help did you even get the Burai. The Guren was a gift from X's private collection"

"Very well then, you have my thank Lady Yamato" Zero said politely "I would like a meeting with X soon to thank him personally and to apologize for my earlier actions"

"No prob' Z-man" Hitomi said "He should be back around soon but he asked that me and my friends assist you this weekend"

"Zero we need to talk!" Came another female as she entered the building.

Tamaki watched the girl walk like she owned the place "Does anybody else know where we are!?"

Zero turned to the girl "Yes Raven what is it?"

"Narita, I want in" She demanded.

Everyone was watching Zero waiting for him to tell the girl off.

Zero let out a chuckle "I was expecting you to"

She nodded happily "Very well, we will discuss the plan later with Eve and Frost"

**Ashford Academy - Lamperouge Dinning Room**

Kai sat with Nunnally and helped fold origami cranes for her wish. She now had nearly two hundred after two months of working and many paper cuts.

"Not again" Kai said as Nunnally cut her self for at least the third time since he got there "Here let me see, I think you're only doing it so I'll be force to hold your hand"

She giggle as she gave him her hand and he began healing it "You caught me"

Due to Kai's lack of training in healing he took nearly ten minutes to heal a simple paper cut and she would interrogate him while doing so "_Hopefully not this time_"

"So what are you doing this weekend?" She asked innocently.

Kai sighed in defeat "I'm going to the Narita Mountains"

"With who" She pressed.

"The Black Knights, White Lotus and friends of X" He answered.

"To do what?" She continued.

He shrugged his shoulders "He never really says anything to anyone, especially me and Kallen lately"

"Why? You can be trusted" She said shocked by the news "You're kind and gentle to me and you have motivation and loyalty to Japan"

"It's probably nothing but Zero and X pretty much hate each other and I think Eve is having 'Alpha Female' issues with Kallen" He said amusingly "I don't think they like that I have connection to X"

She smiled at him and asked sweetly "Can you tell me who X is?"

He cringed at the thought of telling her that one of her childhood friends is a terrorist.

"I don't think that would be safe" He finally answered.

She frowned. She had felt his unease but also knew that he didn't lie either.

"Hey cheer up you don't look right when you frown" Kai said teasingly.

She lightly smacked him with her free-hand since her other one was still in his. They both started laughing just as the door opened.

"What's going on in here?" Lelouch growled at the sight of his sister laughing while holding a boy's hand. Even worse was that the boy was a terrorist junior ninja with connections to X.

Kai looked at Lelouch's scowl and froze, while Nunnally just looked puzzled in her brothers direction since she could feel Kai's fear.

"Leave them alone Lelouch!" Suddenly Elly appeared and dragged Lelouch by the ear to his room followed by Kayla. To their relief C.C. was gone.

**Narita Mountains - Valiant Position**

The Narita operation was about to begin. Neo was simply awaiting orders from Cornelia to begin. His formation was already setup and ready to engage.

Neo had command of Zodiac Squad and along with Kira and Titan Company they were to rush up the center of the mountain eliminating everything that wasn't Britannian.

Due to the terrain of the Narita Mountains, Alpha and Omega Companies' sniper teams were to guard Hammer Company while the assault teams, led by the girls, would enclose around the summit from opposite side the the same time as Neo and Kira.

Neo knew the exact size of the JLF forces and this was just overkill, Even for him.

**Narita Mountains - JLF Forward Recon Point-03**

Lelouch sat calming reading the map of the JLF fortifications and recon points while a certain 'witch' outside caught his eye.

"C.C. what are you doing here?" Lelouch called as he neared her.

She stayed looking out over the mountain "I said I would protect you and you ignored my warning"

His eye narrowed "I have no reason not to trust Kayla while I have plenty of reason not to trust some imaginary friend of yours"

"It matter not" She said simply "He's sending aid soon"

**Narita Mountains - Summit**

The Allied forces of the Black Knights, White Lotus and Follows of X. All were standing at the summit awaiting Zero's orders after Tamaki's little tantrum.

Lelouch under the mask of Zero was smiling. He had two small armies and several advanced knightmare. He looked to them, Guren, Knightshade, Lancelot Club, Musha and the pair of knightmare behind her that looked like mass produced versions of the Musha, without her whips.

The blue and gold colored one looked like it was called Raiden and had a single MVS like sword shaped like a Katana.

The other was all black and had a sickle in each hand that was attached to chains like the Musha. This one she had called Shinigami.

And while the Musha had what looked like old Shogun armor, these two had basic samurai armor. The Musha also now had a flame paintjob for some odd reason.

Kayla was piloting a black and blue with white trim, Gloucester which wielded a large MVS Spear.

"I win Cornelia" He said to himself before turning to his knightmare "_Even the Valiant Knights can't stop us_"

**Valiant Position**

"101st you have green light to engage" Came the voice of one of the G-1 officers.

Neo smile widely "Okay knights move!"

"Yes, my lord!" Came the call of his forces.

Neo sped along his planed route with the MVGS ready as he neared one of the exit points for the Burai that he had given them.

Many platforms rose as dozens of green Burai emerged and scattered to hold off the approaching forces.

Neo rushed ahead of his forces and charged the nearest Burai.

"The Grim Reaper of Britanian" The leader who Neo just happened to shaged yelled out when he saw the coming black Gloucester "Take him down!"

Neo laughed as the enemy team leader and his two followers began firing at him. He activated his shield in his left arm and rammed the leader which knocked him back on his cockpit and at the same time he sliced the Burai to his left with his sword before using the shield to stab the cockpit of the other.

The other Burai immediately turned their attention to the Grim Reaper and began firing at the enemy commander who easily dodged of blocked the hail of bullets with his shields or sword.

"Kira a little help" Neo said with some strain from having to follow so many objects with his Geass.

Suddenly the whole of Titan company and Zodiac Squad appeared from the woods and began picking off the distracted Burai as per Neo's plan.

Suddenly the world shook.

**Narita Mountains - Freya's Position**

Freya pulled her burning Sword-Whip from the melting remains of a Burai. She looked out at the field where her personal forces were slaughtering the JLF.

"Where are you Hitomi?" She whispered.

Just then the earth shook.

**Narita Mountain - Elly's Position**

Elly laughed as devastation came over the Britannian's main forces. If all went well then Darlton and Alex would be wiped out while Cornelia should be safe.

"Elly regroup on me!" Came Neo's voice over the radio.

She calmed herself before answering "On my way"

**Narita Mountain - Neo's Position**

After recalling his teams Neo watched in both awe and fear as the landslide destroyed everything in it's path.

"Oh my god. It's going to destroy the city!" Yelled one of his pilots.

Neo slammed down on his radio "Hammer can you intercept that landslide!?"

There was a pause as the officer calculated "Negative General. We're out of range"

Neo's fist clenched the controls with anger as they shook "_Damn! If only I had the Phantom I could stop it. Damn you Zero!_"

The landslide showed no sign of stopping as it neared the city below. All the Valiant Knights could do from the safety of the other side of the mountain, was watch in horror of what was going to happen.

Suddenly a barrage of missiles dropped from the sky above the landslide and exploded in front of it causing a large trench to form that took most of it in and only allowed a dust cloud to cover the city below.

"What the hell!?" Neo exclaimed.

"Where did that missile strike come from?" Asked Elly who just arrived.

**G-1 - Command Deck**

Euphie let out a relieved sigh and thanked the heavens for saving the innocent populace of the city.

"We have an incoming transmission from an unknown source your highness" one of the officer reported.

Euphie gave him a nod to indicate to answer it.

A raven hair girl in a white pilots suit appeared on the screen "You better be damn glad I have friends in 'high' places to save your asses"

The lead officer was shocked and appalled "How dare you speak to her highness in such a way. I will see you court marshaled for th-"

"It's good to have you back" Euphie cut the man off with a smile to the screen.

**Narita Mountain - Hathaway Position**

"What the hell was all of that about?" Amanda said looking at the remaining forces. The Valiant Knights had only lost a few units to the JLF taking the opportunity to fire while they were distracted but the main invasion force was nearly wiped out completely.

"I don't know" Ashley replied "ECM is still active so I cant get in touch with Neo but our IFF is still working"

Amanda saw that Elly's forces were heading towards Neo and Kira while Freya was heading towards Darlton's last position. But what caught her eye was the Britannian Carrius-Unit that was just destroyed near the summit and the approaching rear guards that were breaking formation to intercept them.

"Well id say Neo, Elly and Kira will be fine and Freya can do as she pleases. We should head of that unknown enemy from the summit" Amanda said after some thought.

Ashley nodded. "It looks like who ever it is is trying to get to the Viceroy"

"Well what are we waiting for!?" Amanda exclaimed before speeding in the direction of the enemy.

**Narita Mountain - Freya's Position**

"_Dad please be okay_" Freya kept preying in her head as she headed towards his position.

"This is Knight of Eight Freya Darlton. Is anyone reading me!?" She called out over the short ranged radio hoping for signs of life.

A week single was heard that gave her hope "Freya, why are you here?"

"Dad!" She exclaimed a happy tears warmed her face "I thought I lost you"

"Eh, it'll take more then some wet dirt to take me down" He boasted to calm his daughter and keep his pride.

She let out a relieved sigh and smiled "I'm on my way to reinforce your position. Hang in there"

"No forget me!" He ordered "Go ensure her highness's safety. Me and my remaining forces will arrive shortly"

She nodded knowing it was pointless to argue with him even if she technically outranked him "Fine, but don't you dare die on me old man"

The old veteran laugh "Wouldn't dream of it my child"

**Narita Mountains - Neo's Position**

Neo smiled in his cockpit. It wasn't a happy smile it was the smile of a man with a plan.

"_This landslide was unexpected but it matters not_" He thought "_Soon Hitomi will capture Cornelia and I will kill Zero. And then Japan will belong to Valiant Dark_"

He was suddenly brought out of his thinking by a nearby explosion. Neo, Kira and Elly, alone with their teams, were surrounded by several white Sutherland and Gloucester frames. What caught Neo's eyes was the infamous Lancelot Club standing next to a spear wielding Gloucester.

"Why do my plans never work out!?" He shouted while pulling at his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I skimmed though the stuff that the black knights were doing since nothing chanced for the Black Knights.

The White Lotus are obviously going to hold off the Valiant Knights' main force. The Hathaways and Freya were meant to be there but Amanda and Ashley were out of shortwave radio range and Freya just ignored the order to find her father.

I'm pretty sure it's obvious who the girl talking to Euphie was since I haven't mentioned her at all lately.

**Now for some Knightmare info that I feel a random need to say.**

The names for Hitomi's friends knightmare frames are related to their titles just as she calls herself Hokage which means "Fire Shadow" I'm taking the Kage idea as well as the very few ninja related things from Naruto.

X and Eve use the Prototype 7th gen Knightmare frames Phantom and Specter. Both are of the Shinobi model.

Hitomi uses the Musha is a Mass-Production Prototype which is based on the Shinobi model much like the Vincent Command Variant was to the Lancelot. This is called the Samurai Model.

The Raiden and Shinigami are variants of the Musha.

Much later there will be a fully mass produced model based on the two just like the Vincent Ward.

Kai's Knightshade is a cross between a Burai and a Gekka. It would be equal to the Sutherland Club or the Gloucester Type-V's

Neo, Elly, Raven, Ashley, Amanda, Jennifer and Freya, all use Advanced Gloucesters with prototype weapons. They are no match for the Guren or Lancelot, but in groups can outwit an opponent or even hold out. Neo's Geass makes him capable of fighting them but not always defeat them as the Gloucester lacks the speed that his reflex's and foresight require. And Raven's Gloucester is not the same as Kalya's old Guardian that was only mention twice. The one she is using now is not a royal variant nor does it have the blue w/ white trim like the other.

**The only real ace pilots are:**

X - Phantom

Kallen - Guren

Suzaku - Lancelot

Hitomi - Musha

Victoria - Advent

Frost - Lancelot Club

Lana - Unnamed Guren Variant

**Commanders: (While they do have skill, they are not equal to an ace and attempt to stay away from stronger opponents)**

Zero - Burai/Gawain

Arthus - Unnamed Shen Hu Variant

Neo - Reaper

Raven - Savant (Her new Gloucester)

**Well enough pointless ranting. Review please!**


	21. Chapter 21 - The Legends Collide

**Chapter 21 - The Legends Collide**

**Narita Mountains - G-1 Command Deck**

Euphie gasped at the map as reports of lost and stranded units filled the speakers around her.

"_Neo's surrounded, Cornelia's cut off, there's nothing I can do_" She looked at the single blue dot of to the side that was moving fast "_Save them, please_"

**Zero's Position**

Lelouch's face was a huge maniacal grin. Kayla just informed him of her progress on her part of the mission.

"_With the Neo, Elly and Kira held up, The Hathaway sisters and Freya wont be an issue for Kallen and Kai_" He thought to himself "_All tasks at hand have been complete. Soon Cornelia, I will have my answers. And Neo wont get in my away this time_"

**Narita City - Code-R Facility**

"Hurry up with that equipment!" yelled a scientist as he and the others gathered their project to evacuate "The first truck already left"

A young man in fine clothing and a slightly older woman strolled right in gaiing the attention of the scientists.

"Who the yell are you kids?" One yelled.

"This is a top secret research facility not some place for a date!" Another shouted.

A guy who looked in charge actually took the time out to eye the two closely.

The boy had short brown hair that was wild on his head. He adorned elegant long sleeve white overcoat the fell to the floor on the left side, It also had gold trimmings. He also wore black pants with a white line falling along the seem.

The girl had long blue hair in a pony-tail. She also wore a similar uniform as the boy, only hers was blue and white and blue coat with black and white pants. Her coat was unzipped slightly, showing her red v-neck under shirt and some cleavage.

The man gasped as he realized who the boy was "Your highness!?"

"You people better be glad I saved you from getting wiped out by the landslide" Arthus said to the men who all stopped "Now" Geass flashed in both of his eye "Tell me everything about Code-R"

**Narita Mountain - Valiant Position**

The moment the White Lotus arrived, chaos ensued. They scattered amongst his forces and engagements began all around. An explosion in the distance behind them told Neo that Hammer was just wiped out meaning that someone knew his formation and had anticipated his movements.

"_Only my leaders and Hitomi knew my exact plan_" Neo mused "_Eve knew the location and codes for Valiant Dark_"

"What are your orders General!?" Kira yelled again after Neo had ignored his first in his thinking.

Neo shook away his thoughts and glared the who he knew was Xavier and Kayla.

"Kira take that Gloucester" He ordered. "Sis we got that wannabe Lancelot"

Kira took off to his fight while Neo and Elly sped toward the Lancelot Club.

**Narita Mountains - Cornelia's Position**

Cornelia looked on in shock "What!?"

A white Burai with a sword and antennae cut through one of her Sutherland escorts.

"Your highness leave them to us!" Gilford called out as he charged the lead Burai "Please you have to withdraw for now!"

"Very well, I a way to turn this around" She said checking her surroundings for a way out "Meat me over at Point-9"

Cornelia turned and sped away only to be intercepted by a pair of sword wielding Burai.

"Cornelia!" the cried out as they charged her.

Cornelia simply fired her slash harkens which they deflected but she used the distraction to plow through with her lance, damaging one of the Burai in the process.

"Pathetic" Cornelia declared before fleeing the scene. She didn't get far before she found three knightmare with samurai armor. One with the tell tail flame paint "The Hokage, Hitomi Yamato"

Hitomi laughed "X sends his regards princess. He misses having the pleasure of your company"

Cornelia seethed "So it's true. The Guardian of Valiance is a traitor to Britannia and the House Valiant"

"I serve the Valiant ideals of honor and justice" She replied "X is the embodiment of those ideals"

"So X and Zero work together now" The princess said scornfully "Are you in agreement with Zero as well?"

Hitomi made her knightmare shrug "If X's plan works out, Neo will be killing Zero as we speak"

"Those traitors who call themselves the White Lotus are attacking him as we speak" Cornelia replied angrily "What does X want?"

"X wants the pain to stop" Hitomi said with a way that almost seemed sad "He has spent the last seven years planning his perfect world and I wont let you get in his way"

"Well what about me!?" Came another voice just before a flaming whip flew towards the Musha. The Raiden moved in front of the Musha and hit the weapon away with it's sword.

Hitomi smirked "Ah Freya I'm so happy you could join us"

"Hitomi I see you brought some friends" Freya said eyeing the other samurai.

"Well my brother has his Four Holy Swords and I have the Kage Clan" She said proudly "But that doesn't matter now. X want the princess back and you cant take all of us. Hell you can barely take me"

Freya knew she was right but she still wasn't going to back down "I am the Knight of Eight and I wont back down!"

Suddenly four orange Gloucester appeared at her back, each held a standard great sword variant of Cornelia's lance.

"The fire brigade" Hitomi teased before her voice became dark "Arashikage, Shikage, destroy them!"

"Yes Lord Hokage" They replied before charging them.

Freya got between Cornelia and Hitomi "Princess get out of here while you can!"

Taking her chance the Viceroy began speeding away again. But to Freya's surprise Hitomi just watched her go.

"Zero will take care of her" She said dismissively after the Viceroy left "Now where were we last week? Oh that's right, you gave up"

"Shut up!" Freya shouted out before charging her former teacher.

**Narita Mountain - Zero's Position**

Zero and the others in his unit were being pinned down close to Cornelia's Royal Guard's position and he knew he had to get moving soon.

"Zero, Cornelia's royal guard are under attack down below" Inoue reported in.

"What?" Zero asked in both shock and anger "Who made the move?"

"Lady Yamato said they were the Four Holy Swords" She replied "She went after Cornelia"

Zero growled "_More of X getting in my way. At least this time it could help_"

"I got you covered Zero!" Came a call over the radio just before several of the Britannian units that were keeping him pinned down suddenly exploded.

The Knightshade as well as half a dozen Burai engaged the Britannian unit from behind and proceed to allow Zero's team to engage as well.

**G-1 - Command Deck**

Euphie's expression had long since lost her kindness and was now replaced by the hard look that Suzaku had come to refer to as Yami-Euphie. Neo's training had changed her in some way that he could explain, but whenever a battle became intense or her friends were in danger, Euphie's face would become darker.

He was shock when Neo had ordered that he stay on the command deck and act as her personal guard but he was not a man to question an order from the Grim Reaper.

"We don't have need of the G-1. I will not leave the field hospital unprotected" Euphie dismissed one of the officers suggestion that Suzaku hadn't even heard in his confused thoughts.

"Your highness, we have the largest concentration of units here with us" The man argued "We must rescue the Viceroy or we'll lose the battle!"

She gave the man a cold stare "Are you questioning me" this caused the man to shiver and a smirk to appear on her face "I thought not"

Suzaku's jaw dropped at the coldness of her behavior. She basically threatened the man as her sister would've.

"Our goal is to relieve the Viceroy and General Waldstein" She said while watching that ever moving blue dot "Suzaku!"

He was shocked to see her looking in his direction with her sweet smile. But he quickly composed himself like a soldier "Yes your highness!"

She cringed at the phase but otherwise still gave him her kindness.

"Suzaku would you take the Lancelot and rescue my sister?" She asked in her usual kind tone.

Suzaku actually forgot the other side of her and nodded "At once!"

Euphie watched him leave before looking back to the little blue dot "_I hope you make it in time_"

**Freya's Position**

The Musha slashed at the Blaze with a chainsword which was parried by the much larger sword. Musha used it's free arm to lash out with a flame whip but the Blaze caught the burning weapon in it's free hand and proceed to try and punch the Musha with said hand by the faster knightmare jumped back, pulling the melting hand with it.

"You had so much potential" Hitomi teased disappointedly "Britannia has made you soft and that old man fills your head with lies!"

"The Emperor is a great man!" Freya roared and let her sword become a whip and lashed out at her teacher.

Hitomi used her right hand sword to deflect the attack and unsheathed the left one as she sped toward her student.

"No Knight of Valiant would choose that man over the greatest man in Britannia!" Hitomi roared before cutting into Freya's already damaged left arm.

"You nothing but some Eleven whore who had enough skill to impress Neo!" Freya spat as she fired her left slash harken right into the Musha. It imbedded itself in the Musha's left shoulder. The blaze then turned slightly and jettisoned the remains of it's left arm into the Musha.

After getting thrown back by the blast Hitomi seethed. Her left arm was ripped off by the force of the slash harken pulling away as she was blown back.

"So the truest of Valiant Knights finally accepts that she hates the Numbers just like all other assholes in the military" Hitomi taunted "Neo told me you would never truly understand my teachings. You were just too indoctrinated by the emperor's lies to see what he was saying all those years ago, but I saw potential in that angry pyromaniac that Cornelia dumped on him as a favor to her close friend"

"I never needed you!" Freya screamed in defense "Neo chose me for my skill alone!"

Hitomi laughed "How many applications are even accepted into the VK's? that's right it's none. The forces stationed on Valiant Island are personally picked by Neo. The 101st here in Japan is made up of the former Child's Corps and the units that they commanded and even half of them were transferred out after getting a perfect score on the psyche exam"

"I'm different!" Freya almost cried "Neo trusts me and believes in my abilities!"

"That's what I'm saying" Hitomi kept on "You have nothing required of a Valiant Knight other then the skill that I gave you. You are nothing to him, you never were"

At this Freya came at her again but in a blind rage. She charged and swung her sword wildly, which was easily dodged by the agile Musha.

"Everyone has a connection to Neo in some way" Hitomi pressed between dodging. "Elly is his twin and they share the pain of losing their mother"

Freya kicked the Musha but the knightmare quickly recover before she could strike "Shut up!" she screamed/

"Kira is his rival, the two see the truth in the world and value all life" Her teacher kept on without remorse. "Ashley was at his back since the academy and love each other like siblings. He taught her everything there was about being a knight"

"Shut up!" Freya yelled again as she fired her slash harkens at her teacher only to lose them to quick swipe of her chainswords.

"Amanda and her owe their lives to Neo after all of the battles he brought them back from" Hitomi continued "Jennifer was always the little sister everyone looked after. After what happened to her, she would've killed herself if not for Elly's comforting nature and Neo's support. And Gino only joined the Rounds for fun while you just wanted to title"

"SHUT UP!" Screeched before shooting out her whip straight at her teacher who sidestepped the attack with ease before cutting the weapon in half.

"Face it Freya" Hitomi said nearing the beaten girl "You simply came into the picture one day and trespassed on those who share beliefs. I doubt Neo would care if I even killed you now"

The blaze felled it it's knees and no reply came from Freya other then the occasional sound of sobs the speakers barley picked up.

"What do you want to do with her Lord Hokage?" Came the voice of a young girl from the Raiden.

Their was a small male chuckle came from the Shinigami "She's not even worthy of death"

"Leave her" Hitomi said coldly "She's no longer a threat to us and I wont kill someone just for being stupid"

The Shinigami and Raiden turned away and began to leave.

Hitomi gave one final look to the Knight of Eight "To think I trained you to be the Britannian Flame Shadow"

Freya made a sound within her cockpit.

"What was that?" Hitomi teased "Are we still sulking after hearing the truth?"

"I'm going to kill you" She growled lowly "Even if I have to go through the flames of hell. I. Will. Kill. You!"

Hitomi laughed before leaving her fallen apprentice behind with her now dead followers.

**Kai's Position**

"Zero get going and catch Cornelia!" Kai called out before cutting down another Sutherland.

The Black Dragon team had nearly wiped out the Britannian units that were attack Zero.

"Kai I owe you one" Zero said gratefully "Meet us at the rendezvous after your done here"

"No problem" Kai said as he sliced another Sutherland in half.

Kai watched as Zero and his team left the area in the direction of Cornelia's suspected position.

"Aww I guess we missed him" Came a sweet voice and Kai turned to see the Savage and Watcher standing side-by-side with many Sutherland behind them.

"No problem we have this boy to play with" Ashley said eyeing the Knightshade "Attack!"

Sutherland and Burai clashed in great numbers around the Knightshade, Savage and Watcher who became lost in battle.

Watcher fired at the Knightshade with a focused Positron Beam the he cut through. Savage attempted to bring down it's axe but Kai quickly jumped away.

A sudden positron bolt struck the area behind him and forced him to stop just in time for Savage to perform a follow up attack that Kai had no choice but to block with both of his blades.

"I didn't miss the party did I?" Came a new voice. The one who fired the Positron Bolt.

"Glad you could make it Jen" Amanda said as Jennifer's team finally broke radio silence and engaged the Black Dragons.

Kai pushed back the Savage and fired both of his wrist cannons at the Watcher who put up a shield just in time.

"_I cant take all three of them!_" Kai admitted to himself as he saw his forces were being held up by the superior numbers of the three teams of Valiant Knights "Where the hell is Eve when I need her!?"

**Valiant Position**

Lancelot Club parried a slashed from Reaper's MVGS using it's own MVS. Club then did a back flipped that knocked the Reaper backwards. Ranger began firing at the Club but the advanced knightmare simply used it's shield to close the distance and slash at the Ranger only for it to use it's own shield to block the attack before backing away.

"This is the great power of the Death Twins" Frost mocked as they regrouped "I expected better from the two of you"

Neo groaned in pain. His head was killing him from Elly's attempts at a connection.

"Feel the real power of the Grim Reaper!" Neo shouted before activating his geass.

Reaper charged the Club and fired both of it's slash harkens which were effortlessly destroyed by a swipe of Club's MVS. But the time he took out to do that left him open for Neo to slash down with his MVGS.

"I don't think so!" Frost declared as he raised his left arm with it's Blaze Luminous activated and blocked the coming attack. He then used his free hand with his MVS and slashed at the Reaper who kneed the bladed away before kicking the Club backwards and taking another swing that destroyed the Club's slash harkens just as they were fired.

Kira wasn't fairing much better then Neo in his fight with Raven.

Sutherland Club and Gloucester Savant were in a pure melee. neither hit the other but both kept on the attack. Raven's reach and power was negated by Kira's speed and skill.

Raven kicked at the S-Club and jumped back. She fired her slash harkens which he cut one and grabbed the other and pulled, bringing her closer but she planed it and jabbed forward with her spear but he raised his left arm with his shield to block the weapon causing him to be pushed back by the force of the weapon.

"You're very skilled Colonel Nu" Raven compliment kindly "I've never had so much fun"

Kira gave a light chuckle "I'm glad I could entertain you Lady Raven. Prince Schneizel sends his regards and says he misses you. He no longer has a reason to remain in the homeland"

"He was so fun to play with but I thought Cornelia could better appreciate my talents" Raven replied.

Kira came at her again and she did the same. Before the two met she spun around to avoid his slash and the jabbed with the blunt end on her spear. The attack only knocked him back and she then used the flat side the hit away his MVS before stabbing at his but he activated both of his shields.

"You think a simply Blaze Luminous can protect you?" Raven mocked darkly and her spear tip began to spin and form a drill.

Kira gasped as his energy began to dive from the power of the drill.

Elly began firing at the L-Club with her rifle just as Neo backed away.

"Neo let me in!" She demanded over a private line "You need me!"

Neo clenched his head in pain. His geass and Elly's attempts to force communication was driving him crazy. It had taken a long time to do it but after several months of not using his power with Elly, he wasn't able to feel her emotions or her presence. It was his safety to keep her from discovering X or his private feelings towards others like Kallen of Zero.

"No!" He shouted "We don't need it!"

A sudden white beam tore through the ground, cutting off all discussion.

"What the hell is that!" Raven said looking for the source just before her knightmare was thrown back by an unknown attack. L-Club sped to her side to defend his sister and leader.

"Show yourself!" Frost demanded as he scanned the area.

Neo and Elly helped Kira up and waited.

"Do you see anything Neo?" Elly asked knowing he would know.

Neo pushed his Geass out to his farthest safe distance. "No it's very odd. Either it's some new weapon that can fire over the entire mountain or it's someone who has a very powerful Geass canceller"

"You would be correct in that little Neo" Came a mocking voice just before a knightmare literally fell from the sky and caused a dust cloud.

Frost narrowed his eyes at the dark blue knightmare with glowing wrist bucklers.

"Henry has been busy lately" He said.

The pilot laughed darkly "My parents Henry and Cassandra Valiant were traitors to the Valiant name, the Empire and humanity. They didn't suffer enough"

"Victoria!?" Neo gasped. "_Well this is going to complicate things for X_"

"Neo, Elly, Kira, go help Cornelia before it's too late" She said with no room for negotiation.

"Lady Raven retreat and meet up with the Black Knights" Frost said that only to her sounded like an order.

Raven reluctantly backed away "Don't die on me. That's an order"

"Let's go!" Neo called to his men and they disengaged the White Lotus forces and made their way towards Point-9 "Thanks Vick"

The White Lotus disappeared into the woods and the Valiant Knights down the mountain.

"So are you truly the White Ace?" Victoria asked "I have something to ask him"

Frost chuckled "Fight me and find out. Knight of Eleven"

"As you wish" She replied as bright white light shined in the Advent's wrists.

The Advent's raised it's wrists and blasts of positron energy shot out which the Club hit away with it's MVSs. Advent then sped toward the Club and a white blade of pure energy appeared from it's right arm while a white shield covered the left.

"Pure positron weaponry!?" Frost said in surprise when his one of his MVS's cracked when he deflected her slash.

Advent's shield dropped and she shot another blast at him which he dodged this time. He threw his damaged MVS at her but was smacked away by the reformed shield before she shot toward him again. He spun around her attack and fired his VARIS at her but was absorbed by Abrasive Armor.

"It's the same as the Phantom and Specter" Frost mused.

Victoria laughed "My cousin was a fool to let his tech be stolen by terrorist as well as myself. Advent is the most powerful knightmare ever built"

Advent's chest glowed a blinding white just before letting loose a giant column of energy at the Club. Knowing he couldn't block that kind of power, Frost used his waist-mounted slash harkens to propel himself into the air over the blast that now destroyed the area below.

"_I can't defeat her like this_" He admitted to himself as he landed in the woods and took off..

Victoria looked out at the field after the blast subsided. "Looks like he ran away" She activated her comms "Did you get everything you needed?"

Arthus's face appeared "Their main team got away but I got enough research material to get a good picture of what they were doing here for Clovis"

"Good then I guess this is goodbye" She said almost sadly.

He just shrugged "For now at least. I have a feeling that we will be involved in this war more then I'd like"

**Zero's Postiton/Point-9**

The Lancelot and the Guren were in battle while Cornelia was left to dodge the attacks of Zero and his men. Lelouch had total confidence in the mission. The White Lotus would keep the majority of the Valiant Knights away, Hitomi would be arriving shortly, Kai was keeping the last of the Valiant Knights at bay and the JLF was holding down the rest of Cornelia's men. Only a new factor would disrupt his plans but it would have to be a big one.

"Zero" Elly's voice came through a secure line "Neo, Kira and I are headed your way. Victoria appeared with a new knightmare and drove Raven off"

Lelouch growled in frustration "_Another Valiant to ruin my plans!_"

Hitomi suddenly appeared on his screen "Her Z-man we've lost the advantage. We'll lose too many of our forces if the Valiant Knights regroup. Even if we regroup with Raven and Kai"

Lelouch slammed the side of his cockpit "All forces retreat!" He reluctantly called out "This has become a war of attrition with no good end in sight"

**Kai Position**

Ashley watched the Knightshade stagger back. She, Amanda and Jenny had been pounding the frame but that damn speed and abrasive armor let hit dodge or block the stronger attacks so he could only take the weaker ones. But it was for not. They had him out numbered and he was obviously not going to be a problem much longer.

"Finish him!" She yelled before charging him.

Kai saw the Savage coming at him, Watcher taking aim and the Archer split her bow and come from his side. He didn't have the power to maintain the armor and he knew he had a concussion after that last impact he took.

"_So this is how the great Kai Kozuki dies_" He let out a small chuckle "_Well at least I went out fighting_"

An image of Nunnally flashed in his eyes. She was crying and he knew that it was cause he was dead.

"Aw damn it!" He said gripping the controls "That girl needs to get outta my head!"

The Knightshade suddenly ducked under the Savage's age and sprung up with its sword and severed the hands of the Savage before kicking the damaged frame away. It then did a quick swipe of it's blade and knocked the blast from the P-VARIS into the Archer's legs. His last movement was to throw both of his chainswords at the Watcher who shot one but the other took off her head.

Kai finally let out a relived sigh and let his body relax on his motorcycle seat.

"All forces retreat!" Zero called out "This has become a war of attrition with no good end in sight"

Kai saw that his team was backing off as were the Britannians. He turned around and followed after the other Black Knights.

Chapter End

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Okay that the end of Narita!<span>**

Honestly I really didn't wasn't to go and write Kai's whole fight and I actually forgot about Jennifer completely when I made the battle plan in the last chapter and had to make an excuse as to what she was doing.

I will now tell that the missiles that saved the city was from the Justice which was nearby. Arthus did not get rid of Code-R. the people who were at the lab were ones who would've been killed by the landslide if it happened the way it was meant to.(I cant see them transporting all of that stuff I one just truck)

Ok after a few in-story months the Knight of Eleven has finally arrive in Area 11.

Mr. Fenette is not dead! But the Mao issue will happen. Just not that way, Shirley has other buttons to push that will appear very soon. I haven't shown much of the Neo, Elly, Kayla and Kai in school.

Shimigami means "Death God" and Shikage means "Death Shadow"

Raiden is a Japanese god of thunder or from Mortal Kombat. Arashikage means "Storm Shadow" I got that from GI Joe.

Musha I got from Dynasty Warrior Gundam's Musha Gundam. Hokage came from Naruto meaning "Fire Shadow"

**To Dark Lord98: I'm actually at a loss as to how to do that. I know their reaction but not when and how. The only reason they haven't figured it out is because they get way to angry when the other is involved.**

**Lelouch hates X for being an unknown variable and having a hand in everything.**

**Neo hates Zero for the future image of him killing Lelouch and Eve's treatment of Kallen.**


	22. Chapter 22 - Unveiled

**Chapter 22 - Unveiled**

**Valiant Knights Base - Meeting Room**

The morning after Narita the meeting room was now full. Neo sat as the head of the large table with Euphie at his side. Kira, Elly and Jennifer on one side. Suzaku, Amanda and Ashley on the other. Across from him was Freya and the newly arrived Victoria.

"Our total force is at forty percent after the complete loss of Hammer and the sniper teams from Alpha and Omega, as well as the losses from the Black Knights and White Lotus forces" Ashley reported.

Neo looked at the chart that showed the entire command structure of his team.

"The 101st is out of action" He said solemnly "It'll take a while to get enough replacements to fully participate in an operation"

Everyone nodded, except Freya.

"Why not allow pilots to transfer in from other squads" She asked nervously "There are thousands of good soldiers that want to serve under you"

Neo shook his head "I don't work with racist fools who's only goal is to make a name for themselves"

"Yeah you're right" Freya said looking down.

"What about my Wyvern Company?" Victoria asked after a long silence "They're all from the Islands and I have the same basic rules as you"

Neo nodded "I know their trustworthy but I wont make one company fight alone"

"Then take the rest of your forces and form a single company. How hard can it be?" Victoria rudely suggested.

"Fine" Neo said calmly "All but Suzaku will be merged into a single company"

"Why are you singling him out!?" Euphie quickly asked in surprise.

A light chuckle before answering "He would work better alone and I'm tire of Cornelia going over my head with him"

"Oh" Euphie said looking to said pilot.

"Suzaku" Neo called across the table "You're coming with me and Elly later"

"Yes my lord" He said in soldier mode.

Neo frowned and spoke darkly "Did I say Kururugi? No, I did not. What was my rule Suzaku?"

Everyone looked to Suzaku with a small smirk that he and Euphie didn't notice in their fear.

After a few seconds of silence Neo stepped onto the table and walked in front of the other teen. Suzaku swallowed hard when a blade emerged from the commanders left arm and turn red as it powered up.

Neo pointed the blade right between Suzaku's eye and scowled. Suzaku was sweating bullets as the point came closer and closer.

"Suzaku Kururugi!" Neo yelled before lifting the blade "RELAX!"

The Knights laughed at the poor guy who just sat confused.

"Eh…What just happened?" Euphie asked when Suzaku couldn't speak.

"Suzaku wont stop calling me sir!" Neo said sitting back in his chair.

Victoria looked to her cousin "You've been spending too much time with Milly lately"

Neo just shrugged.

"You did that just because I did my job!?" Suzaku shouted angrily.

"We of the Valiant Knights are friends and a family" He said looking around the room with a smile "We aren't in battle and there are no regular military personnel around. We don't use titles or anything like that when it's just us"

"Just shut up and do what you're told" Elly said in still amused but wanting it over "Just treat us like you do at school. Speaking of which Neo"

Neo sighed "Yeah I know"

"Any other information we need?" Ashley asked hoping to get back to business.

Neo just shrugged "There's not much else to do but wait I guess. Zero and Raven are just as bad as us right now"

**Ashford Academy Clubhouse - Nunnally's Room**

"You called Lelouch?" Kai said as he entered Nunnally's room. The girl was laying in bed with an obvious fever and Lelouch was sitting beside her bed.

"Kai!" She said happily when she heard his voice. Lelouch winced as her mood brightened.

Lelouch turned to the younger teen with a slight scowl but kept his voice even "Nunnally's been asking for you and I couldn't refuse her"

"It's no bother" Kai said stepping in and walking to Nunnally's other side "I don't have anything better to do anyway"

"You have class" Lelouch pointed out.

Kai gave Lelouch a 'screw you' look "So do you"

The two glared daggers at each other but each gently held one of Nunnally's hands.

"Lelouch!" Elly called when she entered their home "Come on, if I'm stuck in class so are you!"

Said teen groaned but didn't move.

"Go big brother" Nunnally finally said "Kai will stay with me. Wont you?"

"Of course Nunnally" Kai said squeezing her hand lightly.

**Stadtfeld Manor**

Neo simply waited outside Kallen's house knowing that her father was in the mainland and only her step-mother awaited inside and he had no intention of hearing more of her insults of Kallen. If it wasn't for the fact that it would draw unwanted attention unto Kallen, he would've killed the woman a while ago.

When Kallen walked out Neo took note of her angered expression and the faint whispering of the word 'Bitch' under her breath as she neared.

"Hey babe" Neo said cheerfully as he opened her door.

"Screw you!" She yelled before taking her seat.

Neo just shrugged and remained silent before getting into his side and staring down the road.

"So was that aimed at me or her?" Neo asked cautiously.

Kallen sighed "At you, but for her"

"Oh okay" He said like that explained it.

"She was saying that you only want me for the lay and I'm no good for anything else then being a trophy wife" She finally said after she calmed down.

Neo scoffed "Like I would want a woman who's only purpose is spreading her legs. She's just jealous that you have someone who actually loves you for more then just sex…Not that that's bad though"

Kallen giggled and slapped his arm.

"Ow" He teased before tickling her side.

"Watch the road" She said between laughing.

He shrugged "Don't need to" and kept on.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry" she finally said "Just look ahead"

She finally noticed the speed they were going and how he was effortlessly moving through traffic.

"How do you do that?" She asked him.

He frown "Do you want to live with me?"

"What?" She asked shocked by the sudden change in subject "What are you taking about?"

"You're unhappy living at home and your mother and bother aren't there anymore" He said still looking away but slightly the pinkish tint to his cheeks told her he was embarrassed "I called your father about the matter the night I sent your mother to the rehab facility and I asked her about it last night via satcom. They were both ecstatic about it"

Kallen watched him closely. He was hiding something and she was going to get to the bottom of it, but for now…

"Yes!" She said cheerfully "I don't ever want to see that place again"

**Ashford Academy - High School Classroom**

_The Advent appears to use Positron Energy throughout the entire frame but it's only weapons are the Positron Bucklers that can from shoot out blasts or form a sword or shield. It also has a Super Positron Cannon in the chest that will pretty much destroy anything in existence in one shot. {Crimson Pain}_

_We'll leave her to X and his followers when the time comes. The Guran could deal with the others fairly easily with the Knightshade. Specter can't fight against those positron weapons they use. {Black Prince}_

_Neo lost most of his forces at Narita but Victoria just brought her own company from Valiant along with a carrier battle group. {Crimson Pain}_

_So Narita was a total failure… {Black Prince}_

_Not completely. X's plans worked aswell. Hitomi and Freya had a nice chat about how she got into the knights. {Crimson Pain}_

_Was there an issue with that? {Black Prince}_

_Yeah she asked her father to ask Cornelia after Neo denied her application. Neo was pissed but Cornelia went over his head and put her in his squad back in Africa. {Crimson Pain}_

_So she's not worthy of her place in the Valiant Knights? {Black Prince}_

_She proved herself during China's invasion of the Valiant Islands but she always wanted the fame of being a Valiant Knight and said fame made her a rounds. {Crimson Pain}_

_Well there's always other things to worry about. {Black Prince}_

_Hmm, like who the cutest boy in school is __J. {Crimson Pain}_

_Oh and who would that be? {Black Prince}_

_You don't know? He's the cute quiet type who ignores the lustful stares of women and has a serious sister fetish. {Crimson Pain}_

_I WAS NINE! And you're jealous of KALLEN for being with your brother! {Black Prince}_

_Who said it was you. You self-centered jerk! {Crimson Pain}_

_Coming from the girl who actually beat Nunnally and Euphie back then. {Black Prince}_

_Well we know who lost out on that one {Crimson Pain}_

_You love me and you know it {Black Prince}_

"Miss Valiant, Mister Lamperouge" Called out the teacher and gaining everyone's attention "Have anything to share with the class?"

"No sir!" They both nearly shouted as they realized what kind of discussion they were having. It was an intimate teasing that neither would normally do.

He walked over to Elly and held his hand out. She very reluctantly gave him her phone and was happy she had erased the more business related text right after they were read.

"You love me and you know it" He finally said after a reading through the rest. Lelouch and Elly were both completely red at what that last message would be seen as by others.

Shirley had that last message frozen in her mind. HER Lulu, the boy who ignored every girl in school had actually been in love with Elizabeth Waldstein since he was nine.

"Did we miss something?" Neo asked as he and Kallen walked in very late.

Elly dropped her head to her desk behind her arms and groaned "Nothing Milly wont announce later"

**Ashford Academy Clubhouse - Lamperouge Dinning Room**

"How was the food?" Kai asked the girls after he and them finished lunch.

Nunnally turned her head right to him and smiled "It was great Kai"

"Yes it was, what was it?" Asked Sayoko.

"Mom's cure for the common cold!" He said cheerfully "easy to make and guaranteed to cure ya and make you stronger"

"I actually feel better" Nunnally said happily.

Sayoko got up and took the dishes away leaving the two young teens alone.

"So Kai" Nunnally said after a short silence "What did you do this weekend?"

Kai nervously scratched the back of his head "I eh.. Fought the Hathaway sister and the sister of the Knight of Three"

"Did you win?" She asked flatly.

He kinda shrugged "It was more of a draw but I should've been killed"

"Why!?" She suddenly gasped in concern.

"I was nearly defeated but at the last moment I saw you crying over my death and I was able to make some quick moves to disable them just before both sides retreated" He admitted truthfully as always.

Nunnally was quiet for a while but looked right at him and smile "I saw your fear"

"Er…huh?" He said dumbly.

"I actually saw what I think was a knightmare and it was coming at towards you with some kind of axe and I could feel your fear" She said in amazement "That's why I was crying"

Sayoko suddenly emerged from the kitchen "Is something wrong?" She asked when she saw that Kai seemed locked in some kind on concerned thought.

He looked up at her and said plainly "We're going out today. Get Nunnally ready in ten" before walking out the door.

**Ashford Academy - Outside Clubhouse**

"Are we ready to go yet?" Elly asked almost angrily "I'd really like to get out of here"

Lelouch walked towards her with a stack of papers from inside.

"Once I'm done with this we can go" He replied with some relief.

"Fine I'll wait in the car" She said before walking away.

Just as Lelouch went to walk away he was stopped.

"Lulu!" Shirley called.

He turned to face her "Yeah what is it?"

"Is my dad's letter mixed in with that paperwork?" She asked.

He took a quick look and found it "Yeah sorry" He went to hand it back but she was looking down "What's wrong?"

She hesitated for a moment before speaking up "Lulu. Um… my dad works a long ways from here so he like to send me gifts to keep my spirits up ya know. So I was wondering if you'd go to an opera with me?"

"Well Shirley I guess I could try to go" He said hesitantly "It depends on what comes up"

She smiled brightly "Thanks Lulu" and before he could say another word she was gone.

**Black Knights/White Lotus Allied Base**

What was once a old bombed out tunnel with loose wires hanging around was now the central hub of the resistance. With the Britanians of the White Lotus and the Japanese of the Black Knights, the base would rival Narita. The tunnel was reinforced and polished and the train tracks were usable again. Working facilities, furnished rec rooms and bucks, stocked kitchen and advanced hangers. Kayla's money, Lelouch's Geass and Neo's support made this place a hidden fortress.

The senior Black Knights were in the main meeting room along with Reven and Frost. Hitomi and her still unseen followers were off elsewhere.

"Kyoto praised us on our use of the Guren " Ohgi said proudly "That was encouraging"

"What of the Lancelot and the Knight of Eleven?" Inoue said "That's two advanced knightmare now"

"We have more important this to concern ourselves with" Came X's voice as he entered along with Kallen, Hitomi, a cheery girl no older then 15 with short blonde hair with blue highlights, and a guy around 18 with messy black hair and a pale complexion and almost sickly expression. Both newcomers wore the came uniform as Hitomi but in blue for one and black for the other.

"Arashikage and Shikage I presume" Zero said to the new arrivals.

The girl smiled brightly and her voice was actually very mature and beautiful but she was excited or energized "Hiya I'm Yuna Kage"

"Kazuma Kage" The boy said in a bored tone.

Hitomi smiled "Okay you guys can wait by the door"

"Yes lord Hokage" they both sat at the couch next to the door. Kazuma eating an apple from his jacket and Yuna playing some handheld video game.

"You were saying X" Raven said to get everything going again.

He walked towards Zero holding out a letter "For you Zero"

"What's this?" The other masked man asked.

"A love letter" X replied then quickly amended "From Kyoto, it's an official invitation, same I as got just with some… intimate words for you"

Zero gave the letter to Eve "It's not important"

"It's really not but someone has been messing around with the money and taking some of the newbie's to some less the decent places" Kallen said with a scornful look at Tamaki who she still hadn't forgiven.

Eve shot the man a disgusted look but continued to read the letter "It could do no harm in hearing them out"

"I guess not" Zero said with some annoyance "Ohgi is in charge of the funds for now"

"Don't even speak!" Eve said sourly to Tamaki who was about to protest.

The man stomped away muttering under his breath and kicking this before leaving the room.

"Get outta my way ya damn Brit' bitch!" His voice was heard shouted outside the door along with a loud slapping sound. The next sound after that was several hits landing before the broken man was thrown through the door.

"If you ever touch her again I'll kill you!" Yelled Kai who was now standing at the door.

Everyone was silence at the sight of Tamaki who was only outside for around ten seconds was now a broken heap on the floor and unconscious.

"What the hell is going on!" Zero demanded angrily.

Kai ignored him and turned back around. Soft sobs were heard and after a moment X actually stiffened suddenly which Kallen noticed.

"I won't let anyone ever touch you again don't worry" Kai said gently outside.

Eve gasped "_Those emotions. He brought her here!?_"

Zero looked at her and noticed he spaced out look which meant she was focusing on a single persons emotions. When he looked back at the door he wasn't expecting to see Nunnally being wheeled in by Kai or the bright red hand mark on her cheek.

"Kai what the hell are you thinking!?" Kallen scolded "You can't bring a civilian in here!"

"Kallen it's alright I already know everything" Nunnally said to the other woman she they 'looked around he room' "I can see a lot of people in the room but those two have the same energy as Kai, only stronger" she said pointing to Yuna and Kazuma "And those three are like my big brother, Elly and that person across the street" pointing to X, Zero and Eve "And the person is like C.C. and Kai put together" she said pointing to Hitomi.

"It's illegal to teach ninja art to non-clan members Lord Kozuki" Hitomi said with a scowl "If we were in the old days I would let Kazuma have fun with the two of you but alas we are not"

Kai bowed "My apologies Lord Hokage but she's my friend and she has had a painful life and I wanted to heal her but sensory was the best I could do with my skills"

"Well the Kage Clan is an assassination clan not a medical one like the Kozuki's" She replied "Too bad about your mother, she was a good woman"

Zero suddenly stood "Why have you brought this girl Kai?" It took all of his power to control himself and not run to her and make sure she was alright.

"I might've messed something up and need Hitomi" He admitted rubbing the back of his head.

X walked to him and lifted him by his collar "What do you mean you messed up?"

"X, Kai let's go talk to her in private" Kallen said to them.

"I'm coming along as well" Raven said standing up "Come Frost" She nodded toward Zero who was now holding his phone.

X growled "Fine but hurry up"

The seven walked into the office that was only used by Zero or Raven when talking privately to their partners.

"She's be okay with Kayla" Eve whispered into Zero's ear while placing a hand on his shoulder "You still can't use 'that' on Kai"

Zero groaned but said nothing.

**Alliance Base - Office**

"Okay what did you do!?" Yelled X.

Nunnally looked at the people in the room. But noticed that the one that was like C.C. and Kai mixed must've been Hitomi.

"I don't know exactly" Kai replied looking down "That's why I need Hitomi, she's the last master ninja"

"Did you take her to C.C.!" X yelled "Is that how she knows her and can see things?"

"No" Hitomi interrupted "She can see our chakra or inner power. That is how she knows what I am and why she can feel your power"

Kayla and Xavier watched the event with her phone on speaker with Lelouch's and his to another.

"You seem stronger then Zero" Nunnally suddenly said to X "but not like the other person that was near the school"

X turned to her "Who all did you say feel the same as me?"

"My big brother, my friend Elly and her brother Neo, Zero, Eve and that other person I don't know" She answered in her normal naiveté.

"Lelouch has Geass?" X pondered

"That man too" She said looking toward Frost.

Kayla looked at her brother in shock "When did this happen?"

"In Russia" He said simply "I cant say more"

"Okay so who here doesn't know what Geass is?" X asked shocked that Kayla and Xavier were involved.

Nunnally, Kallen and Kai raised their hands.

"It's a supernatural power that is gifted to humans by immortals who once held the power themselves" He began "It can take many forms and do almost anything but there is always a cost. C.C. is one such immortal, as is Hitomi and your uncle V.V. who gave the emperor his Geass"

Kai looked dumbstruck while Nunnally seemed to digest the information.

"It's a lot to understand I know" X said kindly "It's one of the things most people don't need to know"

"I do know who you are though" She said to X "Kai told me awhile ago"

"Did he now?" X said looking at the boy before turning back to her "Don't say my name around the others. It could lead to war with the Valiant Islands and I'd like to have Japan with me before that"

"How do you know her boss?" Hitomi asked.

"You are looking at the Princess Nunnally Vi Britannia" He said before turning to Kallen "And yes that makes Lelouch a prince, that's how I know them"

Kallen looked at Nunnally in shock but couldn't speak.

"That's enough!" Came a voice from outside the door just before it opened to reveal Zero and Eve who closed and actually locked it behind her.

"You were listening in eh?" X said coldly before looking at Kayla "Cant even trust the people to help"

Hitomi grabbed Kai shoulder "Let's let them talk while we find out what you did"

He nodded and the two of them walked out of the tension filled room.

"The masks are coming off her and now!" Zero yelled at X "We'll put an end to this once and for all!"

X laughed "I've waited ever since Shinjuku for this. When I nearly died, my mind retreated into the mind of C.C. to protect itself from any damage. In that time my Geass awaked beyond what it was meant to. I saw myself killed the Knight of One, Tokyo get destroyed by a bright light, but most of all I saw you Zero kill the future Emperor of Britannia the man I know will be the greatest Emperor for the world. Lelouch Vi Britannia!"

"You're nuts" Zero shouted "Show me your face!"

"Fine! Retract!" X shouted and the masked began collapsing.

Zero's mask suddenly opened over his left eye "Die!"

"_Finally he's finished!_" Zero thought triumphantly but then the full figure on X's face were revealed "No!"

"At once Zero" Neo said and his MVS emerged from his arm.

Elly was frozen at the sight of his brother as the man she had been planning to kill for the past few months.

"What's going on!?" A panicked Kallen asked "Neo what's happening!?"

"I must die" Neo answered emotionlessly. He brought the blade to his neck and a smile spread over his face "But not before you!" His arm moved at almost blinding speed.

**Alliance Base - Kage Private Lounge**

"Will they be okay?" Nunnally asked afraid of what Zero and X would do to each other.

"Don't worry about Neo" Hitomi said to confront her "I know how had he is to kill"

Kai grabbed Nunnally's hand "Let's focus on you for now 'kay?"

She nodded and the two explained what they saw and felt during the Narita Operation.

At the end Hitomi nodded "Well kid you messed up"

"I think we already got that covered" Kai grumbled.

"So do you know what happened Miss Yamato" Nunnally asked.

"Yeah when Kai tried to heal you're eyes, he left a piece of himself in your head" She said like it was nothing "So basically now you share a link that is similar to Neo and Elizabeth. You can't project thoughts but you share emotions and can find the other anywhere in the world"

Kai looked at Nunnally and then back to Hitomi.

"I'm spirit bound to her?" He asked.

"Yes that would be the name for it" She said "Mama didn't raise a complete idiot I see"

Nunnally smiled widely at Kai "I don't mind at all Kai"

He saw her smile and shrugged "Ya know I don't either"

Chapter End!

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span>** Cliff Hanger on the Neo-Lelouch thing. No idea why I did it now but it seemed right to me. It was either now or have Mao spill the beans since Lelouch, Elly and Neo all got Geass from C.C.

**Next time**

A part of Neo's true plan will be revealed!

Someone get a contract!

Someone flips out!

Some chick go's nuts!

'That Man' and 'Silky Haired Man' are revealed… or at least given more of a name then that!

**PS:** Nunnally thinks that her ability is off and that's why she can't tell the difference between the Geass Users.

I will not tell Nunnally who Zero is for a long time! She knows of Geass but not what it can really do. Lelouch's excuse will be explained later.

I also realized I have too many OC's right now. I have one planed to die before the end of season 1 but I think I might bump off some more before R2. It's had to have so many people moving around and talking during big meetings. It's all for the setup for the new teams in R2.

I'm sorry for anyone who like Tamaki but I will bashed the living hell out of him before im done and probably kill him off when I get past the end of the Anime and into MY R3.

* * *

><p>To Raidentensho: I will be adding X's personal army but that's a long ways off. He needs time to build his advanced knightmare force. Most of his real secret army is on the Valiant Islands (Hawaii)<p>

And the reason the Hadron Cannon wast used before on the Guwain was that it wasnt completed yet. it was like a shotgun when Zero stole it but Rakshata used her Gefion Disturber to make it a beam.


	23. Chapter 23 - Truth

**Chapter 23 - Truth**

**Alliance Base - Office**

The room's six occupants remained silent. The only sound was that of the hollow pieces of Zero's mask hitting the floor.

"Lelouch!?" Kallen gasped. Being the only one of them who seemed to be able to speak.

"This is why nothing I plans workout" Neo growled before grabbed his head "_what's your excuse for this betrayal_"

Elly smiled at the returned connection but then felt the pain of Neo literally force himself into her head. She removed her mask and wig.

"I'm his knight" She admitted proudly.

"No" you talk aloud!" Lelouch growled to Neo "She's actually doing this for more then a fling"

Neo laughed darkly "A fling, really. She's obsessed with you Lelouch! She's wears your mother's ring around her neck even now! She's only with you now because she's loved you ever since you gave it to her. I would know, I've felt her emotions for seven years!"

Lelouch looked at her for a moment with a faint blush before turning back to Neo.

"I don't do this for my own power!" Lelouch spat out.

"Power!?" Neo laughed again "I do this so I can put a worthy ruler on the throne after I kill Charles and that immortal child. Back when I made this plan you were that ruler but then you up and challenged the old fart"

"What are you saying?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm going to defeat my father, take his place and use Valiant Dark and my other allies to crush the empire before putting Euphemia on the throne" Neo explained.

Lelouch's face twisted in rage "That's why you're corrupting her! To make her your puppet empress"

"You've never seen her when she's angry" Neo said with a hint of admiration but still full of scorn towards Lelouch "She would bring even Cornelia to her knees if it would save innocent lives"

"You turned her into a monster!" Lelouch shouted before punching Neo who effortlessly grabbed his hand and kneed him in the stomach so hard that it brought him to his knees.

Elly having used every anger management technique she knew finally calmed down. She quickly grabbed the necklace from around Neo's neck and ripped it off.

"Calm!" She ordered looking into his eyes with her Geass and then doing the same to Lelouch "You guys were too blinded by anger to remember why you were even doing this"

Neo shook the disoriented feeling from his head from the sudden loss of anger.

"I only hated Zero for killing Lelouch" Neo said groggily "I don't know how it happens now"

Lelouch coughed out in pain while Elly rubbed his back.

"We only hated X for having control of the resistance and not know what your objective was" Elly said since Lelouch couldn't talk.

"I er… guess I'm sorry Lelouch" Neo said holding a hand out to help the other teen stand.

"Same here I guess" Lelouch reluctantly said after getting a look from Elly "But do you have to be such a muscle head?"

Kallen looked back and forth at the suddenly docile guys "What the hell!?"

"I guess their a lot of explaining to do huh" Neo said rubbing his head.

**Somewhere in Russia**

A massive throne room of black marble and blood red fabrics stood out to the large window behind the throne which looked out over snow capped mountains from above.

A man with inky black hair and a fur coat sat in a throne and laughed before hanging up his phone.

"Alucard, what is so funny?" came a voice in the shadow.

The man looked to the shadow "My old contractee has some interesting friends"

"Be on guard" The voice said "Those children are just the kind to be recruited by our enemy"

"Charles may not give us the sword but he wont allow these kids to interfere with his plan" Alucard replied offhandedly "We will take it after he's done with it"

There was a snarling sound "If the sword is destroyed then it will be your job to ensure that the High Council doesn't leave this realm, even without the sword to kill them"

Alucard nodded "Yes Lord Apocalypse"

There was a plume of fire in the darkness and the other man was gone.

Alucard slammed his fist on the arm of his throne "I should've never involved myself with that demon!"

**Alliance Base - Knightmare Training Area**

Kai and Nunnally were in the cockpit of the Knightshade. After showing her how everything felt see wanted to move it and it was impossible for him to refuse. Hitomi offered to help saying that it would help Nunnally with her 'Sight'. Kai was on the seat with Nunnally on his back. She couldn't use the foot pedals to move the frame so he was while she would use the arms.

"Put you hands here and here" Kai said guiding her hands to the two control yokes.

"This reminds me and doing this with my mother" Nunnally said happily.

Kai smiled "Good now Hitomi activate the abrasive armor"

Hitomi in the Musha activated her armor "Focus away from my chakra and focus on other energy. It should look pure white and really bright"

Nunnally spread her senses. Most people were blue in color but then each had a feel about them to tell them apart. Those with Geass had a reddish glow to them and Immortals were bright red. The energy from electronics were odd colors depending on the energy. Sakuradite based energy was various pinks but Positron was pure white.

"Is that the Musha?" She asked pointing toward said machine.

"Yeah. Good job Nana" Kai said cheerfully "This moves the head. Follow her movements"

Musha moved slowly around the hanger while the head of the Knightshade followed. She went faster and so did the Knightshade.

"Now shoot me" Hitomi said.

"What!?" Nunnally gasped "I couldn't do that!"

"It's okay" Kai reassured "The armor will keep her safe and will let you test your hand-sense coordination"

She nodded hesitantly and sluggishly moved the right arm trying to follow the slow moving Musha. After a lot of hesitation she pressed the trigger and the cannon fired and hit the wall behind the Musha.

"Okay let's try that again" Hitomi said with a chuckle.

**Outside Ashford Academy Campus**

Lelouch and Elly walked back to Ashford together. Neo and Kallen were going to her place to get some stuff before moving her into Neo's room. Kai and Nunnally couldn't be found after the argument but Neo had said that Hitomi could be trusted and Kallen promised to beat the crap out of Kai if anything happened so that gave Lelouch some peace. But right now his mind was elsewhere.

"Why do you feel embarrassed and scared" Elly suddenly asked him in concern "And don't lie to me"

He looked away from her as they walked "Do you really still wear her ring?"

"Of course" She said fishing it out of her bosom "You told me to protect it and I always have"

"Why didn't you just get rid of it when you thought I was dead?" He asked curiously.

She rubbed the band and shrugged "It was the only reminded I had of when everything was right in the world" She then smiled and giggled "And it kept Freya's brothers away when I wore it"

"You wore it?" He asked suddenly.

She nodded "Only when they were around or at parties where nobles would bother me. You don't mind do you?" She looked down and frowned "If you want it back you can have it"

They were now stopped at the front gate to Ashford.

"Did what Neo said true?" He said looking at her with a serious expression "Do you have feelings for me?"

"He might've been underselling it a little" She admitted truthfully.

Lelouch held his hand out and she reluctantly handed him the ring back. But he held the hand.

"Back when I was about to be unmasked by Euphie I admitted something to myself" He said before slipping the ring onto her finger "I want you to keep it"

Elly stood speechless and stared at the ring that was now on her left ring finger and a smile came to her lips.

"Are we engaged now?" She teased.

Lelouch just face palmed and walked away.

"Lelouch wait" She said spinning him around and kissing him.

He was frozen for a moment but melted into it.

"Thanks Lelouch" Elly whispered when she backed away.

He cracked his trademark smile "Anytime milady"

Neither noticed they were being watched or that said observer was silently crying.

**Valiant Dark HQ - Neo's Private Lab**

"So what are we doing here?" Kallen asked while she looked over Neo's blueprints.

"I called" Hitomi said entering the room.

Neo was removing his armor but nodded to her in greeting.

"Okay so I found out that little Nunnally is under the influence of the Emperor's Geass" Hitomi said plainly "I can't remove it, before you ask. Oh and that necklace is to weak to negate Geass of that power"

"I still cant believe this Geass thing but it does explain a lot of things" Kallen said from the desk.

"It's hard to get used to it" Neo said putting on his civilian clothes "When Elly and I were little we learned about it when our home was being attacked. Our parents never told us about it until then that we had it since we were babies"

Kallen nodded "That's another thing. Your dad has it, the emperor has it, and then there's that Geass Order you talked about"

"Kallen I know what your problem is" Hitomi teased before walking to the other woman and tapped her forehead.

"Hitomi no!" Neo shouted when he noticed her.

"Too late" The immortal ninja said backing away from the Black Ace.

Kallen seemed frozen where she sat on the desk.

Neo grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes "Kallen say something!"

"Payback" She said as a grin formed on her face and the sigil of Geass appeared in her left eye.

Neo was suddenly lifted into the air and thrown against the wall.

"Absolute Telekinesis" Hitomi said proudly "My first contract is super cool!"

Neo groaned and stood "Okay I deserved that after today" He was then tossed up to the ceiling and then let go to the floor "Okay I hate you Hitomi"

"Mister Neo the young couple are ready to go home" Yuna said poking her head in "Oh your busy"

"We're not a couple!" yelled Kai from outside.

Neo eyed Kallen as he stood up, waiting to see her eye light up again.

"How am I your first contract Tomi?" Kallen asked the other girl.

"My clan passes the gift on every three generations" She explained "I only got it a year ago when I mastered my Geass. Now I'm permanently nineteen and beautiful"

Neo quickly put his necklace back on before his girlfriend got anymore ideas.

"Let's go Kallen" He growled "I wouldn't want to keep your step-mother waiting"

Kallen groaned at the thought "Fine"

**Valiant Knights HQ - Officers Lounge**

The officer's lounge was the perfect relaxing room. It had several couches and chairs that surrounded the fireplace with a large screen over it. The wall opposite to the door was all glass and overlooked the pacific with a couch in front of it. The room also had a small kitchen attached to it as well as a minibar that was mostly unused.

Suzaku sat in the dark room looking out over the ocean in the light of the full moon.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Came a sweet voice from behind him.

"Yes it is" He said when he turned and saw Euphie "Um… the ocean I mean"

She giggled at his slip and took a seat next to him. Which made him scoot over to the other side of the couch.

"Why have you been acting so odd around me?" She asked sadly.

"Euphie it's just that you've become a little extreme recently" He said truthfully.

"But I thought I was helping everyone" She said looking down.

Suzaku quickly came closer and placed a hand on her shoulder "It's just scary when you get determined, that's all"

"I only do it because most see my real self as weak and ignore me" She admitted "I don't want to rely on others forever or have anyone get hurt because I wouldn't speak up"

"You're stronger then you think" He said warmly "Have more faith in yourself"

She smiled up at him "Thanks Suzaku"

"If you two are done I'd like to hurry this along so I can go to bed" Kira said suddenly right behind the couch.

"Oh sorry I forgot" Euphie said standing up "Kira's taking me back to the government building. Goodnight Suzaku"

Suzaku nodded "Goodnight Euphie"

She walked away but Kira stayed behind and smirked at Suzaku "I'm not saying don't, but watch out for Cornelia" And then walked away.

**Stadtfeld Manor**

"What's that whelp doing here?" Mrs. Stadtfeld said scornfully at the sight of Kai.

"Kallen go get you things" Neo said without looking away from her step-mother "I need to talk to Cynthia"

Said noblewoman growled at the use of her first name but knew she could say nothing to a Duke.

"That Eleven and his blind whore aren't welcome here" She said knowing that she could at least keep the other two away.

Nunnally held Kai's hand tightly to keep him from attacking.

"Kai, Nunnally, wait at the car" Neo said without looking back but like an order.

He looked into the older woman's eyes with hate and disgust.

"If you say one more word I will cut out your tongue" He said darkly "Now Kallen is coming home with me and wont be coming back. Ever. Don't even think about taking it up with anyone cause her father already said yes to an engagement if I wanted"

She was shocked at this and was going to throw out another insult towards Kallen but saw that Neo had a sword on his hip and his hand on the handle.

"If it wasn't for the fact that it would cause Kallen trouble I would've killed you a long time ago" He said with a smirk "Even now I'm imagining gutting you like a fish"

"I'm ready!" Kallen suddenly said coming down the stairs with a duffel bag.

Neo did a small bow to Cynthia and walked away from the frightened woman.

Kallen looked back with a glowing eye.

"No" Neo kindly scolded "I know you want to but it's need to use only with one like your"

She pouted and got in the car.

"Nana please don't ask Lelouch about anything from today" Neo called over his shoulder "He only uses his Geass when the people he gambles are sore losers with big guards. It's not bad or anything or else Elly would hurt him"

She giggled "Okay Neo"

**Ashford Academy Clubhouse - Student Council Room**

After classes the next day the whole of the Student Council were in the meeting room.

"Okay so are we all okay with our new peoples positions now?" Milly asked but it had the phase '_If you're not well too bad for you_' not hidden very well.

"Okay!" Rivalz said with the list "We have of course Madem Prez, our Vice-Prez and my best bud Lelouch, Duke Neo's our treasurer as our local multi-billionaire, El and Suzaku are our school cops, Kayla's in acquisitions and Kai's our new junior member"

"What do I have to acquire?" Kayla asked nervously.

Neo laughed "Our food of course"

The group laughed at her while she just groaned.

"Okay the festival's coming up in a few months!" Milly exclaimed happily "And I want those kids from the Valiant Knights here too understand!?"

Neo scratched his face "I don't think that I can get Kira to come but I know al the girls will come. Especially Euphemia"

Lelouch cringed cause he knew that was true.

"Well I can be convincing" Milly said wickedly.

Shirley was extra quiet and as far as anyone knew, she hadn't said a thing that day. Milly creped behind her and grabbed her chest like usual.

Shirley quickly stood stiffly "Leave me alone!" When Milly backed away the other girl walked out.

"What's wrong with her?" Rivalz said but no one answered.

"_What did you feel?_" Neo asked his sister over their reformed link.

"_She's angry_" She answered "_It's a mix of anger and jealousy_"

Neo just shrugged "Just leave her for now. Let her come to us"

Everyone nodded and the meeting was over.

Shirley was outside the room when Lelouch, Neo and Elly walked out.

"Lelouch can we talk" She asked him without even looking at him.

He nodded to Neo and Elly who continued on without him.

"What is it Shirley?" He asked with concern fro his friend.

She looked up at him and her eyes were red from crying.

"Are we still on for tonight?" She asked flatly.

Lelouch frowned "Well I have to go somewhere with Neo, Elly and Kallen"

"Oh okay thanks" She said before quickly taking her leave without another word.

Lelouch watched after her before walking back towards Elly and Neo.

**Deep Mid-Pacific Sky - Battleship Justice - Captain's Quarters**

Prince Arthus Za Britannia sat in meditation on a mat under a window looking out at the dark ocean floor, while his companion laid on their bed on her stomach with her legs kicking the air. She wore only a long shirt and her underwear and was reading on a tablet.

"Do you have to do that?" Arthus growled.

"No I don't have ta" She said teasingly.

The prince sighed and turned toward the window but growled when he could still see her reflection.

"Arthy there's been a new contract made" Lana said suddenly.

"Anyone we know?" He asked.

She shrugged "It felt like it was done by K.K."

"And when did this happen?" He pressed.

"Yesterday" She answered plainly "No biggy"

The prince face palmed "so it's no biggy when X and Zero are forming their own Geass army?"

"Not really" She replied and giggled when Arthus growled in frustration.

"Princess would you stop teasing the poor boy" Came a respectful but very mature and smooth voice.

She groaned and rolled over to face the man now standing in the center of the room. He was the same man who visited very often with the beautiful silky black hair.

"But it's so fun" She whined.

"I have a name and personality very similar to your father!" Arthur shouted when he gave up on meditating and stood.

"All girls want a man like their father" She said with a shrug "And it's fun to mess with you cause you never do anything other then yell"

"You're damn right witch!" He yelled in her face.

She leaned forward and kissed him on the lips and backed away and giggled at his red face.

"What is with you two?" The silky haired man said with a hand on his shaking head "It reminds me why I shouldn't leave my daughter alone with Nero for too long"

"How is Luna nowadays?" Lana asked.

"Busy" He answered dismissively "I'm here for other matters then simply small talk"

Lana mumbled something like '_When aren't you_' under her breath.

"Ahem. What do you need your majesty?" Arthus asked after clearing his throat.

Said ruler looked out the window like he was looking on forever.

"The newest addition to the supernatural world is on our side" He said mysteriously.

"Do we get to know who it is?" Arthus pressed.

The man nodded "Lord Valiant's girlfriend, the pilot of the Guren"

"So what's our orders on the matter?" Lana asked.

"The girl will be a pivotal supporter in the coming war with my son" The man said.

Arthus nodded "Fine then we will be returning to Atlantis shortly for refueling. We can talk more then"

"Then I'll take my leave" The man said with a small bow as farewell "Your highness, milady"

Lana waved "See ya soon Sir Infinity"

The man disappeared into a black mist.

"That was as cryptic as usual" Arthus said getting ready to meditate again.

"At least he brings me ice cream!" She exclaimed at the sight of the tub sitting on the floor where the man had just disappeared.

Arthus sighed annoyingly "I like it better when Princess Luna or Admiral Nero come. At least they act human"

**Chapter End**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> There's the hidden masterminds. Sir Infinity is Good while his eldest son Lord Apocalypse is Evil.

I was iffy with the unmasking but there it is. There couldn't be a fight cause of Neo's strength and the only reason for Neo's hate towards Zero was the vision of the end of Zero Requiem.

Neo and Elly are on better terms now as well.

Kallen's Geass will probably go unused in battles due to the nature of it and that Neo wants to keep it from progressing to quickly. She also wasn't as traumatized by the truth as she was in the end of season 1 when she learned of Lelouch's identity. Mainly because she doesn't worship Zero like she did in the anime due to her relationship with Neo.

Nunnally will NOT be participating in any battle anytime soon. Lelouch would kill Kai for even thinking it.

I was going to go all the way to the JLF dock battle but that will be next.


	24. Chapter 24 - Extinguished

**Code Geass: Valiant Chapter 24 - Extinguished**

**[Valiant Knights HQ, Briefing Room]**

Neo stared into the cold stare of the Viceroy as she gave her instructions on the coming operation.

'_How dare she blindside me with this!_' He mentally groaned.

'_She is our commander_'Elly replied.

Neo huffed and only half listened.

"Since you lack a full force, I ask only for your unit to guard the rear line in case Zero or his allies decides to appear" Cornelia said over the comlink before looking hard to her sister "Euphie WILL obverse from the Lancelot hanger with Earl Asplund"

"Very well Viceroy" Neo said standing "I will also have the Leviathan ready to block their escape if they get away from you"

'_Or kill them if you fail_' He thought to himself.

Once the screen went black Neo turned to the others "Only Victoria, Freya, Kira and myself will be going"

"That's not fair!" Amanda whined.

"Shut up Mandy, you shouldn't talk back to your commanders" Ashley scolded before turning to Neo "What the F Neo!?"

"The area is too compact for effective sightlines for snipers" Neo explained "And if we get ambushed or damaged, I'd like to have another close-quarters knightmare that can take part in any operation that could come up soon"

Everyone nodded.

"Why are you so dressy?" Neo asked his older cousin making the point that all business was done.

While Freya typically wore a uniform similar to the other Valiant Knights only with Rounds markings. Victoria wore her full Knight of Eleven dress uniform.

"I'm grown accustomed to this uniform" She stated simply.

Neo shrugged "Well that's your choice Vick" He looked to Jenny and the Hathaways "You guys take the Leviathan out to open sea and await the JLF if Corny messes things up tonight"

"She'll probably end up killing them all" Jenny said jokingly.

"I think she actually will" Kira said seriously "The only thing keeping her from sending an air strike is the liquid Sakuradite"

Elly nodded "You guys be careful out there" She then turned to leave.

"Why doesn't she have any duties?" Victoria asked giving Neo an angered look "Playing favorites was never your thing"

"She asked for the day off several days ago" Neo said before getting a devious smile "Unlike you cuz, some people have lives outside of work"

Victoria huffed and walked out.

"Why do you always have to piss her off?" Kira asked shaking his head "She's a higher rank then you and she's your elder cousin"

"She might have a better military rank but I am her Duke while she is a Countess" Neo explained. "But above all, She's a loyalist just as most of you. She understands the pain but she's still unsure of where she stands in the world"

"She was so much nicer around Xavier all those years ago" Euphie said sadly "They were so close that we often picked on them about marriage"

Elly laughed "Well I have to get to my date" and she left.

"Let's go get the ship ready. We have to ship out soon" Ashley said to her sister and Jenny.

"I'll get the knightmare ready for transport" Kira followed them out.

The room now only held Neo, Euphie and Freya.

"Euphie are you okay with Lloyd and Cecile?" Neo asked kindly. She was still saddened and thinking of her lost family.

She suddenly jerked up "I can go see Suzaku!" And she ran out.

"That's so wrong" Freya muttered to herself.

"What do you mean?" Neo asked with a cold stare.

"She's a princess and she's being seduced by that Eleven" She answered unthinkingly.

Neo frowned "I see. We will have to do something about this"

"Are you taking him out of the VK?" She asked with a hint of satisfaction.

"We have no need for those who do not fit into our ideals" Neo said standing quickly "It'll be fixed tonight"

Freya smiled at the fleeing figure of Neo unaware of the anger in his eyes.

**[Ashford Academy Dorms, Shirley's Dorm]**

"How can he love her" Shirley said dryly into her pillow "After all this time he still ignores me"

She had been like this every time she was alone. Her roommate Sophie had gotten tired of trying to cheer her up and just left her alone until time for bed. Even Milly and Rivalz had tried to help her to no avail. None wanted to involve the others since she was jelous of Elly who was Neo's sister and he was dating Kallen so she was out too.

"She said they knew each other since they were little but how? Lelouch is a commoner and she lived with the royal family since she was eight"

She sighed and rolled over "I cant believe this is how it ends"

There in her hand was a gun. It was a old revolver that belonged to her grandfather and then her father.

She brought the weapon to her head "I love you Lulu"

The room filled with a sickening laugh and the sound of clapping.

**[JLF Docks, Allied Terrorist Position]**

"My team along with Kage team and the White Lotus will hold off the Valiant Knights" Eve briefed after Zero's speech.

"What are we looking at?" Asked Yuna eagerly. Some of the black knights still saw her as no more then a kid but she was eager to show them why she was the Raikage.

Eve made the 3D display show the Valiant Position "Lord Waldstein only brought with him, Ladies Valiant and Darlton as well as Colonel Nu. Cornelia pulled the Lancelot into her command so he's the problem of Zero's team"

Elly felt a wave of remorse in the room after the names of the rounds came up but they were gone as fast as they came.

"Very well Eve" Raven said "Everyone will pick a target when we get there"

"No one is to touch Victoria!" Frost suddenly commanded. He looked into the shocked faces of the others "Excuse me" He hurried away with Raven right behind him.

Elly felt the powerful wave of regret and love but turned back the rest.

"Any other personal grudges?" She said looking into everyone's eyes.

Hitomi nodded "I do"

**[Tokyo Settlement Docks, Zero's Boat]**

"Is that so?" Zero mused after Elly told him what happened at the meeting "I always knew they were closer then they wanted everyone to know even then"

'_You were always so reserved brother but Vicky and Kayla could make you show your true colors. Always the romantic but I could be saying the same for myself. Elly is my enemy, my knight, my love… my life_'

"Where is Kai?" Elly suddenly said breaking him out of his inner monolog.

"Tsk. Unfortunately He has a cold and Nunnally insisted that he stay with her tonight" Lelouch answered angrily '_one little command and he'll be gone!_'

Elly giggled at his clear anger "She's never had a close friend so close to her own age Lelouch, let her grow up. I know Marianne would've loved for her to be with a strong but caring man. He's like you in some ways"

"We're nothing alike" Lelouch defended stubbornly "He's foolish and his attitude gets him into unneeded trouble"

"Exactly" She said "What does being Zero do to you?"

He groaned.

"You cause and attract trouble" She continued "Everything you've done since Marianne's death has led to unneeded trouble. Challenging Charles, befriending Suzaku, living in Milly's kingdom"

"Alright!" He grumbled "I still don't like him around my sister"

**[Valiant Right Line]**

The Valiant Knights were spread between two line. The left line with Neo and Victoria and the right line with Kira and Freya. Each had a small unit of support but were a small force nonetheless.

"General do you really believe that X, Zero or Raven would come here" Freya asked anxiously "They would know that we were expecting them"

"Afraid you wont be able to settle things with Hitomi?" Neo asked from his Reaper.

Freya frowned "I just don't like the idea of a Valiant Knight who turned her back on you. She doesn't deserve the respect we all gave her"

Cornelia came over the radio to announce the start of the operation.

"Let's just keep our head in the fight" Neo sighed checking his sensors '_Anytime now Elly, Lelouch_'

Suddenly a large explosion rang out in the water.

"They blew the Sakuradite!?" Victoria gasped.

"Hari-kari" Kira said dully "They took death over the barbaric imprisonment of Britannia"

"They're nothing but cowards!" Freya exclaimed "A true warrior faced his enemy when challenged not kill themselves"

Neo's frown deepened in his cockpit.

"Freya my dear how you've fallen" Came a wicked voice "I hoped you'd have come to your senses but you've run out of time I'm afraid"

Suddenly explosions sounded throughout the area. Destroying several of the Valiant Knights as well as the other Britannia forces.

"Look alive people!" Neo warned "They've targeted our support and isolated us from Cornelia's forces"

"HITOMI!" Screamed Freya into the blinding smoke before speeding into it.

"Damn it Freya!" Kira yelled "Don't run off alone!"

"You have bigger issues!" The Specter appeared from the smoke and crashed into the Sutherland Club, bring both frames away from the others.

**[Valiant Left Line]**

Victoria looked around in the smoke "Where are you Frost" She said to herself anxiously.

"Vicky we need to stay together" Neo warned in character "We don't want to be caught off guard"

As the smoke cleared two knightmare appeared. The Savant and the Lancelot Club.

"Lady Raven and her trusty knight Frost" Neo said smoothly "I assume you are here to battle us while Zero takes on Cornelia. Correct?"

"I see why you are called the second Knight of One" Raven complimented even though all of this was his and Lelouch's plan.

"You're too kind milady" He said making his knightmare do a slight bow "Shall we get on with this?"

**[Valiant Right Line - With Freya]**

"You traitor!" Freya screamed madly slashing at her former mentor.

Hitomi repeatedly deflected Freya's burning sword with her chainsword.

"You're the one who's forgotten the pact made when you became a Valiant Knight!" Hitomi shouted before releasing one of her hips and striking at the Blaze.

Freya used her energy shield to block the attack. She backed away and brought her whip down.

"It's time the Fire Shadow was extinguished!" Freya yelled before attacking.

**[Valiant Right Line - With Kira]**

"Damn it I'm out matched" Kira said gritting his teeth as he dodged another blast from Specter's positron cannon.

Specter came at him and slashed at the Club. He blocked with his MVS and made to attack with his VARIS but the Specter disappeared.

"Stop hiding behind your stealth!" Kira roared in annoyance "I want a real duel!"

A white glow was his answer and he jumped to the side before the place he was once standing was vaporized by positron energy.

'_She's stalling_' Kira mentally concluded '_But what are there goal?_'

**[Valiant Left Line - With Victoria]**

Victoria brought up her P-Shield and deflected the Lancelot Club's VARIS as she charged at it with her P-blade ready.

Club parried with it's MVS and kicked the Advent back and leveled the VARIS again but before he could fire, the Advent sent out a powerful Positron Blast from it's chest which forced the Club to used both shields together to block.

"Just surrender Frost" Victoria ordered "I promise to take you as my personal prisoner and you shall not be harmed"

Frost smirked to himself "That sounds like it would be a very enjoyable experience but I have my orders… you understand how immortals can be Death Eye"

"So it is you" Victoria whispered to herself before readying activating both of her swords.

'_Victoria you still have that fire even after all that pain_' Xavier mused as he readied both of his MVSs and dropped into a stance '_Even V.V. cannot break one so strong_'

**[Valiant Left Line - With Freya]**

"You bitch!" Freya screamed as she chased Hitomi through the docking area.

"You have to do better then that!" Hitomi taunted playfully and dodged another of Freya's burning attacks "I thought a Knight of the Round would be a challenge"

"Then why are you running coward!" Freya sneered and struck again but missed the agile Musha.

Hitomi and Freya were now very far from the others and nearly out of the combat zone.

"Freya, Raven fled and I am coming to assist you" Neo called over the radio.

Freya looked to the Musha with hate before activating her radio "Don't you dare come here! This is my fight and I will see this trashes corpse burn to ash by m own hands!"

She then punched her console destroying her comms and her IFF.

"You even disrespect Neo personally" Hitomi said disgustingly "I am truly ashamed to have trained you"

"Shut up!" Freya roared coming again.

**[Near Britannian Position - With Zero]**

"Damn it Suzaku!" Lelouch growled just before his cockpit was flung across hard ground landing in a heap.

The cockpit was upside-down and his mask was nearly off.

"This is too good to be true" Came a woman coming from the shadows "here I thought we were just following that boy but now we discover Zero!"

The girl came forward in a Ashford Academy uniform with dark red and orange hair in a short wild cut.

"Once we kill Zero that boy will have to like you over that slut" She said her voice like an echo.

The girl smiled "Anything for him"

She took out a knife from a leg strap and brought it to Zero's neck. The act knocked the mask away to reveal Lelouch.

"No!?" The girl gasped and backed away slightly before sneering "I want blood!"

She grabbed her head and screamed.

"What are you doing here!" Came a woman in infantry uniform who just arrived from the screams.

The girl remained silent as the woman neared and caught sight of Zero.

"Zero!?" She gasped and ran to him. She pulled his hair to get a look at his face and she smile "I knew that boy was involved but Zero himself. It's my lucky day"

"I wouldn't say lucky" Said the girl darkly.

Villeta suddenly felt a blade at her throat.

"You damn bitch you're with him!" Villetta roared.

The girl giggled "I can't kill Zero but you on the other hand are just the kinda person no one will miss"

"Damn you!" Villetta growled before a blade entered her back and twisted. She elbowed the girl but the girl already backed away. Villetta then stood and began limping away.

The girl licked the blood on her knife and giggled "You wont die. I don't have the time to enjoy it"

She watched the dark-skinned woman flee in a random direction before her killjoy appeared.

"Veronica!"

The girl looked to see C.C. near.

"Mother you look well" She greeted kindly.

"Don't call me that!" C.C. roared "I am not your mother"

Veronica giggle "Yes what mother would kill her daughter"

"You were my worst failure" C.C. said in a mixture a sadness and anger.

"Wow I would've thought that boy that helped you kill me was" She taunted "He had a so much love for you"

"How are you alive!?" The immortal demanded.

"We all must have our secretes remember" Veronica said throwing C.C's own ideology at her.

Lelouch stirred.

"Lover boy's waking up" Veronica said eying the boy "I'll see you around mom. Mao has some things planed for this one and his friends that I wouldn't want to miss out on"

She sank back into the shadows and disappeared.

C.C. looked out to the sky "Great now I have to get involved in their matters… Shut up you"

**[Unknown Location - With Freya]**

"I'm out of fuel?" Freya gasped as her fire died down.

"Even the flame has abandoned you. It's sad really" Hitomi said sadly "We have to end this now Freya, I'm sorry. I tried to prolong this battle as long as possible"

"What the hell are you saying?" Freya asked confusingly "I'm not done with you yet!"

"Yes Freya, sadly you are" Hitomi said sheathing her weapons and retracting her whips.

Freya smirked at the opening and charged with her sword ready to impale the Musha's cockpit "DIE!"

"Deactivation authorization code accepted" Came a computerized voice inside the Blaze as the knightmare froze.

"What the hell!?" Freya screeched at the console as line of code in the OS were shuting down "Cancel Last. Authorization code Knight-eight-V-03-Phionix"

Security alerts flared before stopping on one that stopped her heart when the computer spoke "Code Accepted. Command Invalid. Order submitted with Omega level access"

"Neo?" She gasped.

Suddenly the Cockpit opened and the Knightmare fell to the side, forcing Freya to fall out.

"Do you see now?" Hitomi said in front of her "I never betrayed Valiant"

Freya stayed on the ground as tears came to her eyes "This is all his doing! He's controlling both sides for his own gain! How is that worse then loyalty to Britannia!"

"Loyalty to ones country is expected of all soldiers but loyalty to ideals and morality is what makes a knight" Came the modulated voice of X as he appeared.

Hitomi looked at his sadly "You don't need to do this"

He shook his head "A commander is responsible for the men under his command"

She nodded and backed away giving one last warning "Zero's retreating so you don't have much time"

"I understand" He replied turning his attention to the fallen knight who now sat up.

"So Neo couldn't even come himself to kill me. I guess he's nothing but a coward" She spat.

"I gave you many chances to become a real knight" X said before his mask came back "You never understood why I want equality"

She looked scornfully into his eyes "You're just using that as a sales pitch to rally the Elevens under you!"

Neo chuckled "Valiant Dark spans much father then Japan"

She gave a shocked look.

"I have allies in the EU and the Chinese Federation as well as members of the royal family and military who share in my despair" Neo explained briefly.

"So you covet the throne?" She asked.

Neo shook his head slowly "That place is for Zero to take. As a royal with true noble goal and my sister's heart. He understands what it's like to be a royal one moment and garbage the next"

Freya laughed "Are you saying Zero is Cornelia's lost brother Lelouch? That's too funny"

Neo ignored her "Equality will give anyone the right to be who they are. I myself am in love with a girl who's half-Japanese. When we have children I'd like for them to be free to do what they choose with their lives and become even the Knight of One"

"That world will never happen!" Freya roared "His Majesty will never allow you to become that powerful!"

"I've already achieved this perfect world on the Valiant Islands and only Prince Arthus and challenge Valiant on a technological scale" Neo boasted "The Britannia will be reshaped and then the name of Valiant will bring the world to peace"

"Well it's all ridding on you and Zero huh?" Freya said standing "If I take you out and go to his majesty, He'll invade Valiant and have Elly, Victoria and that eleven slut of yours executed"

Neo looked at the knife that was now in her hand "The moment you attack, you die"

"You and that damn god complex!" She yelled "Let's see what happens when you bleed!"

She ran at him and caught the sight of a red shine in his eye. The moment she got to Neo, he grabbed her wrist in his right hand and snapped it.

"Goodbye Freya Lillian Darlton"

A bright light shined from her chest where Neo's left arm was now. It was changed into a small positron wave surger.

In a moment the light blasted out the other side of the girl.

"Mother I couldn't protect them" Was the last words from the Knight of Eight.

'_Neo what just happened?_' Came a frantic Elly though the mental link '_I felt a huge spike in sadness from you_'

Neo placed his mask back on as a single tear fell '_I did what had to be done_'

"The Reaper's been banged up to show that you tried to get here in time but was held off by Yuna and Kazuma" Hitomi informed as she shut her radio and looked at her former student "Her hatred was a poison at had to be removed Neo"

"I still failed to turn her to the light" Neo admitted "It was a number who killed her mother and she harbored revenge even though her father and Cornelia killed the man"

Hitomi handed Neo his Britannia uniform "I have to go. Your team's coming"

Alone back in uniform, Neo looked at the girl he murdered "In the end you remembered that promise you made to her… I've never forgotten the promise I made to my mother"

**[Ashford Academy Waterworks]**

"Well this is interesting?" A man with white hair said with glee.

Veronica groaned and turned to him "Erasing a persons memories is hard to do with interruptions Mao!"

"Fine I found something truly shocking about that Kallen girl but I wont tell you now" He teased.

"Fine just shut up!" He barked before turning back to the orange headed girl in front of her "Where was I? oh that's right getting rid of that murder you committed"

"What murder?" Shirley asked dully.

Veronica giggled "Perfecto! Now to empower that hatred" Red sigils of Geass appeared in both of her black eyes.

Chapter End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay fist chappie in a few months but I think it's good. <strong>

**Freya is no more. I know Neo's going to have to deal with some pissed off people…. Ahem Glaston Knights… Ahem.**

**Veronica is a new temp OC with an unknown Geass ability with deep connection to C.C.**

**I wonder what Kallen's deep dark secrete is that Mao knows?**

**Mao is after Neo and Kallen while Veronica is after Lelouch and Elly. Methods and personality conflict so they don't team up per se.**


	25. Chapter 25 - Geass War

**Code Geass: Valiant Chapter 25 - Geass War**

**[Valiant Knights HQ, CO's office]**

Neo sat quietly behind his desk in the dark of the night. His plans working perfectly in coordination with Lelouch, but he just felt wrong.

"Lord Valiant her highness Cornelia is on her way up" Came the voice of the desk clerk at the first floor.

'_It's that time I guess_' He said mentally.

The doors opened and Cornelia with her knights Guilford and Darlton at her back. The walked to the front of Neo's desk but stopped at the sorrowful look on the teens face.

"Why did you call me here Neo?" Cornelia asked "I have other matters to attend too"

Neo took a deep breath before standing "I told the others not to say anything until I informed you" He said sadly and pulled a set of dog tags from his pocket and threw them to the old general "Andreas I'm sorry"

Darlton gave Neo a confused look while both Cornelia and Guilford gasped. The man hadn't accepted the unspoken meaning of the tags.

He saw the sullen look on the boy's face and his hands shook. He slowly looked at the name on the dog tags he held.

_Name: Freya Josephine Darlton_

_Rank: Knight of Eight_

_ID No. K-08_

"Darlton I couldn't get to her in time" Neo explained apologetically "She was a sister to me as well as all of the Valiant Knights. We will avenge her"

A long silence filled the room.

"Excuse me" Darlton said politely with a bow. He then turned away and left the room.

"Report!" Cornelia yelled angrily now that he was gone.

Neo brought up a 3d holographic map over his desk. It displayed the battlefield with all known IFF's.

"Once the JLF detonated the ship, the White Lotus and X's men engaged us while the Black Knights attacked you"

The map then played out most of the battle.

"Freya disengaged her IFF and I was soon intercepted by the same pair of knightmare that fought Freya at Narita. Once they retreated I sped to her last location but by the time I got there X had already… I'm glad to say it was a quick death"

Cornelia gritted her teeth in anger "Damn these masked terrorist. Killing a Knight of the Rounds… The skill needed to do such a thing is appalling"

"Lady Marianne was once the Knight of Six as was my mother the Knight of Five" Neo reminded. "Everyone dies"

"I am well aware" She warned "Are you handling telling his majesty?"

Neo nodded "I've made the arrangements already"

"I suspect X and Hitomi are your number one concern at the moment?" She inquired.

"This is war" Neo said darkly "No enemy is spared"

She nodded and took her leave along with her knight.

Neo fell back into his seat and let out a heavy breath "This job is a bitch"

**[Ashford Academy Clubhouse, Student Council Room]**

The Student Council sat around the table. Lelouch and Elly stared at the empty seats of Neo, Kallen, Kayla, Suzaku and Shirley.

"Okay everybody listen up!" Milly shouted cheerfully "Our friend Kallen is in the hospital again so everyone send her love and GUTS! So she can get though this rough patch. And her idiot boyfriend is AWOL again with something that Elly will tell us after a round of torture!"

Elly scanned to room and saw the grins of Milly and Rivalz but raised her hands "Hey it's a military secrete"

"Elly just tell her before she drives us all insane with her voice" Kai said annoyed next to Nunnaly who grabbed his hand and his mood instantly calmed.

Elly sighed "If you must know… He had to personally inform his majesty that he lost the Knight of Eight under his command"

"WHAT!?" Rivalz exclaimed. "Freya Darlton is dead!? Who did it!? How'd they do it!?"

"Rivalz shut it!" Lelouch said seeing Elly flinch at each question. He knew that for her to actually show a negative emotion that she was deeply bothered.

Milly continued her list "And Kayla was called home"

"What about Shirley?" Nunnaly asked to change the subject.

Milly shrugged "She hasn't spoken to anyone in days"

"Yeah and now Sophie's dropped out" Rivalz informed.

"I hope Shirley's okay" Nunnaly said sadly.

"Sure I am Nana. I'm perfect!" Said the orangette as she barged into the room. They were also shocked to see a red haired girl walk behind her.

"Who's your friend?" Kai asked rudely.

The red head grinned and curtsied "Hiya I'm Veronica but my friends call me Nicky. I'm Shirley's new roommate and I wanna be friends with everyone!"

Lelouch actually sweat dropped at the over bubbly girl. Milly was bad enough to have around.

"Hi I'm Rivalz your new boyfriend" The blue haired teen said with all the charm he could muster (Which wasn't much)

"Aw you're so cute!" Nicky said before kissing him on the cheek "I'd really like that cutie"

Everyone except Shirley, looked at the girl like she was crazy, which was still under debate.

"Well anyway I'm Milly Ashford the president" Milly greeted. "And this sourpuss is the vice-president Lelouch Lanperouge and…"

"Oh the great Elizabeth Waldstein" Nicky interrupted "I'm a fan of the Death twins"

"Okaaaay" Milly said before finishing "These is our junior members. Lelouch's sister Nunnally and Kallen our another member's cousin Kai Stadtfelt"

Nunnally suddenly gasped.

"What's wrong Nana?" Kai asked worriedly while getting a glare from Lelouch.

"Can we go Kai?" She asked suddenly and with a hint of fear "I don't feel well, I might've gotten your flu"

Kai looked to Lelouch who gave a small nod to go ahead.

"What was that all about?" Rivalz said watching the younger teens leave.

Once in the hall Nunnaly grabbed Kai's hand and hers was shaking.

"What's wrong Nana?" He asked softly. He could feel her fear in their link as well as her shaking.

"She's dead" She blurted out "Veronica's not alive!"

**[Britannian Royal Palace of Pendragon, Knights of the Rounds Training Hall]**

Blades clashed together as the tall and agile Gina Weinberg and the wild Luciano Bradly dueled. The two were matched but Bradly was tiring.

"What does a man with a fancy name cherish most?" Bradly asked waiting to say his usual answer.

"A strong woman to show him that a name is nothing but a word" Came another.

Both knights turned to see the Knight Prince along with a red haired girl at his side wearing a Valiant noble uniform much like Elly's only less extravagant and without any markings.

"Neo! Kallen!" Gino greeted and threw his sword away.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Bradly roared and slashed only for his blade to be grabbed by Neo's robotic arm.

"Sir Bradly I see death still hasn't come for you" Neo said looking the man darkly in the eye before crushing the blade "I'll have to give him a call sometime"

"I'd watch it boy or your father's name wont help you" Bradly sneered before hastily leaving.

"People like that are knights?" Kallen said disgusted.

Neo just shrugged "What can you expect from a friend of Carline"

"Hey man whatcha doing here?" Gino asked.

Neo reached into his pocket and removed the badge of the Knight of Eight.

"Oh man not Freya" Gino said shocked "Who did it?"

Neo cringed but quickly shook it off "X and Hitomi"

"I still can't believe she's working for the bad guy but killing Freya…" He couldn't finish.

"I need to find my father but after we'll get together and talk" Neo said before taking Kallen's hand.

The two walked to the inner chambers of the Rounds wing and reached the office of the Knight of One.

"Come in!" Came a booming voice on the other side.

Neo and Kallen entered and were shocked to find Charles there in front of Bismarck playing chess.

"Neo my son, it's good to see you well" Bismarck said standing. He took Kallen's hand and kissed it "You as well miss Stadtfelt"

"Uncle Charlie" Neo said greeting the emperor informally "May I introduce my fiancée, Kallen Stadtfelt"

Kallen bowed "It's an honor your majesty"

Charles raised a hand dismissively "I wont have the formality from you either. You will be a Waldstein after all" He gave a smile to the couple.

Bismarck wrapped an arm around his son and laughed "My boy when did this happen?"

"It was a long flight from Area 11" Neo said implicating how He and Kallen made it shorter "She actually asked me so I've yet to get a ring"

"Nonsense!" Bismarck said before walking to his desk and opening a locked drawer and throwing Neo a small black and gold box "You'll honor your mother like she planned"

Neo smiled as he opened the box to see his mother's engagement ring "Thanks dad"

"It's beautiful" Kallen said in awe as Neo slipped it on her finger.

The ring was a elegant ribbon like design and the single round emerald that matched Neo's non-geassed eye.

"I assume you came for another matter since you said this was all done on the way here" Charles said eyeing the pair "Out with it! I have a game to win."

Neo's face became a frown "Your majesty"

"Oh formalities" He said jokingly.

Neo continued "You've gifted me with one of your personal knights and I failed to return your gift"

"Oh you finally had enough of Victoria and did her in eh?" Charles laughed.

"Knight of Eight, Lady Darlton was lost while under my command two days ago at the hand of the masked terrorist X" Neo said handing the man Freya's badge.

The emperor eyed the symbol of knighthood with disinterest.

"Was that all?" He asked plainly.

"Eh… Yeah I guess" Neo said confused. He had never been this high of a rank to need to report to the emperor of his failures but it seemed odd that he wouldn't care about a lost Round "Aren't you upset?"

"I have other matters of concern at the moment" He said plainly turning back to the game.

Neo and Kallen were left confused while the two men continued their game. Kallen was confused that the emperor was such a nice person to Neo after everything she heard about what happen to Lelouch. Neo was confused and sickened that he didn't see even a hint of remorse over the loss of a knight.

"Ah Neo and Hitomi's first contract" Came a voice of malice.

"V.V." Neo greeted bitterly as the boy appeared from the shadows.

Kallen watched the boy as her eye began to glow.

Neo put his arm out to stop her "He's immune babe"

"Tell me Neo. How has Hitomi taken to immortality?" V.V. asked "Her Grandfather took a long time to perfect his geass and wasn't given the code until he was quite old. It's good that she's only nineteen"

"Last I saw she was using her skills for X and decided to fuck me over by forcing geass on Kallen" Neo said making a fast cover story.

V.V. gave a light chuckle "The Kage always were an annoying bunch. Anyway I have a job for you before you head back to Area 11"

"What would that be?" Neo asked.

The immortal smiled darkly "A geass user named Mao came here with you and I want you to track him down and see what he's planning"

"Sounds easy enough" Kallen said.

"Do you know what his abilities are?" Neo asked.

The boy shook his head "I can say that he's in the city now and he's taken my best assassin hostage. So he has a geass canceller"

Neo grabbed his neck and realized his was missing "Bastard's got mine!"

"You have your mission General" Charles voice boomed "Now leave so I can concentrate!"

**[Ashford Academy Classroom]**

Lelouch stared at the new arrival who sat next to the now cheerful Shirley.

"You really need to stop staring at girls and just get one already bud" Rivelz whispered to his friend.

"I'm just glad she was able to help Shirley" Lelouch lied "She was really scaring Nunnally"

Elly, across the room was doing the same al Lelouch with the same thoughts only Elly could feel the malice and hate that radiated from the girl.

'_She's not who she says she is_' She thought as class ended and the room cleared.

Veronica walked right past Elly and flashed her a dark smirk before following Shirley out.

Elly quickly ran to follow Lelouch who was heading towards the Clubhouse to keep Nunnally and Kai from having any time alone.

"Lulu!" She called to stop him.

He turned slightly quickly startled by her urgency "What's wrong!?" He demanded.

She glanced around before whispering "Veronica knew I could feel her emotions. They were darker than any other I've ever felt. And being in the Britannian Military, that's saying something"

"But if she knew that then she knows of geass" Lelouch thought aloud "She could be a wielder herself…"

"She is and was my first contract" Said C.C. who was suddenly behind Lelouch in his clothes again.

Lelouch grabbed her and dragged her away before she could be noticed.

**[Ashford Academy Clubhouse, Lamperouge Dining Room]**

Kai sat with Nunnally who was still rattled by something that he'd been trying, along with Sayoko, to get her to tell them.

"What ever it is Nunnally, I will protect you with my very soul" Kai promised holding her hand.

She smiled and placed her other hand over his "Thank you Kai"

"What scared you?" He asked warmly.

"It was Veronica" She admitted shakily "Being near her made me feel… wrong"

"That's not very nice my dear" Came a dark voice from the doorway which was now open and there stood Veronica with a toothy grin "I come here and help your friend and you hate me without even knowing me… I'm hurt"

Kai glared into her eyes and caught a shimmer of red "Geass"

Nicky giggled "The cute kid know much for orphan boy"

"I wont shout curses in front of a lady but instead I'll just take you back to X to take care of" Kai said as a kunai fell from under his sleeve into his hand.

"Ah I do love the sight of blood. Will I have your as well?" She asked before pulling out one of Sayoko's kunai.

"What did you do to Sempai!?" He shouted.

She giggled evilly and licked the bloody blade "Nothing deadly but she's always have something to keep my memory close at heart"

Kai charged the girl who laughed badly while Nunnaly called out to him. The soft sound like a whistle was all she heard before a thud and the clang of metal hitting the floor.

"KAI!" Nunnally screamed before a needle was stuck into her neck and she was knocked unconscious.

Veronica laughed madly as she stepped towards the crippled girl "Now the game begins. What will be your move mother?"

**[Pendragon City, Waldstein Estate]**

"Very well I'll await your arrival" Neo said and the image of Kayla disappeared from his computer screen.

Kallen sat on the edge of his desk "What are we going to do about that Mao guy? We have no clue as to where he is"

"That's why I need Kayla and her contacts" Neo answered "Xavier would be preferable for a fight but he stayed in Japan to run things there"

There was a knock at the door and Neo pressed the release to open it. A servant came in with champagne for the to-be-weds.

"No thanks" Kallen said when the woman made to hand her a glass "I don't really like alcohol"

Neo waved to woman off "Bring us some sodas"

The servant left them quickly to do her duty.

Neo pulled Kallen down unto his lap and kissed her cheek gently.

"You change masks fast" Kallen joked.

"Neo Von Waldstein is a ruthless soldier and death incarnate. Neo Valiant is a man of the people who thrives for equality and peace. Then there's X, the man who will crush those who stand against unity" Neo explained.

Kallen smiled and kissed him "And I love all of them"

"With you I am a whole new man" He said sweetly "Not a Waldstien, Valiant or X. I am the true Neo that I thought died on the steps of Ares Villa"

Kallen stroked his long hair gently "Just as I am truly me with you as well. Not the strong Kallen Kozuki or the feeble Kallen Stadtfeld. I am yours and you are mine, forever and ever"

The teens kissed deeply when another knock came to the door.

"Go away, leave the drinks out there!" He ordered sharply before going back to the kiss.

The door was kicked in leaving splintered wood covering the ground, There in the doorway stood a crazed looking blonde girl with a machine gun.

"Die Reaper!" She shouted and fired until the clip emptied "Ha! got the bastard"

"Not the best attempt on my life but you get points for getting this far"

Neo sat calmly at his chair like nothing happened but standing at his side was an angered Kallen with a blazing left eye and the bullets floated in front of the desk.

"What the hell are you!?" The girl shouted.

"You have two options now girl" Neo said now walking around his desk "I can let my fiancée return your ammo or you can tell me who sent you and get a nice place on the islands and a new life"

The girl dropped to her knee crying "He said he'd kill my little sister if I didn't come here and kill everyone! Please you have to die so I can save her!"

Neo nodded to Kallen and the bullets fell with the deactivation of her geass.

He leaned down to the girl "Who was this man? I will save your sister and get you away from the city"

She looked up into his eyes with tears "Thank you"

Neo nodded and she cried into his shoulder while he patted her back.

"You really are a nice man. Too bad that's a death wish here!" Suddenly a gunshot filled the room.

"Neo!" Kallen called out and used her geass to push the girl away and into a wall. The girl had a bloody hone in her chest. There was a paper that fell from her breast pocket that Neo picked up.

Neo stood slowly and turned to Kallen with an angered look "She's a bounty hunter. multimillions for the one who kills us"

Kallen gasped "Who would do that?"

"Every noble that Valiant has ruined or another nation" Neo said with a shrug "These things happen far too often here but it's the first for me personally"

"How can you take this so lightly!?" Kallen shrieked "We cant afford to die with what's at stake!"

Neo made to question but instead tackled Kallen to the ground just as the outside wall was rained on by a hail of gunfire.

"Gunships this close to the palace!" Neo said angrily "Where the hell are the Royal Guard!?"

Kallen jumped up at once the bullets stoped and activated her geass. There were three gunships outside. She made two crash into each other and the other made to shoot but it's gun was crushed and the rest of the gunship followed.

"Kallen don't over use that thing so much or you'll end up like me soon" Neo said indicating his eye cover that he had opened with his permanent geass.

"Let's just go before we have knightmare coming after us!" She ordered grabbing his hand and the pair ran out of the mansion and into the dark streets of the capital city.

**[Ashford Academy Rooftop]**

"Who is she?" Lelouch asked C.C. darkly when they reached the seclusion of the rooftop.

"She was my first contract and greatest failure" She said with only a hint of sadness.

"Your first contract should be much older then a teenaged girl" Elly said after some thought "You've been around for a long time and I know you gave geass to my mother when she was Marianne's XO before they were both knighted"

C.C. nodded "Very observant. Veronica's power was the ability to travel to another's body and later she used it on her brother to take his power of shape shifting and could turn those she takes into her image"

"What of your contract?" Lelouch asked.

"She was corrupted by the power and I had no use for her" C.C. explained coldly.

"Why not kill her since she couldn't fulfill the contract?" Elly asked.

"A few years ago I killed her along with a boy I also had to leave behind" She explained vaguely.

Lelouch scoffed "Well she's here now and I want to know what she wants"

As if hearing his plea, his phone began to ring.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia, or better yet, Zero" Veronica teased from across the line "I have something of yours that I think you'd want kept safe"

Lelouch growled but kept his exterior calm "What would that be?"

Nicky giggled "So calm while your dear little sister is here with me. Her bodyguards could use some more immediate help though"

Elly could feel the hysterical worry and fear radiating from Lelouch. But suddenly she got a text.

_Kallen & I being pursued. Bounty hunters are after us. Laying low but in danger._

"Neo's in trouble" Elly informed.

"That would be Mao's doing mother" Veronica said bitterly "He made for a wonderful ride until he found me this meat bag. You should've done the deed alone so I didn't have a chance to run but you never wanted me to die, you wanted that silly wish"

"What's your goal here!" Lelouch demanded.

Veronica giggled "Mao has some juicy secrete to mess with those two but what I want is for you to play a little game with me"

"And what would that be?" Lelouch asked.

"You have thirty minutes to kill five people at the school before I chop off the cripple's useless legs" She said with a evil laugh "I'll be watching"

The line went dead, leaving the three in a mixture of anger, worry and fear.

**[Pendragon City]**

"This is all Mao's doing" Neo growled as he hung up his phone.

"What can Elly do?" Kallen asked.

Neo shook his head "Mao had a friend who's taken Nunnally hostage so they cant help"

"What about Kayla?" She asked worriedly "We cant do this ourselves"

Neo cupped her cheek gently "We can do anything together"

She smiled "Yes we can"

"Now we know that he's a mind reader so he has to be near us" Neo said in thought "We could head for the safety of the palace but there's no telling if any of the royal guards know of the bounty"

"Then we hunt him down like we were told" Kallen said simply.

Neo nodded "The only issue with that is the geass canceller he wears now. It will black my power from seeing him and I know he's in my range cause I'm in his"

"Dosent the canceler block his power as well?" Kallen asked.

"It's a weak prototype that can only block the power until it strengthens like it did for me. Mao's power is near the highest level from what C.C. told Elly. It will block any outside geass from the outside"

Kallen smiled "Then look for a blind spot"

Neo smirked and his eye cover opened and his sight spread over the area. There were rats scurrying about, families and couples in nearby apartments, homeless wandering or sleeping in the alleys. The sewers with it's running waters and waste, the rooftops of the city with a single spot that was void of his vision like a shadow.

"Found him!" Neo said and looked up. Right above them was a Chinese man with shades and headphones on as well as a blue necklace.

He clapped and laughed "Good thinking miss Kozuki. I see why you are the Black Ace"

"Stop hiding behind the bounty hunters and face us!" Kallen yelled angrily and her geass activated but did nothing.

"That wont work girly" He mocked while tapping Neo's necklace "I know your secrete so you might want to shut up"

Kallen looked shocked and glanced at Neo.

"Yes I know everything you've ever done" He said with more laughter and clapping "Even those steamy nights where he took advantage of your grief over Naoto and fucked you like another of his sluts"

"MAO!" Neo shouted as his left hands fingers turned to sharp blades and the palm glowed white "Shut your mouth!" He fired a positron beam where his geass told him Mao would move but Mao never moved seeing what Neo saw.

"So you get angry when I play with her then I'll just play with you" He said staring at him "Did you tell her how you massacred a whole city just because their commander talked about your mother. Or about how you killed little Freya just because she believed different from you"

Neo clenched his fists and the memories of his past.

"Or the time when you killed children because your commander promised a promotion" He continued diving deeper into Neo's memories "What about how you tricked the Hathaways into following you by faking a britannian assassination on their father making believe in the Valiant way"

"Enough!" Yelled Kallen as her geass flared. She and Neo were thrown into the air and landed behind Mao.

He laughed madly "Such talent you have. A shame that you've joined with him and not the imp like that little assassin over there"

The teens turned around and spotted a boy tied to a smoke pipe in chains.

"Master V.V. will kill you!" The boy shouted angrily.

Mao laughed "Yes your beloved master who wants to protect you and loves you ha that's rich"

The boy looked to Neo "Reaper just kill him without your geass"

"I have a better idea" Kellen said and a large AC unit was lifted into the air.

"I would do that if I was you" Mao mock with a gun in his hand pointed at Neo "I can see what he sees. Remember?"

The boy struggled "Free me and I'll kill him!"

Neo shook his head "He'll just kill you when I think about it"

"hahaha Yes but what if I said I told that boy everything about you X?" Mao mocked "You cant leave him alive with what he knows but neither can he leave you alive knowing what he knows"

"What is your name kid?" Neo asked as he walked to the boy.

"My master calls me Rolo" He said eyeing the older teen "Are you going to kill me"

"Oh he's considering it" Mao laughed "What to do with him?"

Kallen moved the AC closer to Mao "Shut up you!"

Mao and Kallen stared into each others eyes, one set narrow with hate and the other full of evil laughter. Suddenly a blade erupted from his chest.

"You don't see everything mind reader" There behind Mao was Kayla holding a sword through him and blue geass in her right eye.

"You hid from both mine and the reaper's geass" Mao said angrily as he fell to the ground.

"When one's only strength is geass, they are week" Kayla said as she wiped the blood from her blade.

Neo let out a relaxed sigh and walked over to Mao "You should've known that a family always looks out for each other Mao. Now you will die alone without ever seeing your precious C.C."

Kayla walked over to Rolo "Are you hurt kid?"

"I am not" He said cautiously "But I do believe you are only a year older then I Princess Kayla. Unknown user"

She laughed before speaking darkly "Yes I didn't inform father or that demented brat of my gifts but I didn't want to be another nameless slave like he made you"

"We'll tell V.V. Mao killed him before we found them and take him Mao's corpse" Neo said staring down at the dieing man.

"Then it's death for me" Rolo said nonchalantly.

"We will not kill him Neo" Kayla said sternly "I save all of your lives so you ALL owe me" She then turned to Rolo "What do you know of me?"

"Truthfully. That man spoke of the Raven of the White Lotus" He said "The unseen leader who escaped the second prince. It's only known that you were a woman. V.V. thought you possessed a power to gain loyalty but I see he was wrong"

"They follow me 'cause I offer them a better world where death and suffering is no more" She said. With a swipe of her sword she cut the ropes. "I know the way you were raised Rolo. I offer you a place in our family"

Rolo looked at the three teens around him and the man bleeding on the ground near death.

"V.V. would kill me if I were to betray him" He said sadly.

Kayla placed a hand on his shoulder "Serve him for now but when the time comes when we come for him, you will be free to have the life you want"

It was everything he ever wanted, A family to protect and love him. V.V. killed any who became too powerful in their geass even though he promises to protect the kids. Rolo himself had killed some of them.

"Alright I'll do it" He finally said "But we have to destroy him or else Chelsea will extract his last memories"

Neo turned back to the dieing man and his hand began to glow white energy

Mao gave a weak chuckle "So after all I went though to rid myself of that bitch and find my love. I'm to be killed like that knight whore?"

"Yep" Neo said popping the P and brought his hand over Mao's face "Any last taunt for us?"

A smirk came to Mao's face as the light intensified "I hope the kid's stillborn!" As the last words escaped his mouth, the energy discharged and the head of the mind reader was gone.

"What'd he mean by that?" Neo said as his hand became normal again "Anyway we need to help Lelouch and Elly with this Veronica"

**[Ashford Academy Clubhouse]**

"Are you going to kill someone?" C.C. asked as they entered the clubhouse.

"Shut up!" Lelouch said angrily "We need to find Kai and Sayoko first"

Elly felt around them "I'm guessing the anger is Kai and he's with shame and sadness which I guess I Sayoko. Their in Neo and my living room"

The three headed to the room. Kai was bloody but was using some ninja healing power on Sayoko.

"How did you let her get taken!" Lelouch roared.

Kai looked to Elly "She needed some medical help so I used your medkit"

"Have you called anyone?" She asked.

Kai nodded "Frost was already here and is looking around now but I think she's after Lelouch"

"She wants us to kill students" Elly said looking at Lelouch who was sitting in deep thought.

"Veronica wants to see you suffer" C.C. said to the group "Nunnally is the weak point to Lelouch and Kai but Lelouch's pain will cause you pain Elizabeth"

"Your saying no matter what we do she's kill Nunnally!?" Kai said standing and causing himself pain "Damn it!"

Elly grabbed the younger teen to keep him from falling "Your hurt and pretty much useless to Nunnally right now"

"You cant expect me to stay back when she's in danger!" Kai protested against the pain.

"Your too hurt to move let alone save my sister" Lelouch said coldly "Elly and I will deal with this demon while you heal yourself and Sayoko"

Kai jerked out of Elly's hold and went back to healing Sayoko.

"What's the plan Lelouch?" Elly asked.

"We go after Shirley" He said plainly "She needs her for something so we draw her out that way"

"I can feel that you don't like this idea" Elly said touching his shoulder.

"I either chance this or tell Nunnally that I killed five students for her" Lelouch said holding back tears "I couldn't face her after that! But I wont lose her!"

Elly pulled Lelouch to look at her glowing eye "Calm!"

Lelouch shook the disoriented feeling from his head. Elly's geass left a strong mark in his mind from it's multiple use.

"It gets easier when you want the change to happen" Elly said rubbing his back "It doesn't effect Neo at all due to our connection but Jenny was difficult since she didn't know what I was doing to her"

"What is the plan now?" C.C. asked "Veronica wont spare any of you no matter what you do. In the end you all die and I locked away"

A text came to Elly.

_Mind Reader is dead. He had a note in his pocket which said the other one was in the waterworks under the school._

"We just caught a break" Elly said happily "She's in the Waterworks"

Lelouch jumped up "Remind me to thank your brother"

"I'll stay here" C.C. said suddenly "You wont need my help"

The pair just shrugged and left to the elevator down to the lower levels.

"They might've set a trap" Elly said and the two of them stood away from the door.

When the door opened Lelouch used the mirrored side of his phone to spot a machine gun in the hallway.

"And here I thought this would be easy" Lelouch said angrily "We'll have to find another way in"

Elly just smiled and removed a handgun with a small suppressor from her breast pocket. She jumped out before Lelouch could stop her and took a single shot and no fire came from the weapon above "I'm the greatest shot in the empire"

Lelouch stared awestruck at her for a moment before scowling "You could've been hurt!"

"Whatever Lulu we have other things to do" She said walking down the hall.

They reached the large room with water running throughout. There at the end of the room stood Xavier pushing Nunnally towards them.

"Xavier what the hell happened to Veronica!?" Lelouch asked.

"I dealt with her" He said emotionlessly.

Lelouch ran to Nunnally and wrapped her in his arms "I thought I would lose you"

"Is Kai okay!?" She demanded in tears.

Lelouch stood and groaned out a "Yeah" before taking the handles of the wheelchair from Xavier.

"Well this was a interesting day" Elly said relaxed.

Xavier nodded "Very"

**[Valiant Private Transport]**

Neo stretched before sitting on the bed that was within his private transport. the thing was all self-controlled so he had no use for a pilot and it gave him and Kallen all the privacy they wanted.

"Why is Kayla not coming with us?" Kallen asked hugging him from behind and kissing his cheek "Not that I don't enjoy the privacy"

"She's going to Russia to meet with some allies of theirs" Neo explained before laying on his back with Kallen snuggled to his bare chest.

Neo picked up the box he got from V.V. as a prize for killing Mao. The immotal child didn't like that his head was gone but after Neo explained the things he was saying he understood. The box itself was pure black but the top had the red sigil of geass. It was said to empower geass for a short time, for one time.

He opened it and a sudden flash happened and everything was black. He could hear Kallen calling to him but the sound faded away.

He was standing in a medical bay, in front of him sat Suzaku covered in blood. But the most shocking sight was that of Euphemia in the medical capsule the a bloody hole in her chest. He tried to call out but he simply walked out of the room.

The then saw himself in the Valiant crypts where his sister laid crying on the chest of a man in white robes. As he neared he saw the raven hair of his best friend Lelouch. C.C. turned him around and was saying something to him that he couldn't hear or read her lips.

The world again faded to another sight.

In front of him stood a boy around the age of ten. They stood in his home on the Valiant Islands, in the training hall he had designed but never used.

The boy had long crimson hair that looked like a river of blood. What Neo saw most over the Japanese training clothes and the katana in his hands was the bright green eyes that he knew as his own.

On the wall was a digital clock which showed the date. It read December 20th 2027 a single decade from the current year.

Next he knew he awoke in his bed at Ashford with Elly and Kallen at his bed side.

"You gave us quite a scare bro" Elly said seeing he was awake "I called up that little brat and cussed him out until her said this was normal. Apparently mom ended up being able to see the entire world at one time before passing out"

Neo groggily sat up feeling pain in his left eye.

"You look like crap" Kallen said before kissing his cheek.

"He's lucky he's already hurt or else I'd kick his ass myself" Elly said looking at her mother's ring on Kallen's hand "You should've at least told me before popping the question. Mom always said not to get married before your eighteen but you were never once to listen"

"_She asked me so please shut up_" Neo said though their link before looking to Kallen "How long was I out?"

"It's been a day" She said.

Neo nodded before looking to his sister "Please give us a moment sis"

"Fine whatever, I need to tell Nunnally you okay anyway" She said before walking out.

Neo pulled Kallen to sit on his lap with his arms around her "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What?" She said confused.

He brought his hands to her lower belly "I understand what Mao's last words meant"

She looked down to where he was rubbing and placed her hand over his "People like us cant be distracted"

Neo flipped her over to lay on her back on the bed while he moved to red his head over her belly "This could never distract me nor would I deny you freedom"

She smiled and ran her finger though his hair.

Neo kissed her belly gently "He's going to be a very handsome boy with his mothers hair and fathers eyes, and a warrior like his both parents"

Kallen laughed "I'll be happy no matter who it is"

"No I saw a boy just as I described" Neo said "Holding a katana and wearing a Japanese training gear. We were training ten years from now in our home on the islands"

She smiled warmly "I cant wait to see it"

Neo smiled along with her "Neither can I my love"

Chapter End

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Okay I had to literally force out this chapter. I hate Mao so much, he's so hard to write and I know it probably sucks.**

**If anyone wonders why Charles is such a nice guy, well he thinks of Neo as the perfect son he wishes he had. He's a strong fighter and a stronger tactician and he understands the way he world is and goes much father then a sane Lelouch would to achieve his goals. Charles respects Neo just as he does Bismarck. I see it as Bismarck being his only real friend being his personal knight since before he was emperor. I don't know if he was but I see his as so and it's my Fic.**

**Shirley's new condition will be explained later but she's now no longer important to the story at all nor does she have feelings for Lelouch anymore. Thank you Veronica!**

**For any who didn't get it. When C.C. and Mao attempted to kill Veronica years ago, she fled into Mao's mind thus adding to his madness. He later used Shirley grief to implant Veronica into her but couldn't hold full control when she wanted to kill Lelouch. She then killed Sophie, Shirley's roommate and took her body.**

**Oh and I didn't write out the proposal cause it was a steaming trip to the homeland.**

**Thank you and I'm sorry that this chapter sucks.**


	26. Chapter 26 - Vengeance

**To Raidentensho****: I do intend for Neo to build a personal knightmare based on ALL Valiant tech. X's R2 knightmare will be even greater, I've had it planed out since the start. And yes it is a dragon-like knightmare.**

**Back to Knightmare combat!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Code Geass: Valiant Chapter 26 - Vengeance<strong>_

**[Prince Clovis La Britannia Memorial Art Museum]**

Euphie absentmindedly listened to the museum director as she continued to glance back at her guard. Originally her sister had ordered Darlton to accompany her to this useless event but she knew something was bothering Neo and asked that he come along until the main event later that evening.

Darlton easily said he'd come then. There was unspoken tension between them due to the death of Freya but she knew better then to think that was Neo's problem. He'd lost loved ones before. Lelouch, Lady Isabella. He was troubled by something else and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

She finally caught saw a painting that caught her eye. It was a simple Japanese home in a beautiful mountain environment.

"Oh this one's nice" She said before turning to the director "I particularly like this painting"

The man got the usual Brittanian look of superiority "It's regrettable that our investigation uncovered that the artist was one quarter Eleven"

"And what the hell do you mean by that!?" Neo suddenly shouted angrily.

The man looked puzzled at the angered Duke. As far as he knew he had said nothing wrong.

"Perhaps it should never had been displayed here in the first place" Euphie said angered as well.

"Well it's a delicate balance with our public" The man said looking a little scared by the glare he was getting from the Grim Reaper of Britannia. He quickly changed the subject "Look at this painting over here…"

Neo scoffed and walked away, leaving Euphie to listen to the man. He walked out to the front steps.

"You'll be a quarter Japanese son" Neo said to the sky "I'll make sure that means nothing for you!"

**[Allied HQ, Meeting Room]**

The leaders of the base were all gone doing something in their normal lives leaving the base in the command of Hitomi and Kallen who decided to skip school despite protests from Ohgi.

Hitomi sat in the head chair of the holo-table X had installed. She played Chess which she knew was a waste of the tables power but she reprogrammed it to add the game for her long time of being bored. Neo, Lelouch and Kayla had lives outside of this but for some that was not an option.

Yuna and Kazuma were ever vigilant on opposite sides of the door. Yuna laying across a small couch with her handheld game while Kazuma sat in a soft chair with some horror novel.

Kallen was at the other end of the holo-table looking over Neo's specs on the Guren in a 3d format where she could take it apart bit by bit.

"How far along are you?" Hitomi suddenly asked as she won another game against the computer.

Kallen looked up shocked for a moment then shouted angrily "He told you!"

Hitomi laughed "I could detect a few medical arts around your stomach and you have that happy look about you. I would've guessed you and Neo got a little rough but after that outburst you confirmed it"

Kallen glanced back at the other Kage in the room.

"They don't speak to the others here so don't worry" Hitomi said waving it off "I guess having Kai around helps ease the morning sickness. Your clan were master medics, shame he never got to finish his training and your mother didn't see fit to learn"

Kallen brushed it off "Why did you want to know about the timeline?"

"I've never heard of someone being pregnant when they obtained a geass" She said looking at Kallen's left eye "It wouldn't be too shocking if the child was given one as well"

Kallen moved a hand to her stomach "Is there a way to know?"

"The blind princess has a knack for seeing things even I cannot, but I'd think she would've known and told you something about it by now" She explained starting another game.

"I guess your right" Kallen said sadly. It was a dangerous unknown. Neo told her every detail of his vision and yet geass was never mentioned. But why would he even need to use it while training with his father. Looking to visions of the future left to many questions.

The door burst open to Ohgi running in. Stopping all pregnancy talk.

"Where Zero, or Raven or X?" He said hastily.

Hitomi raised a brow "I am in command while they are away. What is so important?"

The four holy swords walked into the room. All bowing to Hitomi.

"Lady Hitomi we apologize" Senba said solemnly.

Hitomi jumped up with a shocked look before it turned to anger "You will have our aid. And if not the aid of Zero or Raven then X will help no matter the risks"

"You cant say that for him!" Kallen protested.

"They're here because Tohdoh the miracle was either captured or killed" Hiromi said looking towards them before turning back to Kallen "He is my brother be it by marriage, blood or friendship, I will protect my kin!"

**[Ashford Academy, Lelouch's Room]**

"…also alert those who are to rendezvous with us" Lelouch gave the last of his instruction before hanging up his phone.

"So now two piece we've been wanting will be ours today" Elly said with a devilish smile "The four holy swords and Tohdoh the miracle. Along with Kage, they are the best team in Japan and Tohdoh is a charismatic leader"

Lelouch looked out his window to spot Suzaku cleaning slander from his gym clothes again.

"If only you could be trusted Suzaku" He said bitterly before turning to Elly "We will need to find someone to protect Nunnally. Kai already proved to be useless against Veronica"

"Lelouch he nearly died to protect her" Elly protested "He loves her but just doesn't accept it yet. The same can be said about her"

Lelouch glared at her "She's too young to have a boyfriend"

"And I'm too young to be an aunt but I will be" She retorted.

Lelouch turned back to the window "I'm done talking about this"

Elly just scoffed and walked out.

**[Government Bureau, Railway]**

"Today, Kyoshiro Tohdoh will be executed" Guilford informed Cornelia.

"I wont be present for that now that the Japan Liberation Front is defunct" She said dismissively.

Guilford nodded "Right"

"No wait. Let him handle the execution" She said with a devious smirk.

"Viceroy" Euphie called out as she and Neo neared.

Cornelia turned to her sister "Sorry to summon you like this. How are things at the museum?"

"The dedication ceremony is later on" She answered "Of greater importance though, the NAC reported there was unrest in Ishikawa"

"Probably backed by the EU or Chinese Federation" Cornelia answered without seeing the smirk on Neo's face "And there has also been sightings of Gun-Rus. Still it's our chance to bring Hokuriku under control. You'll have Neo and Darlton here while I'm gone so consult with one of them" Even she knew they were not the best of pals right now.

"Should I not come along?" Neo asked eagerly "I have no duties here at the moment and my knights await a mission"

Corneila shook her head before looking to her sister with a folder in hand "I hoped for you to chose Neo and thus the Valiant Knights but here is also a list to choose from"

"You're picking her knight for her?" Neo asked with a hint of a appalled tone "Isn't that the right of a royal to choose his or her own without outside help"

Cornelia gave him and angered glared "Well Lord Waldstein you could take it up with the emperor if you feel so strongly"

Neo smirked "Oh I'm sure Uncle Charlie would love fore me to bother him for such a trivial thing. You remember what happened when you denied my requests to join the military. What was the punishment again?"

"Stop!" Euphie shouted out "I'll pick soon okay?"

Cornelia nodded and Euphie and Neo walked away.

**[Allied HQ, Loading Area]**

X looked around at all of the knightmare and other equipment being loaded on trucks or trains. There was a mission being planed and he was not made aware.

"There's that man o' mine!" Hitomi shouted out over the noisy prep.

X walked over to her and noticed the four she sat near.

"It's an honor to meet the holy swords" He said respectfully with a small bow "I've heard a great deal about you from Shogun Kage"

"You as well X" Senba said taking the role as leader being the oldest "We heard you were the one to slay the Flame Knight"

Neo mentally cringed but outside he acted humble "She was an enemy like any other. I would do the same to any racist who stand in the way of equality. A knight of Britannia or a samurai of Japan"

He took his leave before they could reply. He made his way to the meeting room where the senior black knights were. They greeted them but he quickly moved to the back room and punched in the code only known to the leaders of the alliance.

"About time you got here" Elly said as he entered.

"Are we planning on attacking something?" He asked looking to Lelouch "I can only assume it has something to do with the Holy Swords"

"We are freeing Kyoshiro Tohdoh and bringing him to our side" Lelouch said picking up his mask "Hitomi already got the Phantom ready"

"Cornelia never said we'd captured Tohdoh" Neo said confused "I was with her just an hour ago"

"Is there a chance she's on to you?" Kallen asked worriedly.

Neo shook his head "She would have no proof and they wouldn't risk Valiant turning on them for an accusation. I do have a large private army back home plus the Valiant Dark forces around the world. I'd know the moment Britannia would attempt to make a move on me"

"Let's go" Lelouch rushed them "We have guests"

The four of them walked back to the knightmares where Tamaki was getting chewed out by a familiar Indian woman.

"Rakshata" X said greeting the woman who helped design his alter ego.

She looked him up and down "I see you treat our children well unlike these fools"

"She thinks of her machines as her children and since we both designed this attire and the Shinobi frames, they are our Children" He explained to Kallen who was giving him a very confused look.

"So you know who he is under there!?" Tamaki asked shocked "What gives man! We've been tight since before Zero showed up!"

"Anyway" Zero said to cut the useless chatter "I was quite impressed by the work you did in medical cybernetics. Especially in X and the Reaper"

She smirked. It meant that he knew they were one and the same "I do hate taking about the past" She turned to X "I brought along the other children that Lady Kage asked for"

"The Gekka?" X said looking at the trucks she came with.

Kallen walked over in a tight red jumpsuit with a frown.

"Don't worry about it" Neo whispered in her ear "You wont need it much longer"

**[Britannian Prison Base, Warden's Office]**

"God I hate paper work" Victoria complained as she signed her name again.

"My apologies milady" the warden said "With Lord Waldstein gone and Princess Euphemia busy, you are his commander"

Victoria looked to the Japanese boy who was shaking uncontrollably.

"I could handle this Suzaku" She said placing a hand on his shoulder "I know what it's like to kill those you love and you'll never forget this moment"

Suzaku shook more by those words.

"Ah I understand" She said going back to the paper work '_He's already killed someone even closer. He's a family murderer just like me_'

Suddenly an explosion rang out and smoke plumed from the south wall.

"You were right Kira. Hitomi did come for her brother" Victoria said to the white haired teen who disappeared out the door.

The black knights rushed into the prison tearing down the small defense forces with the advanced Gekka.

"This will prove most interesting" She said grabbing her knightmare key from around her neck. "Come on Suzaku!"

**[Britannian Prison Base]**

X cut down another Sutherland with ease on his side of the base. Eve and Kai at his back while Kallen and Hitomi were with Zero.

"This is too easy!" Kai said blasting another enemy.

"Damn it Kai!" X shouted.

Suddenly a white bolt of energy flew for the Knightshade but was deflected by the Phantom's chainsword.

"You never say that in battle!" Eve scolded.

Up above them was the Archer with it's bow trained on them.

"I should've known they'd want revenge for Freya" X said looking about. "You two take Weinberg and the Hathaways while I deal with the Knight of Eleven and Baron Nu"

They moved from X and the Archer followed after them with the Watcher and Savage appearing behind her.

The Sutherland Club jumped from the top of the prison with his blade coming down. X jumped back but not so far that the planed Positron beam from the Advent hit him.

"He's quite skilled to see though the feint" Victoria said moving behind X.

Kira charged in but was blocked by X's chainsword. Advent attempted to come from behind but X used his other chainsword to block her as well. The Phantom was locked with both knightmare at the same time on either side.

"I have you now!" Victoria said and raised her other arm which glowed bright with a charged positron blast.

The Phantom jumped back just as she fired resulting in it hitting the Club, tearing off it's right arm and destroying it's MVS.

"Damn you X!" Kira shouted angrily.

Elsewhere Kai and Eve finally stopped running.

Savage came in fast to decapitate the Knightshade but it ducked under and sliced the arm off. Watcher shot the blade from it's arms to keep from a follow up attack.

Specter moved towards the Archer while avoiding the bolts of positron energy. It got in close and slashed at the Archer but the other frame blocked with it's MVS bow before separating it and counter attacking but only resulted in bouncing off of the Abrasive armor. Specter pulled out it's cannon and fired a fast shot into the Archer, destroying it's legs before spin kicking the head off.

Knightshade spun around the Savage to stay out of the sight of the Watcher's P-VARIS while pounding on the Savage's shields with it's swords. The Savage sped forward and used it's shield to tackle the Knightshade and push it away. Watcher took the change and opened up on him.

The shots pounded the armor of the Knightshade but it quickly fired it's wrist cannons at the Watcher and destroyed the P-VARIS. Savage came back having recover it's axe. It make it cleave the Knightshade in two but it moved just slightly but not enough.

"I'm going to die!" Kai gasped seeing the attack coming in slow motion. The sight of Nunnally shocked face and fear came to him "Nunnally can see this. I wont make her cry! I cant die here!" He quickly pulled the ejection and rocketed away.

The Knightshade was cut in two from the right shoulder to the left thigh. Specter quickly came in and cut the Savage at the waist hitting the core and forcing Ashley to eject.

Not having a weapon, Amanda backed away to recover her sister.

X pushed back the Advent by firing his Positron Cannons and then deflected the incoming shots from the Club's VARIS with his swords.

"This is getting heavy" X said sweating from the stress. Even with his Geass, he could only move so fast to defend himself and these were the best of his forces.

The Club fired it's slash harken at the Phantom but it was grabbed and pulled, knowing the Club off balance. Phantom moved to attack but the Advent fired it's super positron cannon at him.

"Damn it's too strong for the armor and to close to dodge!" X gasped seeing the beam tearing him apart with his foresight. He quickly turned and fired his twin positron cannons into the blast and the two powers clashed.

"For Freya!" Kira shouted as he tackled the Phantom and ejected. The light enveloped the two knightmare in a massive explosion. The smoke cleared to show only a crater left behind.

Elly's head filled with fear, pain, hate, loss, love, the emotions flashed faster and over powered her empathy causing her to scream in pain that shot though her skull.

"Eve!" He called out but got no answer. He spotted the Specter on the ground "All forces fall back!" He and Kallen quickly grabbed the Specter and made their escape.

Chapter End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: No Neo!<strong>

**Knightshade is going going gone! As is all of the Valiant Knights' knightmares except the Advent, Watcher and Sutherland Club.**


	27. Chapter 27 - Knights for the Future

_**Code Geass: Valiant Chapter 27 - Knights for the Future**_

**[Ashford Waterworks]**

Neo stood with Lelouch and Nunnally at each of his sides. Nunnally wore a pink and white gown at made her look the part of Princess. Lelouch wore a white and black suit that was similar to the Zero costume with Britannian colors.

Neo looked towards Lelouch who had a scowl on his face. He didn't need to actually look as both his eyes were now glowing a deep red of geass.

At the entrance came both Kai and Elly. Elly wore her dress uniform wih her hair now drawn over her glowing left eye. Kai was dressed in white and gold pants with a white and brown coat and a cape wrapped around his shoulders that fell over his right arm. Each had a sword at their side. Elly a elegant and thin longsword and Kai a red and black handled katana.

The two walked in front of their royals and bowed. Kai to Nunnally and Elly to Lelouch.

Neo walked forward and spoke with authority "We are not true britannans, We are bound by friendship and love, war and hate, pain and loss We take honor to heart, cherish life and the future. Show your devotion!"

Each removed their swords and pointed them towards their own hearts with the handle towards a sibling who each took a blade.

"Elizabeth Marie Waldstein, Does thou swear yourself to the future of this world?" Lelouch said holding the blade "To take arms against those who would harm no matter the name"

Elly bowed further "Yes your highness" She knew he meant that he wanted her to stop him if he ever went too far.

"Kai Warren Valentine, Does thou pledge thyself to the protection of the innocent and peace?" Nunnaly said simply. She unlike Lelouch didn't have a second meaning.

Kai looked into her eyes and gripped the blade she held. Blood ran down the blade.

"By the blood of the Kozuki clan. I swear my life to you" He said seriously. Both Nunnally and Elly could feel his detication while Neo and Lelouch could see it. Mush to Lelouch's dislike.

Lelouch and Nunnally taped them on each shoulder and head and Neo spoke "Arise Sir Kai Valentine, Lady Elizabeth Walstein. The Knight of Vi Britannia"

The two arose and smiled to their charges.

"Lelouch gave Elly the Ring and Euphie gave Suzaku a pin so here" Nunnally said holding a keychain with a crimson origami crane "I asked Neo to make it from what he recovered from your knightmare. I'll miss driving it"

Lelouch glared at Kai but saw the smile on his sister's face and eased. '_She's like mother_' he thought both happily and scared.

Neo smiled at them "Now to deal with our little problem"

"I can do the eye patch but how can you hide yours?" Elly asked looking at the double geass sigils in her brothers eyes.

Neo pulled out a box "After my last advancement I thought of that" The box opened to reveal three green contact lens "It took quite some time to make these completely hide and negate our geass but it works"

Lelouch watched as his sister and her new knight left before turning to his best friend and knight "How did this happen anyway?"

"I was using my geass to combat Kira and Tori but even with it I was out numbered by equally skilled opponents. They moved so fast even my geass couldn't keep me updated on every eventuality like I'm used to. When Tori fired that cannon at me I paniced. I have a son on the way and I needed to live. The geass showed me the answer was the prototype P-Shield that I never thought to use as it always shut down the Specter in testing. I used it and passed out from the wear of the geass and the auto-pilot detected it and returned to base"

"And what about Elly?" Lelouch asked remembering her dazed state when he opened her cockpit at base.

"We're linked. I felt I was to die and so did she. The geass must've advanced from the overflow of emotions plus It was long overdue anyway" Neo explain.

Lelouch gave a nod "Fine let's get to Suzaku's party before Milly comes looking for us"

Neo laughed "Wouldn't want her seeing us like this. She might think you got married"

Elly glared at her brother "I can still tell her about you dear brother. I'm sure the school and father would to know all about it"

Neo made walked away muttering under his breath.

**[Ashford Academy Clubhouse, Student Council Room]**

Nina sat alone typing away on her computer.

"Nina what is that?" Came a voice at her back.

She turned quick in shock but calmed seeing it was only Neo, now wearing his school uniform.

"Good afternoon" Lloyd walked in from the glass door "oh little Neo, I didn't see you or your sister at the knighting"

"We had other business to deal with" Neo said with a shrug "Anyway, why are you here?"

"Oh I was looking for Major Kururugi but I see you two are working on some fun stuff."

Nina looked shocked "You know what it is?"

"It's not hard for those of our skills to discern a radioactive isotope" Neo informed with a smirk.

"Wow you guys are that good!" Nina exclaimed happily "If you can get that uranium to absorb active neutrons, then it should split into high-speed neutrons and atomic nuclei. The problem is, you need to fuel the reaction with U-35 which only makes up for .7 percent of all natural uranium. So even if we came up with some means to inducing fission, we'd never have enough raw materials. That's why…"

"You're making a nuclear weapon" Neo said getting ahead of her by looking at her work "It's not complete but I can see where you're going with it"

Nina beamed "You can tell? Wow."

"You could use Sakuradite to substitute the missing fuel" Lloyd explained "I would be happy to lend you a little from my supply to aid in this little endeavor"

Neo gave the man and cautioning gaze which was ignored when he said "Oh I see your eye's all better"

Neo just sighed and shook his head "Yeah. If you want Suzaku, he's in the ballroom down the hall"

"Oh and I need you as well" He said grinning "Her highness made the last of the Valiant Knights apart of Euphemia's guard"

"Princess Euphemia!?" Nina gasped at the mere mentioning of the name "You're both going to be with her?"

"I appears so" Neo said gritting his teeth "I guess I'll need to inform my sister of this"

The three made their way to the party.

"Good new Suzaku!" Lloyd shouted over the roar of teenaged rabble "You just got more work I'm afraid"

Milly quickly made her way over and spoke timidly for the first time in Neo's memory "Lloyd, is something wrong?"

"Oh, do you guys know each other?" Nina asked.

"We are to be married" Lloyd said simply to the entity of the Ashford student body, who all gasped in surprise "Isn't that right honey bunch"

"Um…yeah" Milly said embarrassedly looking back at the other students.

Neo face palmed "Lloyd you truly lack any and all human emotion. I'm telling Cecile about this"

Rivalz came running but Neo walked over to Lelouch and Elly who had walked away from Suzaku now.

"We are to accompany Euphie wherever it is she's going today" He informed quietly.

Lelouch groaned "Fine I'll inform Hitomi. Kayla's yet to return and Xavier's disappeared"

"They've never been a informative ally" Elly said "With Kage aiding the Black Knight, we've surpassed Area 11's current power even with the Valiant Knights"

Lelouch nodded with a scowl "But without the Knightshade, Kai's free to protect Nunnally here as a student"

"You don't like it?" Neo asked raising a brow with a smirk.

"I don't like that their alone" Lelouch said angrily and sighed looking into Elly's eyes "But she needs a guardian and I know he'll die for her"

**[Valiant Submarine Leviathan, Near Shikine Island]**

"Sir, we will arrive at our destination within ten minutes" the driver reported.

Neo nodded "Maintain speed with her highness's ship and dock along side when we arrive"

The man nodded "Yes my lord"

Neo turned and walked back to the officer rec room.

"Good to see you with the troops" Victoria said bitterly to the cousin/commander as he entered "Finally got bored of that whore of yours?"

"Neo stop!" Elly called out after feeling a huge spike in rage.

Neo breathed slowly before glaring at his cousin "No in fact we are to be married" He then smirked "Unlike you, my parents showed me how to love someone"

Victoria's left eye shined but she jerked her head away "Your not worth it" She then walked away into the hangers in the next room.

"What was that?" Kira asked looking up from a book.

"She's hurting seeing Neo so happy" Elly said sadly "She's only ever wanted love in her life but only ever received pain and hate. By her parent, by the emperor, by Xavier"

"I've heard her comlogs" Kira said "Frost is Xavier the banished prince"

Neo nodded "I'm aware. He always like to duel with me"

Kira shrugged and returned to his book "I'll let you handle if we tell anyone"

"I'll be back" Neo said walking towards the door to the hanger.

Elly looked after him "Don't do anything stupid"

He left with a chuckle.

He slowly walked through the hanger. Reaper, Ranger and the Club stood in racks while the Advent was in the long ranged missile launch tube. Due to the lack of space, Watcher and Amanda were above with the Camelot group.

The entire bay way void of other humans and as Neo neared the rear of the hanger he could hear the familiar sounds of female crying.

"Tori" Hw said softly as he neared her.

Victoria the Knight of Eleven was sat in the corner hugging her knees to her chest with her head lowered and hair blocked her from sight.

"What do you want" She growled out without looking up "Come to beat a girl while she's down"

Neo sighed and sat next to her "You hit low and I did the same"

"Was that supposed to be an apology?" She asked.

Neo laughed "Neither of us would do something like that"

"You have a point" She said with a small laugh.

"I love Kallen with all my heart" Neo said warmly "When you speak ill of her it angers me"

Victoria turned her head slightly to glare at him with one eye "And you talking about my tortured past pissed me off"

"There's reasons for that" Neo informed.

Victoria sighed "I never told anyone except exactly what I did to them"

Neo placed a hand on her shoulder "You don't have to"

"It didn't work Neo" She said with new tears "My mother used her geass of absolute love but even that didn't work and I butchered her. Then I used this fucking curse to torture my own father" She looked up at Neo fully "I laughed. I actually laughed over their corpses like a maniac" She dropped to his chest and cried.

Neo stroked her hair gently just as his mother would do for him when he cried.

"I have news cousin" He said gently "I'm having a baby. It's going to be a boy"

She jerked back and looking at him for a lie "No way"

"I've seen his face at the age of ten" Neo said smiling "Kallen's only a few weeks now but I know he's going to be strong and he had a confident look even for training with me"

She smiled and hugged him.

**[Shikine Island, Docks]**

"Arrival time is right on schedule" The base officer informed "We've prepared rooms for you and your entourage back at headquarters. If you'd like to wait there?"

"Is it safe to assume that the ship is docking here?" Euphie asked.

The man nodded "Yes, that hasn't changed"

Euphie smiled brightly "This will do fine then"

"Very well. I'll just arrange an escort" The man said but grabbed his ear as a report came in. He rushed over to the car for a better radio "Headquarters appears to be under some sort of attack."

Neo stepped forward "As I thought. We're going to have to fight. No doubt there's using ECM to block out reinforcements"

"Your going to be fine" Suzaku suddenly said turning to Euphie "Don't worry princess. I'll make sure no harm come to you while Neo and the others take care of this"

"No Suzaku" Euphie said confidently "Help Neo and these men fend off the attack"

"But Sub-Viceroy, he's an Honorary-Britannian. We're most certainly dealing with the Black Knights. What if he turns the Lancelot against us" The officer protested.

Neo turned to him and let his sword emerge from his arm and moved swiftly to press the blade to the man's neck.

"You are criticizing a member of royalty" Neo warned darkly "Plus a Valiant Knight once under my own command. Questioning his loyalty is the same as every member of the Valiant Knights!" The man looking like her would soil himself but Neo backed away and turned to the other. "Let's move!"

With haste the knights made for their knightmare which were atop their respective ships excluding the Advent.

The Watcher was now armed with both the Positron Bow of the Archer and the MV-Battleaxe of the Savage.

The Gloucester sped flanking the Lancelot while the Advent launched into the sky.

"Battlegroup arriving in location" Neo said over the private channel to Lelouch.

"We're ready here" Lelouch said from his end.

Neo watched the battle near. Seeing the red of a undamaged Guren made him release a breath he didn't know he was holding at first.

"Suzaku you go after Zero. We'll handle the rest" Neo ordered.

Lancelot shot out it's Slash Harkens at a nearby Burai which Neo knew was Tamaki.

'_If only the ejection would stick_' He said over his link only to hear his sister's mental laugh.

"Well if it isn't my old friends" Hitomi said getting in the way of the Valiant Knight like planed while Suzaku sped off after Zero. Flanking the Musha were Raiden and Shinigami as well as the Guren.

'_Damn it. This wasn't part of the plan_' Neo thought seeing his love.

"Let's avenge our losses!" Neo shouted and the battle began.

Reaper charged forward and attacked the Musha with it's large sword, forcing her to move away. While the others spread out.

Knowing the Reaper's power was close quarters. Hitomi activated her flame whips.

Reaper moved in again but the Musha jumped back and lashed out with the whips only to have each smacked away by the Reaper's blaze luminous.

"That's an unfair advantage!" Hitomi complained angrily before switching to her duel swords and charging in and entering a even skirmish.

Victoria wasn't fairing much better. Yuna and Kazuma had isolated her quickly and now she was dodging and blocking the sickles being thrown by the Shinigami but failed to notice the Raiden moving behind her until the last moment and narrowly got a wrist shied up in time to block the swipe of the MVS but the blade suddenly sparked so Victoria jumped back.

The Shinigami took the chance to swing it's sickles wide to wrap around the Advent and hinder it's movements. Raiden's blade generated electicity before it pointed the blade toward the Advent and shot out the power in steady arcs of electricity.

"This is bad" Victoria said as her systems began to go haywire.

Yuna laughed "It works! You'll soon be powerless by my Electro Blade!"

Elsewhere the Guren was surrounded by the remaining Valiant Knights.

The Club moved in with a swing of it's blade which the Guren dodged and made to grab but was stopped by an axe swing aimed for the right arm.

"They're luring me in to attack" Kallen said catching on fast "What about Elly?"

As if hearing it, the Ranger began opening fire from afar which made Kallen use the Wave Surger to block the incoming rapid fire, but the Club and Watcher used this time to attack from either side. Guren jumped backed and allowed the two to stop just in front of it while also blocking the Ranger's shots. The Guren reached out and grabbed the MVGA and activated the Wave Surger causing the Watcher the toss it aside with haste.

Before they could recover, the Guren threw it's knife at the Ranger, hitting the head and taking it off, thus blinding the sniper. The Club made to cut with it's MVS but the Guren jumped over it and went for it's head only to once again be forced to back off by the twin MVS of the Watcher who quickly put them together and fired several bolts at the Guren who blocked with the Wave Surger.

Neo growled and swung his blade in a wide arc to force the Musha back. One back, the Musha threw it's left hand sword at the Reaper but it was deflected. Using the distraction, Musha wrapped her burning whip around the sword and it quickly began eating away at the weapon. Reaper threw it towards the Musha but it changed the coarse with the whip and it dropped to the ground in two.

Advent was flashing warnings for system failure inside as it sparked wildly outside.

"I guess this is all I have left!" Victoria shouted and pressed her little red button.

The Advent's chest glowed blinding white and fired a Positron Cannon so large that the knightmare itself was thrown backwards. Raiden had just enough time to move before the place she was became a trench. The Shinigami's chains were broken leaving only it's single chainsword for armament.

"Well I'm not done yet" Victoria said looking at the 20 percent power warning.

The Guren was once again stopped a moment from grabbing the Club by the Watcher. It moved to avoid the Club's slash and activated the Wave Surger as the Watcher fired it's bow again.

"This is getting annoying!" Kallen growled.

The Watcher chaged in this time. Both blades read to strike. Taking the chance, the Guren raised it's left arm cannon and fired, hitting the Watcher's head and disabling it a swell. Club quickly began firing it's VARIS but was stopped by the Wave Surger.

A large shadow brought the battle to an end.

"The Avalon!?" Neo gasped at the large flying battleship over head "He finished it so soon Damn you Schneizel"

"Zero!" Kallen shouted and sped off towards the others hearing something over the radio.

"Kallen no!" Neo charged after her.

As they reached the field, Neo caught sight of a Portman nearing and Suzaku shoving Zero into the Lancelot. But what shocked him most was the hanger of the Avalon opening.

"Damn it Kallen get out of here!" Neo shouted over the Guren's private line.

"He's going to die!" She cried out as she reached the Gefion Disturbers and the Guren shut down.

Neo in a Gloucester was too slow to catch up and the entire area was enveloped in a red glow and smoke.

His geass failed him. He could see nothing within the battleground as if it was to horrible for even a cursed power to see. He shook. Shook in anger for Britannia, hate for the man he knew ordered the Hadron Cannons to fire on his loved ones. But more then anything, hate for himself for being so damn useless.

Chapter End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well we all know what happened there lol.<strong>


	28. Chapter 28 - Acceleration

Okay everybody, I've gotten my first flame review by a coward who posted as a Guest. I can take criticism but not an outright insult without even giving the story a chance.

I know my chapters are getting short but there's not much for Neo or Elly to do around now and I really want to get to where the action starts back up again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Code Geass: Valiant Chapter 28 - Acceleration<strong>_

**[Arial Carrier Avalon, Hanger]**

Neo stood looking at the black and gold knightmare responsible for his love being missing. His heart ached not knowing where she was and he knew Elly was suffering for it but he just couldn't stop the worry nor hide it as well as she could.

The prince and Lloyd were in the other hanger with the Lancelot as well as Kira. Amanda and Victoria were out searching with the Leviathan and Advent.

I brought more woory to Neo. He didn't know what the Black Knights were doing but there was a chance that Kallen could be a captive soon or even Euphie and then his vision would be complete.

He knew two things from that vision. One, that Suzaku was knighted and now so was this Suzaku. Second was that it was soon. Euphie was young enough that there could be some changes to her looks in a year or so but she looked the exact same as the last time he was her dressed up.

His life was riding on Kallen being alright and his plans relied on Euphie not dieing. Neo felt truly vulnerable right now.

"Magnificent!" Lloyd squealed the moment he walked into the hanger "I can finally tinker with the Hadron Cannon"

"Once we finish with the task at hand, you can do as you please with it" Schneizel said to appease the excentric man. He walked to Neo who hadn't made notice of them.

"Hey Schnitzel" Neo suddenly said jokingly with a wave "Sorry, I was distracted by this behemoth"

Schneizel simply raised a brow but Neo knew he was slightly irritated by the name calling.

"Neo it's good to see you in good health and spirit" The prince said after a moment. He had his family mask that Neo knew all too well was fake affection for personal gain.

Neo having Valiant made him the most powerful ally or enemy within the nobility. If one wanted the throne they would need the lord of Valiant above all other lords and ladies. Prince Charles had Henry and Isabella Valiant after He had their father killed for them to gain ownership of the lands and company. Neo would only work with one of two for the throne. Lelouch and Euphemia.

"You as well my prince" Neo said warmly.

"Settle a bet for me if you would" Schneizel said suddenly. "Are you really engaged?"

Neo's shocked face was all it took for an answer.

"Congradulations" He said kindly before pulling out his phone "Excuse me please, I'll need to inform a few siblings that I am own greatly. I'll leave Cornelia and Euphemia to you as I do believe the rumor hasn't left the homeland"

Neo stared, mouthagap at the prince who was now walking away. Only two people knew in the homeland and one never talks with anyone about personal matters so that left only one person who would talk "Damn it dad!"

**[California Camelot Shipyard]**

The moon was high above shining it's silver light over the now empty drydock. Only the small office building had light emanating from it.

"Please princess you can't see that" The commander pleaded to the young white haired girl sitting in his chair going over his records "Your brother could have charged of treason placed on you if he knew what you were looking at"

A smirk came to her lips "He wont"

A large black dog blew though the door and mauled the man so fast he didn't even scream.

"Sister are we ready to return to Area 11?" came a white haired man entering the room.

The girl pulled a data drive from the computer and threw it to him "We wont be returning there. We head for the new base. We can no longer help them in our current state. Leave Lelouch and Neo to take Japan and then we'll be ready for our father"

He nodded "Yes my lady"

In a flash of red the two were gone, leaving only death in their wake.

**[Kamine Island, Ruins/Thought Elevator]**

Neo watched the foolish scientist with a smirk across his face. They knew nothing about this place while he could just walk right up to the doors and enter C's World. There was a Thought Elevator back on the Valiant Islands and Neo had learned a great deal about it's workings.

"Neo why are you smiling?" Kira asked. Suddenly all attention was on him.

"Eh…" Neo looked at all the eyes on him "I was just thinking about flying the Gawain sometime"

"That can be arranged. Before Lloyd dismantles the poor thing" Schneizel joked before turning back to the work at hand.

Neo impatiently tapped his foot. '_Kinda nice if something more interesting would happen_'

Suddenly the cave shook "Damn it!"

The rock glowed red and collapsed. People ran for cover but Neo just blocked the dust from his eyes. Once the dust settled he was gifted with the sight of Kallen and Euphie both relatively alright if it wasn't for the soldiers all around, or that Zero and Suzaku were right there with them.

"Capture them!" He ordered out quickly "Do not fire with her highness close by!"

Kallen looked wide eyed at Neo, shocked that he would order her captured. Neo's eye's looked into hers but quickly glanced to her left and she followed his gaze to the black knightmare.

"Look Zero and knightmare!" She called out knowing what Neo wanted them to do. Soldiers ran forward to fire with Euphie safely behind them but Kallen quickly used the flash of the phone's camera to blind their optics.

Zero jumped inside the knightmare and began activating it and Kallen grabbed a rifle and began blocking the soldiers advance while they focused on saving the princess.

'_Go Lelouch_' Neo mentally urged and the Gawain came to life. Kallen jumped on and the knightmare sped for the exit. It fired the Hadron and Neo smirked at the idea of Rakshata perfecting it before Lloyd could get a chance to even try.

"Shale I have Victoria intercept?" Neo asked Schneizel once they walked out of the cave only to se the Gawain flying away.

"It was only a test model" The prince just shrugged it off before looking to Suzaku and Euphie "Aside from that I'm thankful you're both alright"

Neo turned away from the reunion and saw Kira nearly glaring at him.

"What is it?" Neo asked.

"That girl with Zero" He whispered while looking around "She's that girl you brought with you to Clovis's gala a few months back"

Neo's eyes narrowed and he spoke slowly "Are you saying I'm involved with a terrorist?"

"No I'm asked my friend if the girl I saw was the same" Kira said calmly.

"Remember you're place Baron Nu" Neo warned "You wouldn't want the same fate as your sister"

Kira raised a brow but left the conversation at that and walked away.

**[Allied Base, Briefing Room]**

The command staff of the Black Knights as well as Hitomi were all around the holo-table.

"Where the hell they go!?" Tamaki demanded "Just when we need 'em the damn Brits run out on us!"

"Shut up Tamaki!" Kallen ordered. Elly's mood adjustments didn't help her much with Tamaki around.

"We have other matters of greater importance then the abandonment of our allies" Zero said to silence them

The man scoffed but sat back with his arms crossed.

"What do we do about this Sawasaki thing?" Ohgi asked.

"Does Kyoto know anything?" Diethard asked looking to Hitomi.

"They just found out about his claim over the Sakuratite mining rights" She informed "I know X does not support this at all"

"Well Zero" Eve said looking to the man "It's our move"

**[Government Bureau, Viceroy's Office]**

Schneizel dismissed his staff to complete their tasks while only one man remained behind with a scowl on his face.

"You're making a mistake" Neo growled "Kira, Amanda and I could use the Leviathan and attack the base on the ground while Victoria and Suzaku attack from the air"

"That plan is sound yet you fail to see my overall goal" Schneizel said in his usual calm despite the menacing aura of the angered Reaper.

"I see your plan" Neo said and slamed his left hand on the desk which shattered under the increased power of the metal limb "You know he's close to Euphie and you want him gone"

Schneizel raised a brow at being figured out so easily but made his outlook hard "General Waldstein, are you saying my sister is involved with Major Kururugi, an Eleven?"

"I am saying you're trying to protect her from the wrong person. Prince Schneizel" Neo growled darkly "It shouldn't matter who you fall in love with. Love is love no matter if the person is Britannian or Japanese"

The older man gave a small smile "I see. Kira was correct about that girl at Kamine Island"

Neo's eyes narrowed "What if he was?"

"Detaining you without proof of treason could lead to my father's wrath" The prince said offhandedly "However highly I doubt you would aid a terrorist even if you were involved with her. I also suspect you wouldn't happen to tell me her name?"

"No I wouldn't" Neo said darkly "I will however tell you that she's loyal to me above all else. I have promised her I would take on Area 11 as my domain once I become the Knight of One"

"That's quite a goal" Schneizel mused "I assume she's your inside man to the Black Knights as well"

Neo nodded "She's made herself valuable to Zero as well as X. She's the reason I was able to save Cornelia when she was captured. Zero knows there's a spy inside so he's taken to moving their meeting places around and their Knightmare are handled by X's people. Always away from others until an operation"

The prince tool it all in. it made sense that Neo would have a spy working within the Black Knights as he'd done the same before the Valiant Islands were invaded by the Chinese Federation. It was just odd that this girl was obviously Britannian by the fact that he hadn't heard rumors of an Eleven at his brother's gala at the young nobleman's arm and he himself saw her briefly before she an Zero escaped with the Gawain. Despite it all she cared for Japan but it could simply be the hate that was thrown here that she wanted gone. Most of those around Neo wanted equality for all. All of them except Freya Darlton who died tragically at the hands of X and an unknown weapon.

'_I'll have to look deeper into this after everything calms down_' The prince thought before giving his attention back to Neo "Very well Neo. I'll trust in your judgment for now as Kira has done. I however will not allow you to assist with the operation in any way"

Neo gritted his teeth but simply took his leave knowing there was nothing he could do here to save Suzaku. Plus he had a new problem to deal with, Schneizel was not one to be taken lightly or to leave something alone. Kallen and his unborn son had to be protected above all else.

**[Fukuoka Base]**

"Damn it's cold here in Japan" A Chinese soldier said rubbing his arms while walking his patrol with his squad of three.

"I don't know why we're out here in the cold anyway" another said angrily.

The last nodded "It's not like anyone fights on the ground anymore"

"I hear the Grim Reaper of Britannia is here in Japan" The first said.

"Yeah that guy really kicked the 31st's asses a few years back" The third said.

"I hear that X guy is slowly taking out those so called invincible Valiant Knights" The second said.

All three laughed but all stopped upon hearing a odd sound in the night.

"Hey who's there" One yelled out.

A red shine came from between two warehouses but it backed away before the could make it out.

"Let's go" one said and the others followed.

They arrived at the spot but there was nothing there.

"You guys are para-" The man started but was cut off when he was left gurgling on his own blood.

The others screamed out in fear seeing a sword through the back of their friend. Both noise makers were silenced by a beheading single swipe.

With a quick swipe the sword was cleaned of all blood. The gem above the handle shined for a moment before dimming to a normal ruby.

In the distance, the sky was ablaze with the Lancelot's approach.

Neo stepped from the shadows and ran right into the next patrol and quickly cut them down before they even saw them.

He ran with great haste to one of the warehouses loaded with Gun-Ru knightmare-frames. The workers looked puzzled at the man dressed in all black stealth gear with a sword in hand. They almost assumed it was one of there special forces by the sword design but ran into a panic when the first man was cut down.

"Get to the Gun-ru!" a pilot commanded to his team just before his neck was penetrated by Neo's wrist blade harken.

The other pilots were able to enter their Knightmare but had the activate. Neo used his sword and ran though cutting them at the waist. The last one was able to activate before Neo came and opened fire, but Neo moved around his gunfire or deflected a few of the powerful rounds with just his sword before jumping into the air and piercing into the face of the knightmare.

The pilot could see the tip of the blade sticking out of the console in front of him and he shook in fear as the blade slowing moved down through his knightmare. It was a moment later when it exploded as well as the other Sakuradite and weapons in the warehouse. The resulting explosions caused a domino effect through the nearby warehouses leaving a huge gap in the base defenses and destroying several hundred Gun-Ru.

Neo looked on as other explosives he had planted began to explode thoughout the area. Suzaku had the entire front of the base to deal with but this left them without reinforcements from their reserves unless they pulled them from the HQ. Which they must've because Neo now had a pair of Gun-Ru right behind him.

"I am Neo Von Waldstein, Grim Reaper of Britannia!" He yelled out as he walked towards them "I am death incarnate. Surrender or die like all the others here"

Before the Gun-Ru even took aim, one was blasted right through the core by Neo's Positron Cannon. It was much weaker then the real thing but Gun-Ru lacked armor and the beam was much more focused for piercing power over blasting.

The second Gun-Ru got off a few shots but got the same slicing treatment as the one in the warehouse.

Neo took note of the explosions in the distance that he knew was Suzaku.

'_I just need to survive this and I'll be one step closer_' He thought before walking towards the HQ.

**[Kyushu Coast, Cornelia's Landing Party]**

"Highness, Zero has appeared at the base" Guilford informed his princess in the midst of battle.

She cut down another enemy before turning to him "What? Zero?"

"Yes, he saved Kururugi" Her knight said before adding "There's more. Someone destroyed the bases reserve forces"

"What the hell is going on over there?" She said before suddenly getting new information "What's this?"

Guilford gasped "Satellite data of the area as when as hacked IFF codes for the Chinese forces"

Cornelia smirked "He's finally doing it. You better not die on me now!"

**[Government Bureau, Viceroy's Office]**

"Your highness it appears as if Zero has appeared to aid Kururugi" Darlton informed "And also, the Viceroy's forces are reporting a major push after receiving the IFF codes as well as satellite imagery of the enemy"

Schneizel smiled "Then we can expect a swift victory. Have the media report ready. Zero cannot be seen aiding us"

"Yes your highness" The big man said before leaving.

"He's had every chance to do it over the years, why wait until now to gain it?" He mused "What are you planning Neo Von Waldstein"

**[Fukuoka Base]**

Zero looked down at the Chinese man in the jeep "Where's Sawasaki!?"

The man shook. He had Zero in the Gawain on one side and Kururugi in the Lancelot on the other. But he knew what he was allowed to live for. He simply had to say one thing "The Reaper claimed him"

Zero gasped and looked down at Elly who was piloting the Gawain.

"What's he going?" She said shocked "He cant be doing that now. He cant"

**[Kyushu Coastline Defense Base]**

Cornelia stood next to her knightmare drinking from a water bottle. Her forced took the main defense base with ease and she was waiting to get re-supplied and regrouped before making her way for the HQ.

"Princess are you okay?" Guilford asked coming to her.

She nodded "I just want to hurry before something bad happens"

"He may be rash at times but remember what he's accomplished" He said warmly "Neo is a Waldstein and a Valiant. Both are nearly impossible to kill so the combined power of the greatest two is nearly a god on the battlefield"

She smiled "Your right but he's still a little brother to me"

"Aw that's sweet of you" Neo said walking towards them "I'm so glad I brought to a present"

Cornelia stared wide-eyed at the teen in front of her. He was wearing the same attire he had when he saved her with the addition of the sword from her father. Under his left arm was an unconscious Sawasaki.

"How?" was all Cornelia could ask seeing him without a knightmare and holding the leader.

"A true massacre" Neo said proudly "Only one man saw my face and survived to tell his leaders. The rest know the reaper's touch"

**[Avalon, Temporary Quarters]**

Neo looked into the eyes of the emperor as the man spoke the words he already knew would come.

"You're recent escapade has made you a traitor" The emperor began "You single-handedly laid waist to most of a fortified base on foot and left only a single man alive for fear. Is this all true?"

Neo nodded "The 2nd prince was going to sacrifice one of my men so I stepped up despite the punishment for disobeying such an order"

"What you've done has already reached the streets of the EU from what my brother says. The name Grim Reaper is now brings more fear to a battlefield then Knight of One" Charles said "Do you know what this means for you?"

"I do" Neo nodded.

Charles nodded and Rolo suddenly walked into the room.

"Hello Neo" He said warmly. In his hands was a black case with the royal seal.

"You've become the most well known and feared name in the realm" The emperor's voice boomed "Therefore you no longer have a choice in the matter"

Neo dropped to one knee as Rolo went to his back to enact his punishment and a tremendous weight fell unto his shoulders.

Chapter End

* * *

><p><strong>I have a feeling that most people get it. <strong>

**I gave Neo that sword in the beginning but never really wanted to use it cause it's a geass weapon. I at least wanted one use out of it before I forgot about it.**

**Review please! I need more and like hearing what people think so far!  
><strong>


	29. Chapter 29 - Destiny

_**Code Geass: Valiant Chapter 29 - Destiny**_

**[Ashford Academy]**

Milly walked through the grounds inspecting the different events. The drama club was doing a play with the theater club, the cooking club had booths throughout the grounds with every style of food they could find books for. Most noticeable was the Fencing Club's area of the school grounds where she had planed on having people battle Neo.

"That could've at least canceled ahead of time" She said to herself as she neared the arena. The other members were still putting on a show and taking challenges but it wasn't the same without the great Lord Valiant "Where has he been the past few day? Elly's here, even Kallen came back"

There was a small crowd there that made her hurry to inspect. Rivalz was surrounded by people dressed in fine clothing for a school festival. They were shouting angrily at the teen who was franticly making up excuses.

"Hey he said he'd be here!" He defended "You guys know a Valiant never backs out of a promise"

"Are you taking bets Rivalz?" Milly asked as she neared "I thought Neo said no"

"It's alright Madam President" Came a echoed voice. Everyone looked up to see the Advent, now with float units in place of the wing, hover down unto the school grounds with Neo on it's shoulder.

Several students and guests ran to the arriving knightmare. Milly just smiled up knowing Neo liked making an entrance.

"So are we ready to start?" He said jumping down from the Advent. He was wearing his Valiant uniform but threw aside his cape and picked up a sword "Who's first?"

The nobles who Rivalz invited quickly placed bets as their fighters entered the arena.

"Rivalz did you say I would fight them all at once?" Neo question with an annoyed glare to the other teen.

"Eh… I kind of forgot to mention that at the last meeting" He said rubbing the back of his head "But I knew you could do it pal!"

Neo shook his head before falling into a fencing stance. He wore no armor and was about to face a dozen fencing champions from all over Britannia "This will be easy"

**[Elsewhere at Ashford]**

Kai stood behind Nunnally and glared at the woman who was currently her guest.

"Nunnally why has he been looking at me like that?" Euphie asked a little afraid.

"Kai, Euphie is my sister" She said grabbing his hand "She wont hurt me"

He felt her affection for her sister from their link and smiled down to her.

"I'm sorry Nunnally" He said warmly "I'm just used to being couscous around Britannians"

"You're not Britannian?" Euphie inquired "I couldn't tell"

Nunnally turned her head toward Kai and he knew what she wanted him to do.

"My father was the heir to house Valentine and my mother the head of the Kozuki ninja clan" Kai said truthfully "My grandfather didn't want Eleven blood in his family and murdered his son and hunted my mother and I. She's gone now"

"That's so awful" Euphie said sadly with tears before realizing something "You said Valentine correct?"

Kai nodded.

"Earl Gregory Valentine had a heart attack at the palace nearly a month ago, ending the family line" She informed "He didn't have any heirs or relatives to pass the title to"

Kai's eyes widened "I'm safe. I don't have to hide behind anyone anymore"

"Thank goodness" Nunnally said happily "Will you stop using the Stadfelt name and use Valentine?"

"Kyle Valentine doesn't need to make an appearance yet" He said looking into her closed eyes "It could cause some problems with our relationship"

"Relationship!?" Euphie yelled surprised "Nunnally dear, you're much too young for something like that!"

Nunnally when completely red "Nonononono! He meant our friendship could reveal who I am and cause problems"

"Oh just wait until I tell Lelouch about this" Euphie teased with a laugh while the two younger teens sat in embarrassment.

**[Back the Neo]**

"Is that everyone?" Neo said looking to the herd of nobles standing with their mouths agape. Ten champion fencers from around the nation were defeated in a ten-on-one match. Even the most renown fencer in the world, Lady Isabella Valiant, lost against a team of two. And both of those victors had trained a pair of fighters here.

The fighters were wearing protective gear so they weren't harmed. Somehow Neo, who was without any gear and only using his right arm, had knocked them all unconscious with only a few cuts to his uniform that never made it past the jacket.

"Rivalz, Let me know if any of them try to skip out on paying" Neo called to the teen before walking off the arena grounds.

"That was quite the show dear cousin" Victoria said smiling "You did have help though"

Neo chuckled "They wanted to battle the reaper and got him"

"Where to then?" She asked "I am interested in what normal kids do at school"

Neo pointed to the Blue Ganymede standing on the stage "The main event is about to start"

Elly walked unto the stage with an earpiece in her ear and spoke like a cute celebrity "Alright everyone! I'm Elly Waldstein or Valiant as the other students call me. It's time for the historic task of making the worlds largest pizza! This large hunk of metal behind me is a oven my own brother designed for this very event" The crowd roared "And now to throw the dough is my fellow Valiant Knight and my friend Princess Euphemia's personal knight, Suzaku Kururugi!" The crowd roared again "That knightmare you see was the very same used by Marianne the Flash. She'd likely bitch about wasting it's potential on being a giant cook but then my mom would've just stolen it anyway!" The crowd laughed and didn't notice the single tear that she quickly wiped away.

"If only we hadn't wrecked her Ganymede" Neo said wiping away a tear himself at the memories of the dead.

"Neo!" Kallen called out as she neared.

Neo looked dumbfounded at what she was wearing. It was a large face like suit.

"Don't speak just help me get it off!" She groaned "I'm stuck"

Neo quickly found the zipper and helped her out of it before handing her his tattered jacket to wear as it was long. He also put the cape around her like a blanket from behind and held it up by wrapping his arms around her.

"Lord Valiant is this the rumored fiancée we've hear about?" A reporter who happened to look away from the pizza to spot them said right in his face before turning to Kallen "What is you name miss? Are you a student here or from the Valiant Islands"

"Yes she is, Kallen Stadtfeld, from here. That's all the information you're getting and you can tell that to the other reporters and that I'll kill any of them who invades our personal space for questions I will not answer"

The man quickly put away his recorder and backed away from the couple.

"I really wish you wouldn't do that" Kallen said into the cape that she had buried her face into.

"They wouldn't stop without giving them something" Neo said dismissively.

Kallen shook her head "I meant act like your one of them when you're with me"

Neo held her tighter but resisted the urge to touch her belly "I do what I must to ensure your safe from the parasites and tyrants that make up this nation"

"We all have our masks to wear" Victoria said making her presence known "I, a pained child behind the mask of a merciless warrior. Neo, a protector behind the mask of a killer. What do you hide from others?"

"Tori leave her alone" Neo said smiling with a silent warning "Kallen this is my cousin and the Knight of Eleven, Victoria Valiant"

"Nice to meet you" Kallen said kindly.

Tori smiled "You as well. Now will I be calling you Misses Valiant or Misses Waldstien? Oh even better, Neo will be Mister Stadtfeld"

Neo face palmed and shook his head. Before he could make up a come back, he heard Shirley say the wrong thing.

"Hey is that Princess Euphemia?"

The entire area filled with panicked reporters and students wanting to speak to her. Neo noticed Lelouch and Nunnally run off to a booth.

"Get the Advent!" Neo ordered to Victoria and she quickly ran back towards the waiting knightmare. He turned to Kallen and handed her a gun "Go make sure Lelouch isn't seen"

"Be careful" She said before kissing him and running to where the exiled royals were.

Neo ran to Euphie just as the crowd broke through her guards. He grabbed her just before the crown enclosed around them.

"Do you trust me?" He asked as he wrapped his left arm around her.

"Yes but wha ahhhh" She was thrown high into the air by Neo's cybernetic arm and caught by the Advent which hover above the crowd.

"Princess are you okay!?" Suzaku called up from under her.

Victoria lowered the Advent and place Euphie into the Ganymede's hands.

"I'm just fine that's to all of you" She said looking between the three soldiers and friends. She then looked out over the crowd "Could you please network this broadcast nationwide"

"What's she doing?" Neo wondered.

"I have a very important announcement!" She said with that look Neo knew to mean she was dedicated to whatever this was "I am Euphemia, Sub-Viceroy of Area 11 of the Holy Britannian Empire. There is something of great importance I wish to tell you all today. I Euphemia Li Britannia hereby declare the formation of the Specially Administrative Zone of Japan in the area surrounding Mount Fuji!"

Suddenly pain surged in Neo's head and the image of his last vision into the future appeared in his mind.

"This is it" Neo said shocked "The thing that kills her"

**[Fuji Stadium, Office]**

"So your really going to do this" Neo said looking out over the people coming in. "You know Zero cannot be trusted nor can X. what if the White Lotus return?"

"Excuse us Suzaku" She said to her knight in a voice that made him not question her and make a hasty retreat from the room.

"Then it's up to you and Lelouch to stop them" She said looking into his eyes with that same focused glare.

Neo laughed "The Valiant Knights are all but defeated, even with the Black Knights help, X and Raven could move against us"

"Raven is the only variable there" She said firmly "You just confirmed that you knew of Lelouch"

Neo nodded "He said you knew about him and I see I've been figured out as well. What gave me away?"

"I was reading the article about my announcement and right next to it was a picture of you and a girl named Kallen who I remembered at Kamine Island" She informed "X is needed just as much as Zero"

"I'm sure you've been trying to figure out my reasoning" Neo said simply "Lelouch's is so simple"

She nodded "I admit it is troubling me"

"I've seen the suffering of people all over the world, not by Britannia but from those who think themselves better then other by the money in their pocket or the blood in his veins" Neo said with hate "Where Lelouch wishes revenge for the wrongs done to him and to make a gentle world for Nunnally. I want to create a world without war or discrimination. My son will be one quarter Eleven but all that I want to matter is that his parents are warriors as were his ancestors on both sides for generations"

"You do not wish to avenge Lady Isabella?" She asked.

Neo shook his head "I mourn for her death and will torture the killers if I were ever to discover them, but you cannot create a peaceful world with hate filled heart. Love is the only motivator that will keep you from becoming what you seek to destroy, As you know well from Suzaku"

She gave a slight blush and eased some "You've been planning even before you met her haven't you?"

"I created my plan the day I claimed Valiant as my own" Neo said "I would take my father's place as Knight of One. Along the way I would take allies from my career which became the Valiant Knights and Valiant Dark. They would be my army when I would destroy the man who led the Lelouch's death and end his reign. Then I planed on placing you upon the throne. Everything changed when my motives went from revenge for Lelouch and Nunnally to love of Kallen and her dream"

Euphie took in all that he was saying. She just looked at him for a long moment in silence before finally speaking with a smile "Then I want to help you. Anything I can do to make a place where I wont be called foul names for loving a man and he wont be hurt for saying the wrong thing"

"Do you, Euphemia Li Britannia, wish to be a true Valiant Knight?" Neo said as his arm blade emerged "It's a pledge of death. You will be defender of equality even as a traitor to out nation?"

"I swear on my life" She said kneeling to him.

He tapped her shoulders and head "Arise Euphemia, A true knight of Valiant"

**[Allied Base, Private Office]**

"What are we going to do Lelouch?" Elly asked sitting on the small desk "Neo's suddenly left Hitomi in charge here and has distanced himself from everyone since he raided the Fukuoka Base last week. Kayla, Xavier and all of their people just disappeared after we stopped Mao last month. Can we even go through with the plan now?"

Lelouch just sat with his chin on his hands in thought. Everything was so screwed up with the SAZ and his only option would only make him hate himself.

"We have no choice but to act against her" Lelouch said sadly "I'll take C.C. while you and the others wait in the woods"

"What are you planning?" She asked scared of his sadness and pain "Don't do anything you'll regret"

He smiled at her "I would never hurt Euphie. I trust you know that"

She smiled back and nodded "Good, 'cause I'm here to keep you in line for Nunnally's sake"

Lelouch laughed "Yes ma'am"

**[SAZ Stadium]**

Neo looking to his right again only to see that he was still receiving a cold glare from the old general who sat nest to him.

'_I really hope I don't see him or his sons on the battlefield_' Neo thought '_They might want to kill Neo more then X_'

The entire stadium gasped in awe as the black and gold of the Gawain appeared overhead.

"Zero welcome to the Specially Administrative Zone!" Euphie welcomed.

"Greetings Euphemia Li Britannia" Zero said "I wish to request an audience with you"

"Just with me?" She asked.

"Yes. With you alone" Zero confirmed.

'_This cant be it_' Neo thought '_Lelouch would never hurt her so when will it happen and who does it? Damn I needed to see more!_'

Zero and Euphie entered the G1 while Neo waited in his seat. With his connection he could feel Elly near outside the stadium.

'_What is Lelouch going to do?_' Neo asked over his link.

'_He wouldn't even tell me, but he's afraid whatever it is_' She replied.

That worried him '_I don't like not knowing what's happening. I've seen Euphie's destiny and I have to change it_'

'_Lelouch would never hurt her so don't worry_' Elly tried to comfort him '_He's likely going to use her for something but I know he cares for her_'

Neo put on a pair of sunglasses from his pocket. They hid his eyes from view and he quickly removed his contacts like he was rubbing his eyes.

He could see Suzaku passes out outside the Gawain and the guards bend down like they were touching something only to pass out.

'_That's not a good sign_' He thought.

Inside the G1 Lelouch and Euphie shook hands with smiles.

Neo smiled '_At least she's safe for now…wait._'

He took notice of Lelouch geass activating while he spoke. Euphie fell to the ground screaming.

"No" Neo gasped barely above a whisper '_Damn it Lelouch what did you order!? The cancellers are useless with a second level geass effect!_'

Euphie picked up the bamboo gun and ran from the G1 and unto the stage.

"Sub-Viceroy, Where's Zero?" Darlton asked, standing from his seat.

"Those of you who call yourselves Japanese I have a favor to ask" Euphie began like a normal speech "Could you all die please"

"Lelouch you bastard. That was the order you gave" Neo growled lowly.

"Um I was hoping you'd all just commit suicide but you cant can you?" She said sweetly like talking about kittens and rainbows "Very well. Soldiers please kill the Japanese. Kill them all"

The entire stadium filled with confusion and even the soldiers didn't know what to do.

"Cut the mics and camera now!" Darlton ordered.

Zero ran towards the stage "Euphie!" He called out but was stopped by guards.

"Let him pass!" Neo ordered but a moment later a gunshot rang.

Euphie had just shot a man. Screams filled the stands.

"Go on soldiers do your duty, hurry up" She said.

Darlton got right behind her "Princess Euphemia, what on earth has come over you? Please stop this at once your highness this is-"

He was cut off by another shot from the pacifist princess.

"Forgive me general but I mustn't let anyone stand in my way. I have to kill all of the Japanese" She said in a daze before ordering "Now soldiers! Kill all the Japanese!"

Neo looked on in frozen horror as the loyal Britannian forces began firing on the helpless people.

"This is what led to my vision" He said in shock "A massacre above all others. The curse of power"

"Stop! What are you doing?" Suzaku yelled out running to the stage "All forces this the Suzaku Kururugi, knight of honor of Britannia. Cease fire at once!"

A pilot ignored his order and began firing at him but was suddenly stopped by a white bean that went through the cockpit.

"They were ordered to kill all Japanese, even you" Neo said as his arm closed back to a hand "Suzaku find Euphie and bring her to me. I have to stop this"

The other teen nodded and ran to find his princess.

Neo took out his phone "Hitomi, I'm sending you the data for the enemy. Evacuate as many civilians as possible"

"Rodger boss" She said before hanging up.

Neo then dialed again "Victoria, you're a round acting on my orders. Stop the Britannian forces without killing if possible and find Euphie"

"Already on my way" She said hurriedly "What the hell happened"

"Geass" Neo growled before hanging up.

Neo looked out at the death and destruction "You will never forgive yourself if you remembered this. I know what has to happen and I tried to fight it. Even the reaper cannot change destiny"

"Delivery!" Came a call as a large transport truck zoomed to Neo's side. The driver got out to reveal Amanda "I brought you a gift from outside"

The back opened. Standing on the truck was the Reaper.

"We can't do anything but you can Neo" She said "You have to stop this"

Neo nodded "I will"

Overhead Neo saw the Avalon coming down to pick up Suzaku. Also the white beams of the Advent in fighter mode.

"Do not engage the Black Knights in battle" Neo ordered Victoria "We don't need to get stuck in a fight. just find Euphie!"

'_Neo you can't stop it now_' Elly said in his head.

Neo sped from the stadium using his geass to find Euphie "I will save her!"

'_Where are you Euphie?_' Neo wondered not seeing Euphie within his geass range.

"General Waldstein, You are acting against her highnesses orders" Yelled out an officer in a Gloucester with several Sutherland in his squad "Prepare to die for your treason!"

"Disappear" Neo said simply. His sword glowed white and he cut the air creating a crescent of positron energy that destroyed the enemy.

"Their fighting each other? Yeah we can take 'em!" Tamaki yelled before charging the Reaper.

Neo just sighed and punched the Burai in the head forcing an ejection.

Neo watched as the four holy swords appeared.

"That's the Reaper, encircle him!" Tohdoh ordered and the five of them began to orbit the Reaper.

'_I don't have time for this!_' Neo thought with a growl.

The circle began to close and the knightmare began to slash. Neo could only keep them from damaging any important parts but quckily lost his right arm and took heavy damage to his right leg.

"Hey bro he's trying to stop this too!" Hitomi berated. "Victoria Valiant is also aiding us from the air"

They backed off.

"My apologies Ser Waldstein" Tohdoh said "I knew your reputation of homicide and assumed you would remain a loyal knight. I see what Hitomi says about you is true"

"Thanks but I have to go" Neo said before speeding off. His leg was damaged so his speed was greatly reduced.

The rounded the stadium while disabling stray knightmare. Once he made it to the other side he found what he was looking for.

**[Undersea Base Atlantis, Arthus/Lena's Apartment]**

"What the hell is this!?" Arthus gasped at the site of his sister's massacre "Euphie would never do that!"

Lena for once simply sat in silence at the images on the screen.

"You're brother Lelouch has reached the next stage in geass" Came Sir Imperia's stoic voice as he appeared "I'm interested in seeing what the Valiant boy will do now"

**[White Lotus Hidden Base, Kayla's Room]**

"I need to be there!" Kayla roared at her brother "Take me there now!"

"I cannot" He said simply "It's much to far for me"

She collapsed on his chest and cried "I don't want her to die!"

"Neither do I my sister" He said sadly while stroking her hair "I'm sorry, I've failed to protect little three sisters now"

**[Back at the SAZ]**

Zero slowly walked towards Euphemia. Eve stood at his back with tears falling from her eyes.

"Love! Fear! Hate! Regret! Happiness!" Eve screamed while using her geass to no avail. She turned to Lelouch with tears streamed down her face. "I cant change her emotions. They're full of pain, more then I've ever felt"

"Oh Zero and Eve" Euphie said happily "So I was thinking we could run the Specially Administrative Zone of Japan together. Wait Japan?"

"Yes I would've like that" Zero said sadly before turning to her and pointing his gun at her "All of us together"

The shot rang throughout the area with a sad echo and Euphemia fell back only to be caught.

"No Euphie don't you die on me!" Neo yelled while cradling her in his arms.

"EUPHIE!" Roared Suzaku as he dived the Lancelot.

Advent appeared and shieled the Lancelot from the Gawain's Hadron Cannon and scooped up Neo and Euphie. Kallen saw Neo and quickly backed off.

"How is she!?" Suzaku asked as he flew towards the Avalon.

"I have a medkit" Neo said taking off a backpack he now had and removing a first-aid kit "She has to make it!"

"Save her!" Suzaku pleaded.

Neo saw the fight below before they entered the Avalon. Once Suzaku took Euphie Neo used the comm in the Lancelot.

"The Sub-Viceroy's been shot. In the name of his majesty the empror, I order all forces to cease fire and withdraw!" He ordered.

"A Major General cannot overturn the orders of a princess or viceroy" A commander said back "I will have you charged with treason for attacking britannian forces and attempting to se his majesties name for your insubordination!"

Neo sighed before taking the dark tone of the reaper "I Neo Von Waldstein, Appointed Knight of Two by his majesty Charles Zi Britannia, do hereby take command here and order a full retreat to the settlement!"

There was a pause before he received a collective "Yes my lord!"

**[Fuji Mines]**

While the Black Knights celebrated their victory on the surface, Zero, Eve, Kallen, Hitomi and Ohgi all went to meet with the leasers of Kyoto.

"Zero, are you prepared to work beside us in what's to come?" Kirihara asked for the group.

"The opposite" Zero said shocking them all "From now on, the six houses of Kyoto will be under my control. I wont hear any objections. All other paths of survival for you have now vanished"

"What of Shogun Kage"

Hitomi laughed "I've only ever been a figurehead for Lord X. He and Zero are what's best for Japan"

**[Avalon, Medical Wing Hallway]**

Neo watched as doctors flooded the room where Suzaku and Euphie were. He knew the outcome of this and didn't wish to watch but he looked on with his geass anyway. He simply stood outside the doorway leaning on the wall.

"This reminds me of when Aunty died" Victoria said beside him where she sat on the floor with her back against the wall "The waiting while the adults talked. You already knew what happened since you saw the bodies. That's your curse, you see everything"

"I saw this a month ago" Neo said with a broken voice "I saw my future and it showed something of great joy as well as great pain"

Victoria looked at him shocked "You saw this and did nothing!?"

Neo frowned "Seeing it and knowing when it would come are two different things. Once she was under Zero's geass, only death can release the true Euphie from the painful shell of a murderer"

"I loved her innocence" Tori admitted "She was naive and ignorant in the ways of the world but that was her charm. Xavier thought of her as his favorite after Kayla"

"You know you talk a lot when you're sad" Neo said with a smile before kicking off of the wall "The Black Knights will be at Tokyo by the night along with others who now know what happened, I have to get ready. We have to avenge both Euphie and Freya"

Victoria noticed a small smirk appear on his face before he walked away.

Chapter End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Next Chapter will be the last of R1! Yaaaaaay!<strong>

**If you didn't get it, Neo and Victoria went to the Homeland for a secret knighting for Neo. Rolo had placed a cape on him last chapter.**

**As Knight of Two Neo's cape color is black. Opposite to Bismarck's who's it white.**

**I wonder what he's smirking about? What's his plan for the Battle of Tokyo?  
><strong>


	30. Chapter 30 - Failure & Betrayal

_**Code Geass: Valiant Chapter 30 - Failure & Betrayal**_

**[Black Knights Position]**

"Where's Hitomi?" Eve asked the two Kage that flanked her.

"She's handling a project for Lord X" Yuna answered "She asked that we cover for her"

'_We're down three advanced knightmare now_' Elly thought '_What side will Neo fight on?_'

**[Avalon, Hanger]**

The Lancelot zoomed out of the hanger.

"Where's he going?" Victoria asked as she came into the room "Wasn't the special corps recalled?"

Lloyd stood rubbing his busted lip and walked off grumping.

"He wants revenge" Cecile said sadly "His love was taken away and he's angry"

"Eh, the idiot will get himself killed" Victoria said "Zero's not dumb enough to think Euphie's knight wont avenge her. He's counting on it"

"We're now arriving over the Valiant Base" called a bride operator over the intercom.

"Why the hell are we here?" Victoria said and Cecile simply shrugged.

Neo walked in wearing his pilot's suit which he almost never wore.

"Tori I need you to carry me to Tokyo" He said "Cornelia has already ordered our forces out there so I need to take command before this thing gets started"

She eyed him for a moment.

"You expect me, Knight of Eleven, to act as air transport for the Reaper" She said appalled.

"That's not a no" He said with a grin.

She just sighed.

"You might want to hurry!" Lloyds yelled as he ran in "The black knights seemed to have wiped out most of the viceroy's defenses already"

"Damn" Was all Neo could say before the two rounds ran for their Knightmare.

**[Valiant Dark HQ aka Valiant Base Deep Basement]**

Hitomi looked into the container that was resting in the loading bay.

"Are you sure it worked?" She asked.

The scientist nodded "Lord Valiant did as I said and we can proceed. I cannot guarantee the success though. This is more Rakshata's area of expertise"

"Yes but she cannot be trusted with this" She said simply "We must trust in our master's judgment even in the darkest of times"

The man looked into the container and frowned "If he's sure about this who am I to say no to science"

**[Tokyo Settlement Outskirts, Valiant Position]**

"We should've waited for the others before we left!" Amanda shouted while holding her shield to block a hail of gunfire from Black Knight Sutherland.

Kira used her as cover and fired his VARIS at the attacks and destroyed them.

"We hold out" He said before taking out his MVSs and speeding out into battle.

She sighed at his rash behavior and began covering him with the bow.

The Club moved through the hostile knightmare like a dancer. The few he left behind were cleaned up by Amanda. His dance was cut off when his blade was grabbed and boiled in a red light before he was forced to let go.

"I was hoping for the red ninja but I can make do with the red devil" He said eyeing his opponent.

Kallen laughed "Red Devil? Is that what you call me?"

"When you do not know a persons name you give them a title" Kira explained "They call me the Silver Baron"

"Silver Baron eh?" Kallen laughed "Not as tough as the Reaper I bet"

"I am one of the few to defeat him in single combat" Kira boasted "None of you can say the same"

Kallen laughed at the thought. She herself had beaten Neo on a date to Valiant Dark.

"Are we going to fight or are you waiting for your snipers to take care of me?" Kallen mocked "I don't think they'll be helping"

Kira gasped. The only snipers left were Ashley and Jenny in standard Gloucester frames further in the city on a roof top. He looked back at the building and the moment he did he saw slash harken shoot up towards them and Hitomi's followers climb.

"Thanks for showing me where they were" Kallen said '_Wow Elly's plan worked._'

"You bitch!" Amanda yelled and appeared behind the Guren with her twin blades poised to strike.

Kallen spun around and grabbed both blades in her grasp and fired the Wave Surger. Kira sped forward and slashed with his remaining sword but Kallen jumped back to avoid his attack.

"Damn it Amanda keep calm!" Kira scolded "We just have to hold out until Neo and Tori get back or until Elly show's up"

Kallen sped forward and slashed at the Club with her knife which he deflected with his MVS. Watcher pulled out a standard rifle and opened fire at the Guren but before it could hit she threw her knife at the Watcher and hit the chest.

"Amanda!" Kira shouted in worry and charged to Guren to get it away.

"I'm alright" Amanda said between heavy breath. Right in the middle of her screen was the tip of the blade. She opened her cockpit to see since she couldn't inside.

"You're unarmed so stay back for now" Kira ordered "I'll take this thing"

The Club came at the Guren and began a skirmish.

**[Tokyo Settlement, Ashford Academy]**

Suzaku sped forward in a blind rage but a shimmer in his sight caught his attention. He slashed at it and a chainsword appeared blocking his MVS.

"Eve. Good now I can take Zero's girl just like he did mine!" Suzaku shouted before jumping into the air and firing his VARIS down.

Eve dodged the attack, threw off her cloak, opened her cannons and fired a positron blast at the airborne enemy who simply dodged and came down with a slash and locked blades

"You are foolish to think that an unseasoned pilot in a fancy new model can defeat the Knight of Zero!" Eve shouted before suddenly firing the positron cannons up close but he was fast enough to activate his shields in time.

Suzaku took to the sky but Eve fired a haken into a building and jumped off of it to slash at the Lancelot only to lock blades again before she began to fall. Suzaku made to swope down after her but mid fall she fired her positron cannons. He activated his shield again but the power was too much and his arm exploded.

"Hah got you!" Eve exclaimed before correcting her decent.

Suddenly a blade pierced through the top of the Specter along the side of the cockpit and into the ground.

Elly screamed as sparks flew across the cockpit.

"Tell where Zero is and I'll spare you" Suzaku said as he aimed his VARIS at the Specter.

"Wait!" Came Zero's voice as the Gawain appeared above them "Suzaku Kururugi, my belief that you and I could become allies was incorrect. I'm no longer gullible about our would be partnership. Let's resolve this one on one"

"Works for me let's do it!" Suzaku quickly accepted.

**[Tokyo Settlement, Valiant Position]**

Kallen looked at her ammo. She only had a single shot left in the Wave Surger and she needed that for later.

"Your knightmare's arm has a limited ammo supply as well as a shorter energy limit then mine. I think you're about out now" Kira said calmly "If you surrender then I promise you will be treated as a prisoner of Valiant and not cruelly as the standard military would treat you"

"How very noble" Kallen complimented "But I have other plans"

She charged forward with the claw and he jumped to the side before she cold grab him. Unfortunately he wasn't the target.

The Guren jumped unto a fallen building and the Club chased it.

Atop the fallen building was Phantom.

"I thought we destroyed you" Kira said.

X laughed "I guess Phantoms are hard to kill"

"X, I'm glad you made it" Kallen said happily.

The Phantom readied it's blade as the Club charged in. The Phantom blocked the first slash and countered with it's own but the club used it's shield to deflect the attack and make to stab the Phantom only for it to fire it's positron cannons and forcing the Club to back away.

"I've had enough of this!" Kira said and picked up a lance from a fallen Britannian. He quickly threw it and charged in.

The Lance was heading straight at the Guren but the Phantom moved to the side and the weapon went through the cockpit before the entire unit exploded.

Kallen stood frozen at the sight of the burning wreckage of the Phantom.

"No" She whispered and a hand went to her stomach before her eyes went to the Club and Watcher who had forgotten about her.

"I've avenged Freya" Kira said solemnly.

Amanda laughed "I cant believe this guy went down so easily after everything he did"

"Wait the Guren!?" Kira gasped remembering what he did to defeat X.

"DIE!" Kallen screamed as she charged from behind the Watcher. Amanda turned her knightmare around but was too slow. The Guren plowed into it and knocked the knightmare back into the Club as well as push the blade further into the frame.

The Club was pined down and could only watch as the Guren sped off. But once it was gone he noticed that the back of the Watcher, Which Amanda was standing on, was now crushed into his knightmare's chest.

"Amanda!" He called out once he opened his cockpit "Amanda are you there!?"

His answer was the sound of a painful moan.

Kira jumped unto the to the crumbled cockpit of the Watcher and found her pined under a part of her seat that was now through her leg.

"I don't suppose you have bolt cutters or something huh?" She joked through the pain.

Kira shook his head "I'll go get help just hang on"

She smiled as tears began to fall from her eyes "Just hurry and go. I don't want Ash to worry"

Kira nodded ad jumped down from the tangled frames and began sprinting towards the government building. He got only a few yards before he heard the explosion, the blade from the Guren had penetrated the core and Amanda hurried him to leave before it went up.

Kira fell to his knees and began pounding the ground.

**[Government Bureau Area, Sewer Tunnel Exit]**

Victoria dropped the Reaper next to the Ranger just as Elly was getting into it.

"Good to have the family together" Elly said as she started up her knightmare.

"Where the hell were you if you're just getting into a knightmare?" Victoria asked.

Elly sighed like she was tired "I had to run and hijack a car and then run some more to get here from Ashford. That place has become the HQ for the Black Knights"

'_I kinda lost the Specter when fighting Suzaku' _Elly said apologetically through the mental link.

Neo groaned in his cockpit '_And now you're going with your end plan?_'

'_Yeah_' She answered '_I'm sorry about doing this but it needs to be done so I can be with Lelouch_'

'_I understand_' He said '_I can feel the way you feel. Scared. The same way I feel about Kallen when I'm away from her_'

Elly smiled and knew her brother could see it '_Thank you little brother_'

"THIRTY DAMN SECONDS!" Neo screamed out at her.

"If you two are done with the creep geass talking, we have a job to do" Tori said knowing what they were doing "And girls are more mature anyway Neo so ha!"

Neo just grumbled and began moving.

**[Tokyo Settlement, Valiant Position 2]**

"Damn I hate these two!" Ashley said after firing another shot at the Shinigami only for the armor to deflect it and he kept coming.

The Raiden was nearby engaged with Jenny who was moving through the streets to avoid the lightning strikes from it's sword.

"We need reinforcements" Jenny cried as another bolt almost hit her.

Ashley blocked the Shinigami's sickle attack by using her gun but the chain of the sickle wrapped around it and he pulled it away.

"Yeah we do but I cant raise Kira or Amanda" Ashley said between heavy breath "Neo was on the Avalon last I knew and their no where near the battle right now"

The Shinigami charged at the unarmed Gloucester to finish it off but was cut off by a bright white beam crossing in front of him and making him jump back.

Also down below the Raiden was stopped by a hail of gunfire that rocked the frame despite the Abrasive Armor.

"Ash retreat to the Government building and support Guilford" Neo ordered as he and Elly moved towards the Raiden. The Advent landed on the building between the Shinigami and Ashley's Gloucester.

**[Ashford Academy, Student Council Room]**

"You should've went with them" Nunnally said looking towards Kai who sat quietly net to her. "You know how to fight and could protect them"

"I'm a Black Knight Nunnally" Kai said knowing she didn't thin of him like that "If I was helping them escape then I'd be seen as a traitor. Right now they think I'm here to be that hostage that hides until someone tries to be a hero"

"Why are you still here?" She asked "You're a warrior just like Neo and Elly. shouldn't you be fighting for Japan?"

Kai grabbed her hand gently "Nunnally I am your knight above all other things. I'd protect you even at the cost of Japan"

"That can be arranged" Came a voice as the door opened. In the doorway stood a small child in fancy garb and hair that dragged the floor.

Kai eyed the boy while a blade fell from his sleeve and into his hand.

"Hello there" Nunnally said nicely "Who are you? You can wait here with us"

Once she turned her head towards him she gasped

"You're like Hitomi and C.C." She said.

Kai jumped between him and Nunnally and raised his kunai.

"My name is V.V. and I'm here to take you with me" He said unphased by the teen's blade.

"She's not going anywhere with you!" Kai said.

V.V. gave a small chuckle and suddenly Kai passed out.

V.V. smiled wickedly "Oh my this is better then I thought"

**[Tokyo Settlement, Valiant Position 2]**

While above them the Shinigami and Advent raged in battle, Reaper and Ranger zigzagged as they dodged the lightning of the Raiden.

Reaper got close and swung it's large sword but the Raiden blocked with it's own. While the blades were locked, the Ranger fired on the Raiden which was knocked back by the force of the shots.

"Yo Guren get your ass over here!" Yuna yelled as she recovered. If Neo and Elly weren't allies they would've killed her just now.

Reaper charged at the Raiden again and brought the sword down. When the Raiden guarded it cracked the pavement it was standing on.

Suddenly the Guren appeared from the wreckage of a building right next to the Ranger and grabbed the head.

"Neo help!" Elly yelled as the knightmare began to boil.

"ELLY NO!" Neo screamed and charged the Guren. But the moment he turned the Raiden cut the Reaper at the waist forcing the auto-eject to trigger moments before the Reaper exploded.

Victoria stared wide-eyed at the burning wreckages of the Reaper and Ranger.

"They were both defeated?!" She gasped in shock.

"Don't get distracted!" Kazuma yelled as he attacked with his sickles and destroyed the left leg.

Tori spun around and fired both positron cannons as she jumped from the building. As she fell she activated her flight mode and took off towards the government building.

**[Valiant Dark HQ, Hanger X]**

A black car drove into the main hanger from the underground tunnels. Right behind it was the Guren along with both Kage.

The car's side door opened to reveal Eve with X's black cloak on and the driver side revealed Neo in his pilot's suit.

"I see the plan worked out for you Elly but Neo I thought you were going back to take command of Britannia's retreat" Hitomi said seeing them.

Neo looked across the hanger. It was the deepest part of the facility much farther underground then the main hanger under the main base. This place was filled with the latest in Valiant Dark's knightmare designs. He took note of the black cloaked knightmare that was going down an elevator at the moment and was the last here.

"My plans were cut short when I got a call from Zero" He said and took his phone out and replayed the message.

"Neo, Elly. Nunnally's been taken to Kanime Island and I'm heading there now. I'm leaving Tohdoh in command."

"X is supposed to be dead and Elly can do no better then Tohdoh here without a knightmare" Neo explained.

Hitomi smiled "Well I guess taking the maiden voyage over Tokyo is out now?"

Neo nodded.

"We need to get Nunnally and drag that fool back here" Elly said "What the ell was he thinking leaving without any backup"

"Kanime Island is the location of Japan's Thought Elevator" Hitomi said "Only a member of the Geass Order could've got her out of the school past the Black Knights and Kai"

Kallen groaned "That's all well and good but how are we going to get there? Unless you have an arsenal of flight capable knightmare here"

"Something better" Neo said with a smile.

A robotic crane suddenly picked up the Guren and two more came and lifted the Raiden and Shinigami.

"What's going on?" Elly asked.

Neo led them to small lift which began a slow decent after the last person boarded.

"Did you really think Lloyd's projects were ahead of my own?" Neo said with a smirk "While we are both behind in comparison to Prince Arthus according to Tori. I still have the combined access to Lloyd's and Rakshata's work as well as the Chinese Federation and even the EU's Alexander project"

"Okay enough self boasting" Elly said "Your head's already gigantic"

Kallen sniffed the air "I smell salt water. Are we under the ocean?"

The lift's path suddenly had glass and they were descending into a large hanger that had water across the bottom. Most shocking was the large ship that rested in the water.

"Welcome to Valiant Dark's first airship" Neo said proudly "Designed all by me and built by the base V.I. I call it the Hydra"

The girls all looked on in awe of the massive ship that was over twice the size of the Avalon. Kazuma just read his book.

"I got everything ready for take off but we can head to Kanime without activating the float" Hitomi said.

After the lift stopped they walked across a long walkway into a door in the ship. Yuna kept on about how amazing it was and was completely ignored by the older teens present.

Neo led them to the bridge. It was shaped in a rounded arrow like shape. It had a table in the center of the same shape with a hologram of the ship in over it and a small place to stand just in front of the door they used to enter. The walls were lined with different stations and windows but the consoles were all turned off.

"Vi open bay doors and set a coarse for Kanime Island!" Neo said and the display on the table showed the doors opening and water began to fill the dock.

"This ship is controlled by a V.I.?" Elly asked astounded.

Neo nodded "I wanted to ensure it could be used by anyone with the authorization. Which would be Kallen, Hitomi, myself and one other"

"One other?" Kallen asked.

"Why am I not on there!?" Elly protested.

Neo smirked "You are Zero's knight and therefore not a member of Valiant Dark" He then looked back to the display with a clear frown "Hitomi was Doctor Rush successful?"

She nodded "It's complete but inoperable for some time. He wasn't sure when I relived him of duty"

Neo nodded and watched as the ship began moving out of the base and into the Pacific Ocean.

"Vi initiate Dark Fire" Neo said and the display showed a 3d image of the underground base with a glowing red area full of generators.

"Detonating Sakuradite-Positron Fusion Generator" Vi said and a orb exploded from the room. A moment later the ship rocked forcing everyone to grab onto something.

"Did you just destroy the underground base?" Elly asked shocked.

Neo nodded "The Valiant Dark base as well as the Valiant Knights base was just destroyed along with the Leviathan"

"Impressive" Hitomi said "The Valiant Knight have been defeated, Elly's dead. Once we claim Japan you can reveal the truth of Valiant and begin the war"

Neo looked at her for a moment before turning to the display "Vi show Tokyo" The map show a 3D map of the entire settlement along with knightmare of both sides.

"This isn't good" Kallen said pointing to the school with the Avalon overhead.

Neo looked over the battlefield and analyzed the battle. "Show the nearest britannian force on route" it showed a fleet along with a image of Schneizel over the flagship.

"They'll get here before Tohdoh can win. If he even can" Neo said angrily.

"What do we do?" Kallen asked.

"We have to use this ship to finish of Gilford's defense" Elly said.

Neo shook his head "Suzaku's not on the map which means he's after Zero. If we don't save Lelouch, he'll be lost to us"

"We cant just leave them all to die or be captured!" Kallen yelled.

Neo watched the map for a moment and sighed. "Vi patch me into the Black Knights frequency" Static was heard for a moment "This is X. I have Eve and Kallen. We are attempting to recover Zero. This battle is lost. Retreat with Plan Zeta. Eve will be there for pickup. X out"

"You want me to go?" Elly said sadly "I have to help him!"

Neo placed a hand on her shoulder "Sis. I will save him but you have to ensure he can still fight on when he gets back. Just ensure their ready for pickup"

She nodded and walked out along with Kazuma to show her the way to the transport.

Once his sister was gone Neo turned to Hitomi "I may be out matched by this Geass Order lacky so I want you to ensure Kallen stays away and safe"

"What!?" Kallen said "You don't expect me to sit here while you go in there without a knightmare"

Neo pulled her into a strong kiss that lingered before backing away "I love you Kallen. I'm sorry about this"

"What?" She asked but a moment later Hitomi touched her arm and she went limp in Neo's arms.

"Are you sure about this?" Hitomi asked "Her geass could be a great asset for you"

Neo shook his head "I'm not risking my family. Suzaku is crazy right now and I have no idea what V.V. will do if I take out Suzaku"

"You don't think you're coming back" Hitomi stated sadly.

Neo frowned as he stroked Kallen's hair "I'm simply planning ahead. If by chance I do not return, I am entrusting you to take care of Kallen and our new addition"

"If that is your wish Master X" She said putting her fist over her chest in salute before shaking his hand "But don't make me do it okay?"

Neo smiled "Okay"

He then walked away in the same path Elly took to the transports.

Hitomi looked at the barely noticeable bump of Kallen's child "He'll die before he leaves you"

R1 End

* * *

><p><strong>AN: R2 is already up. Just go to my profile page and scroll down to it.<strong>

**I've left you uncertain and will mindfuck you in the start of R2.**

**Check out my bios website at the top of my profile for the images of the cast and most of the knightmare. They will be updated for R2 as you see people.**


End file.
